The Shadow Chronicles
by Kingdom Come
Summary: It's been two years and an eerie sense of peace had fallen over both the Xiaolin and Heylin forces. But when a new evil threatens both sides, can old enemies and new allies come together to vanquish the darkness? T: language, violence, and sexual themes
1. Prologue: A Message

**DISCLAIMER: I do not (although I wish I did) own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters (However all OCs and Ideas are mine…so put that in your juice box and suck it copyright infringement laws!!) I should also mention that my name used to be 'Iwritesinsnottrageties' and that this is just a re-edited, revised, and just overall better version of a story that I wrote back in 8th grade (lol four years ago XD) that was called 'The Regiment of Twilight'. If you read it...awesome, if you didn't...read it now :D  
**

**Prologue.**

**A Message**

**The dark, towering, cavern-like room buzzed with a single creature as a faint and pale light resonated from the large machine seated directly in the centre. There was a small metal chair that was attached to the masive metallic chamber behind. There were dozens of cables of every shape and size attached to the monstrous contraption that spread in every direction across the dark marble room. The last of this contraption's features what what appeared to be a system of keys.**

**A tall cloaked woman stood behind the machine, fervently typing some system of coordinates. She stopped suddenly and turned her head to the passageway behind her. Three dark, hooded figures strode into the chamber, eager to speak to the machine's master.**

"**Master," The first of the shadows began, bowing before her and extending his arm out to her. He was holding something in his hand, and as her eyes fell upon the item, a smile made its way across her face.**

"**Zetsumei," She smiled, seizing the item from the shadow, "I see you were successful in retrieving the Shen-Gong Wu. But do you have the Key?"**

"**I am afraid I was unsuccessful," He replied meekly, "The information that the hag gave us was…"**

"**False!" She growled, "Of course it was…That was one of Kiade's Lackeys. That witch is trying to throw us off course. But no matter, you did bring back a Shen-Gong Wu didn't you?"**

"**Yes my master," He replied with a bow, "The Mantis Flip Coin is now yours."**

"**Perfect," She hissed. He voice was harsh and cold, and as she spoke, she sent shivers down the spines of her minons, almost as though someone was pouring ice water down their backs, "It's not much, but for now it's all I will need…"**

"**Now that we have one of the Shen-Gong Wu in our possession we can enact our plan?" He inquired, sounding rather hopeful.**

"**Patience Zetsumei," She replied, taking the item and placing it into her monstrosity of a machine, "The Mantis Flip Coin is only a lesser Shen-Gong Wu, and I will require more than one measly little artifact. By the time I have enough of the Shen-Gong Wu to fully power my machine, this planet will be nothing but a floating rock in space and we will be all that is left. The power contained in the Mantis Flip Coin alone can open the rift to our world for only a few moments, but for now…That's all we'll need…"**

"**Excuse me Master?" He inquired, taking a step back from her and her machine.**

"**It's time to send a message," She began, placing the Mantis Flip Coin into her contraption and activating some sort of dark sequence, "To not just the earth, but to the Spirit Council as well…by the time I've gathered all that I need, it will be too late."**

"**With all due respect Master," He began, staring into the Machine, "Why are so many of the Shen-Gong Wu required?"**

"**The power contained in those artifacts are far powerful than those ignorant fools at the Xiaolin temple can comprehend," She began as he machine screamed and hissed, "Inside of them contains the one thing that we require to be fully human…Once we use enough of them to open the rift to our world, we will use the rest to make our people fully human."**

**Her cloaked compainon smiled at these words as he stood back and watched a large violet portal tear into the space inside of the machine's horrific chamber. Many loud screeching noises followed that made the three shadows cringe in pain, but their leader watched with pride and confidence. Inky black creatures with piercing red eyes, jagged teeth, and large ivory claws began pouring out of the rift like water through a flood gate. Several hundered poured into the room before the dark portal sealed shut with a flash of light.**

"**My Children," She smiled wickedly as she looked before the dark creatures who were looking rather less eager to greet her and rather wanting to devour her instead, "You may either stay here and soon be transported back to the hell of a world that you call home to rot for eternity, that, or you may pledge your alleigence to me and bring havoc to the humans that created you…your choice."**

**The grusem creatures holwed and screemed, appearing as though they were cheering at the thought of causing harm to humans. The cloaked woman smiled and gestured the creatures to the passageway behind her.**

"**Do as you please," She commanded, directing the creatures to go unto the world, "leave as little surviors as possible."**

**The beasts hissed with glee as they flew out of the chamber and into the dark passageway. The cloaked woman stood, looking as confident as ever, knowing that whatever she had planned was going swimmingly.**

"**You think it wise to send those **_**things **_**out into the world?" He companion scoffed as the last of the beasts left the room.**

"**Those **_**things**_**," She began, looking back into her machine, "Are merely my pawns. When the Spirit Council discovers that shade have been released from the expanse, it will surely get their attention, and they'll be so busy trying to round them back up that they won't pay any attention to us. Now come Zetsumei…phase one is complete, you know what to do."**

**He smiled at his master and then turned to the other shadowy figures behind him. They nodded as they left the chamber. He followed shortly after, as so he would not miss any more instruction from his Master.**

"**Oh and Zetsumei," She called, before he was out of earshot, "I want all thirteen of those aspects dead before the end of the month…am I clear?"**

"**Crystal," He replied, with a bow. He turned to continue down the passageway until he faded into the darkness.**

"**Now," She whispered to herself in the darkness of the room, "Not even Adinya can stop me…"**


	2. Chapter I: Friend of a Friend

**Chapter I.**

**Friend of a Friend**

**She was suspended, floating in mid-air, almost in a trance as she meditated. The room all around her was pristine white and there were no windows whatsoever. She was completely focused, not breaking her concentration. She almost didn't seem real, for she was absolutely motionless, and it appeared as though she wasn't breathing.**

**Suddenly, her violet eyes opened. They stayed fixated on the dowering doors of the chamber before her. Something was wrong, and yet she stayed where she was. The massive doors slowly opened, inch by inch, until they were completely parted and a rather agitated youth stormed into the room.**

**He no older than seventeen and was dressed entirely in white, which played horridly against his already pale skin. He was tall, but lanky and he had lengthy red hair fell in front of his azure and amber eyes.**

"**We have a problem," He began, breathing heavily as he spoke, indicating that he was probably running.**

"**I'm aware," She began, "I'm assuming that you sensed their was a problem as well Alberio? Or else you wouldn't be disturbing me now would you?"**

"**She's done it!" Alberio gasped, "That witch succeeded in opening the gate into the Shade's world…what should we do?!"**

"**Come noe Alberio," She laughed slightly, "My informant tells me that Sayuri hasn't succeeded in opening the gate. She's only succeeded in opening a rift to the gate's whereabouts."**

"**Then what are those things that are running around!? Those…those monsters!?" Alberio inquired, sounding panicked.**

"**Gate guardians," She replied, calmly, "Minor Shades, incapable of thinking or acting on their own. She sent them, but they were meant to be a warning."**

"**What should we do?!" Alberio questioned, still panicked.**

"_**You **_**do as I tell you," She snapped, falling from he suspended position and placing her feet on the ground (in truth she wasn't very tall), "The Spirit Council shall gather today and decide which actions are appropriate, but one thing is certain…"**

"**And that is?" Alberio asked, crossing his arms.**

"**There is only a handful of people strong enough to take down major Shades like Sayuri…"**

"**The thirteen dragon aspects!" Alberio exclaimed, "But wait…how will we find them all?"**

"**Leave that to Ninamori and Amy," She replied sternly, "We know of ten, eight of them already work for the spirit council, and the other two have yet to learn of their destiny."**

"**I'm guessing that one of those two is my human?" Alberio began, raising an eyebrow.**

"**You would be correct in assuming that," She nodded, walking towards Alberio, "And your objective is clear for the time being, find him and try to…on second thought don't try, **_**make **_**him join the rest of the aspects, whether he wants to or not."**

**She synthesized a grayish and hazy portal next to her. Alberio knew where it led. He nodded and began to enter the smokey rift.**

"**Oh and Alberio," She called before he disappeared into the mist, "If he asks any questions, answer them accordingly. He won't trust us if we ask him to join our ranks, and we leave him in the dark."**

"**And if he doesn't believe me?" Alberio questioned.**

"**With a face like yours," She laughed, "Who wouldn't believe you?"**

"**You don't want me to answer that," Alberio replied, rolling his eyes/**

"**Then I suppose that you'll need to be extra convincing then," She smiled as she gestured Alberio to leave. He gave a slight smile as he stepped through the portal. The rift disappeared after a few moments, and when she was sure he was gone, she let out a deep sigh, "I hope for all of our sakes, he believes you Al…"**

*** * * * ***

**Jack Spicer stood on the balcony of his father's penthouse apartment. It's been two years so his looks had significantly changed since he dropped off the face of the earth. He was sixteen now. His red hair was now long enough to fall in his face and get in the way of his vision. He was slightly taller, but still just as thin. We was wearing a school uniform from the ritzy private school that his father forced him to go to (he was also forcing him to take business classes, rather than his desired major). His hair was blowing in the cool September morning breeze and he took a deep breath of the city air.**

_**I can't believe I feel this way**_**, He thought, **_**But I actually miss Asia…**_

**He was home alone (which is not surprising, giving his family situation) and he often sat in solitude, regardless of if there was company or not. He let out a sigh and proceeded into the massive living space of his apartment. He sat in one of the sleek onyx leather chairs and turned on the enormous flat screen television that was mounted above the fake fireplace.**

_**Would you like to go back?**_** A voice resounded in his head.**

"**Who's there!?" Jack shouted, jumping to his feet, looking around the room. It remained quiet for several moments and then he began to laugh. Afterall he was home alone and their couldn't possibly be anyone else in the house except for him. He proceeded to sit down again.**

_**Don't laugh at me! I'm serious!**_** The voice snapped a second time, startling Jack.**

"**Hello?!" He shouted, jumping to his feet yet again. He walked around the apartment, frightened by the unseen intruder.**

"**Hello," The voice greeted. Jack turned around. It was almost as though he was looking into a mirror. He was the same age, with the same pale skin, same lengthy red hair, and even the same face. He was dressed in all white, which made him kind of hard to look at (considering he was so bright). The only difference was this copy's eyes. One was a brilliant shade of sapphire, and the other was a pale amber.**

"**Wh-who are you!" Jack shouted, backing away, only because he wasn't entirely sure how to react to the situation.**

"**A friend of a friend," The copy replied politely, extending his hand towards Jack, expecting him to shake his hand (he didn't however). However, my name is Alberio," **

"**Are…are you real!?" Jack inquired, slowly advancing towards the figure.**

"**See for yourself," Alberio extended his hand more extravagantly towards Jack. Jack took it accordingly but took it with caution. As their hands met, there was a flash of white light and Jack felt as though he was just put through the spin cycle of a washing machine. He felt horridly sick and dizzy. He clutched his stomach, for he felt as though he was going to vomit, and his head was pounding. He opened his ruby eyes to view nothing but black, but he felt dizzy and stumbled around as he rose to his feet.**

"**Where am I!?" Jack shouted, looking around the blank area in a panicked, confused, and disgruntled state, "Am…am I dreaming? Am I dead!?"**

"**Calm down!" Alberio whispered, "You aren't dead, and you're not dreaming either…you're just fine!" **

"**Tell that to my stomach!" Jack groaned as he stumbled towards Alberio, "What the heck just happened to me?"**

"**I teleported you," Alberio smiled, "I understand that the whole process can be a little jarring, and you should be just fine in a few minuets."**

"**O-okay," Jack groaned, "Well than do you wanna explain where you **_**teleported **_**me to?"**

"**This is the space where your world and my world meet," Alberio replied, looking around the darkness, "This is called the expanse…and-"**

"**What are you talking about!?" Jack interrupted, "What are you talking about **_**your world and my world**_**!? Who are you anyway!?"**

"**In retrospect," Alberio began, scratching his head "I'm you…we'll I'm sort of like all of the good things about you. It's all rather difficult to explain really."**

"…**what?" Jack replied with a dumbfounded look on his face, "You're talking nonsense…and what exactly do you want with me!?"**

"**I knew that this wasn't at all going to be easy," Alberio sighed, "I can't really explain what we need you for now…but I-."**

"**Wait!" Jack interrupted again (at this point Alberio was getting rather tired of Jack interrupting him), "What's all this talk about **_**we**_**? Are you working for somebody? Is it Chase!? Oh! It's Wuya isn't it!? Well tell her that I'm not interested in coming back to the Heylin side! I've put all that behind me and-"**

"**SHUT UP!" Alberio growled. Jack was eerily silent for the next few moments, so Alberio seized the opportunity, "Listen…something bad is about to go down in the next couple of days…something **_**really **_**bad! And believe it or not, you have the power to stop what's about to happen."**

"…**Well can you tell me what's about to happen?" Jack asked.**

"**I can," Alberio nodded, "But I know someone who can explain it just a bit better than I can."**

"**Who," Jack inquired, "And where can I find them?"**

"**Her name is Amy," Alberio began to explain, "She's the Dragon of Time."**

"**Dragon of Time," Jack replied, laughing at the absurdity of the idea, "There are only four dragons. Water, wind, earth, and fire…better get your facts straight whoever or whatever you are."**

"**Not true," Alberio snapped his head, pointing towards Jack, "Actually you couldn't be more wrong. There are thirteen draconic aspects and you, my friend, just so happen to be one of them!"**

"**Please!" Jack scoffed, "If there are **_**thirteen **_**Dragon aspects then tell me…what are their elements?"**

"**I'm glad you asked," Alberio stated proudly, ready to express his knowledge to Jack, "There are the four elements, I.e. water, wind, earth, and fire, and then there is the aspect of elemental balance, two aspects of light and darkness, the aspects of Time and Space, and of course the aspect life."**

"**Then tell me," Jack questioned arrogantly (Truth be told, Alberio didn't appreciate Jack or his poor attitude at this point and was about to use force), "What aspect am I?"**

"**I don't know yet," Alberio shrugged, feeling rather agitated at this point, "There are seven dragons who's powers are active…two who's powers aren't, and as for the others…I'm not sure yet"**

"**And one of them just happens to be me?" Jack asked, crossing his arms, "Am I right in assuming that?"**

"**You would be," Alberio nodded, "I know it seems far fetched, but then again, your life is pretty far fetched isn't it? And with that being said, it has come to my attention that at this point you need to-"**

"**I need to do nothing…" Jack snapped, "If you're gonna ask me to do some stupid mystical dragon crap then you can count me out. If there twelve other aspects, I think that they can handle it without me. Besides I put that stuff behind me two years ago, all of it! Now get me out of here!"**

"**I can't let you do that Jack!" Alberio stated sternly, "I'm sorry but I need your help and I hate to break this to you…but you're a Dragon aspect and it's your obligation, no, it's your **_**job **_**to protect the world when it's threatened. Whether you like it or not…that's your life now!"**

"**Stop!" Jack interrupted again, "You said nothing about the world being in danger to me!"**

"**I didn't think I'd have to," Alberio snapped, turning away from Jack, "I thought my human half would be smarter than that…but apparently I was wrong."**

"**Hey!" Jack shouted, but before he could finish his thought, there was another flash of blinding white light and before Jack could focus, he felt that same sickening feeling of being put into a washing machine. He fell onto what appeared to be grass, and he stumbled to his feet, trying to grasp a concept of where he was. He was dizzy, so his vision was obscured and his head was throbbing, along with his stomach, which felt as though it was going to burst inside of him. But he took a few moments to collect himself, and that's when he found himself standing in front of his summer home in China.**

"**What the-" He began, looking around the familiar scenery "What the hell am I doing here?"**

_**Find Amy**_**, The voice of Alberio rang in his head like the echoing sound of metal bashing against metal. Jack groaned, for his head was still throbbing.**

"**Alberio!" Jack groaned, looking around his front lawn for signs of his duplicate. However Alberio was nowhere to be found. Jack sighed, for he was coming to the realization that he was going to be on his own for this one, whether he like it or not.**

_**Find Amy**_**, The voice resounded again and then faded as quickly as it came. Jack shook his head and then stumbled towards front doors of his summer home. He pushed to doors open (although he was a little suspicious as to why the front doors were unlocked in the first place) and threw himself upon the nearest chair he could find. He felt even sicker than the first time he had been teleported. His stomach felt as though it was on fire, and his head began spinning (that's when he came to the conclusion that teleporting was not his favorite activity). He rose to his feet, although the room around him was spinning. He then weak and everything started to go black, so his body collapsed on to the floor.**

_**Find Amy**_**, Jack thought to himself as he layed helpless on the floor, **_**How can I find someone if I don't know anything about them…what she looks like, where she lives…how do I even know if she's real…**_

**Given his current physical state, He didn't entirely feel up to going on a wild goose chase for a ghost girl. He lost track of time and layed upon his living room floor for an obscene amount of time. He managed to lift himself off of the floor, and he stumbled about the area fro a few moments, looking like he was intoxicated. He managed to get to the bathroom where he proceeded to throw up onto the floor before him.**

_**This is just perfect…**_**He thought, looking down at the floor, gripping his stomach, **_**If I see Alberio again…I'll kill him…**_

**He lifted himself from the floor, realizing that he was sill wearing his school uniform. He walked shakily down the hallway and went into his old room. Everything remained just as dark and dismal and depressing as he had left it. He let out a sigh of relief. He removed his school uniform and walked over to his old closet.**

_**At least my room is still the same as when I had left it,**_** He thought as he blew away some of the dust from his closet. He pulled on a black v-neck tee shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, and ,of course, black canvase sneakers. However, since it was almost ten o'clock in the morning back in Boston, it was almost eleven o'clock at night in China. Jack now found himself sitting in his old house, feeling sick, disorientated, confused, and generaly agitated. He had no way of getting back to Boston. So he sat down upon his old bed and began to asses his situation.**

_**I could call my dad,**_** Jack thought, **_**But then he'll ask how I got here…I could see if I have any of my Wu left, maybe I could use them-but the monks probably took them all when I left for Boston…**_

**He deciced to check anyway. He thought that maybe, just maybe, he could use one of them to get back home. He made his way back down to his laboratory. Yet, as he opened the door, memories he put behind him came flooding back. Jack let out a sigh, as he began to examine the area.**

_**Cleaned out**_**, He thought, **_**They did take it all…**_

**He walked back upstairs and went into his kitchen, where he proceeded to throw up on the floor again.**

"**I hate this!" He screamed, throwing himself on to the floor, "I've got nothing here! I just want to go back home!"**

_**But where is home?**_** He thought, leaning against the marble island, **_**Is it back in Boston with Parents that don't care? Is it here where I've got no family?**_

**Jack sat in silence. He stopped caring about what was currently going on assessed his situation for the last time.**

"**Okay," He said aloud to himself, "I could stay here…and do nothing, and when Dad realizes that I'm missing, odds are he figure out I'm here…then give me the third degree when he figures out that I left Boston without telling him. I could go find Wuya…or Chase even…but they probably want even less to do with me than before. I could go find this Amy chick, figure out what's going on with Alberio ad the Dragon aspects…"**

**Jack contemplated his options for a moment. None of them sounded very favorable.**

_**Now what?**_** He thought. Leaning back against the island.**

**Little did he know he was going to get an answer handed directly to him.**


	3. Chapter II: Amy

Author's Note: So I need to clarify. I neglected to mention the aspect of magic in the thirteen draconic/dragon aspects in the chapter before. I missed it by accident (my mistake!) so yeah if Characters start mentioning the aspect of magic all of a sudden...yeah that's because my dumb ass forgot to put it in XD

Chapter II.

Amy

So Jack sat in his former summer home, debating if it was appropriate to either go to sleep or to start researching this mysterious Amy woman. Only his mind kept coming up with excuses as to why he couldn't start. After all, he knew nothing about this girl, only that her name was Amy. But he was a bit restless, for in his mindset it was only ten a.m. Although, He started to doze off, his thoughts still plagued by the massive amounts of information his copy, Alberio, had given him. He was slightly overwhelmed, so he began to slip into a pseudo-sleep (Where one isn't really asleep, because they are still aware of what's going on, but they aren't entirely alert).

"Amy I don't think anyone's here," A rather worried voice whispered, snapping Jack out of his partial slumber, "This place looks like it's been deserted for years! We should leave before we get in any trouble or worse, caught!"

"No Nina!" Quietly snapped another, "If that Al kid told me to come here…there must be something important here!" Jack jumped to his feet.

_AMY!? _he thought, jumping to his feet running from the kitchen to the foyer, _Here! Now! That's Impossible! There's no way that this can be happening!_

"Hey!" Jack shouted, rushing into the room, where he saw two women, trying to act furtive. One of them jumped at the sound of Jack's voice, but the other stood, staring down the boy, "Did you say your name was Amy!?"

"What's it to you!?" The first woman snapped, appearing as though she was bracing herself for a fight. She was tall, slender, and had a very young face which contrasted her mature voice. She must have been no older than eighteen. She was wearing a pair of onyx leather boots and a simple (but somewhat revealing) black dress. Her eyes were a deep goldenrod colour and bright red hair, that mimicked the colour of Jack's was pulled back rather messily into a clip.

"Did you say a kid named Al sent you here," Jack continued, panting slightly (for running was a bit of an extra effort, considering he was still in poor condition from his teleportation fiasco), "Al as in Alberio?"

"Hey!" She replied, her mood instantly changing from threatened to optimistic, "You know Al! So you must be the reason why he sent me here! You must be the other Dragon aspect! This is so perfect!"

"Well Alberio sent me to find you," Jack continued, a little cautiously. She didn't look too dangerous, although one can never tell with people anymore, "But I guess Alberio saved me the trouble, that is if you really are Amy. He said that you know some things about what's going on?"

"Absolutely," She nodded, "For starters, my name _is_ Amy. Amy Usada…the Draconic aspect of Time."

"I'm Jack Spicer," He extended his hand towards her. She seemed a bit frightened for a moment, for what reason Jack wasn't sure. However, she quickly regained her composure and shook the boy's hand. "I'm an aspect…I think…but I don't know what yet. I'm not even sure that I am one."

"No, you're an aspect," Added the other woman, She was slightly shorter and shapelier than her counterpart, although they were about the same age. She had short pale blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She was wearing a hunter green tube top and a red scarf which didn't match at all with her bright orange gladiator sandles, cream coloured knee socks, and khaki shorts.

_Did she get dressed in the dark?_ Jack thought to himself, resisting the urge to point out the ridiculousness of her apparel.

"Oh yeah," Amy shook her head, "This is Ninamori…she's not a Dragon aspect yet, or I should say, she doesn't know her aspect yet, but she can sense who's an aspect." "You can call me Nina for short!" Ninamori nodded her head proudly, "But either way we should get going. We've got a lot of explaining to do Amy."

"Yeah you do," Jack chuckled sarcastically.

"C'mon," Amy laughed as she gestured Jack to follow her out of the home, "My bike is outside, you ride come with me."

_They rode…bikes here!?_ Jack thought, hesitant to follow them out of the safety of his home, _This day just keeps getting weirder…_

But these weren't the kind of bikes Jack was thinking of. There were two jet black motorcycles parked in the driveway of Jack's house. He chuckled slightly as he followed Amy. He simply assumed that one belonged to each girl. Amy positioned herself upon one and extended a silver helmet out towards Jack.

"It might not be a law," Amy began, "But it's _my _law."

Jack placed the helmet on his head and positioned himself behind Amy on the vehicle. He felt akward enough with the slender and lithe creature sitting in between his legs, so he hesitated to put his hands on her hips. Amy growled out of irritation, seized his wrists, and placed his hands around her waist for her. Nina sat on her bike and just laughed at the teen's akward disposition. Jack gave her a disapproving look from under his helmet.

"So talk!" Jack shouted in Amy's ear over the roar of the engines, "What's going on here, and what's the deal with Alberio anyway? Why does he look like me?"

"Well Seeing as we've got a few side trips," Amy began, directing her motorcycle out of Jack's driveway with Nina following, "I guess There's time for explaining. Where do you wan't me to start?"

"The Dragon aspects," Jack demanded, "I thought that there were only four."

"Traditionally yes," Amy began, shouting over her engines, "Wind, water, earth, and fire. However there is _always_ a generation of elemental dragons being trained by the Xiaolin monks. That's a given. Now, the spirit council, on the other hand, decides that if there is a serious threat to the world, they make it a priority that the _nine _other aspects, the two light aspects, the two darkness aspects, The space and time aspects, elemental mastery, magic, and life, are found and trained as well as so they can prevent whatever catastrophy threatens the world."

"Okay," Jack nodded, his clothes whipping in the wind blowing past him, "Why don't you just explain everything."

"Alright," Amy laughed, "Now the world is in danger because of a group of beings called _Shade._ Alberio took you to the expanse right?"

"Yeah he did, why?" Jack inquired.

"Because," Amy explained further, "The Expanse hold the gateways between three different dimensions. Our world, then there is a world that belong's to the Shade and then one that belongs to the White Shadows. Get it so far?"

"Eh," Jack shook his head, "Sort of?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?," Amy laughed, "Trust me, you'll get it soon enough…You used one of these before?"

Amy lifted as small gold and jade pendant from inside of her dress and handed it to Jack. He knew immediately what it was.

"It's a Shen-Gong Wu…" Jack stated flatly, "Where'd you get it?"

"Ancient Chinese Secret!" Amy laughed, "Either way those things determine how evil your Shade is or how Good your White Shadow is."

"How so?" Jack scoffed. It did seem a little far fetched.

"Well," Amy began, "The more negative or 'evil' things you used the shen gong wu for, the better your White Shadow will be, however the more 'good' you use them for the worse your Shade will be. It's kind of like karma only it has the opposite effect."

"No good deed goes unpunished I suppose," Jack sighed.

"You hit the nail on the head," Amy nodded.

"So I'm guessing Alberio is my White Shadow," Jack began, "But that must mean that I have a Shade somewhere out in this world too?"

"Exactly," Amy nodded, "Trust me, just because they are made from using Shen-Gong Wu for good, doesn't mean that the ones made from the bad people in this world are all sunshine and rainbows…they aren't by any stretch!"

"Didn't think so…" Jack sighed, realizing that this wasn't going to be easy, "So what's this about the world being in danger anyway?"

"Well," Amy began, "There's a group of Shade…I don't know how, because one crucial thing to remember about Shade and White Shadows is that _only _White Shadows can travel between worlds, so the fact that there's a group of Shade running about our world worries me in the first place."

"So what are they doing that is so threatening to the world?" Jack continued wanting his many questions to be answered as quickly as possible.

"A better question would be what aren't they doing," Amy answered, "Their intial plan is to find a way to open the gate to their world and set free every Shade that's trapped there, and I think that they have some other plan in the works involving the Shen-Gong Wu, but that's all we know for certain right now. Unfortunately, the only thing standing in their way is the Dragon aspects…"

"Why is that such a bad thing?" Jack asked, "I mean they are just excessively evil people right? And if we're as powerful as everyone is making us out to be, then we should have no problem beating them."

"That's the problem…" Amy replied, "So far none of them have been killed…Even piercing them through the heart doesn't work…to my knowledge…they don't even bleed."

"Great," Jack sighed, "You never told me where we were going anyway…"

"A place that Alberio told me you wouldn't want to go," Amy laughed, "So I never told you…but you'll know once we get there. Just hang on tight…It's gonna be a long and bumpy ride."

* * * * *

"Jack!" Amy shouted, in an attempt to awaken Jack. He jolted upright and noticed he had fallen asleep. His arms were hanging loosely around Amy's body and his head was lying on he shoulder where he could get a very exclusive view of the area in between her legs, which was fully exposed, considering that Amy was wearing a rather short dress, "We're almost there! You awake!?"

"I'm awake," Jack replied, sheepishly, looking away from Amy. Ninamori looked over at the pair and laughed quietly to herself.

"Well we're here!" Ninamori shouted at the top of her lungs as so Amy and Jack could hear her, "Xiaolin temple!"

"What did she say!?" Jack shouted.

"She said we're here!" Amy laughed.

Amy and Ninamori pulled up in front of the ever familiar Xiaolin temple. Jack stepped off of Amy's bike and looked at the ever so familiar white stone walls, slate roofs, and green gardens. However he was not particularly fond of his memories. He turned away from the building and leaned against Amy's bike.

"What are you doing?" Ninamori questioned, as she watched Jack.

"I can't go in there," Jack stated flatly.

"You afraid," Amy laughed, placing her hands on her hips.

"No one in there is going to hurt you Jack-san," Ninamori smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Jack laughed with his same sarcastic laugh, "Or so you think…I'm not exactly a friend to the Xiaolin monks."

"You'll be fine!" Amy scoffed, heading down the gray stone pathway towards the entrance to the temple, "C'mon!"

Jack sighed and followed after her, knowing that the experience would end badly. Ninamori just smiled and skipped aong down the pathway much like a small child does. There were several lanterns lit in the temple, as though they were anticipating someone's arrival. Jack grew more and more nervous with every step. Amy reached a large, towering building in the centre of the temple and pulled back the thin door. There sat several familiar faces that Jack was hoping he would never see again.

"Well, well, well…" Came the snide voice of the tall brazillian standing in the back, "If it isn't Jack Spicer…where the hell have you been buddy?"

"Stowe it Raimundo," Jack snapped, "I'm not here to fight…"

"Well Amy I must admit," Raimundo sighed, "When you said you'd bring us another Dragon aspect, I didn't think you meant this looser…"

"Hey Rai," Called the elegant Japanese teenage girl sitting in the corner, "Shut it! If Amy says she brought us the right guy…she did."

"Thank you Kimiko," Amy smiled, "And if you must know Jack is indeed the next Dragon aspect, even if you like it or not."

"Well I don't trust you," Came a reply from a tall, muscular, blonde, Texan standing behind Raimundo, "But I guess I don't have a choice do I?"

"Agreed!" Chirped the small Chinese youth seated near Kimiko, "If Clay and I are in accordance with Jack Spicer's alligience then we can now continue with our search for the rest of the Dragon aspects!"

"Thanks Omi," Amy smiled, "And since we all know one another I guess introductions aren't nesscisary."

"Nina," Kimiko began, turning to the shapely blonde, "Do you have a fix on any of the other aspects locations yet?"

"One," Ninamori began, "But you guys aren't going to like it…"

"Spill," Raimundo demanded, asserting his leadership.

"The Forgotten City," Ninamori stated, "It's about…well really far from here and it's not exactly the friendliest place."

"What's so bad about it?" Clay inquired.

"Would you believe that it's a ticking time bomb of unstable buildings that's home to the majority of the world's vampire population," Amy scoffed.

"No," Raimundo retorted sarcastically, "However with all of the stuff we put up with, then again I'm not surprised."

"It'd be a bad idea to go now," Ninamori stated, "Not to mention we'd be completely exhausted by the time we got there."

"Plus it's a bad idea for all of us to go in a group," Amy added, "Nina and I will go, Rai you should come too."

"I should too," Jack jumped to his feet.

"Please," Raimundo scoffed, pushing Jack against the wall, "Why would we bring you along."

"Because I have something to prove!" Jack shouted, pushing Raimundo back, "How am I supposed to prove that you can trust me if you don't give a chance?"

"Fine," Raimundo snapped, "Come along! But don't come crying to me when the vampires get ya! Ha! I'm gonna go get some sleep! You ladies have fun planning your little day trip to the Forgotten City!"

"Yeah," Clay added, sounding a little akward, "I think I'm gonna pack it in too, wait up Rai."

"I too shall be hitting the straw!" Omi yawned, stretching his arm

Raimundo and the others left the room, slamming the doors behind him. Jack clenched his fists, took a deep breath, then smiled and ran his pale fingers through his hair.

"Don't listen to him," Kimiko laughed, walking over towards Jack, "He might be our leader, but he's an airhead and doesn't like it when other people impose in his…area of expertise, if you catch my drift."

"Sort of," Jack sighed, "I'm surprised you all still except me for who I am."

"It's been like, what, two years now Jack," Kimiko explained, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You kinda dropped off the face of the earth…not to mention got taller…"

"Hehe…" Jack couldn't help but laugh, "Thanks."

"A lot of us just assumed that you gave up," Kimiko explained, crossing her arms, "You know…put that kind of life behind you. I guess now that you're back, it's just stirred up a lot of old memories."

"Yeah I understand…" Jack sighed, "You guys are right though. I kinda did put that life behind me. I wanted to forget it…that's why I went back home to Boston."

"Although," Kimiko began, "If one of the Dragon aspects _had _to be someone from our past…I'm kinda glad it happened to be you."

"Really?" Jack replied, somewhat dumbstruck, "Wow…thanks! I think."

"You look good Jack…" Kimiko added before leaving the room.

_Great…_Jack thought as he watched the doors close in front of him, and he let out a long sigh, _This is not good on so many levels._

"Jack," Amy shouted from not too far behind. Jack's first impressions of Amy were…interesting, but one of the key impressions she made was she liked being loud and noticed.

"Yes Amy," Jack sighed, massaging his temples.

"I have to talk to you about something," She seized him by the arm and dragged him outside. Ninamori also followed. Amy slammed the doors shut and took a deep breath. She then noticed Ninamori.

"I kinda wanted to speak to Jack _alone_," Amy sighed, looking annoyed at Ninamori.

"Oh…oops…" Ninamori chirped, "I'll just be going then?"

"Yeah…" Amy sighed. And with that Ninamori skipped down the dark pathways of the temple and out of sight.

"Okay," Jack crossed his arms, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Remember when I told you my name was Amy _Usada_?" She began.

"Yeah," Jack nodded, "It was like four hours ago."

"That's not actually my real name," Amy sighed, "It's my mother's maiden name."

"How is this significant to me?" Jack inquired.

"My mother was the housemaid for some guy who owned a very big and important company," Amy began, trying to explain her situation to Jack the best she could, "A little more than eighteen years ago they had an affair and then she had me."

"Amy…" Jack's eyes grew wide and his voice was laced with a slight hint of concern, "Where are you going with this."

"When my biological father found out," Amy continued, "He was furious and forced my mother to change my last name to her maiden name."

"Amy…" Jack interrupted her yet again, however she continued to ignore him.

"My father," Amy continued, looking towards the ground, "Had my name changed to Usada from _Spicer_…"

"………what?" Jack asked calmly and quietly.

"Jack," Amy began after a few moments of extremely akward silence, "I'm your half sister."

"………" Jack stood in silence. He had a confused look on his face for he didn't know if he was supposed to be confused or happy.

"Jack?" Amy called, rather calmly.

"So you're saying that you know that we have the same dad," Jack began, scratching his head, "Simply from me telling you my name?"

"I've done the research," Amy explained, "Plus my mother told me that my biological father had only one other child, so I did my research. I guess it's just fate that we happened to meet like this huh?"

"Yeah I guess it is," Jack smiled, not entirely sure how to react to the situation.

"Goodnight Jack," Amy smiled, kissing her brother on the cheek, "I know it's a lot to take in…but I'd like to start getting to know you."

"Yeah, me too," Jack whispered as she was walking away. Jack headed to his room. A slight smile made its way back across his face yet again.

_A sister huh?_ He asked himself as he layed down to sleep, _This situation passed bad, hours ago…_


	4. Chapter III: Bitter Reunions

Author's Note (Numero Dos): **First**, I **HAAAAATE** this chapter. I didn't like writing it, I did not did not diiiiiidddd NOOOOOT like the way it turned out AT ALL. The only reason that I recommend reading it is because you learn a lot about **the Spirit Council**. Also, before you read I don't support **JackxKimiko**!!!!11!!! I only wrote what I wrote in this chapter PURELY for fanservice. Second, I am going to post all the chapters I have written so far (bear with me cuz it's a lot) up so I don't have to worry about them anymore :D so this story's gonna have like eight chapters by the end of the night :P

Chapter III.

Bitter Reunions

It was barely the break of dawn over the temple and yet life had stirred. Jack groaned and growled as an excessively hyper Ninamori, poking him with a piece of hay. He grumbled, arose, and dressed for the day. The others were awake and training, as instructed by the monks everyday, except for Amy and Raimundo who were simply observing. Afterall they were preparing for their inevitable trip to the forgotten city.

"How can you all be up and about this early," Jack complained, "The sun hasn't even risen yet!?"

"How is it possible you complain so much?" Kimiko retorted sarcastically. The other's chuckled under their breath and Jack shot her a look, "Kidding of course…It's a learned thing."

"Yeah princess," Raimundo laughed, leaning against the walls of one of the many temple buildings, "Which means you'll have to learn to get up and not keep the rest of us waiting! We could have been in the Forgotten City by now!"

"Chill Rai," Amy sighed, rolling her eyes, "We're not going to the Forgotten City today. I think we need some time to adjust to things first."

"Whatever," Raimundo rolled his eyes, "I think that'd be pointless…"

"Hey," Kimiko snapped, putting her two cents into the conversation, "Amy's right! All of us have had a pretty traumatic last couple of days! Maybe a day to just sit back and breathe would be good for all of us."

"Thank you Kimiko," Amy added with a smile.

"So I do have one more question," Jack began, as the teens congregated around Amy and Raimundo, "What exactly is the Spirit Council? I heard a lot about it, but no one ever told me _what _it is exactly…"

"Go figure you wouldn't know what the Spirit Council is!" Raimundo snapped.

"Hey!" Jack snapped, "I don't want to be an aspect any more than you want me too! But the least you can do is try to tolerate me!"

"Yes!" Amy interrupted, "We all need to learn to be _tolerant _of one another and that is precisely why we need to take some time to get used to each other."

"Fine by me!" Raimundo snapped, turning away from Jack.

"Me too," Jack growled, "As long as you keep that _psychopath _away from me!"

"You wanna run that by me again!?" Raimundo shouted, clenching his fists.

"Enough!" Amy shouted, "Raimundo, you're supposed to be the leader! So start acting like one! And Jack, learn to keep your mouth shut!"

"Fine," Jack and Raimundo hissed, exchanging disdainful looks.

"Now," Amy continued, leaning against a wall, "Where was I before I was so rudely interrupted…The Spirit Council, right?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded, "What are they?"

"The best way that we can describe it," Ninamori interjected, "Is a society of some of the most powerful people in the world."

"Only it's not political power," Amy interrupted, "In fact a lot of the Masters here at the temple went to help out the Spirit Council. See, most of what the Spirit Council does, is mainly to keep the peace, you know, make sure that the natural order of things isn't upset and all that jazz…"

"So the minuet somebody comes along making a scene about taking over the world," Raimundo added.

"You can bet the Spirit Council is gonna do all that they can to make sure it doesn't happen," Ninamori continued.

"So I'm guessing that the Shade are like," Jack inquired, "Numero uno on the council's list."

"Uh-huh," Amy nodded.

"A bunch of immortal and super-evil versions of ourselves running around making trouble," Kimiko continued, "That has Spirit Council interference written all over it."

"And I'm not sure why," Amy added, racking her brain for a possible explaination, "They are also particularly livid when the Shen-Gong Wu falls into the wrong hands."

"Of course Amy," Omi nodded, "The Shen-Gong Wu are most powerful, and can bring about ten thousand years of darkness if placed into the wrong hands!"

"I goes a bit beyond that though," Amy sighed, "If they were only worried about that happening, they would have interfered thousands of years ago, back when Wuya, Chase, and Hannibal rose to power…It's gotta be more than that."

"What exactly do you guys mean by interfered?" Jack interrupted once again.

"Well," Amy replied, "Everyone in the Spirit Council is of vast importance when it comes to defense against the Shade or protection of the Shen-Gong Wu. So naturally, everybody in the Spirit Council is immortal."

"That 'er damn near close to it," Clay added.

"In fact," Kimiko continued, "Dojo and Master Fung left to assist the Spirit Council a few weeks ago."

"Hmm…" Jack replied, saying nothing and taking a few steps away from the group.

"What are you thinking," Ninamori asked, walking towards Jack.

"I'm thinking," Jack began, "That if the Shade need the Shen-Gong Wu, and this 'Spirit Council', this ultimately powerful group of immortals, is finally coming to assist you guys after all these years of turmoil and threats of ten-thousand years of darkness, then something _badder _than bad is about to go down."

"How bad do you suppose, Jack Spicer?" Omi questioned.

"Bad," Jack replied, "I'm not entirely sure how bad yet, but I can tell you it's going to be a lot worse than ten millenia of darkness. I'm thinking it might be something along the lines of extinction of the human race."

"You think so?" Raimundo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well assess the situation," Jack replied, "Think about what I just told you and then think about this: If the shade are the negative copies of us, what makes you think all of the negative copies of _everybody _in the world wants their goodie-goodie double running around with them?"

"Jack makes a good point," Clay nodded, "They probably want as many people out of the way as possible."

"I'm also thinking," Jack continued, "That there is something more to the Shen-Gong Wu that we aren't seeing. There is something more to them that the Shade need."

"Well magical artifacts that give a person untold powers," Raimundo stated sarcastically, "Yeah, if I recall you wanted them too."

"I'm talking about their unseen abilities!" Jack growled, "What's below the surface! Something is up with the Shen-Gong Wu, and for now we should make it our priority to find out."

"I know someone who could tell us," Amy smiled, as though she had a big secret.

"Care to share?" Raimundo gestured.

"Heiba," Amy smiled, "One of the thirteen old masters."

"Old masters?" Jack inquired.

"The thirteen original dragon aspects!" Omi stated proudly, "Also the original creators of the Shen-Gong Wu!"

"Bingo!" Amy smiled, "If we can find a way to contact Heiba, we might get a lot of our questions answered."

"Only one problem with that Amy," Raimundo scoffed. Amy raised an eyebrow at him, curious as to what the problem was, "Heiba is a two-thousand year old immortal who dropped off of the face of the planet after the rest of the old masters died!"

"Then it looks like I'm going to go do some investigating then," Amy scoffed, walking away from the group.

"Where's she off to?" Jack inquired as he watched Amy storm off into the temple.

"To run a fools errand," Ninamori rolled her eyes, "But one thing is for sure, you've got a point about the wu, and I think it is something we should look into."

"Do what you want," Raimundo shrugged, walking in Amy's direction, "I'm going to go talk some sense into Amy…"

"Well I've got stuff that I need to take care of," Ninamori chirped, skipping off in her own direction, "Got people to do, places to meet, and stuff to visit!"

"Wait isn't it-" Jack began.

"Don't question her," Kimiko laughed.

The group dispersed, leaving Jack and Kimiko by themselves to talk. Jack looked awkwardly towards her, as if he wanted to ask or say something. Kimiko smiled and laughed quietly to herself.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" Kimiko asked after several moments of silence.

"Well," Jack began, looking up towards the grey sky, "It looks like it's about to rain soon."

"I don't mind," Kimiko smiled.

"Then lead the way," Jack smiled, following after her.

* * * * *

Kimiko was seated under a large cherry blossom tree that was sheltering her and Jack from the downpour that was falling around them. Jack was standing in front of her, as he entertained himself by plucking the leaves off of the petals of the branches' blooms.

"It really is beautiful here," Jack began, staring into the cherry blossom tree, "You guys have been lucky…getting to train here that is…"

"Well you get to train here now too," Kimiko replied, "But I guess we were pretty lucky…"

"Yeah," Jack smiled. The tree made a poorer umbrella than they had thought, for Jack was now almost completely soaked.

"Jack," Kimiko began as she started to pluck grass from the ground meekly. He knew she was going to ask some awkward and personal question, so he braced himself, "If you don't mind me asking…what is your _situation _with Amy?"

"Excuse me?" Jack retorted, not that her question was out of line, it was only he hadn't quite understood what she meant by his _situation_.

"Well," Kimiko continued, "You two seem to be…what's the word?"

"We're not an item," Jack chuckled, "Far from it actually."

"You and Amy are just friends then?" Kimiko questioned.

"No," Jack shook his head. Kimiko was slightly taken aback by this response, realizing that getting a straight answer out of Jack was not going to be an easy task.

"Than what are you to her?" Kimiko began, "You seem kind of important to her, and it just made me start to think that-"

"She's my sister," Jack stated softly. Kimiko looked embarrassed for asking, and Jack smiled at her, "It's okay…I didn't even know until a few days ago."

"Okay," Kimiko smiled, "I'm sorry…it was out of line for me to ask in the first place…"

"No it wasn't," Jack reassured, "It's natural to make an assumption like that. I don't blame you anyway…"

It was silent between the two for a few moments, when the same strange question kept popping back into his mind. He looked to Kimko.

" Why are you so interested in me so suddenly?" He inquired, finding it a bit strange that someone who used to loathe him desired his company.

Kimiko began, softly, "I don't know anything about you really…and I want to know a little bit more. I also want to learn a little about who you are. I mean I've got just about everyone here figured out…except you. I guess you could say that I'm trying to make out your character…in a sense."

"And what have you discovered," Jack asked quietly.

"Very much," Kimiko smiled, "I've learned that you are more difficult than you appear to be…and that you are just as stubborn as you appear to be too."

"Is that all," Jack smiled, "Or is there something else that you'd like to tell me?"

"Well," Kimiko smiled, rising to her feet, "for one thing, I find you different, and somewhat fascinating. For whatever reason, I think you're interesting."

"Well I can't question you about that, now can I?" Jack smiled.

"I didn't think so," Kimiko smiled, wrapping her arms around Jack's neck.

_So not good…_Jack thought as he wrapped his arms around Kimiko and their lips met. After several moments, Jack pushed her away gently.

"I'm sorry," Jack shook his head, feeling as though he did something wrong, "I can't…whatever compels you to me…I'm pretty sure that gravity has something to do with it…"

"What the hell is going on here!" Raimundo shouted, standing in the pouring rain, arms crossed, staring into the caressing teens.

"None of your business Raimundo," Kimiko snapped, not letting go of Jack, "I'm at liberty to be with whoever I want."

"And you expect me to believe that this creep didn't push you into it or anything?!" Raimundo snapped, pushing Jack away from Kimiko.

"Believe it or not," Jack retorted, pushing Raimundo back, "_She _came on to me!"

"Oh that's believeable!" Raimundo laughed, pushing Jack back, "Like you'd fall for a looser like him!"

"You wanna run that by me again!" Jack shouted, pushing Raimundo to the ground, "I might be a looser, but at least I'm not pushy, aggressive, and controlling like you are!"

"What did you call me," Raimundo shouted, rising to his feet, "Pushy and aggressive!?"

"And controlling," Jack smiled smugly, "Not to mention your lack of care for anybody else but yourself!"

Raimundo stood quietly, glaring hatefully at Jack. Several moments went by before Raimundo thrusted his fist into Jack's face. Jack fell to the ground. He seized Raimundo's ankle and pulled him down next to him, when Raimundo seized the roots of Jacks hair and pulled him up to his feet. Jack let out a small shreik and thrust his fist into Raimundo's stomach. Raimundo let go and fell back, holding his abdomen. Raimundo then rushed towards Jack and seized his throat. Jack panicked and repeated Raimundo.

"Let…go!" Raimundo gasped.

"You…first!" Jack gasped in reply.

"I'll…admit…Jack," Raimundo gasped, "You…got tougher…since I last…saw you…"

"Thanks…" Jack gasped, "So…will you…let go now?"

"On three," Raimundo gasped, "One…two…three!"

The pair released one another and exchanged some rather dirty looks.

"Jack!" Kimiko exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

"Fine…" Jack gasped, "Just fine…"

"Yeah…" Raimundo gasped, glaring angrily at her and Jack, "Tend to your new boyfriend!"

"You know what Rai!" Kimiko snapped, "Maybe if you weren't such a self-centred muscle head I'd be more into you!"

"So you pick this thing!" Raimundo scoffed, pointing to Jack, "I'm waaay better than him!"

"Yeah…" Kimiko nooded, laughing slightly, "You see…_that _is your problem!"

"Kimiko don't do this!" Raimundo growled, as Kimiko stormed away from the two boys.

"This," Raimundo growled, pointing a finger in Jack's face, "This is _all _your fault! Why didn't you just stay in Boston!"

"From what I can see," Jack replied haughtly, "The fault here is all yours…."

Raimundo gave Jack another dirty look as he left Jack by himself under the damp cherry blossom tree. As soon as Raimundo was gone, Jack let out a long and drawn out sigh as he fell back against the ground.

"AAAAGH!" Jack shouted, placing his hands over his face, "Is this some kind of punishment for being such an ass-hole in the past!"

Jack layed upon the damp ground for several long moments, letting the falling rain pelt his face. He let out a long sigh, analyzing his current situation over and over again in his head, debating if it would be in everbody's best interest if he wasn't there.

"I've been trouble since I got here," He whispered silently to himself, "maybe I should just go?"

So Jack layed, feeling sorry for himself, and wallowing in his own self-pity for almost an hour, and possibly catching some kind of illness. He sat up, looked around aimlessly, and rose to his feet. He began walking back towards the temple with a strange smile of contentment across his face.

_This just means that I'll have to prove myself even more_, Jack thought as he advanced towards the gardens, _This is going to be fun…_


	5. Chapter IV: Neviaan

Author's Note (don't ya just love em!): If you've read this before back during the age of dinosaurs when I first posted the original version of this story (which all of you probably haven't...so) anyway if you did...you will recall that Neviaan was a vampire...he still is...so don't flame it -_-

Chapter IV.

Neviaan

The day began with the same start as the previous. Ninamori was in Jack's room, pestering him to awaken. Jack pushed her away and Nina responded by kicking him in the side. After a grumbling several colorful words at her, Jack rolled out bed and made his way to the training grounds, with Nina in towe. But something was different about today.

Amy was standing next to Omi and Clay with a look of concern painted across her face. In the distance, Jack could see Kimiko, rushing across the grounds, trying to get away from Raimundo as fast as possible. Her eyes were red, and Raimundo looked furious as he called after her.

"Get back here!" Raimundo shouted, "Kimiko! We need to talk!"

"You don't _own _me Rai!" Kimiko shouted, refusing to look at him, "I'm done talking…and we're through!"

"They've been fighting again," Amy explained, "Look at Kim's eyes…she's been crying."

"This is going to complicate our trip to the Forgotten City…" Ninamori sighed.

"Ohmigod!" Jack shouted, clapping his hand to his forehead, "That's today isn't it!? I completely forgot!"

"You're still going!" Amy snapped, looking furious at the sight of Jack's presence. She gave him a nasty look as she walked away from the group.

"What was that about," Jack added, feeling quite defensive.

"Everybody knows what happened yesterday," Clay explained, "You know…between you and Kimiko…"

"Great," Jack groaned, letting his head hang, "I figured it'd get out sooner or later…so what's the damage."

"Well Rai's gonna _kill _you," Clay continued, "He's madder than…well…let's just say he's pretty mad…And Amy's 'bout ready to throttle you too."

"Why's she so mad at me!?" Jack snapped.

"Something about creating conflicts in the group 'er something," Clay shrugged, "I just know that your trip to the Forgotten City is gonna suck…"

"You can say that again," Jack sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "I'm probably gonna loose a kidney, or worse, before this day is out…"

"Then you should probably ride with me," Ninamori suggested, "I mean, that'd probably be in everybody's best interest."

"Yeah," Jack rolled his eyes, "So Amy and Rai can plot ways to dismember me in my sleep as they ride to the Forgotten City…"

"Oh relax!" Ninamori laughed, "I'm sure this whole thing is gonna die down in a few days!"

"You say that like it's so easy to forget," Jack sighed.

"Well it is for me," Ninamori replied with a smile. It was there was a breif moment of silence between the group before they all burst into laughter. Truth be told, they didn't really know what they were laughing about, they just were.

"Nina," Amy called, flatly, "Get Jack, we're ready to go."

"Why's he still coming along!" Raimundo hissed, glaring at Jack.

"Because like it or not," Amy snapped, "He's still one of us…now we should hurry we're burning daylight."

"Jack's riding with me," Ninamori interjected, as Amy and Raimundo walked towards Amy's bike, "If that's okay?"

"Fine," Amy replied flatly, mounting her bike, with Raimundo seated behind her.

"She's really pissed isn't she," Jack whispered to Ninamori as the pair seated themselves on to Nina's motorcycle.

"You should have heard her this morning," Ninamori sighed, "It's gonna be bad for the next couple days, so keep your head low."

"Understood," Jack whispered. The two women began driving down the stone pathway that lead out of the temple, with each boy gripping tightly to their waists.

"Can you slow down!?" Raimundo shouted to Amy, "Riding a motorcycle like this is terrifying!"

_Yeah I hate it too_, Jack thought, as he clung to tightly to Ninamori.

The group drove on a mostly dirt path for near two boring and uneventful hours. Nina and Amy stopped at a pull off on the side of the dirt road that lead directly into a forrest. The two women began to make their way into the brush, and beconed Jack and Raimundo to follow them. However, even though the two boys were at odds, both believed that they were indeed in the wrong place.

"Are you two coming!?" Amy shouted.

"Are you sure the Forgotten City is _here_?" Jack questioned, "It's just…just a forrest?"

"I'm gonna agree with Jack on this one…" Raimundo stated, uneasily, "There _can't_ be a city here…"

"You'd think that," Ninamori chirped, skipping down the pathway, deeper into the forrest, "Just follow me…"

"Nina wait!" Amy snapped, "We're not dealing with normal people here! We're dealing with Vampires!"

"We'll be fine Amy," Jack reassured as he followed after Ninamori.

"We'll I'll be fine anyway," Raimundo laughed.

"I'm serious!" Amy growled, "Stay close, and don't make eye contact!"

"Whatever," Raimundo shrugged, following after Amy and Ninamori, with Jack close behind.

There was a large cluser of abandoned and crumbling buildings ahead and several remnants of abandoned and disintegrating homes. There was a dull roar of voices that was coming from the clearing, indicating it wasn't entirely abandoned.

"This place is called the Forgotten City because it was once a town that was burned down by a horrible fire centuries ago," Amy explained in a hush tone, "The citizens never bothered to rebuild it so they just let the wild life take over, and it was forgotten in this forrest. Hence the name _Forgotten City_. Then a group of vagabond vampires discovered it not too long ago and claimed it as their homes. The trees help shelter them from the sunlight, so this place soon became an epicenter for vampiric activity."

"Thanks for the history lesson Amy," Raimundo whispered, "But not really important right now."

The Forgotten City was even less friendly in person. Several charred buildings laced with many pale and unfriendly looking creatures with feirce eyes and pointed teeth that looked down upon the group with hungry eyes.

"This place is starting to freak me out," Jack whispered quietly to the others, "Can we make this a quick mission…please?!"

"It'll take as long as it takes!" Amy whispered, "Just do what I told you, keep your head low and don't make eye contact."

"Uh…" Raimundo whispered, "I think Jack's on to something…we might want to get out of here as soon as possible…"

Several of the pale humanoid creatured began to creep towards the group. The four teens gathered close together, making sure that they could see the hungry creatures approaching from all sides.

"Okay…" Amy quivered nervously, "Maybe coming here wasn't the best Idea that I've had…"

"We could really use some garlic right about now…" Raimundo stated, sounding panicked.

"It looks like we're gonna have to fight our way out of this!" Ninamori stated, sounding confident.

"Well by all means," Jack sarcastically replied, "Don't sound so depressed!"

The pale creatures launched themselves at the teens. Amy jumped in front of Jack, (knowing that he had no powers of his own) and waved her hands in front of the launching creatures. They froze in mid air, each pale being, looking about in a frenzy, unsure of what had happened to them.

"How'd you do that!" Jack exclaimed.

"One of the many perks to being the aspect of time," Amy smiled.

Raimundo was fully utilizing his powers over wind to knock back the creatures as best he could, and Nina was doing her best fending them off with her physical ailities alone. But no matter how much effort that thye put into fighting off the onslaught of Vampires, more kept coming.

"There's too many of them!" Raimudo shouted.

"You don't think I know that!" Amy shouted back.

"I think we're in over our heads guys!" Jack shouted, moving in closer and closer to his comrades. However the beasts kept encroaching on them. Amy ceased fighting, ready to surrender, as did Raimundo. Ninamori watched the three back away, and felt disgusted with her comrades (afterall Nina didn't like to loose, ever).

"Get away!" Ninamori shouted, placing her hands upon the ground in front of her. The earth and everything else around the teens ignited and most of the city was now enveloped in flames. Most of the vampires ran, shrieking in pain from the sight of the light, however, those that remained, still in flames, crept towards them, looking enraged rather than hungry.

"Nice try Nina," Amy sighed, "But I think we lost this one."

But just as they were about to conceit to defeat, a cloaked figure jumped down into the group's quandary, causing the remaining creatures to scatter like cockroaches when one turns on a light. When they were sure that the creatures were all gone, Raimundo took a deep breath and let out a gust of wind, extinguishing Nina's flames.

"What are you doing here!?" The cloaked figure snapped. He too, was a vampire. His skin was so pale, it was almost translucent. He had lengthy, disheveled white hair and violet eyes. He was in his early twenties, and was very, very tall. He adorned a torn and ragged crimson cloak and tight black clothing that clung to his boyish figure.

"T-thanks for saving us…" Amy began, graciously, but nervously thanking their savior, "W-who are you?"

"My name is Neviaan," He replied politely, but still irritated, "Neviaan DeSica. Now who are you and what are you doing in the Forbidden City!? Hasn't anybody ever told you that this is no place for humans!? Not only do you guys stick out like a sore thumb, but you're walking targets!"

"We can't thnak you enough for saving us," Amy stated again, "But the truth is we're looking for somebody."

"You!" Ninamori chirped, bouncing over to Neviaan and pointing a finger in his face, "We're looking for you!"

"Excuse me?" Neviaan inquired, pushing Ninamor's hand out of his face, "What do you mean you're looking for me?"

"It's a long story," Jack sighed, "But you really think that this is our aspect?"

"Yeah," Raimundo added, looking over Neviaan, "He doesn't look very…aspecty."

"No doubt," Ninamori answered confidently, "I could sense him from a mile away…he's good. I can tell!"

"You wanna explain what exactly is going on here?" Neviaan questioned, sounding confused and irritated.

"If you'll just come with us," Amy began, "We've got some explaining to do…"

* * * * *

The group brought Neviaan back to the temple, when they proceeded to tell him everything, starting from the very beginning. About the Shen-Gong Wu, the Shade, The Spirit Council, the Whit Shadows, and the Dragon Aspects. After two strenuous hours of non-stop explanations from the seven teens, Neviaan let out a long sigh once they finished. He raised a dusty white eyebrow at them and surveyed the ragtag band of misfits.

"You're saying," he began, reviewing the information he just received, "That I am really the decendant of a three thousand year old dragon aspect and I'm supposed to help you guys save the world from a group of evil versions of ourselves from another dimension using mythical artifacts called Shen-Gong Wu?"

"Yeah," Amy nodded, "That's about right."

"I don't buy it," Neviaan replied, shaking his head.

"But you have to!" Omi sqwaked, "You must accept your fate! You are one of the thirteen aspects and we need your assistance!"

"I'm gonna accept nothing," Neviaan growled disdainfully, "Besides how do you know, for sure, that I'm this dragon aspect that you keep talking about?"

The group exchanged looks, not entirely sure how to answer his question. Finally Amy shrugged and pointed to Ninamori.

"Her?" Neviaan asked skeptically, looking Ninamori over, "You can tell that I'm your guy…because 'psycho ninja girl' told you I was?"

"Yup," Raimundo nodded confidently, "She's got seven outta thirteen right so far and hasn't been wrong once. That's gotta count for something! Besides I'm sure given a few weeks, you'll turn out to be our guy, just like she said."

"hmm…" Neviaan replied. For several moments he just stood and thought. The group looked towards him with anticipation, "Alright…"

"Really!" Amy shouted with glee, "You're gonna consider it!?"

"Why not?" Neviaan replied, laughing slightly, "I've got no home, no prospects, no skills, and no job…I'm a wanderer after all. I figure since I got nothing else going for me, I might as well give this 'save the world' thing a shot. Besides you look like a determined group of kids, and probably won't let me leave her without a fight."

"That's the spirit!" Omi shouted.

"I'm gonna need a few things first though," Neviaan began.

"Anything," Kimiko repplied, awaiting his answer.

"Is there anyplace that's really dark where I can sleep?" Neviaan groaned, "I'm not sure how much longer I can stay out in the sun light this!"


	6. Chapter V: Zeiva

Author's Note: Yes I did get the inspiration for Zeiva's name (pronounced Zay-vah) from NCIS.

Chapter V.

Zeiva

It had been only two days since Neviaan had joined the rag-tag group of so called 'aspects', however, they seemed to compliment one another very well. Kimiko's quiet and taciturn disposition was the perfect balance for Amy's loud and boisterous demeanor and Ninamori's ADD. Neviaan was a seemingly perfect mediator for Jack and Raimundo's 'disagreements'. And as for Omi and Clay…well one cultural sterio-type meets another. No matter, a certain feeling of peace had momentarily settled over the temple, which gave the group a chance to take a breather.

However the next morning, at around three am. Ninamori began rushing through the temple, banging on doors and creating as much chaos as possible in order to get everyone's attention.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" She screamed as she charged down the hallway. She was waving a piece of paper back and fourth in her hand. Whatever it was, it was either really stupid, or really urgent. The group met in the hallway where Ninamori was shouting.

"C'mon Nina!" Neviaan hissed, "You're burning moonlight!"

"This is important!" Ninamori shouted, sounding out of breath, as she waved around her paper, "There's a new student coming to the temple!"

"Really?" Kimiko began, seizing the paper from Ninamori, reading over the text, "Why wouldn't Master Fung tell us this?"

"Nina," Amy began, looking at the letter over Kmiko's shoulder, "When did this get here?"

"Just now," Ninamori panted, taking the letter back from Kimiko, "But it's very important that she be protected when coming here!"

"Just asking," Jack began, crossing his arms, "But why is the new kid so important?"

"Whoever they are," Ninamori began, sort of in a panic, "They're our next aspect!"

"How can you tell?" Raimundo inquired, reading over the letter.

"Because of some magical mumbo-jumbo that you can't understand!" Ninamori snapped, "But the point is every Shade and their grandmothers are going to be after them today!"

"Ninamori makes an excellent point!" Omi stated, "Is there any way that our next aspect can receive an escort to the temple?"

"Well," Ninamori shrugged, "She's on a plane to Beijing international airport right now. She'll be here in China in like two hours."

"Hmm…" Amy began with a slight smile, "Beijing isn't too far from here, and a few of us have transportation anyway. So why don't a few of us go and 'pick her up', so to speak."

"Great idea Amy," Kimiko exclaimed.

"Yeah," Clay nodded in agreement, "Whoever goes can act kind of like a security detail."

"Then it's settled," Amy nodded, "Rai, you can ride with me and Jack can take Nina's bike, granted he's street legal!"

"Hey!" Jack shouted, "I can drive just fine!"

"And what's this about using Nina's bike!" Nianmori exclaimed, outraged by the thought, "He's not going anywhere near my ride!"

"Besides Amy," Raimundo added coolly, "Are you sure you want Jack coming along? I mean he doesn't even have any powers yet! He wasn't exactly helpful in the Forgotten City."

"Actually Rai," Amy snapped, "I believe that only means that Jack still has something to prove. If he can help us bring the new kid back with no problems, than it'll make up for last time."

"Fine," Raimundo rolled his eyes, "Then we should get going. If she's gonna be here soon, we're wasting time."

"Then what are you waiting for!" Amy laughed, as she was already half way outside of the temple. The two boys chased after her.

"It's going to be about a two hour trip to Beijing from here," Amy began, "Jack, are you sure you can handle one of these?"

"If I can figure out a stick shift," Jack stated, "I think I can handle one of these."

"Whatever," Amy smiled, rolling her eyes, and placing her silver helmet over her head. As the others heard the roar of the engines fade into the distance, they knew the trio had officially left. Kimiko looked towards Ninamori, who was still holding the letter in her hands. There was a look of concern on her face, which also concerned Kimiko.

"Nina," She began, "I don't like that look, what's wrong?"

"Call it an intuition," Ninamori began, "I just have a really, really bad feeling about today…"

"Is it about the new kid?" Kimiko continued.

"No," Ninamori shook her head, "It's just…a feeling."

* * * * *

The group arrived at the Beijing Airport, however, since they had no idea what gate this mystery student was arriving at, they had no idea where they should even begin to look. It wasn't exactly what one would call a small airport either. So considering that none of them had the slightest idea of where to look, the decided to wait, in the parking lot.

"This is _by far_ the worst idea you've ever had," Raimundo grumbled, directing his negativity towards Jack.

"You've got any better ideas?" Jack growled, leaning against one of the bikes.

"Yes!" He snapped, "Here's a wild thought…lets go _into _the terminal and actually look for this mystery kid!"

"Yeah," Jack rolled his eyes, "Because we know what they look like!"

"It's better than sitting in the parking lot," Raimundo retorted, "We've got a better chance finding them in there than out here!"

"Everything turns into such a drama with you two!" Amy snapped lifting herself off of the black pavement, "Why can't you two just get along?"

"I don't play well with others," Jack laughed.

"Likewise," Raimundo added coolly.

"Well," Amy sighed, walking away from the pair, "You two stay out here and argue about who's got the bigger one, I've got a plan."

"Amy!" Jack sqwaked, chasing after her, "Wait up!"

The two teenage boys followed Amy into the terminal where she proceeded to walk up towards an information booth. She asked the woman behind the desk a few questions in Chinese and the woman smiled and pointed her in the correct direction. Amy smiled and appeared to thank the woman and headed off towards one of the gates.

"I didn't know you spoke Chinese," Raimundo stated, sounding impressed.

"It's one of my many talents," Amy smiled confidently.

"What did you ask her?" Jack demanded.

"Simply where our mystery person's flight was unloading, for lack of a better term," Amy smiled, walking towards the terminal, "She's a sixteen year old girl and I believe her name is Zeva?"

"You mean Zeiva?" Came a light, sing-song voice from behind them. She had a pretty face to match. She was short, about shoulder's height with Amy and she was maybe Jack's age. She was very tan and had short, shoulder length, whispy white hair. Her eyes were a sparkling crimson colour that matched Jack's. She was wearing a simple black camisole and a red plaid skirt. She had on black knee high socks and red canvase shoes with black laces that matched the black fingerless gloves she wore.

"I don't know about any Zeva," She began, "But I'm Zeiva."

"Are you the new student at the Xiaolin temple?" Amy began.

"Yes," She nodded politely, "And I guess you're the welcoming comittee?"

"Actually," Amy laughed awkwardly, "We're your escorts…this is Jack, Raimundo, and I'm Amy."

"Oh," She chirped, "Coolness! When are we to leave?"

"Uhm…" Amy looked down into the girl's hands. All she had was a small red tote bag and no other luggage, "Well…what about your luggage?"

"Don't have any…" She sighed, looking down at her tote, "Just this…I like to travel light…"

"Then I guess we should go," Amy smiled. Zeiva smiled back at her.

"She's cute," Raimundo whispered in Jack's ear, "Now why can't you settle down with a nice girl like her instead of mine?"

"…Drop it…," Jack growled.

"I'm just saying," Raimundo laughed as the pair walked towards the parking lot, "She seems like your type is all. Like's black…kinda goth…I'm just saying…"

"Rai," Jack sighed, "…shut it."

"Zeiva," Amy beconed. The young teen turned her head upwards to look into Amy's gold eyes, "If you don't mind me asking, why did you choose to come to the temple anyway?"

"My parents," Zeiva began, with a slight depressing sound in her tone, "They wanted to send me to some fancy private boarding school, you know…want me to major in something stupid like business, when all I really want to do is anything else! But instead I chose to come here for the year instead of some school in England. It took a lot of convincing, but my parents eventually saw things my way. Besides, I figured that I'd put more use to knowing martial arts in my life than knowing the atomic mass of hydrogen."

"Dude she's so your type!" Raimundo whispered towards Jack.

"I would soooo love to kick you in the crotch right now, so don't tempt me," Jack retorted.

"C'mon," Amy laughed, looking over towards the pair, "We need to get going."

"What's the hurry!" Came a harsh and raspy voice from behind the group. They turned quickly, however no one was there.

"What's going on!?" Zeiva shouted in a panic.

"Nothing you need to worry about!" Amy shouted in a strong voice in order to calm her down, "Jack take Zeiva and get out of here!"

"You got it!" Jack seized Zeiva by the arm and hopped on the bike. She wrapped her arms around his waist and the engine began to rumble. However, before the bike could even move, what seemed like an invisible arm had wrapped itself around Jack and Zeiva and pulled them from off of the vehicle. Jack's body collided with the ground as he skinned most of the exposed areas of his body. He watched helplessly as Zeiva flew through the air.

"Help!" Zeiva screamed as she was being pulled by an invisible force. A vortex of black smoke swirled in the direction Zeiva was being pulled towards, as the skies turned dark. A pale figure appeared wearing an inky cloak grasped Zeiva tightly enough that as much as she tried to struggle, she couldn't break free.

"Well, well, well," He hissed. The voice was familiar, but Jack hated it all the same. The figure had deep crimson eyes, extremely lengthy fire red hair, and an extremely familiar face, "Finally, I've found the some of the Dragon aspects…AND one of them just so happens to be my human! Well, well, well, isn't this a great day indeed! Wait till my master figures out I not only took down one aspect…but four!"

"Amy…that thing," Jack began, rising from the ground, "It has my face because it's my Shade isn't it?"

"Exactly and we need to take it down," Amy growled, taking a stance, "Let the girl go now Shade!"

"My name ain't Shade honey!" The creature snapped, "I am a Shade but The name is Zetsumei. Get it straight, stupid human!"

"All I know is that if you're Jack's Shade," Raimundo began, "You can't be too hard to beat! So show me what you got!"

He began to charge the shadowy creature, even though that probably wouldn't be a good idea in any fight. He went to strike at the creature but in almost a flash of red and black, he moved behind Raimundo and threw his knee into the teen's stomach. Raimundo let out a grunt and fell to the ground.

_Jesus Christ!_ Raimundo thought, _He's fast!_

"Don't try fighting a shade human," Zetsumei laughed, He grasped Raimundo by the neck and threw him hard against the ground. Zeiva let out a cry, and tried to pull free, once again, but the Shade's grip was too powerful.

"You're a monster!" Zeiva shrieked, trying to pry herself from his grip (truth be told, he was holding on to her so tightly, that he was leaving marks upon her already dark skin).

"Stow it sweetheart!" Zetsumei snapped, gripping her tighter, "All humans are filth! And why not start our elimination with a Dragon aspect!" Zetsumei began to fade in a smokey haze, though the sounds of Zeiva's screams that resonated through the air were as clear as ever.

"NO!" Jack shouted, rushing towards the vortex.

"Jack don't!" Amy shouted, grasping the sleeve of his shirt.

"Amy he'll kill her!" Jack shouted, pushing Amy off of him, "I have to go help her!"

Jack ran towards the hazy portal and dived directly through it. Amy chased after him, however before she could pursue her brother, the portal faded. She growled and slammed her fists against the cold asphault.

"What just happened," Raimundo shouted, rising to his feet and stumbling towards Amy.

"Jack jumped through the portal," Amy stated, solemly, "He and Zeiva are at Zetsumei's mercy now…"

"Granted he has any," Raimundo let out a deep sigh and ran his hand through his hair, "We should get back to the temple…when Nina finds out about this…she's not gonna be happy."

"I think Nina is the least of our worries," Amy replied, rising to her feet. "Considering the fact that now we're minus two aspects. We've got some explaining to do. You're good to drive right?"

"Even if I wasn't," He smiled, "Would it matter?"

Amy rolled her eyes and tossed Raimundo the keys.


	7. Chapter VI: The Expanse

Author's Note: I should probably warn everyone who reads this that I am strange and I spell things oddly (like colour and favourite and centre ect.) **BTW** this is my fave chapter so far!!

Chapter VI,

The Expanse

Zetsumei stumbled through the portal, clutching tightly to Zeiva as so she could not break free. He looked around the empty blackness and looked completely befuddled. Jack flew through the portal, not too long after them and collided directly into Zetsumei. He let out a growl and threw Jack across the black space.

"Jack!" Zeiva screamed, "What's going on!?"

"Let her go you creep!" Jack growled, wiping the blood away from his cut lower lip, "She's got nothing to do with you!"

"That's where you're wrong Jacky-boy!" Zetsumei laughed, throwing Zeiva off to the side, "She's got everything to do with me…you see I can't live if you or any of the other aspects, you and her included, are alive as well…so you see where I'm going with this?"

"If it's a fight your looking for," Jack hissed, bracing himself for what was bout to come, "Then it's a fight you'll get!"

"Oh but Jack," Zetsumei laughed, "I don't intend to fight you…"

The room began to spin as a seemingly invisible wind knocked Jack down on his back and caused Zeiva to let out another horrified scream. The unseen winds threw the teens about the enclosed area for several moments, but soon settled. But when Jack opened his shielded eyes, he noticed that Zetsumei was holding a brilliant crimson and black scythe. Its blade was the same height as Zetsumei, and its handle was twice as long. The instrument was certainly a fearsome thing to behold.

"See Jack," Zetsumei smiled, his weapon in hand, "I have no intention of fighting you, I intend to kill you!"

"Well I won't go down without a fight!" Jack shouted, lunging at Zetsumei.

"Please," Zetsumei laughed, "This is going to be entirely too easy!"

Zetsumei swung the blade of his immense scythe directly in Jack's direction. Jack threw his hands above his head to protect himself from the oncoming attack, but he knew he was doomed. Zeiva let out a scream as she watched the blade fall down towards Jack's body.

"Take it to heart Jack!" Zetsumei hissed, "Your friends will not long mourn your passing! And your bodies will rot in the expanse _forever_!"

_Can't say I didn't try,_ Jack thought, as he waited for the scythe to sever his body, _I never thought it would end this way…_

But even though Jack waited for his death to arrive, it never came. He was momentarily confused, and he lowered his arms to look at the scene around him. There was a large, translucent, sphere shaped, and almost crystalline force surrounding his body, preventing Zetsumei's scythe from slicing into his body.

Zetsumei looked thoroughly confused. He struck at Jack several times, but his blade could not pierce the ethereal shell. Jack gave Zetsumei a wicked smile as he moved in closer to the shade. There was only one thing on Jack's mind at this point, vengeance.

"How is this possible!?" Zetsumei shouted, striking at Jack and his shield.

"Dunno," Jack replied smugly, "But it looks like this isn't turning out to be such a great day for you…is it?"

Jack seized Zetsumei by the collar of his inky black cloak and threw him across the floor, causing his scythe to go skidding in the opposite direction as he fell. Zeiva let out a cheer of excitement as she rose from the ground.

"Way to go Jack!" She cheered as she watched Zetsumei struggle to get to his feet, "Kick his creepy butt back to the hole he crawled out of!"

"You'll resent that remark you little bitch!" Zetsumei growled, as he lifted his scythe off of the ground.

"What did you call her," Jack shouted, driving his fist into Zetsumei's face. Zetsumei flew across the black cavern and skidded against the ground, letting out a grunt as his body collided with the surface.

"How…" Zetsumei growled, lifting himself from the ground, "Did a measly little runt like you…become so powerful?!"

"I appreciate the compliment," Jack smiled smugly, as he advanced towards Zetsumei, "But it's not going to stop me from kicking a monster like you back to your own world!"

"Have it your way," Zetsumei growled, his scythe at his side.

"Bring it on," Jack laughed, luring Zetsumei into the fight.

"You asked for this," Zetsumei growled, throwing his scythe back into Jack's direction. The blade just barely nicked the skin of his arm, but it still caused him to bleed.

"Hey!" Jack shouted, grasping his arm, "That hurt! Wait…that hurt!"

"You're going to love this!" Zetsumei laughed, approaching Jack, rather threateningly. He lifted his massive scythe into the air, laughing as he did so. Jack knew that unless his powers activated now, he was done for.

_Please crazy dragon powers!_ Jack thought, as the blade came crashing down towards him, _I need a miracle!_

"It's over!" Zetsumei laughed. But before the blade could slice through Jack's body, a hand seized the edge of the scythe. Zetsumei stared at Jack with confusion and the slightest bit of fear. Jack was glowing a faint bluish colour, and his once crimson eyes turned a bright, fiery, glowing shade of aqua blue.

"I appears…" Jack began, only it wasn't entirely Jack's voice. It was almost as though, the voice of an older woman was channeling itself through Jack's body, making the scene rather eerie, and even more so for Zetsumei. Jack's glowing hand, gripped the scythe's blade and crushed the metal in his grip. Zetsumei stared in fear as the glowing youth threw the crushed scythe across the room, "That you loose…"

Jack lifted his hand in front of Zetsumei, and in a bright flash of bluish light, Zetsumei was thrown across the dark space. Zetsumei's body rolled helplessly across the ground and Jack advanced towards the beaten Shade. He lifted Zetsumei from the ground and gave him a piercing stare with his glowing blue eyes.

"Go back to where you came from!" Jack hissed with his eerie dual voice. Zetsumei pushed himself away from the youth and seized his scythe.

"It appears," Zetsumei growled, summoning the same dark vortex that had placed them inside of the endless black void in the first place, "That I loose…"

Zetsumei disappeared inside of the darkness of the portal. Jack's glowing form glared into the swirling void, until it vanished. Once the portal was gone, Jack ceased glowing and he fell to the ground, only semi-conscious.

"Jack!" Zeiva shouted in both triumph, joy, and worry, "You did it!"

"I did what?" Jack asked feebly, looking around in the darkness, "Zetsumei! Where is he!? Are you okay?!"

"I'm just fine," Zeiva smiled, trying to keep Jack as calm as possible, "And Zetsumei is gone…but you!? Are you okay!? I mean…that was amazing!? Scary, but amazing!"

"W-what was amazing?" Jack inquired, sitting up and massaging his temples (for he now had a massive headache), "What happened?"

"You mean," Zeiva began slightly confused, "You don't remember?"

"No," Jack shook his head, "I remember Zetsumei was going to kill me…my shield disappeared and he was going to cut me in two…then everything went black…and now I'm here…"

"Well it was soooo cool!" Zeiva chirped, jumping to her feet, "First Zetsumei was all about to cut you in half n' stuff…BUT THEN! You started to glow this crazy blue colour, and you grabbed Zetsumei's scythe-thinger and then you crushed it like it was an old newspaper!"

"I did?" Jack inquired. He didn't believe it was possible, but then again, there was no other logical explanation for why Zetsumei was suddenly gone.

"Yeah!" Zeiva exclaimed, "And then you threw it like, ten feet! And then you like…blew Zetsumei up! You used some kind of flashy light and he went flying! And that's when Zetsumei went running away! It was so cool! Am I gonna get to learn cool flashy light stuff at the temple when I get there! That'll be sooo much cooler than studying to become a paralegal!"

"Zeiva," Jack began, "I know you're excited…but beating Zetsumei was only the first half of it…now we have to figure out how to get out of _here _before you can get to the temple….wherever _here _is anyway…"

"Right," Zeiva began, looking around the blackness, "So if we got here because Zetsumei summoned a portal…then shouldn't there be a portal leading out of here."

"No Zetsumei probably left through it…" Jack shook his head, "And it doesn't look like there is anything here except for…darkness…But how are we gonna find a way out if we don't even know where we are?"

"Didn't Zetsumei say that this was called _the expanse_?" Zeiva began, recollecting some of the things that Zetsumei had said, "By the way…"

"Hm?" Jack looked over towards Zeiva, who looked as though she was about to ask a LOT of questions that Jack didn't really know the answer to.

"What do you mean when you called Zetsumei a _shade_?" Zeiva questioned, helping Jack up to his feet.

"Well, it's not that I was calling him a _shade_," Jack replied, scratching his head, knowing that he was going to have to explain a lot, "He is a _shade_…"

"I don't follow," Zeiva sighed, looking down at the black ground.

"I'll explain everything," Jack smiled, "Besides we should look around here for a way out."

"Okay!" Zeiva chirped.

So Jack and Zeiva wandered aimlessly around the expanse, searching for a way out. They had lost track of time, so they weren't sure how long they had been wandering through the darkness. During this time, Jack was explaining to Zeiva everything, starting with The dragon aspects, the shade, the white shadows, and the Spirit Council. He then proceeded to tell her everything about his history with the Shen-Gong Wu, the Xiaolin Monks, and the Heylin Warriors.

"So you used to be a bad guy?" Zeiva asked, a little skeptical.

"Yeah," Jack shrugged, "Is that so hard to believe? I mean I don't exactly look like the friendly type!"

"Actually," Zeiva smiled, "I do have trouble believing that. You just met me, and yet you risked your life to save me! That takes an impressive person to do that!"

"Oh come on now," Jack replied, blushing a little, "You give me too much credit! I mean saving people comes with the job…and after all we, the other aspects I mean, we need you!"

"Yeah," Zeiva smiled, "But…you're good…in fact I don't think you have a mean bone in your body…"

"Yeah…" Jack responded, a little embarrassed, "Well…I guess so."

"I know so!" Zeiva chirped, "You're good…I can tell."

"Okay," Jack replied, smiling at her, "What else can you tell about me?"

"I can tell we're going to be friends!" Zeiva smiled.

"I feel like we're going to be doing a lot of bonding," Jack replied in despair, "Because I don't think we'll ever get out of here!"

"We will," Zeiva replied flatly, "After all that I've seen today, I have no doubts that you and I will get out of here okay.

"You're very optimistic," Jack replied, "Not that that's a bad thing…"

"Being in a positive mood can brighten the mood of people around you," Zeiva replied, "But enough about that…tell me, what is everyone at the temple like?"

"Well," Jack replied, taking instantly to the subject change, "There are a lot of people at the temple, but only eight people that you'll really be spending your time with. There's me of course! Then you've got Amy, my sister. She's a good leader, and she's pretty smart, but kinda loud. Then there's Nina. She's pretty nice too, but she talks too fast sometimes and she can be a little bit annoying. Neviaan's pretty cool too, but as long as you don't wake him up during the day…he hate's that-"

"Why shouldn't you wake him up during the day?" Zeiva interrupted.

"Oh because he's a vampire," Jack replied flatly.

"Nu-uh!" Zeiva shouted in disbelief, "You have an actual vampire living at your temple!?"

"Yup," Jack nodded proudly, "And we had a dragon too…a real one, not an aspect. But he left to join the Spirit Council."

"Aw man!" Zeiva shouted, "What I would have given to meet a real dragon!"

"I'm sure you'll meet him at some point," Jack laughed, "But anyway, You're also gonna get to meet Kimiko. I have a feeling that you two are gonna get along great. There's also Raimundo. We don't really see eye to eye, but he's out leader, so I kind of have to listen to him…but he's not _that _bad. Clay is pretty chill too. He's also really helpful once you get to know him. But someone who can be _super _helpful is Omi. He is literally a walking encyclopedia of useless information!"

"They sound like they're all pretty cool people," Zeiva giggled.

"Yeah," Jack nodded, "They are…"

"I only wish I could get to meet them!" Zeiva cried, "We've been walking for hours!"

"Yeah," Jack replied, sounding slightly down hearted, "There doesn't seem to be a way out is there?"

"Can we take a break?" Zeiva asked, sitting down upon the dark ground, "My feet hurt!"

"I think we should keep moving," Jack replied, but before he could finish his sentence he was pulled by the collar, a few feet away from Zeiva.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE!" A shrill and agitated voice shrieked in Jack's ear. Jack looked back to the face of his cloaked and hooded addressor, for the voice was unfamiliar, but the face wasn't.

"CHASE!?" Jack shouted in complete confusion, looking into his face, "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"You guys know each other?" Zeiva began, leaping to her feet.

"I've been floating around the expanse for a good three hours," The Chase Young imposter began "Do you hear me…THREE HOURS! I've been looking for you two! I'm taking you both back to the Spirit Council!"

"Chase!" Jack growled, "What is going on here?"

"STOP CALLING ME CHASE!" He growled, pulling Jack by the collar towards a misty grey vortex that he summoned, "My name ain't Chase!"

"Then what is your name!" Jack growled, trying to pull away from the duplicate.

"None of your business!" He snapped, pulling Jack into the vortex, "Are you coming princess!"

"Oh!" Zeiva squeaked, following Jack and the Chase Young duplicate into the vortex.

Jack and Zeiva both experienced the same gut-wrenching, stomach turning sensation that the Spirit Council called 'teleporting' (you see Jack could tell that the Chase imposter was not a shade, because the shade's method of teleportation does not cause one to be physically ill). By the time the trio was out of the misty grey vortex, they found themselves inside of an unnecessarily bright room, which was an awful transition from the blackness of the expanse.

"Where are we now?" Jack questioned, shielding his eyes from the brightness.

"The Spirit Council," Replied a soft and melodic voice from under a white cloak.


	8. Chapter VII: The First Visit

YAY!!!SUPER-SPECIAL-AWESOME AUTHOR'S NOTE: So yeah Neviaan and, one of the new characters, Sasha are both about the same height (which is about seven feet tall) just to give you guys an idea m'kay. **BTW** I know I kinda got lazy with the descriptions and a little to crazy with the dialogue, so sorry :x

Chapter VII.

The First Visit

"Jack!" Amy shouted from behind the white hooded woman. She rushed towards him and wrapped her thin, pale arms around his neck, "You're okay!"

"Oh!" Jack shouted, looking to Amy and then to Zeiva, "Amy this is Zeiva….our next aspect."

"Really!" Raimundo exclaimed, "You managed to protect her even from Zetsumei!? I am seriously impressed dude!"

"How'd you guys get here?" Jack questioned, looking around the room to see that all of the other aspects were there.

"She transported us here to the Spirit Council," Nina explained, gesturing to the woman in white.

"Yeah," Clay continued, "Apparently folks here at the Council heard about you and your scrap with Zetsumei and they brought us all here for safe keeping!"

"Great," Jack replied, "But I do have one more question…who are you two?"

"No one important," The woman in white smiled, "Just another lowly Spirit Councilwoman…"

"And you?" Jack asked rather distrustingly to the Chase Young Double.

"Well," They laughed, pulling his hood off of his head. He revealed that his face was in fact an exact copy of Chase's, except for his brilliant green eyes, and his messy, disheveled black hair, which transitioned into a bright, yellowish-blonde near the tips, "My name ain't Chase…If you must know…he's my _baby _brother!"

"So you two are identical twins?" Kimiko inquired (for this was _everybody's _first glimpse of the Chase Young duplicate).

"Psh!" He scoffed, "We're not identical…we're fraternal!"

The Chase duplicate threw his cloak of to reveal something that made everybody feel slightly awkward, and a little confused. See, the Chase dupilcate couldn't be his identical twin, because he…was a she. She was very slender and she wore an outfit that showed off her fit body. And she too, bore the same, almost exact identical traits to Chase.

"Sasha!" She chirped, "Sasha Young at your service!"

"I…" Raimundo began, "I don't know how to respond to this…"

"Sasha," The woman in white began to explain, "Is also one of our dragon aspects."

"So," Sasha laughed tauntingly, "I guess that all of us are going to spend some quality time togther!"

"I don't know if we can trust her," Jack whispered to the group, "I mean she's _Chase Young's _twin sister!"

"No," Omi stated aloud, "If she is Chase's sister she could prove quite useful in future battles!"

"You got that right short-stop!" Sasha laughed, "It's been fifteen-hundred years and Chase hasn't beaten me ever!"

"Not once?" Raimundo asked skeptically.

"Not Once!" Sasha stated arrogantly, "I'm the bane of his existence! Every evil thing he's done…every attempt to rule the world…all trying to beat me! That boob couldn't even figure out how to become immortal on his own!"

"Wait!" Jack interrupted, "So you're saying Chase traded his soul to be forever young because he was trying to be _better _than you?"

"Absolutely," Sasha nodded, "I joined the Spirit Council and was granted immortality, and he couldn't stand it that I had something he didn't! So the idiot went out and got himself turned into a big gecko!"

"Hahaha," Raimundo laughed, "So true!"

"Rai!" Kimiko snapped.

"Well it was pretty funny," Clay added, laughing to himself.

"You guys are all right," Sasha laughed, "You all hate Chase as much as I do!"

"So this gives us a grand total of ten aspects," Amy stated aloud, "Great! This means that we'll only have to look for three more!"

"Two more actually," Came a small voice from behind the group. He was so bright that he almost blended in completely to the white surface of the walls. He was about sixteen, and his skin was extremely pallid. His hair was platinum blonde, and his eyes were a very pale aqua colour. He adorned a similar, loose fitting, white robe that the hooded woman also wore.

"This is Tazuna," The cloaked woman explained, "He too happens to be an aspect."

"Yay! People!" Nina chirped, bounding over to Tazuna, "Pleased to meet you!"

"H-hello," Tazuna replied quietly.

"Not much of a talker eh?" Raimundo added, looking over Tazuna.

"Tazuna is one of the Light aspects," The woman explained, "Where as Sasha is one of the Dark aspects."

"There is also somebody here that I'd like you all to talk to," The cloaked woman began, "I was given orders by Councilwoman Adinya Shadowheart herself that you speak to someone we have in custody."

"Who is it?" Kimiko inquired as the diverse group followed her out of the large white chamber into a large white hallway. They were all careful to watch their steps, for the pathway on which they walked was more like a bridge. It dropped off into nothing for miles from what they could see.

"He's another Dragon aspect," The woman replied, "The Spirit Council has done quite the job trying to locate and convince each aspect to join for you, so you can do more work protecting rather than finding."

"Makes sense," Amy replied graciously, "I mean if we're one of the last hopes for the Spirit Council, we should all be on hand at a moment's notice."

"Right you are Amy," The woman replied, "That is why all of you need to put in an extra effort in convincing this aspect…he's rather…stubborn."

The woman took a sharp turn off of the pathway and seemed to walk on air. Everyone except for Sasha and Tazuna was hesitant to follow after her.

"It's okay," Sasha laughed, watching the others stare down at the nothingness below, "it's a mirror…look up!" Sure enough, the ceiling seemed to extend for miles, only the 'mirror' didn't show anyone elses' reflection, it only showed the reflection of the ceiling.

"It's enchanted," Sasha continued to explain, as each teen took and awkward and nervous steps across the reflective floor, "It only shows the reflection of the ceiling in order to scare intruders, like the shade, into not wanting to advance through the castle."

"You're telling us that all of the hallways in this crazy place are like this?!" Clay exclaimed, cautiously taking each step.

"You bet!" Sasha laughed.

"Stop," The Councilwoman commanded softly. The group ceased behind her. She clapped her hands twice, and as if being lifted by and invisible hand, the group began to accend upwards towards the never ending ceiling.

"Freaky," Neviaan whispered, looking down as the floor below them grew smaller and smaller.

"Indeed," Omi added, "Most _freaky _indeed!"

The invisible platform stopped suddenly, at a very high point in mid air. The woman clapped her hands twice again, and a doorway appeared in front of the group.

"Come now," The woman beconed kindly. Sasha and Tazuna followed her accordingly, however the others stayed behind to gaze at the very far away, but still seemingly endless floor.

"You suppose a fall from this hight could kill you?" Jack questioned, looking over the edge.

"Why don't we find out!" Raimundo laughed, pushing Jack slightly (not hard enough that he would fall, but enough to freak him out).

"That wasn't funny Raimundo," Neviaan growled, punching him in the arm.

"It was just a joke guys," Raimundo groaned.

"Well keep the joking for the temple," Amy snapped, gesturing them to follow her down the hallway after the cloaked woman, "This is the Spirit Council, and I'd like to prove to as many people as possible that we can handle ourselves like _adults_! Rather than a bunch of stupid kids!"

"Got it Amy," Zeiva chirped, bounding down the hallway to catch up with her.

"So who do you suppose the next dragon aspect is?" Ninamori chirped, as the group headed down the hallway.

"They can't be any worse than who we've got now…" Neviaan grumbled, slouching down the hallway, behind everyone else.

"Hey!" Raimundo snapped, "We're pretty damn good fighters!"

"I'm not saying that you're not," Neviaan rolled his eyes, "But I've watched you guys train…and _none _of you work well as a team…"

"I think we do," Ninamori replied meekly.

"Indeed!" Omi snapped, "In fact! We work best as a team! Besides you sleep all day anyway! How could you know?"

"That's another problem you guys have…" Neviaan hissed, "You can't take criticism or advice from anybody."

"Hey we-" Raimundo began.

"All of you!" Amy snapped, "Shut it! We're never going to be able to convince this guy that we work well as a team if we don't act like one!"

"Well here it is," The cloaked woman began, pushing open a large set of white doors at the end of the hallway. Suprisingly however, the room in which it led to was very dark, and horribly depressing.

"If you've come back to convince me to join the council," The cold and familiar voice hissed, "Then you're out of luck…"

"I haven't come to convince you to join the council," The cloaked woman hissed, "I've come to _force _you to accept your destiny."

"You can tell your _Grand Councilwoman _that she should stop trying," The voice hissed from inside the chamber, "Adinya Shadowheart is not my master…and certainly no one else is."

"You can fight it all you want," The Councilwoman laughed, "But there is one person who can tell you what to do!"

"And that would be," The voice began, sarcastically.

"Her!" The cloaked councilwoman began, pointing directly at Amy.

"Her!?" The voice from the darkness laughed, "You've got to be kidding me!? She's just a child."

"Yes," The woman nodded, "But she is your corresponding aspect…the aspect of space can not exist without the aspect of time, ergo…if she's done for…you're done for. So I'd be a little more protective of her, rather than chose to rot in Adinya's castle for eternity."

"You neglected to mention that when you captured me," The voice snapped, "If you included that little detail, I might have joined you earlier…"

"So then do we have an agreement?" The Councilwoman began, "Your freedom in exchange for your servitude in the Spirit Council as your respective draconic aspect?"

"Agreed," The voice hissed disdainfully. The council woman waved her hand across the room, and a blinding light flooded the area.

"AAGH!" He screamed, covering his eyes, "If you're going to keep me chained in a dark room for five months…you could at least give me a warning before turning on the lights!"

"Chase Young!" Omi exclaimed, observing his former foe, chained to the wall in a chamber of the Spirit Council.

"Called it!" Jack Shouted, "I so saw this coming!"

"You guys know him?" Zeiva questioned, staring at the disgusted and outraged faces of Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Omi, and Jack.

"Yeah," Kimiko growled, "Unfortunately…"

"This is our twelfth aspect!?" Raimundo shouted in outrage, "It could have been anyone else! But why did it have to be him!?"

"I'm right here," Chase added, rolling his eyes at the group as the Councilwoman released him from his chains, "So these are the dragon aspects?" He laughed, "Well, this is the biggest group of misfits I've ever seen…"

"Omi," He began, "The aspect of water, of course…"

"Kimiko," He continued, "Fire, If I'm correct…matches that hot temper you can have…"

"Raimundo…" He continued, sounding holier-than-thou, "The ill-tempered aspect of wind and the leader of the 'mini-monks'…"

"And Clay," He continued, stopping in front of him, "The meat-headed aspect of the earth."

"And what do we have here," He laughed as he made his way over to Jack, "Jack Spicer…what are you, the draconic aspect of stupidity." Jack ignored the comment and let Chase go on, making is rude assessments and judgments.

"And here are some faces I don't know…" Chase continued, looking up at Neviaan, "Who are you supposed to be…Spike?"

"Sorry," Neviaan growled, showing his fangs, "I'm not exactly a fan of Buffy…if you catch my drift…"

"I can see that," Chase scoffed. He advanced to Nina, gave her a look and then continued down the line, "What are you…like five?" He scoffed, looking down at Zeiva.

"I'm-I'm seventeen," Zeiva whimpered, trying to be brave.

"Sure you are," Chase laughed, "Why don't you go back to pre-school with you little friend there and leave the fighting to the big kids..." Zeiva didn't even bother to respond. She looked like she was about to cry, and Tazuna seemed like he was far too shy to even stand up for himself, let alone him _and _Zeiva.

"Is this the best the Spirit Council can do?" Chase laughed, making his way to Amy, "This just keeps getting better…we also have a whore on the team!"

"Excuse me!" Amy snapped, getting only inches away from Chase, "How dare you! You've got some nerve, coming over here and insulting our team like this! Apologize! To all of them…"

"Who's going to make me?" Chase chuckled, "You?! Not likely my dear…"

"Well…_my dear_…" Amy began, with a devilish smile on her face, "Maybe I can't…but _she _can…"

"Hey little bro!" Sasha grinned, pulling Chase away from Amy, and planting her fist directly into his face. Chase went crashing to the ground. In fact, he was so startled by his sister, that he was entirely speechless, "Not happy to see me!?"

Sasha lifted Chase off of the ground by the roots of his hair. They never really realized how tall Sasha actually was, until they saw her in comparasin to her brother. She was about a foot taller than Chase (and about the same height as Neviaan).

"Now!" Sasha growled, "Why don't you apologize to all of these kind, sweet, and obliging doormats!…NOW!"

"Damn you woman!" Chase shouted, as Sasha pulled tighter on his hair, "Just let go first!" Sasha obliged and released her grip on his hair, "Okay…I'm…I...am..."

"Just two little words little bro!" Sasha cooed, relishing the moment.

"I'm sorry..." Chase hissed through gritted teeth.

"Now was that so hard?" Sasha smiled, slapping Chase on the back of the head.

"I can see why he's got so many issues…" Raimundo whispered to the rest of the group. They were all laughing under their breath, until Amy shot them a glance.

"So…" Sasha began, turning to the Councilwoman, "What's all this talk about _corresponding aspects_? This is the first I'm hearing of it."

"Well naturally," The Councilwoman nodded, "All thirteen aspects rely on another aspect to keep them in balance. For example, the two aspects of light, rely on the two aspects of darkness…That is a lesson that you will be taught once all of the aspects' powers activate…and since that time is not now, considering that we are missing an aspect…I believe that It would be a good time for all of you to head back to your temple."

"I have to stay at the Xiaolin temple?" Chase asked, raising an eyebrow, "You have _got _to be kidding me!"

"Keep up the attitude Chase," Sasha growled, "I dare you...Keep complaining I will _give_ you something to complain about!"

"I'd like to see you try," Chase grumbled under his breath.

"Run that by me again!" Sasha growled, looming threateningly over her younger brother.

"Just because you we're born fifteen seconds before me Sasha..." Chase shouted.

"OH!" Sasha interrupted, "You know what you! I've had it about up to hear with your bad attitude for the past fifteen hundred years! You're just mad 'cause dad always did like me better!"

"No dad only liked you 'cause he thought you were a boy..." Chase remarked under his breath.

"I don't think I like you right now _baby_ brother!" Sasha hissed.

"Yeah," Chase retorted, "And I don't think I like your mustache..."

The sibling's eyes locked for several moments, until a look of sheer terror made it's way across Chase's face and he found himself moving as far away from Sasha as possible.

"You were smart to move," Sasha stated flatly.

"You know," Clay began, directing his attention to Raimundo and Jack, "Having Chase might not be so bad, as long as Sasha's around to put him in his place."

"You can say that again!" Raimundo chuckled.

"All I can say," Jack replied, "Is that this is going to make for an interesting venture…"

The Councilwoman smiled and opened another hazy grey portal in the centre of the room. Tazuna and Sasha walked through the hazy rift, with Sasha dragging Chase along behind her.

"The portal will take you directly back to your temple," The Councilwoman smiled, "You needn't worry." And with that she vanished from the room completely.

Since the rest of them were now alone in the room, they one by one stepped through the portal.

"So," Amy began, being the first to step through, "How did you guys like your first visit to the Spirit Council centre?"

"It was…" Jack began, trying to find the correct words, "…fun?"


	9. Chapter VIII: Dark Opposites

Chapter VIII.

Dark Opposites

The next several days were, strange, to say the least. With the arrival of four new aspects, is was certainly assumed that there was going to be definite change within the temple, but however, things stayed relatively the same. Zeiva was just another girl who liked to chat and giggle with the other girls. Tazuna usually sat alone and watched the others train and read a great deal. And as for the Young twins, Sasha and Chase usually kept one another in line, so not much trouble came along with them. It was strange, for Jack and the others had expected some turmoil to arise in the group, but days went by, and each aspect went about their day as usual.

"Guys?" Jack began, sitting down next to Zeiva and Kimiko on a bright and clear Saturday morning, "Don't you think that something isn't right here?"

"How do you mean?" Raimundo questioned, hanging from a nearby tree.

"I mean," Jack continued, looking up at Raimundo, "Don't you guys think that it's been suspiciously quiet around here lately?"

"You mean with Chase being here and all?" Kimiko responded, "Yeah…it's been kind of weird…I don't really trust him yet."

"He's sketchy," Tazuna replied flatly, jumping into the conversation (Truth be told, he startled the group a little, considering he is so quiet and almost never speaks), "Everytime he sees me, it's like he gives me this look like wants to eat me or do something bad and painful…"

"Yeah," Raimundo replied, jumping from the tree to join the trio, "It's weird…"

"Hello Raimundo…" Omi greeted dismally, trudging up towards the group. He looked as though he had been sleep deprived and like he hadn't eaten either, "Hello Jack…Kimiko…Zeiva…"

"Omi," Kimiko exclaimed, "You look awful!"

"Indeed," Omi sighed, falling down upon the ground in front of them, "I am not sleeping very well lately."

"Well what's up?" Raimundo inquired.

"How would you sleep if _Chase Young _was sleeping in the room next to you!" Omi snapped (probably irritated from lack of sleep), "I can not sleep, eat, or anything! My head is about to go missing!?"

"What?" Zeiva replied, raising an eyebrow.

"He means," Kimiko added, "He's about to _loose his head_."

"Well I used to sleep with Wuya _floating _over my bed," Jack replied, trying to console Omi, "It's not the same thing…but still, how would you feel if you woke up with that in your face?"

"I don't think he's so bad," Zeiva added, staring off into space as she spoke, "He's good…I can tell…"

"Zeiva," Jack chuckled, "Do you ever think badly of anybody?"

"I guess not!" Zeiva chirped.

"Either way," Kimiko shrugged, "We have no choice but to accept him as an asepect, I mean…we can't just _not _let him help."

"True," Raimundo nodded, "But we don't even know what he needs to _help _us with!"

"He makes a good point," Jack sighed, "All we know is that when we see a shade…fight it! But it seems like that's all the Spirit Council wants us to do."

"Well they don't really know what else to do," Tazuna sighed, "The Council knows just about as much about the Shade and Their plans and us aspects do…"

"Besides," Kimiko interrupted, "Some of don't even know what the shade look like…You, Rai, and Zeiva are the only ones in this group who've had contact with a Shade."

"True," Jack nodded.

"What are they like?" Omi inquired, looking up towards Jack.

"Imagine yourself," Jack replied, recollecting all of the information he had gathered about his own shade, "Only about one hundred times nastier and twice as strong."

"I do not know if such a person could exist," Chase began, making his way into the conversation.

"I suppose that in your case," Jack growled, rolling his eyes, "It would seem improbable that _you'd_ even have one…but believe it or not, there's actually something out there that's even worse than you."

"I've never seen such a person," Chase replied flatly, "I'm sure that if I ever do, it would be a fearsome thing to behold."

"I couldn't agree more," Jack replied coolly.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that evesdropping is rude?!" Raimundo snapped, want so much for Chase to leave.

"Forgive me," Chase replied, treating the situation with sarcasm, "I meant nothing by it…really."

"Hey!" Amy shouted, running up to the group from Behind Chase, "Guys! We've got trouble!"

"What kind of trouble?!" Jack exclaimed jumbing to his feet.

"That kind!" Amy shouted, pointing to the massive black swarm behind her, that was approaching the temple, rather quickly.

"What are those things!?" Kimiko shrieked, staring into the massive black cloud of inky black creatures with piercing red eyes, jagged teeth, and large ivory claws, encroaching on the temple.

"Grab what Wu you can!" Sasha shouted, rushing towards the entrance of the temple, holding a large, emerald green halberd, Clay, Nina, and Neviaan were not to far behind her, and soon all twelve aspects were in the courtyard of the temple, "Get ready to fight!"

"Looking for these!?" Came the familiar and cold voice of Zetsumei from upon the roof of a nearby building. A large sack was draped over his shoulder, and he held the eye of dashi in his free hand.

"Release the Shen-Gong Wu!" Omi demanded, "…Jack?!"

"That's not me Omi!" Jack hissed, "That's my shade Zetsumei!"

"And you might have delayed your inevitable demise," Zetsumei laughed, "But I brought some back up with me this time!" The dark creatures flooded the temple, with hundreds surrounding on each side. But they didn't attack. Instead, they stood, circling the group, as if awaiting orders.

"They won't attack until we say so," Came another, familiar, yet cold and unfeeling voice. Four other dark and shadowy figures appeared next to Zetsumei, and thir faces were all very familiar. It was almost as someone had placed four mirrors next to him, and Kimiko, Omi, Clay, and Raimundo were staring into them, only their refections were pale, angry, and all together unpleasant looking.

"And who are you freaks!" Raimundo shouted at their refections.

"Who do you think!?" Clay's reflection laughed, "Wow humans are dumb!"

"The name's Rei," The Raimundo reflection laughed, "And he's Stone, the short one's Umi, and the chick's name is Yami…"

"What do you say boys…" The Kimiko reflection known as Yami began in a cool, but icy voice, "Shall we end this quickly?"

"Confident," Sasha snapped, "Aren't we."

"Well," Clay's duplicate, Stone, grinned, "When you're good…might as well gloat."

"What do you guys say to kicking these shadowy creeps out of our temple," Nina growled, preparing for a battle.

"Have it your way," Omi's dupicate Umi* began, smiling maliciously down upon the group, "Attack!"

And with his command, the shadowy creatures lunged at the group. The twelve fighters were now engulfed in a dark black mass of biting, razor sharp teeth, and gnashing claws.

"There's too many of them!" Neviaan shouted, throwing a beast off of him, "What should we do!?"

"We fight," Omi stated, "Till we can fight no longer!"

The brawl erupted inside of the temple as the dark opposites of the Xiaolin monks watched the chaos unfold. Gusts of wind, small explosions, flying rocks, and blasts of water flew at the creatures from all sides, holding them back for the others to catch their breath (courtesy of the monks and Nina). Sasha was busing throwing beasts left and right with her massive halbred, while Chase was no too far behind, utilizing all of his martial arts skills.

"AAAH!" Zeiva screamed, as she was being slowly pushed back into a corner by several of the encroaching monsters, "HELP!"

"Useless girl!" Chase growled, trying to prevent a rather large beast from clawing his face off.

"Ah!" Yami sighed with delight, as she sat upon the rooftop with her male companions, "Don't you just love the sounds of terrified screams?"

"Zeiva!" Jack shouted. He tried to push his way through the beasts, but they overpowered his small frame. He heared Zeiva scream once again, "NOO!"

"Yes," Zetsumei replied, watching the scene, "The products of panic and disorder create such a soothing sound…"

"Get away!" Zeiva shrieked, extending her hands in front of her. She felt a strange, warm sensation come over her body, almost as though some more powerful force was taking over her. She began to glow a faint yellowish colour, and that's when Zeiva knew. The creatures began to back away from her slowly, but Zeiva didn't let them go without a fight. She extended her hands outward, as though she was pushing against an invisible wall, and a beam of bright, blinding light plowed through her attackers and several others that got in the ray's way. The creatures began to scream and writhe in the beam, as the light began to desintigrate the beasts. The remaining beasts watched the sight, and began to scurry away back into the shadows from fear.

"Way to go Zeiva!" Jack and the others cheered and the beasts quickly disappated.

"Who's a useless girl now?" Zeiva giggled, extending a hand to the fallen Chase. He gave her a look, but then smiled and took her hand.

"Mindless guardians!" The Raimundo Shade hissed, "We could have done this ourselves easy!"

"So why don't you get down here and fight!" Clay taunted.

"Sorry," Zetsumei laughed, "It's been real, but we've got what we came here for!"

"Don't let them escape!" Omi called, as he watched Zetsumei and the rest of the Shade tear open a portal.

"I'm on it!" Chase stated, disappearing into thin air.

"Where'd he go!?" Jack exclaimed, looking back and fourth.

"There!" Kimiko shouted pointing towards Zetsumei. Chase re-appeared and threw himself on to Zetsumei.

"Let go of me!" Zetsumei hissed, trying to break free from Chase's grip.

"Let go of the Shen-Gong Wu first!" Chase demanded.

"Never!" Zetsumei shouted, thrusting his elbow into Chase's abdomen. Chase released his grip, only from shock, and while Chase was trying to recover, Zetsumei tossed the stolen Shen-Gong Wu to Yami, Stone, Umi, and Rei, who disappeared into the portal. Zetsumei gave Chase a hateful glare as he summoned his scythe.

"Chase look out!" Jack shouted, but it was too late. Zetsumei swung his blade in Chase's direction. It was far enough for Zetsumei to be unable to slice him in two, but it was close enough for the tip of the scythe's blade to peirce his side.

"AAAGH!" Chase shouted, as Zetsumei ripped the blade out of his body and dove into the vortex. Chase slid off of the roof of the building, and began to fall to the ground. Sasha threw her halberd upon the ground and rushed to catch her brother. The group rushed to his aid once Sasha placed him upon the ground.

"Chase are you okay!?" Amy cooed, leaning over Chase.

"Back up!" Sasha snapped, "Give him some space!"

"I-I'm fine," Chase quaked, looking down at his side and attempting to sit up. His side was soaked entirely in blood, and Chase looked extremely pale.

"He's loosing a lot of blood!" Ninamori stated, "He needs medical attention."

"I'm fine!" Chase snapped, holding on to his side, "We need to go after the shade…"

"You need to stay put," Sasha snapped.

"Wait," Jack stated quietly, pushing everybody out of the way. He looked as though he wasn't entirely there. His eyes were glazed and he didn't even sound like himself for a moment. Zeiva recognized what was happening however. It was the same thing that happened to him in the expanse, "Hold still…" Jack began, leaning down next to Chase and placing his hands on his wound.

"……" Chase growled, as he tried to pull away, but the pair suddenly began to glow the same pale bluish colour that Zeiva had seen in the expanse. There was a flash of bright light and after it had faded, Chase looked to the gaping hole in his armor where Zetsumei had pierced it. He was healed. Jack, looking more like a zombie than a healer, then fainted.

"I'm…" Chase began, "Healed? But how? How did he-"

"That's not possible," Amy replied shaking her head.

"Guys!" Raimundo shouted, "Zetsumei's portal! It's still open."

"Then let's go after him!" Sasha commanded, with a devious grin. Sasha, Ninamori, Neviaan, Zeiva and the Monks dove into the portal and headed after the shade in order to take back the stolen Shen-Gong Wu. Amy, Tazuna, Jack and Chase, stayed behind with what was left of the temple.

"Amy?" Tazuna began quietly, "What's not possible?"

"Jack," Amy began, smiling with confidence, "Is the aspect of life!"


	10. Chapter IX: The Citadel of Destiny

Author's Note: SCREW MICROSOFT WORKS WORD AND THEIR FRIGGIN RED SQUIGGLY LINES UNDER MISSPELLED WORDS (because friggin IS a word -_-)

Chapter IX.

The Citadel of Destiny

The eight teens awoke. Their heads were aching from apparently being thrown against solid marble. Sasha opened her eyes and looked into the blinding white marble halls. She groaned and felt the large welt that had formed at the back of her head. She looked over to her comrades.

"You guys okay?" She called, still holding the massive welt on the back of her head.

"I think so," Raimundo replied, trying to lift himself off of the ground, "W-where are we anyway?"

"Uhm," Kimiko began, pulling out her PDA, "We're….home? But how?"

"This definitely ain't the temple," Clay shook his head, staring into the marble hallways, "But my queston is how'd we get here?"

"My question is what _is _here?" Omi began, rising to his feet and heading down a hallway, "Although I am not sure I want to find out."

"Where are you going?" Neviaan questioned, his voice rebounding off of the stone walls.

"We should try to find an exit," Omi suggested, "Wu or no Wu…Like I said, I do not care to find out what resides in this hold."

"He's right," Sasha nodded, rising to her feet, "We definitely should find a way out of this place…whatever this place is."

Sasha let out a yelp and fell to the ground. She was badly beaten and bruised all over. Neviaan draped Sasha's arm over his shoulder and supported her body. She had sustained several injuries since their fight against the Shade's monsters. He followed after Omi down the hallway along with Ninamori and Zeiva. Kimiko and Clay stayed behind and looked towards Raimundo.

"Let's go," He growled, storming off down the hallway after the rest of the group.

The group headed down the hallway only to realize that it lead into almost the exact same hexagonal room that they had awoken in. They looked around in despair. They continued down several series of straight hallways into several hexagonal rooms. However it seemed that they were getting nowhere.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Raimundo shouted, "I don't think this hallway ends! Are there even rooms in this place!?"

"Would you shut it!" Sasha growled, gripping her sides, "We'll find a way out…I'm pretty sure we've all proven that we're a resourceful bunch of kids…"

"I think he's right thought," Neviaan sighed, "I don't see any way out up ahead…just another door-less room leading into another hallway."

"So we're not leaving anytime soon," Kimiko sighed, sounding doubtful, "Are we?"

"That's only because you don't know how this castle works…" Someone stated from behind the group.

"Did you say something?" Clay asked, turning around to look at Zeiva.

"No…I didn't," Zeiva replied sweetly, shaking her head.

"I did…" The group turned and looked down th opposite side of the hallway. There stood a young girl, no older than sixteen. She was extremely pallid and she had lengthy red hair that spiralled down her back in gentle curls. Her eyes were a deep cerulean blue and she wore a white floor-length dress.

"A Shade?" Neviaan whispered in Sasha's ear.

"I don't think so," Sasha shook her head, "A Shade wouldn't be so…bright…"

"I'm Ketsuraku," The young girl dressed in white spoke again. Her voice was light and gentle and made them feel safe.

"Hello?" Raimundo replied awkwardly, not sure if he was supposed to greet or start attacking the poor girl with questions.

"Hehe," She giggled. He laugh was soft and sweet, "Hello…I think you're lost?"

"You'd be correct in assuming that," Neviaan nodded smiling at the young girl.

"I can help you," Ketsuraku explained, "This place that you see before you is the Castle Destin."

"Destin?" Sasha thought to herself, "As in the French word for _destiny_?"

"Indeed," She smiled, "This Castle is the main headquarters for the Shade. It was created by their leader S- well…I'll save that for another time…however the Shade leader designed the castle rooms to be accessed only by thought of its residence."

"So you're saying you can help us get out?" Raimundo asked with a hopeful tone. Clay put his hand on Raimundo's shoulder and shot him a look.

"Wait…" Clay whispered, "Just wait."

"Of course I can," She smiled. Ketsuraku turned around and advanced into the white room. A dull yellowish light flashed in the centre of the room and a large white marble door appeared.

"Though I should warn you," Ketsuraku explained, before letting the group pass through her marble creation, "Although the doors in this castle take you where you want to go, they sometimes take you where you _need _to go."

Ketsuraku smiled and disappeared in a small flash of dull yellowish light. The group looked hopeful as they moved towards the door. All except one.

"Wait," Clay exclaimed, "Don't go through…not yet."

"Why not?" Kimiko questioned, "Don't you wanna get out of this freaky place?"

"It's not that," Clay stated, "I think it might be a trick…Ketsuraku said the doors could only be accessed by the residence of the castle…"

"And?" Sasha rolled her eyes, "Point?"

"She also said it was the main H.Q. for the Shade," Clay continued, thinking in depth on Ketsuraku's information, "So why would someone who isn't a Shade be staying here…and let alone be helping us? It doesn't add up."

"It doesn't matter," Omi growled, "We are going back to the temple and we are going back now!"

Raimundo nodded in agreement with Omi, and pushed open the marble doors. His eyes widened, for there was nothing on the other side. The group looked down in depair.

"All that for nothing!" Raimundo shouted. He went to thrust his fist into the frame of the marble door, however, he missed, fell through and disappeared.

"Rai!" Kimiko shouted, moving towards the door. Several moments went by before _half _of Raimundo's body appeared almost as though floating in air through the doorway.

"You guys aren't gonna believe this…" Raimundo whispered, gesturing the rest of the group to come through the gateway. One by one, the teens passed through the invisible portal. What happened to be on the other side, made them stare in awe.

"What on earth?" Neviaan whispered, standing upon a marble ledge of the dimly lit room. Placed several meters below where the group had entered, was a large machine with a translucent glass compartment that seemed like it could contain a large group of people, if that indeed was what it was for. The mechanism has several mechanical appendages on each side, for whatever purpose, and a control panel at the front, being operated by what the group assumed to be one of the Shade. They just weren't sure who. It was obviously a woman, however, she was cloaked.

"Master!" Shouted Zetsumei as he ran into the room. Yami and Rei followed stayed close behind him, looking rather disappointed in themselves.

"What do you ask of me," The cloaked Shade hissed, turning her body to look into Zetsumei's paniced face. Thankfully Ketsuraku's door had placed the group so high that they couldn't be seen at first glance.

"It's those damn Dragon aspects!" Zetsumei exclaimed, "They're only missing one more before they can come together and-"

"Silence!" She screamed, backhanding Zetsumei across his pallid face, "Did you retreive the Shen-Gong Wu or not! That is all I care about!"

"I understand master," Zetsumei replied in almost a whisper, out of shame. He extended his arm out to her. A wicked smile came across her face as she pulled the stolen Shen-Gong Wu away from him.

"It's not much…" The cloaked Shade began, directing all of the currant occupants of the room towards the machine, "But it will be enough to operate my machine for a few minuets, and for now that's all I will need. So listen…When I complete this machine, we will finally be able to separate the powerful energies from the Shen Gong Wu and we'll have enough to power the rift generator, breaking a hole between this world and the world of the Shade… and by that time…no one in the Spirit Council can stop us! Not even Adinya…"

"Who's Adinya?" Raimundo whispered.

"And can that thing really open a portal to the Shade's world?" Ninamori inquired, looking into the monstrosity of a machine.

"Right now," Omi replied, "It does not matter, That Shade said that they require Shen Gong Wu to power their machine…so our objective is clear for now."

"Omi's right," Ninamori whispered, nodding her head, "We should try and keep the Shade from getting their hands on any Wu for now."

"That," Kimiko whispered, nodding in agreement, "And trying to figure out how to get out of here." The others looked behind them. The door happened to be gone.

"Hey," Whispered the voice of Ketsuraku, "Over here."

Ketsuraku's cheerful head was peeking through a hazy portal that was floating on the ledge over towards their right.

"This'll take you right where you need to be," She whispered, extending her arm towards the group, "But you must hurry…the Shade are intuitive and they'll find you up here."

"Thanks Ketsuraku!" Raimundo whispered, running towards the vortex and the girl. Ketsuraku grasped his arm and pulled him through the vortex. She repeated doing so untill only Clay was left behind.

"Hurry!" She whispered, shaking her hand at him.

"Just one question," Clay began, taking her hand, "Why are you helping us?"

"I'm a friend of a friend," Ketsuraku smiled, pulling him through the vortex.

For a few brief moments, all anyone could see was a smokey grey haze and there was a sickening feeling in the pit of their stomachs. However the haze cleared and the temple appeared. It was night. The group had now realized that an entire day had slipped past them, running about in the crazy Castle Destin.

"I'm so glad to be back at the temple!" Zeiva began, looking about the grounds as though she had been gone for years, "It's so…so…cute!"

"Uuh…" Omi replied, at a slight loss of words, "excuse me?"

"She's a funny one," Neviaan added, with a nod.

"I think she's interesting," Raimundo smiled, "Then again none of us really _liked _each other when we first met."

"It's true," Clay added, with a slight laugh, "But when you put up with one another day in and day out…you almost become family."

"I know it took me almost three months before I started to like Rai," Kimiko laughed.

"Hey!" Raimundo chuckled, crossing his arms, "If I recall you didn't like anyone much at first Kim."

"Okay, okay," She laughed, "You got me on that one."

"So," Ninamori began, looking towards Jack, and Chase, "How were things on the home front?"

"You've been gone for hours!," Jack stated, scratching his head, "And we've got some pretty big news for you guys!."

"Hey," Raimundo chuckled, "I can bet you money that ours will be even bigger."

"Yeah," Ninamori nodded, staring off into space, "It's pretty big…"

"So spill!" Amy demanded, sounding rather interested of their ventures.

"Wait!" Clay shouted, recollecting the Shade's plan, "How many of the Wu did Zetsumei take!?"

"Not many," Chase replied flatly, "Tazuna and I checked the Vault not long after you went through the vortex…they took five at the most."

"They'll be back though," Ninamori grimaced, "After what we've heard they'll be looking for more!"

"So spill!" Amy growled, sounding rather irritated, "What did you guys find out!?"

"The Shade need the Shen-Gong Wu to power their evil machine!" Omi exclaimed, "They are going to use the energy trapped within them to open a portal into their world!"

"Meaning that the Shen-Gong Wu will be lost forever!" Kimiko added (for clarification's sake).

"This…" Amy replied, "Is good!"

"How is it good!?" Raimundo sqwaked.

"Because," Amy replied, feeling confident, "Now we know the Shade's plan! They need Shen-Gong Wu to open a portal right? So that just means we will know how to stop them! All we need to do is find the Shen-Gong Wu before they do!"

"Well I _would _have suggested that tomorrow we should start looking for some Wu," Jack sighed, "But I'm minus one Wuya and you're minus one mystical 'item sensing' dragon."

"Jack's right," Raimundo shrugged, "We can't find Wu without Dojo and he left to go join the spirit council weeks ago."

"Jack don't you have any kind of invention or something?" Kimiko inquired.

"I wish I could say that I did," Jack replied, sounding rather guilty, "But I kinda destroyed all of that stuff when I moved back to Boston."

"Oh perfect," Raimundo rolled his eyes, "And just when I was starting to think you were useful…"

"Hey!" Jack shouted, "Would you relax! I can make a new invention…It'll just take… some time…"

"Time we don't have," Raimundo shouted, "The Shade are going to be all over every corner of the globe looking for them, and since they have teleportation powers… they could get a hold of enough Shen Gong Wu to power their machine before the week is out!"

"Rai," Kimiko stated, sternly, "You need to calm down."

"Hey!" Raimundo shouted, "The last time I checked-"

"Shut up!" Amy shouted and they obeyed, "Can we figure this out in the morning."

"Fine…" Raimundo growled, turning away from Amy.

"If I might make a suggestion," Chase interrupted, "I think that it might be in everyone's best interest if we relocate. The shade know how to inflitrate the temple and could strike at any moment. And, as finding the Shen-Gong Wu is important, from what I come to understand, It won't make any difference if we're all dead."

"Good Idea," Neviaan nodded, "But where do you suggest we _relocate _too?"

"I'm glad you asked," Chase replied, smugly, "My former abode is currently uninhabited by anyone and it's quite accommodating."

"That actually sounds like a good Idea!" Sasha replied, looking impressed.

"Hold on," Amy demanded, "How does everybody else feel about this idea?" Amy looked around the faces of the group. It was apparent that they were against it, but since it was an agreeable alternative and since no one else had a better idea, they remained silent.

"Then I guess it's settled," Raimundo sighed, "When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible," Chase replied, "Gather the remaining Shen-Gong Wu and your possessions…We'll use the golden tiger claws…"

The group dispersed, all accept for Chase and Amy. She gave him a rather distrusting glance.

"You should collect your belongings," Chase began, looking rather indifferently at her.

"I don't know much about you," Amy stated boldly, "But I do know that guys like you don't do things out of the _goodness of your heart_…you have an agenda, and I don't trust you…"

And with those words, she left Chase, alone with his thoughts. He smiled deviously, as she advanced farther and farther away from him.

_You're right my dear…_He thought, _I do have my own agenda…_


	11. Chapter X: The Educator

Note from the Author: Yays chapter X! I prolly will post a few more chapters after this one (Depending on if I finish any on mai day off ;P) But I would guess that I'm prolly gonna have to take a break from my writingness for a bit (AP ANATOMY SUCKS!!!)

Chapter X.

The Educator

It had been an hour since the group had arrived at Chase's lair. It hadn't changed at all, from what those who knew it could remember. It remained quiet between most of them, except for a few nods and quick questions. It remained quiet for a few moments and the group began to disperse to find a suitable place to sleep. It remained bizarrely quiet, as tensions were high. Suddenly, Ninamori stopped moving.

"What's up Nina?" Kimiko asked.

"Something's here?" Ninamori began, questioning her own judgment.

"What are you talking about Nina," Amy grumbled, "Just come to bed."

Suddenly the wind began to blow violently, bringing up dust and all sorts of debris. They knew something was up, considering that they were inside of a mountain, and it was impossible for wind to blow inside of an enclosed area.

"What's going on!" Jack shouted, covering his face.

"Not sure!" Neviaan replied. Suddenly the wind died down and the palace remained bizarrely calm again. The only change in the environment happened to be a small silver oriental box that sat in the centre of the floor

"Does everyone see what I see?" Raimundo asked quietly. They nodded their heads in silence, moving quietly towards the box.

"There's a note on the box…" Omi whispered.

"I volunteer Jack!" Sasha chirped.

"Excuse me!" Jack scoffed, "What if there is a face eating creature inside it!?"

"Than it'll be an improvement," Chase snapped, nodding towards the box, "Now open the damn box!"

"Fine," Jack growled, lifting the envelope off of the silver lid and reading the letter, "We might have the answer to our Shen-Gong Wu location problems."

"What!" Omi exclaimed, "What does it say."

"Read it out loud," Tazuna demanded quietly.

"It's from the spirit council," Jack began, "I'll read it out loud. Dragon Aspects, It is the Spirit Council's understanding that your spiritual dragon guide…what? Anyway… is now currently here as a Councilman. Unfortunately a spiritual guide is essential for your training and education so the Spirit Council has taken the liberty of assigning you a new Spirit guide. Her name is Aleria and she will being assisting you untill the promt return of your former guide. Thank you, High Councilwoman, Adinya Shadowheart."

"Didn't the Shade mention a woman named Adinya in the Castle?" Clay asked, looking down at the box.

"But what if it's a trap _from _the Shade?" Raimundo suggested.

"I don't think so," Tazuna replied, "This looks legit…"

"I'm not opening it," Jack stated flatly, walking away from the box.

Admittedly, they were all hesitant to open the strange silver box from the Spirit Council, they was hasty to even go near it. Ninamori stared at it with a curious intensity for several long and awkward moments. Although it was time they could have spent putting whatever strange thing that happened to dwell inside the package to good use. Neviaan looked towards Ninamori, the box, neatly nestled in her arms.

"We should open the box," Neviaan began, breaking the silence, staring into the pristine silver surface of the mystery box.

"I don't know," Amy sighed, placing her belongings on the ground, "I think it's too convenient…"

"She's got a point," Kimiko nodded, "How is it that in the same day that we figure out that the Shade need Shen Gong Wu, the Spirit Council sends us a new dragon."

"We don't know it's a dragon for sure," Clay retorted.

"And we won't know if we don't ever open the box!" Neviaan snapped.

"I agree," Raimundo repiled, pulling the box from Ninamori's arms, "Whatever's in here can either help or hurt…and we'll never know if we don't open the box."

"Wait," Ninamori began, but it was too late. Raimundo had began to lift the lid of the immaculate silver container. The lid fell open and a bright ray of light flooded the area. After a few moments, a human began to take form from the beams of light. Her skin was an unnatural, crystalline white that complimented her almost floor length sliver hair. Her eyes where an aquamarine blue and she adorned robes to match. The young woman's very presence was ethereal and the group wasn't sure to be afraid, to attack, or to speak.

"Hello?" The being began. Her voice was very calm and wise.

"Uh," Omi greeted, a little tounge tied, "Hello…"

"I am Aleria," She replied politely, with a bow, "And I am honoured that the Spirit Council has bestowed upon me the task of being the Dragon Aspect's spirit guide."

"And we're honoured to have you be our guide?" Jack replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I just have one question," Raimundo began, rather bluntly, "What exactly are you?"

"Oh," Aleria began with another bow, "I am a Dragon of course…one of the few left in existence."

"With all due respect," Kimiko interrupted, "You don't look like a dragon."

"Of course not," Aleria replied with another bow, "That is because this is my human form…as you Dragon Aspects have a Dragon form."

"A Dragon form?" Chase replied, slightly sceptically.

"Cannibal," Sasha scoffed in disgust.

"Indeed," Aleria replied, bowing…again.

"Okay," Jack began, interrupting Aleria, "Rule one, You don't have to bow every time you want to speak."

"Oh…" Aleria looked down at her feet, resisting the urge to bow, "Okay…Uhm… yes well…as you know, I was sent here as your spirit guide and in doing so it is my responsibility to teach you what you need to know in order to utilize all of your Aspect's powers."

"Perfect!" Amy exclaimed, "When do we start?"

"Well," Aleria continued, slightly unsure of what to do, "Do you know your aspects yet?"

"Well I'm the aspect of Fire," Kimiko began, "Raimuno is the aspect of Wind, Omi is Water, Clay is Earth, Amy is Time…I'm pretty sure Zeiva is Light…"

"Chase is the aspect of Space," Sasha continued, feeling that Kimiko was taking too long, "Neviaan and I are aspects of Darkness, Taz is Light too…and from my understanding Jack is the aspect of Life."

"That's no good…" Aleria replied, looking down at her feet.

"That seems to be a common phrase around here," Clay laughed, "Dare I ask what's wrong?"

"Well," Aleria began, "I'm sure you know all of the aspects right?"

The group nodded.

"Well then can I ask you where the aspect of Magic is?" Aleria sighed, looking a little troubled, "Because I only count twelve of you."

"Well we don't know who they are yet…is there anyway we can find them faster?" Zeiva asked optimistically.

"I'm afraid not," Aleria shook her head doubtfully, "But they will come to you in time…however I believe you have several non-training tasks at hand, relating to the Shade. Tell me what you know so far…I mean aside from the obvious information."

"Well we can tell you what we found out in the Castle Destiny," Raimundo began.

"That sounds like a good place to start," Aleria nodded, "Proceed."

"It seems that the Shade are creating a machine to tear open a hole between their world and ours," Kimiko continued, "One of them stated that they were going to harness the energy used from the Shen Gong Wu to power the machine."

"Hmm…" Aleria thought, scratching her head, "So what do you propose we do?"

"We were hoping that we could collect as many as possible," Omi stated.

"The less the Shade have their hands on," Amy nodded, "The better."

"True," Aleria nodded, "The Shen-Gong Wu are most powerful indeed. The power contained within them could be beyond catastrophic if used improperly. The Shade might end up destroying the world before they can conquire it…I was told that I would be training you in the Xiaolin temple…where are we?"

"My home?" Chase began, looking awkwardly at the 'dragon', "I suggested that we stay here temporarily in order to evade the shade."

"Indeed," Aleria nooded, "Good idea…Now is a good time for a lesson!"

"It's almost midnight…" Ninamori stated, slightly taken aback by Aleria's suggestion.

"And we've had kind of a rough day," Kimiko groaned, "I think we should rest."

"Sit!" Aleria snapped, gesturing for them to sit where they stood. They all echanged looks until finally obeying her demands. They were all exhausted, but it wasn't a wise idea to anger a fifteen hundred year old dragon.

"Aleria," Sasha began, raising her hand like a school girl, as Chase rolled his eyes at her, "A woman at the Spirit Council mentioned _corresponding aspects_? What exactly did she mean by that?"

"Well," Aleria began, "I would usually wait until all of the aspects are present, but given that you are all very young and probably need as much training as you can get…I will make an acception. You see all of the aspects rely on another aspect to help them use their own abilities. The corresponding aspects are usually two aspects that would compliment one another-"

"Like light and darkness," Tazuna interrupted, "They're complete opposites until they work together, and then their powers balance out, causing them to work in harmony."

"Very well put Tazuna," Aleria chirped.

"Yeah," Jack whispered, "Almost like he already knew…"

"Well we did meet him in the Spirit Council," Raimundo replied in a whisper, "Maybe he was already taught this stuff."

"Well," Aleria continued, "The twelve of you will be relying on somebody else from this group during your training in the future. When you learn how to use your powers in sync with your corresponding aspect, you can learn to fight as a group of aspects."

"So who are our corresponding aspects?" Kimko questioned, now more eager to start training.

"Stand!" Aleria demanded sharply. They obliged, rising to their feet, and awaiting further instruction from her, "When I call the following sets of aspects, please stand in pairs with the correct aspects! Fire and Water!" Omi and Kimiko jumped to attention and scrambled to stand next to one another. "The aspects of Fire and Water are a perfect example of how the properties of corresponding aspects works. Water can extinguish a fire in seconds, however what is water when exposed to fire? Steam, nothing but a cloud of hot air…"

"So Omi and my powers balance each other out," Kimiko began, trying to summarize Aleria's explaination.

"And Kimiko and I are corresponding aspects!" Omi replied promptly.

"Right," Aleria nodded with a smile, "The aspects of Earth and Wind correspond as well. When you combine an element as stong, stern, and slow as the earth, with an element that is as free, nimble, and quick as the wind-"

"I creates a balance!" Raimundo exclaimed coming to an understanding.

"Yes!" Aleria shouted in a troumph, "Exactly, for the tall and majestic mountain can stop a cyclone dead in it's tracks, but can earth not only become just flying debris when faced by the might of the hurricane? Just like the aspects of light and darkness!" Aleria continued, turning to Sasha, Zeiva, Tazuna, and Neviaan, "For Light can extinguish the shadows, but light also creates them. Afterall, the shadow only proves there is sunshine."

"It's starting to make sense to me," Ninamori nodded, "But what is the corresponding aspect for elemental mastery?"

"Magic of course," Aleria continued with her explaination, "The mastery of the elements involves mastery of all states of matter. Afterall, water is a liquid, wind is a gas, earth is a solid, and fire is a plasma. Magic on the other hand is the fifth element, a pure and unseen force of power that flows throughout the human body. The two aspects working together demonstrates all five elements working in harmony, _successfully_!"

"So time and space," Amy interjected, looking from Chase to Aleria, "They are both relative…so therefore they balance one another."

"No," Aleria resonded, shaking her head, "You're close, but not all there. Space is the three-dimensional expanse in which all matter exists-"

"She's got this down to a science!" Neviaan whispered in amazement to Sasha.

"Glad she's on our side," Sasha giggled.

"Where as time," Aleria continued, "Is what is relative…" "So," Chase interrupted, trying to clarify, "You have one aspect that is felt by but doesn't nessciarily effect all forms of matter, and then one that isn't felt by forms of matter, but effects them?"

"I guess you could put it that way," Aleria nodded, "The aspects of time and space are two of the trickiest aspects there are, and their mastery can prove to be quite difficult, except you have to learn mastery in a matter of months, where it took the old masters years to learn their abilities…but the trickiest aspect…is the going aspect of life…" She began, turning to Jack, "You have some very, very big shoes to fill my dear boy."

"Can't wait to start…" Jack groaned.


	12. Chapter XI: A Visit from the Past

Like OMG it's like ttly an Author's Note: So yeah Imma probably upload a boatload of chapters because I'm buried in snow where I live! So expect it 8D anywho, first Xiaolin Showdown of the story and because i'm lazy...I didn't bother to look up the corrrect spellings for the Shen-Gong Wu (hope I got it right!)

Chapter XI

A Visit from the Past

Aleria's presence was more than helpful throughout the duration of the past few days. She knew vast amounts of information, and was able to assist the aspects in answering most of their questions. Only there was on question that Aleria could not answer: What the true goals of Spirit Council were. Or, rather, it's not that she didn't know, it's that she wouldn't answer. Every time someone mentioned it, Aleria ignored the question. Either that, or she would claim that she didn't want to disclose any important information without the final aspect being present.

"We're not getting anywhere with Aleria," Chase stated flatly to the group, waiting several moments before saying so (as to insure that Aleria could not hear him).

"What are you talking about!?" Raimundo scoffed, "We've gotten farther in the past few days with Aleria than we have in several years at the temple."

"That's not what I mean," Chase retorted, "She's hiding something important from us about the Council. Magic aspect or not, she's still not going to tell us."

"It doesn't matter," Sasha replied, shaking her head, "The Council can keep us out of the dark as much as they want. I mean, all we are to them is just a group of over-glorified lackeys sent to do their bidding."

"Wow," Kimiko sighed, "When you put it like that, it makes our purpose sound kind of depressing."

"Wait Sasha," Ninamori interrupted, "Weren't you a Councilwoman before you were an aspect?"

"Yeah," Sasha nodded, "But I wasn't high enough in the ranks to know about the Council's true motives. The only person who could answer all of our questions for certain is High Councilwoman Adinya Shadowheart, and only a _handful _of people have ever seen her."

"Amy," Omi interrupted, "Didn't you say that there was someone els who could assist us in answering our questions?"

"Heiba," Amy nodded, "One of the Old Masters, but she disappeared fifteen hundred years go."

"Who are the old masters?" Zeiva inquired.

"The thirteen original dragon aspects," Tazuna replied quietly, "They're also rumored to be the creators of the Shen-Gong Wu and some of the founding members of the Spirit Council."

"So getting some information from this Heiba lady," Neviaan began, "Would be beyond useful for us."

"Except no one's seen her for fifteen hundred years," Chase replied with a slight sigh, "I mean, nobody's sure if she's even alive."

"She's alive," Came a snide and arrogant voice from behind the group, "And you should check your mail every once in a while Chase…"

"Wuya!?" Jack exclaimed, as the witch made her way towards the group. Only Wuya looked significantly different from the last time that they had seen her. Her hair was a lot shorter and she was dressed, brighter, for lack of a better word. In general, she didn't look quite like herself. "I swear…she's going to introduce every single character from the series isn't she?"

"Five bucks says Jermaine appears in chapter sixteen…" Clay laughed.

"Ten says Katnappe!" Raimundo jeered.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall!" Chase snapped.

"Anyway," Wuya continued, throwing an emeraled green envelope on to the floor in front of Amy, "I believe that this is for you."

"It's addressed to Jack," Amy stated quietly, picking the letter up off of the floor, and handing it to him. Jack took the letter accordingly and began to read the parchment inside.

"Dear Jack," Jack began, "It has come to my understanding, that you are training to become the next aspect of life. This is the most difficult aspect to master, so I hope to find you in the future. There are many things that the Spirit Council will be unable to show you that I can. I also have an answer to most of your questions. Your sister Amy is an intuitive woman. Signed Heiba…"

"Where'd you get this!?" Chase demanded, looking less than pleased to see his ex-lover.

"Relax," Wuya snapped, "How I came across it is my own business…let's just say that afterwards, the Spirit Council took a sepecial interest in me and told me to take the letter here. I now see why…"

"And I can see why the Council took a special interest in you," Ninamori replied.

"Please don't tell me that-" Raimundo began, sounding desprate.

"She's the thirteenth aspect," Ninamori nodded. It seemed as though most of the group let out a long sigh.

"You've got to be kidding me," Wuya replied, looking at Ninamori, "Even I know what the _aspects _are…and there's no way…"

"Sorry," Ninamori shrugged, "I calls 'em as I sees 'em!"

"So…" Clay began, after several uncomfortable moments of silence, "That's it…we're all here?"

"Yeah…" Sasha nodded, "I guess so…"

"Well this is a let down!" Zeiva exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Wuya snapped.

"No, no, no!" Zeiva shook her head, "I'm glad we're all together now…I just thought that something crazy and mystical would happen once we found you…and….and NOTHING! It thought it would be like on TV or in the Movies and Video Games…you know… there's a big flash of light and then somebody tells us about how we are the chosen ones and all that jazz…"

"You…" Neviaan began, not exactly sure how to respond to that, "Think big…don't you?"

"Well this is no fun!" Zeiva growled, crossing her arms.

"Who is she?" Wuya whispered, leaning towards Chase.

"Zeiva, aspect of light…" Chase sighed, his face in his hand, "a.k.a. _bubbles_…"

"Why bubbles?" She laughed.

"Because she's got _bubbles _for brains…" Sasha interrupted.

"Where are they!?" Aleria shrieked, rushing into the room like a mad woman, "I sensed it! The thirteenth aspect! Where are they!?"

"I'm right here," Wuya stated, indifferently, "Who are you?"

"I'm Aleria!" She replied with dignity, "I am your guide!"

"Well," Wuya replied, "Pleased to meet you…"

"So what happens now?" Jack asked, still holding his letter and looking around the group for an answer.

"Train," Omi replied flatly, "Search for the Shen-Gong Wu-"

"And figure out what about them that makes them powerful enough to power the Shade's machine," Kimiko continued.

"Enlighten me," Wuya interrupted, "I'm afraid I don't follow."

"The group let out another long sigh. It felt as though they had given this explaination a thousand times (When in reality It wasn't much at all). So they began to go over every aspect of what they had learned and uncovered over the past few weeks. Thankfully, Wuya was neither stupid or ignorant of the occult and archaic, so she asked next to no questions as the group explained.

"And it basically all ends with you," Jack continued, "We were kind of at a loss of where to go from here…but I guess we don't have to go searching for anyone now…"

"Although," Chase interjected, "We're still at a loss of where to go next."

"Maybe not!" Aleria squeaked, "I'm sensing a Shen-Gong Wu activating!"

"It's about time!" Raimundo exclaimed excitedly, "What is it?"

"Don't know," Aleria responded, shivers going down her spine, "Let's just find it before it's too late!"

And in an instant, they found the ethereal Aleria, transforming before their eyes. A massive, thin and elegant silvery-white scaled beast, swirled throughout the room. Her pale blue mane flowed behind her and her glittering aqua eyes stared warmly at the group.

"Are you coming?" She beconed, in her same calm and inviting voice.

* * * * *

"Aleria," Kimiko called, gripping to the back of the dragon, "Where exactly are we?"

"Somewhere above India," Aleria responded, flying unfathomably fast.

"Can we slow down!?" Tazuna shouted, probably being louder than he had ever been in his life, "Or get some seatbelts!? Flying like this is terrifying!"

"You get used to it," Clay laughed.

"If I'm right," Aleria stated, "The Shen-Gong Wu isn't too far from here."

"W-well that's great!" Zeiva quivered, clining tightly to Aleria's body, "The sooner we find it…the sooner we can get out of the air!"

"Hey!" Aleria snapped, "You're lucky I can fly in the first place! You lot are heavier than you look!"

"Yeah Chase," Sasha laughed, poking fun at her younger brother, "Maybe you should consdier dieting!"

"Oh ha ha Sasha!" Chase replied, sarcastically, "You're one to talk…amazon woman!"

"Is that a fat joke!" Sasha hissed, clenching her fists.

"Then again I suppose you're just big boned…right?" Chase replied.

"Ooh!" Sasha growled, "I will throw you off this dragon so fast that your-"

"Enough you two!" Amy laughed, "Can you guys get along…at least until we get the Wu!"

"Fine!" The Young Twins sighed, exchanging looks.

"It's there!" Wuya stated, pointing down to a nearby market place, "One of the Vendors must have it."

"Alright!" Aleria responded, "Hold on tight!" She dove down towards the marketplace, with each of her passengers screaming as she moved closer and closer to the ground. But a few feet before she crashed to the ground, she instantly changed back into her human form, dropping everone in mid-air.

"Aleria!" They shouted, as the collided with the ground. But she merely smiled, as she whistfully floated from the sky next to them.

"Don't…" Raimundo began, pushing Jack and Zeiva off of him,"Ever…do that…again."

"It was so much fun though," Aleria giggled.

"I think I dislocated my shoulder," Neviaan groaned.

"Look!" Kimiko exclaimed, "Could that be it?" She pointed to a nearby stand that was selling various accessories.

"We're her to look for the Wu Kimiko," Clay began, "Not shop!"

"No," Wuya replied, "She's right…look! Hanging off one of the racks! Saras's Meteorite!"

"What?" Jack asked.

"Saras's Meteorite," Wuya explained, pointing to a small, dull rock that was hanging off of a golden chain, "It grants the wearer temporary invulnerability."

"It means you can't be hurt," Ninamori continued.

"I know what invulnerability means," Jack sighed, "Now let's get it and get out of here before any Shade show up!"

"Too late!" Came the voice of Kimiko's Shade, Yami. She was standing upon a nearby building with Rei and Zetsumei by her side, "I'm taking that Shen-Gong Wu back to Castle Destin!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Zeiva growled, lunging towards the stand and seizing the necklace.

"You have to pay for that!" The elderly merchant called, as Zeiva pulled it from the rack. The necklace began glowing and Zeiva noticed that she wasn't the only one who had her hand on it. Zetsumei was clutching to the golden chain along with Zeiva.

"Well, well, well, sweetheart!" Zetsumei laughed, "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"A Xiaolin whaty-what?" Zeiva questioned, gripping tightly to the Shen-Gong Wu.

"Just accept the challenge Bubbles!" Chase shouted.

"I accept your challenge?" Zeiva replied, questioning herself in the process.

"A team race to the finish!" Zetsumei stated, "First team to finish gets the Shen-Gong Wu! Me and Yami against-"

"Me and," Zeiva replied, looking towards the group, not sure who to choose, "Me and…Chase!"

"What!?" Chase exclaimed.

"You were the first person to come to mind…" Zeiva giggled sheepishly.

"We wager the Wings of Tanabi," Zetsumei stated.

"And we wager the Golden Tiger Claws," Chase replied.

"Lets go!" Zetsumei shouted, "Xiaolin Showdown!"

The ground below them began to rumble, as the market place turned into a giant obstacle course, with floating platforms, shifting corridors, and traps of all kinds. Each competator was pulled towards their partner, as if by an invisible force. A gold band appeared, linking Chase's and Zeiva's wrists to one another. The same was done for Zetsumei and Yami. Zeiva looked frightened and confused.

"Gong-Yi Tempai!" They all shouted, except for Zeiva, who wasn't sure what was going on.

"What!?" Zeiva cried.

"It means GO!" Chase shouted, practically pulling Zeiva by her arm down the path.

"Woah!" Zeiva shouted, "Slow Down!"

"It's in the bag!" Raimundo laughed, "They've got the Golden Tiger Claws…Zetsumei and Yami don't stand a chance!"

"I would not be so sure," Omi replied, "It is very easy to rotate the tables in another direction during a Xiaolin Showdown."

"Huh?" Neviaan inquired.

"I think he means," Clay explained, "It's easy to _turn the tables_."

"Wings of Tanabi!" Zetsumei Shouted, holding his Shen-Gong Wu in the air. Yami grabbed hold of his body, as the pair lifted into the air and flew towards their prize.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" Chase shouted, tearing a portal into the air in front of him and Zeiva. He pulled her through and the pair landed only a few feet away from Saras's Meteorite.

"Yes!" Amy cheered, "They've almost got it!"

But before Chase and Zeiva could seize the Shen-Gong Wu, they were thrown into the air by a rising platform.

"I hate…" Chase began disdainfully as the pair rose into the air, "Xiaolin Showdowns…"

"Then maybe we aren't doing it right," Zeiva replied.

"They what do you suggest?" Chase snapped.

"Don't use the Shen-Gong Wu!" Zeiva suggested, "We can pull this off without them."

"Alright!" Chase sighed, as the pair jumped from one floating platform to another.

"Fools," Yami laughed, "We'll have the Shen-Gong Wu before they get close to the fin-"

But she was interrupted by their collision with a shifting building. Zetsumei let out a growl as the Wings of Tanabi flew out of his hand and skidded across the ground. Yami pulled him back up to his feet and seized the Wings of Tanabi, for they were almost back at the starting line.

"Just like old times eh Jack?" Wuya began, watching the Showdown.

"Hardly," Jack replied with a smile.

Chase and Zeiva began jumping from platform to platform, advancing ever closer to the Shen-Gong Wu and having more luck than Zetsumei and Yami (who kept getting thrown back farther and farther).

"You're pretty good at this!" Zeiva called, as she and Chase jumped upon an advancing platform that moved towards the direction of the finish.

"You're not so bad yourself Bubbles," Chase replied, smiling slightly.

"They're almost to the finish!" Ninamori exclaimed. Chase and Zeiva landed down directly next to the Shen-Gong Wu. Zeiva seized the golden chain triumphantly as she held the item into the air. She and Chase could hear the cheers coming from the other aspects, and the screams of anger coming from the Shade, and in a Flash of light, the marketplace turned back to normal, and Zeiva and Chase were separated once again.

"You did it Zeiva!" Jack shouted, rushing over to her and lifting her off of the ground.

"You weren't so bad yourself little bro," Sasha added, tussling Chase's hair.

"This ends now!" Yami hissed, as she Zetsumei and Rei disappeared into their summoned vortex.

"No it doesn't!" Omi shouted as the three Shade disappeared. But before the aspects could fly back to Chase's lair on Aleria, the space around them began to fade into an enveloping darkness.

"What's going on!?" Kimiko shouted.

"I can't see anything!" Amy growled, trying to fight her way out of the dark.

"Everybody brace yourselves!" Sasha shouted, and that was all anyone could remember before everything went completely black.


	13. Chapter XII: Sayuri

Chapter XII

Sayuri

His head was throbbing and his body ached. Jack opened his eyes to see that he was hanging from the ceiling in a thick glass sphere. He looked around the dark and shadowy room to notice seven other similar spheres hanging from the ceiling. Aleria was trapped in a sphere of her own, trashing around and pounding away at the sphere in her dragon form. He noticed however, that everyone else had a 'cell mate'. Sasha and Zeiva were trapped together, along with Kimiko and Omi.

_We're separated according to our corresponding aspects,_ Jack thought, remembering that he didn't have one.

"What is that thing?" Jack whispered to himself as his eyes fell upon the massive mechanism in front of him. A cloaked woman stood at the front of the machine, furiously entering coordinates into the controls. Jack noticed Zetsumei standing not too far behind her.

"You see Zetsumei," She laughed, "It wasn't hard at all to capture the aspects." She turned and made her way towards the spheres, so Jack fell back against the surface and pretended to be unconscious, "And now that I have them all in my posession…"

"We destroy them," Zetsumei hissed.

"Precisely," The cloaked woman nodded. She pulled her hood down off of her head, and Jack couldn't help but look at her face.

_No way…_He thought as he gazed into the Shade. She had to have been Wuya's shade. The two had the same face, only the Shade looked like she would have been Wuya as a teenager. She couldn't have been any older than fourteen, and her skin was sickly and pale. Her hair and eyes were also much different from Wuya's. Her's were a deep emerald green, where as the Shade's were almost black. Her hair was also extremely short, and a dark violet colour (as opposed to Wuya's bright red).

"Well what do we have here," She began, advancing towards Jack's prison. Her voice was quiet, but chilling, and shivers went down Jack's spine as she spoke, "Awake I see…"

"Who are you!?" Jack demanded, standing up in his cell, looking out into the face of the Shade. The sound of his voice awakened the others, who paniced, looking around their cells in confusion.

"Me?" The Shade began coolly,"I am Sayuri, leader of the Shade. And you must be Jack Spicer…The Dragon aspect of Life…aren't you a little young?"

"Actually," Jack replied, sarcastically, "I was going to say the same thing about you…"

"Hmm…" Sayuri replied, "I assume you know all about my little plan?"

"To open the portal into your world!" Raimundo snapped, "Yeah! And you need the Shen-Gong Wu to power it!"

"That's very good," She laughed, "I wonder how you managed to figure that one out? No matter…odds are you won't make it out of this castle alive…Come Zetsumei! We have work to do!"

She and Zetsumei exited the room, leaving the aspects alone in their cages. Zeiva let out a small cry as Sasha pounded upon the glass, attempting to escape.

"Give it a rest sister…" Chase sighed, "Even if this glass was paper thin, I don't think that we could break out. It's probably enchanted."

"There… Is… NOTHING…" Sasha began, speaking after each punch, "That… I… can't ….break!"

"Well…" Ninamori began, sitting next to Wuya, "We've been in worse situations before right?"

"Not really," Neviaan sighed.

"But _we _have," Omi directing his thought towards Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay, "We are all resourceful people, and we should put our heads together to find a way out of this clutter!"

"I think you mean find _a way out of this mess_," Kimiko replied.

"Same difference," Omi replied.

"But these cages," Wuya interrupted, "They're made to be impenetrable. It'll take a miracle to get us out of here."

"So we're doomed…" Tazuna replied quietly.

"So what now?" Clay asked, "We just sit here until The Shade and their leader come back and get rid of us once and for all?"

"It would appear to be so," Chase replied, flatly.

"Wait," Amy chirped, seizing Chase, "You're the aspect of space!"

"And?" He asked, not entirely sure of where the conversation was going.

"And," Amy continued, "You can teleport right!?"

"Well theoretically," Chase nodded, "The first time was merely a fluke."

"Then _theoretically_," Sasha snapped, "You should be able to do it again!"

"I wouldn't risk it," Aleria called, from inside her cage (She was now in her human form), "It could be very risky, considering that Chase isn't properly trained. He could end up leaving a body part behind, or he could get stuck inside the wall of the cell."

"Meaning!?" Chase inquired, horrified of the thought of dimemberment.

"Meaning," Aleria continued, "You could get cut in half…"

"Ouch…" Neviaan added.

"……" Chase sat in silence for a moment. He looked as though he was in deep thought, "…I'll do it."

"You'd risk your life for us?" Raimundo asked, sounding grateful, but confused.

"Yes," Chase nodded, "If I am an aspect, that's what I am meant to be…it's my destiny…and as I told a friend not too long ago, sometimes our destinies are determined by events that are out of our control…"

And with those words, Chase disappeared into thin air, just like before. A few seconds went by until he found himself stumbling on to the ground below his cell. He stood up, looking quite triumphant, only when he turned to look at the faces of his comrades, the looked less so. In fact, they looked either shocked, or frightened.

"What?" Chase asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Take…a….look…at yourself!" Sasha laughed, gasping between words. So Chase turned and looked at his refection in the Shade's machine. To his shock and dismay, he had left behind his clothes when he teleported and was now entirely naked.

"Oh! Oh my god!" Zeiva squeaked, covering her eyes. Chase wasn't entirely sure how to react, and all he could think to do was run out of sight from the others.

"Faaaaan Service!!" Ninamori Chirped.

"Come on Chase!" Jack laughed, "The faster you open these cells, the faster you can get your clothes back!"

"……" Chase remained silent, hiding out behind the machine.

"Would it make you feel better if we closed our eyes!" Sasha laughed hysterically, "Although this is _too _rich!"

"Shut up Sasha!" Chase growled.

"Well I'll respect him," Amy added, covering her eyes.

"Kill joy," Sasha grumbled, covering her eyes. The others chuckled quietly to themselves at the sheer ridiculousness of the moment as they covered their eyes, "We're not looking little bro!" Sasha laughed, "You can let us out now!"

Chase peered out from behind the machine. He looked upset and embarrassed, but he advanced out into the room. He didn't see a control panel for the prisons.

"I don't see anything," He began.

"Try looking on the other side of the room!" Sasha growled. He spotted a lever across the room, just as Sasha suggested and he headed to the opposite side of the chamber, not realizing that someone was watching him.

_Oh my god…_Amy thought, watching through her fingers, her face turning red.

"I got it!" Chase stated, pulling the lever. The chambers disappered and all of their occupants fell to the ground with a thud. When they looked up, Chase was gone.

"Chase?" Jack asked, looking around the room.

"Over here!" He waved from behind the machine, "Can I have my clothes back now?"

"By all means!" Jack laughed, carrying the armor over to him.\

"So…" Kimiko began, "We're out…"

"Yeah," Raimundo nodded, "but now we have to find a way out of here, and I don't think Ketsuraku is going to be around to help us this time."

"But could we use her help now more than ever," Neviaan sighed, "This time our lives are on the line."

"What do you care," Jack rolled his eyes, "You can't be killed."

"Actually there are several ways to kill a vampire," Neviaan replied, "A stake through the heart, being burned alive, or decapitation…they're all effective."

"Either way," Amy interrupted, slightly sickened by the conversation, "We need to move…Somebody, be it Sayuri or any of her creepy minions, we should start moving."

The group rushed out of the chamber, containing Sayuri's machine, and into a long white hallway. Raimundo let out a long groan as he glanced into the seemingly endless hall.

"What?" Jack inquired, "What's wrong!?"

"This hallway," Ninamori groaned, "It _never _ends…"

"I hate this castle…" Zeiva groaned, letting her head hang.

"If we can escape capture," Chase stated boldly, "We can escape this castle…"

"At least try to keep your clothes on this time," Sasha replied, chuckling under her breath.

"Well we should be above the temple," Omi stated, "Correct?"

"No," Kimiko shook her head, "We're…somewhere above…Boston?"

"Great," Jack grumbled, rolling his eyes, "So you're saying that this is a _floating _castle that drifts from location to location?"

"I'm pretty sure that's what we told you last time," Ninamori scoffed, looking over Kimiko's shoulder.

"No," Jack growled, shaking his head, "You told us it was a floating castle above _the temple_!"

"Well," Amy shrugged, "It probably changes location every once in a while-"

"That sounds 'bout right," Clay nodded, "I mean, they probably don't want the Council findin' out where they're hidin'."

"Very perceptive," Sayuri clapped, stepping out of a shadowy portal and making her way over to the group. She was alone, which they could decide if that was a good, or bad thing, "You must be more resourceful than I thought…although I must say that you could use a bit more training…you work poorly as a group and as for the utilization of your powers…" She began snidely, looking towards Chase, "That needs work two…"

"And how would you know!?" Raimundo snapped, baiting the young Shade.

"I've been watching you all for a long time," Sayuri hissed, with a devilsh smile, "I know your follys and vices, your aspirations, wants, desires…"

"That's creeper status!" Jack replied, with shivers going down his spine.

"Call it what you want," Sayuri laughed, "But I also know your weaknesses… the faults that will eventually cause your downfall. Jack's indifference, Amy's intolerance, Omi's Pride, Zeiva's dependance, Raimundo and Sasha's arrogance, Kimiko's temper, Clay's ignorance, Tazuna's reserved demeanor, Neviaan's greed, Wuya's wrath, Ninamori's envy, and Chase's lust…." "What is she talking about?" Kimiko whispered.

"I think everyone has some secrets that they're hiding, and Sayuri knows…" Jack replied.

"Either way," Sayuri continued, "You aspects are more feeble than you could ever imagine, but I could help you…"

"Why would you help us?!" Wuya growled, "You said that we might not leave this castle alive and obviously you want us out of your way."

"You couldn't be more wrong," Sayuri replied, her devilsh smile growing more chilling with every moment, "You see, the Spirit Council treats you like dogs, but with power like yours at _my _disposal…I would be sure to treat you like the _Gods _you are…Especially you Jack…"

"Huh?" Jack began, sinking farther into the group.

"Yes," Sayuri nodded, "You're the most powerful of all the aspects, and with you at my side, we could do great things…I know about your past…your desire to be a powerful ruler…I can make that happen still."

"Jack don't listen to her!" Zeiva exclaimed.

"She's wrong Jack!" Kimiko continued, "That's not you anymore!"

"Silence!" Sayuri hissed at the two girls.

"No," Jack growled, advancing towards the Shade, "They're right…that's not me. And you can't give me anything that I could _possibly _want."

"Or can I," Sayuri smiled, as the room around the pair began to grow darker and darker until they were surrounded by blackness on all sides. It remeinded Jack of the expanse, and he began to wonder if he was there, "You see Jack…the aspect of life is the most difficult aspect to master…and who do you think is going to teach you such difficult skills?"

"Heiba!" Jack growled, "She's contacted me and-"

"And what," Sayuri laughed, "You believe that she's going to come to your aid? Why do you think someone as powerful as Heiba would help you?"

"……" Jack was at a loss of what to say, "I-I don't know…"

"Exactly," Sayuri laughed, "She's not interested in you…and she never will be. If she disappeared thousands of years ago, she's not going to return for the aid of some child."

"What…" Jack began, "What do you want with me?"

"I want to show you," Sayuri replied, as a bizarre scene began to form around them. Jack could make out the images of forests burning to the ground, cities crumbling, mountains fading into the earth, and bodies strewn across the planet, "What your powers can do…if used to their full potential…"

"No!" Jack exclaimed, falling to the ground, "I'm…I'm the aspect of-of life! I create…not destroy!"

"The aspect of life," Sayuri began, rather solemnly, "Has the ability to give life or take it away…the balance of the planet is in your hands Jack."

"I don't want this!" Jack exclaimed, turning away from Sayuri and the scene of destruction before him, "I never asked for this!"

"Jack," Sayuri replied in a soothing and melodic voice, "Pledge you alligence to me…and I can make sure that this never happens. I can show you ways to use your powers for good."

"Don't listen to her!" a familiar voice whispered in Jack's ear.

"Hello?" Jack replied, rising to his feet and looking around the darkness.

"Leave him be!" She began, standing her ground in front of Sayuri. She was fair skinned, with golden and gently curled hair and couldn't have been much older than Jack. She was wearing a long, dusty balc gown that draped off of her shoulders and hung loosely around her body. Her enticing violet eyes stared angrily at Sayuri as Jack sat in a confused state behind her.

"What do you want!?" Sayuri growled.

"For you to give up," The girl replied, "I have a message from the Spirit Council…"

"And that would be?" Sayuri asked, staring menacingly at the girl.

"Goodbye," She replied calmly, clapping her hands together. A bright flash of white light filled the area, and before Jack could speak, or even think, he observed that he and the rest of the aspects were back at the Spirit Council, with the blonde girl standing next to them, smiling pleasantly.

"W-who are you?" Jack inquired, walking towards her.

"A friend of a friend," She replied with a polite smile.


	14. Chapter XIII: Heiba's Lexicon

Chapter XIII.

Heiba's Lexicon

"What…" Raimundo began holding his head, "Just happened?"

"I saved you," The girl replied, walking towards a small table on the opposite side of the blinding white room. She lifted and extremely large old book off of the surface and blew some of the dust off of its cover, "I also brought you back here because I have something for you Jack…"

"Me?" Jack responed, taking the book from her hands as she extened it towards him, "What is it?"

"Heiba's returned," She responded, not really answering his question, "She seemed rather interested in getting this to you as soon as possible…as for what it is…it's a book."

"Yeah I figured that one out already," Jack replied, skimming through the pages of the heavy tome, "Heiba wanted me to have…a recipie book?"

"They're not recipies!" She laughed, rolling her eyes, "They're spells! This is Heiba's spell book. Her lexicon."

"Why does she want me to have it?" Jack inquired, flipping through the pages.

"Well," The girl explained, "All thirteen of the old Masters had their own weapons. In other words, the first thirteen Shen-Gong Wu. They can only be used by their predecessors and this was Heiba's."

"No kidding," Wuya replied, slightly impressed, "There has got to be some pretty powerful spells in that book."

"Indeed," The girl replied with a nod, "Very dark ones too." She took the book from Jack and turned to a specific page, then handed the book to Chase, "Look familiar?"

"It does," Chase replied flatly, looking over the instructions for his concoxion of immortality, "But I thought Hannibal created this? Not Heiba…"

"He stole it," The girl replied, handing the lexicon back to Jack, "From this very Lexicon fifteen hundred years ago, and I'm sure once you decode the secrets of the book, you'll find the answers to a lot of your questions."

"Who…" Jack began, holding the tome close to him, "_Are _you!?"

"Just a lowly councilwoman," The girl smiled. Sasha looked at her with confusion as she spoke. She knew that voice from somewhere, they all did, but they just couldn't remember from where.

"You're the same woman from before!" Sasha snapped, pointing a finger in the girl's face, "The same councilwoman from last time we were here!?"

"Yes I am," She nodded politely.

"So tell us," Raimundo began, "What's your _name_?"

"I just don't feel like telling you that," She smiled, turning away from them, "But I feel it is of a dire importance to relocate you again."

"To where?" Chase replied, raising an eyebrow, "There seems to be nothing wong with where we are now."

"To a new temple," She replied coolly, "The Shade know where you are again, and unless you feel like fighting Shade day after day after day…I suggest that you relocate."

"And what's so special about this place that will keep them away?" Neviaan inquired skeptically.

"There is only a handful of people in the world that the shade truly fear more than anything," She began, sounding rather confident in herself, "High Councilwoman Adinya Shadowheart, Heiba herself, The dragon aspects, when properly trained of course, and…Master Kiade."

"I'm guessing that he's the master of the temple?" Kimiko inquired.

"Yes," She nodded, "_She _is…But I suppose a few days should be in order for you to collect and gather your things. Afterall, you just arrived at the Casa De Young… uprooting your lives _again_, would be just traumatic and redundant. Either way Councilwoman Shadowheart has instructed me to tell you that she wants you there before the week is out. I trust you will follow her orders promptly."

"Only one problem," Amy interrupted, "We don't know where Master Kiade's temple _is_…"

"Aleria does," The girl nodded towards the Dragon, "I trust her enough to transport you to where you need to go."

"Of course!" Aleria replied promptly and with a bow.

"Then it's settled," The councilwoman smiled, lifting her hand into the air, "Be at Master Kiade's temple by Sunday," The councilwoman snapped her fingers, and by the same gut wrenching process that the Spirit Council calls 'teleporting' the group found themselves face down, plastered against the polished marble floors of Chase Young's lair.

"I…" Chase began, pushing himself off of the ground, "Hate…Teleporting…"

"Is there anything is this world that you don't hate!?" Sasha snapped.

"…No," Chase growled.

"No you don't hate everything," Sasha growled, "Or no as in you do…"

"…No," Chase growled, his face buried in the ground.

"Jeez!" Sasha replied, rolling her eyes, "For a fifteen hundred year old evil genius…you sure do act like a baby…"

"……" Chase responded to her with silence.

"So now what?" Zeiva asked, propping herself up, to look around at the group.

"Stay here for now I guess," Clay replied, looking around the citadel.

"That councilwoman said she wanted us out of here by Sunday," Jack stated, "So if today's Friday…that gives us today and tomorrow to pack up our lives _again _and leave."

"Joy," Ninamori replied rolling her eyes, "Well it's late…I'm going to get some much needed sleep!"

"Sounds good," Raimundo nodded, "I think I'm going to get some shut eye too."

"Well I'm out of here," Neviaan replied, heading towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Omi inquired.

"I'm hungry," Neviaan replied, slightly irritable, "I haven't fed in weeks. And Unless somebody here wants to provide me with some nurishment…I suggest you stay out of my way." The group cringed at the thought and let Neviaan go about his business.

"I am sorry that I asked," Omi replied with a shiver.

"I guess Vampires aren't that much different from humans afterall," Wuya replied with a slight laugh.

"How do you mean?" Jack replied.

"They both get _really _mad when they haven't eaten," Wuya laughed, "And they also get mad when they haven't slept…which is much needed in my case…" And with that Wuya disappeared, off to wherever to get some well deserved rest.

"Yeah I'm gonna pack it in too," Zeiva yawned, "Goodnight everbody." And the group found themselves dispersing, off to wherever they had claimed as their chambers to retire for the night. All except Jack, who sat upon a nearby staircase, reading Heiba's Lexicon.

"Jack," Chase called, sounding dangerously close to showing interest in his well being, "Aren't you going to sleep? You of all people need it."

"I'm just trying to make heads or tails of this book," Jack replied, not taking his eyes away from the pages, "I have a feeling that we could find out the secret to the Shen-Gong Wu…if only I could figure out some of what she meant in half of these recipies and spells!"

"Let me see," Chase demanded, looking over Jack's shoulder at the pages, "Half of these words don't even exist…How is anybody supposed to decifer this?"

"I don't know," Jack shook his head, turing the pages of the tome gingerly, "But I'm sure if we put our thirteen heads together we'll be able to figure it out."

"If I might make a suggestion," Chase replied, closing the book for Jack, "I don't think it wise to make this a _group effort_…do you follow?"

"Yes," Jack nodded, looking at Chase with suspicion, "But why?"

"Let's just say," Chase replied, walking away from Jack, "That some of our fellow aspects are more suited for combat rather than the intellectual tasks…this being one of them."

"I don't intend to let anyone here out of the dark," Jack snapped, taking the lexicon back from Chase and rising to his feet, "Even if they sit back and watch…I want everybody there when I make a breakthrough…"

"Are you so conceited that you think you'll be the one to figure it out?" Chase questioned.

"Heiba sent it to _me _for a reason," Jack responded, making his way away from Chase, "If she expected _you _to figure it out…she would have sent it to _you_. Obviously Heiba has some kind of faith in me." And with those words, Jack headed out of sight. Chase let out a slight laugh and began to walk in the opposite direction as Jack.

_Well someone's grown a pair since our last encounter,_ Chase thought, as he headed up the marble staircase to his chambers, _But, no matter…I have more important matters to attend to._

He made a side trip to one of the many rooms located throughout his lair. He threw the door open, without the slightest regaurd for who was inside. He heard a slight humming noise from inside, and as the music reached his ears, a smile came across his face.

_Music to my ears…_ He thought as he advanced into the room. He sat down upon the elegant, four poster bed that was positioned directly in the centre of the massive guest room.

"I take it that everything is to your liking," He smiled, as Amy strode out of the washroom door across the room. It took her a few moments to register that Chase had been sitting on her bed, and she let out a scream and threw her towel over her body (for she was only half dressed).

"Have you ever heard of knocking!" Amy shrieked, trying to be modest.

"Well it is my home," Chase replied casually as he leaned back upon the bed, "And come on Amy my dear…is there really any need to be shy? Afterall, you've seen me, well…the _real _me that is."

"I would have rather not," Amy growled, pulling the towel closer and closer to her.

"That's why you were watching me between your fingers right?" Chase replied sarcastically, "But no matter…"

"Please leave," Amy snapped, her face about as red as her hair.

"So…" Chase replied, sounding slightly pleased with himself, "I was right…you do have _a thing _for me…"

"Don't flatter yourself," Amy replied, quickly throwing off her towel and slipping a black nightgown over her head, although she was having some difficulty getting it on, "I… wouldn't… dream… of…. it!"

"Let me help you," Chase replied quietly, pulling the silk gown over her body, "Although I would rather be taking it _off _of you."

"Pervert!" Amy replied, slapping him across the face.

"Maybe I should stop by again," Chase said, stroking the red facial mark that Amy had left, "In case you would like to take a crack at the other cheek…"

"I wouldn't dream of it…" Amy growled, her face still flushed at Chase's previous comment. He smiled, pulled away from her and turned to exit the room.

"Oh," He paused, as if remembering something and turing back to her, "And Amy…"

"What…" She growled, but rather than answering her, he seized her by the arms and pulled her close to his body. Amy couldn't think, she was in so much shock that she hadn't even registered that Chase was now kissing her. She let down all of her guard and let Chase hold her tightly against him. Several, long moments passed by before they finally pulled away from one another.

"I… I…" Amy began, completely at a loss of what to say.

"Goodnight Amy," Chase replied, leaving her room. He closed the door behind him and a smile made its way across his face. It wasn't a confident smile, or a devious smile, just a smile. He turned to retire to is own chamber and found that he was now face to face with Wuya.

"What do you think you're doing?" Wuya questioned, looking at Chase as though he was mentally ill, "I know that you're supposed to _get to know _your corresponding aspect…But I think what Aleria meant didn't include shoving your tounge halfway down their throat!"

"Jealous," Chase snapped, the smile fading away from his face, "Mad because it's no longer you I'm interested in?"

"Interested!" Wuya scoffed, following him to his room, "You aren't interested in anyone but yourself!"

"On the contrary my dear," Chase replied snidely, "I'm not _interested _in you."

"Cold Chase," Wuya scoffed, "But _on the contrary_…considering that you don't have a heart, so you can't go with what it tells you, I only can assume that this time you thinking strictly with your-"

"You can assume all you want!" Chase growled, getting dangerously close to Wuya, "But I can tell you this for sure…You were the biggest mistake that I have ever made in my entire life and from the moment I met you I knew just by your arrogance and conceit that you could be the last woman in the world that I could prevail upon myself to marry!"

"So that is your opinion of me," Wuya hissed, "Well then, if you believe me to be the ignorant and unpleasant sort of woman, you will have no problem with me instructing Amy to keep as emotionally distant from you as possible…"

"If that is your will," Chase growled, "Then so be it…if you have any faith in her idifference towards me then by all means-"

"So you admit it!?" Wuya scoffed, "You admit that you are attempting to use an emotionally confused and extremely _hormonal girl _who knows nothing of your past or your character to satisfy your own sick needs!?"

"No!" Chase growled, "But it was suggested that she felt something-"

"Did she give you that impression!?" Wuya scoffed.

"Of course she did!" Chase growled.

"She's just a girl!" Wuya growled, "Eighteen or not, she's still a child and is not yet mature enough to make rational judgments."

"And chosing to get into bed with me is an _irrational judgement_!?" Chase snapped at the absurdity of the thought.

"Even you can't deny that you're dangerous!" Wuya groaned, trying to make Chase see the error of his ways, "What you're doing to the mind of a less than capable teenager is…is wrong!"

"Believe what you will," Chase growled, "But I can't help but believe that this is all a product of your jealousy…"


	15. Chapter XIV: Master Kiade

Chapter XIV.

Master Kiade

The next morning came rather quickly as the inhabitants of the mountain hold awoke early to begin packing up their lives for the second time in the past week. Jack was still paging through the lexicon, looking thoroughly exhausted. Amy walked over to her brother (honestly just finding as many reasons as possible to try to divert her thoughts off of the events of the night before).

"Jack," Amy began, closing the book for him, "Did you even sleep?"

"Not a wink," Jack stated, prying the book away from her.

"You haven't even had that book for a day yet," Amy replied, pulling it away from him with a great force, "Maybe you should take a day to relax…I mean afterall you've had it the worst out of all of us."

"What I _need _is to figure out the secret behind Heiba's lexicon!" Jack growled, pulling the book away from Amy in a ridiculous game of tug-o-war.

"Is everybody awake!" Aleria chirped, skipping down the nearby staircase, holding the ornate silver box in which she had been delivered to them in.

"Good moring Aleria," Amy greeted, smiling at the dragon.

"I trust that everyone is well rested and ready for our journey!" She chirped.

"Not everybody," Amy sighed, rolling her eyes, and directing her comment towards Jack (who, quite frankly, looked as though he hadn't slept).

"Jack," Aleria squeaked, "You look awful!"

"That's the price to pay for advancement!" Jack replied, manically as he paged through the book.

"That's no good," Aleria stated quietly to herself.

"You're telling me…" Amy sighed, "He's going to _pass out _before he figures out that book."

"I'm just fine!" Jack growled, "Trust me, this book isn't going to consume my life all of a sudden…"

"Well," Aleria continued, "If anyone can help to figure that book out, it's Master Kiade, she's one of the most brilliant minds in the world."

"Lets hope for all of our sakes that's true," Amy replied, "At this point I think we need a miracle in order to get a handle of what's going on."

"Who's ready to travel!" Sasha chirped, rushing down the marble staircase, with many of the other aspects behind her, looking rather less eager as she did to make their venture.

"It's entirely too early in the morning for this," Ninamori groaned, dragging her bags behind her.

"I agree," Raimundo replied, "Can we go back to bed?"

"Well the sooner we leave," Amy stated, "The sooner we can get to Master Kiade's temple and have some peace of mind."

"Well is everybody here?" Clay asked looking about the group and noticing a few missing faces.

"Tazuna wasn't too far behind me," Sasha replied, looking back towards the group, "Wonder where that kid ran off too…"

"And Chase and Neviaan are still missing too," Zeiva chirped.

"No, I'm back!" Neviaan sang as he glided into the room, looking as vibrant as ever, "What's up…usually you guys are all still asleep at three a.m…"

"We're getting ready to travel to Kiade's temple," Wuya stated flatly, "So nice of you to join us…"

"Vampire's gotta eat too!" Neviaan shrugged, sounding as though he was in a better mood than last time.

"Either way," Kimiko shrugged, not exactly wild about what she was about to say, "We still can't leave without Chase…"

"Why not!?" Sasha laughed, clearly joking with the group, "It's not like we need him! Let's just leave him behind!"

"Sasha behave," Tazuna commanded in a monotone mood, as usual.

"Taz!" Sasha chirped, "Where've you been!?"

"Just gathering my things…" Tazuna replied flatly.

"What things?" Jack whispered to Raimundo as the pair looked down at Tazuna's empty hands.

"Dunno," He shrugged, "Taz is a little weird if you ask me…"

"So we can go now right!?" Amy chirped, seeming extremely eager to leave the mountain hold, "C'mon guys I think it's about time that we headed out!"

"Uh…" Ninamori replied, "We _still _have to wait for Chase…"

"Oh well!" Amy shrugged, "He's late it looks like we'll have to go without him!"

"Your sister is hiding something…" Kimiko whispered in Jack's ear.

"Yeah she is," Jack growled, "And if it involves Chase Young…odds are I'm not gonna like what this is about…"

"Amy," Wuya replied, rolling her eyes, "As much as we'd love to leave Chase behind to be ripped limb from limb by the Shade…leaving any of the aspects behind is completely out of the question."

"I'll go check his room," Sasha stated, bounding up the marble staricase and disappearing into the darkness of the citadel.

"Amy," Wuya began, calling her over to her. Amy obliged, and made her way over to the fifteen hundred year old witch.

"What?" She questioned.

"I know what happened last night," Wuya replied, with a slight smile, "Rather… what almost happened. And I want to warn you-"

"Warn me about what?" Amy replied with an incriminating smile, "N-nothing happened last night! Nothing at all!"

"Amy," Wuya replied raising an eyebrow, "I saw him coming out of your room that night and he didn't exactly look disappointed…"

"Okay," Amy replied, sounding extremely guilty, "We kissed…that was all."

"I know," Wuya replied, "But I want to warn you…I know Chase much better than you do. _Much _better…and I can tell that if he wants something…he'll do whatever it takes in order get it. So don't be so easily swayed by his tactics. Chase can be very charming, but remember that _charming _is a verb…" And with that Wuya left Amy alone with her thoughts.

"There was a note left in his room!" Sasha exclaimed, sliding down the stair rail.

"What does it say?" Omi inquired as he took the note from Sasha, "It states that Chase decided to leave on his own and would meet us at Master Kiade's temple when we arrived."

"That's suspicious…" Sash grumbled, looking over at the letter, "That's not Chase's handwriting…It's not girly enough…"

"You think he might have been kidnapped?" Kimiko asked, looking at the letter over Omi's shoulder.

"I wouldn't put it past the Shade," Tazuna stated, "Odds are he was kidnapped and this is just a setup from the Shade…or he really did leave without us…it's a tough call."

"Well there's only one way to find out for sure," Clay stated, "Let's head outta here."

"Good plan!" Aleria chirped, changing into her dragon form, "Hop on!"

* * * * *

It took the group only about twenty minuets upon Aleria's back to arrive at Master Kiade's temple. It had a bit more presence about it that far surpassed that of the Xiaolin Temple. There temple gardens were at least twice the size of any they had ever seen and it was well maintained, lined with cherry blossom trees and a system of ponds that were fully stocked with Koi fish. Even the buildings were impressive. Tall and looming with bright red roofs and golden trim, it was quite a sight to behold. Aleria landed at the front gates of the temple and as the twelve aspects jumped to the ground, they let their eyes take in the beautiful scenery of the area.

"This place is so pretty!" Zeiva chirped, as she watched the cherry blossom petals float in the wind all around them.

"You must be the dragon aspects that Adinya sent me!" Called a voice from inside of the temple. The gates were now opened and the image of a tall and graceful woman strode towards the group. She was pallid with long raven hair that extended far beyond her back Her cool green eyes examined the group as a smile appeared across her painted red lips. As she walked, they could hear the sounds of her lengthy charcoal silk kimono trailing upon the ground behind her.

"I am Master Kiade," She stated, giving the aspects a bow.

"We are honored to make your aquaintence," Omi replied respectfully, bowing before the Master.

"There is no need to bow before me young monk," Master Kiade replied with a smile. Her voice was strong and stern, but also friendly and inviting. She looked as though she was a forced to be reconed with, but that gave the group a sense of comfort, "It is an honor for me to even have you here."

"Excuse me for interrupting," Sasha began, making her way towards Master Kiade, "But my brother said he would be here before us…by any chance, is he here? His name is Chase…he's the aspect of Space…looks just like me…except a little bit shorter…"

"You're from the Young family arent you?" Master Kiade asked, laughing slightly.

"Yes," Sasha nodded, "Sasha Young at your service."

"Ahaha! I'd know those features anywhere, "But unfortunately no…Chase is not here…nor did he come here."

"That's no good!" Ninamori exclaimed, "What if he doesn't show up?"

"I'm guessing that he was missing when you awoke this morning," Master Kiade inquired, "If that's the case then he was more than likely kidnapped." "Why is it that every single time that things start to look up for us," Jack growled, "Something _has _to go wrong!?"

"My guess," Wuya replied, "Something to do with the _Hero's Journey_…"

"No matter," Master Kiade replied, "Now is not the time to go on a wild goose-chase for a missing comrade. From what I've come to understand, the past few weeks have been very traumatic for all of you…I'm assuming that you're all quite tired, and could possibly do with something to eat?"

"You're speakin' my language lady!" Ninamori chirped, following Master Kiade into the temple.

"Tell me what have you children learned so far about the Shade?" She inqured.

"Only that the Shade need the Shen-Gong Wu in order to power some machine that they have," Kimiko replied.

"That's less than ideal," Kiade replied, looking quite troubled by the thought, "Do you know of how many they have in their posession?"

"At the least," Raimundo replied, "Five…or that's how many they made off with at the temple."

"Actually," Zeiva began, chiming into the conversation, "Four…I, I mean Chase and I managed to win the Wings of Tanabi back in a Xiaolin Showdown…"

"Yeah," Sasha growled, "Except that the Shade took them away from you when they captured us…"

"Oh…" Zeiva replied, looking down at her feet."

"You mean these?" Master Kiade replied with a smile, holding her arms out to the group. She was, in fact, holding the Golden Tiger Claws, the Wings of Tanabi, and Saras's Meteorite in her hands, "the informant at the Castle Destin managed to steal them back for the Spirit Council…these Shen-Gong Wu will not be lost."

"What do you mean by _lost_?" Wuya inquired.

"Well," Master Kiade smiled, looking quite confident, "Everything that you have discovered in the past few weeks is nothing that the Spirit Council didn't already know. So we already knew about the machine and how it functions. So, that machine extracts the energy from the Shen-Gong Wu…powering the machine, but rendering the Shen-Gong Wu used to be completely useless."

"So what you're saying," Tazuna began, "Is that it _destroys _them?"

"But if you knew all of this," Neviaan began, sounding frustrated, "Then why did you even ask?"

"Because it's fun!" Master Kiade laughed, "Anyway…as I was saying, we know about the machine, how it works, and what it is used for."

"How do you know all of that?" Jack questioned, a little annoyed by the Spirit Council at this point.

"Well," Master Kiade replied, "We know the woman who made it…"

"Come again?" Clay replied, raising an eyebrow, "I thought that the Shade's leader made it…"

"On the contrary," Master Kiade replied with a smug grin, "Jack…may I see Heiba's lexicon?" Jack, a little uneasily, handed the book to Master Kiade. She threw the cover open and began to skim through the pages, "There!" She exclaimed, placing a finger down upon one of the last few pages in the tome. She handed the lexicon back to Jack to let the group observe what was written.

"They're blueprints," Tazuna stated, looking over the plans for a similar machine to that of what was kept in the Castle Destin, "How'd Sayuri get them?"

"As you may well know," Master Kiade responded promptly, "Many of these pages have been taken and replicated for the usage of the many powerful spells…so it does not surprise me that Sayuri managed to get hold of the book long enough to find the blueprints to such a machine. But moving on…Heiba's last venture, that was, before she disappeared, was researching the Shade and the White shadows-"

"That explains a lot actually," Sasha nodded, "She probably wanted an actual specimine to study, so she created this rift generator…"

"But how did she discover that they even existed?" Jack retorted, "I mean she would have had to have known about them before she made the rift generator…right?"

"Jack's got a point," Kimiko nodded, "How did Heiba even know about them?"

"I'm sure it all says," Master Kiade began, lifting the Lexicon, "Right in here."

"Yeah," Jack sighed, taking the Lexicon back from Master Kiade, "Only I can't make heads or tails of this stupid thing!"

"You'll figure it out," Master Kiade smiled, "I'm sure that you are more than capable. And given that you will most definitely have some help." She continued, smiling warmly at the other aspects, "But let us not worry about this now! Come, I'm sure that you are all quite famished and tired…"


	16. Chapter XV: Decode

Author's Note(psh! More like author's commentary...): I found this chapter to be a little, intense for lack of a better word. I think things are going to start picking up here and almost going a little bit south (It's not quite the climax, but pretty darn close)

Chapter XV.

Decode

Master Kiade's behavior was more than friendly and obliging. She and the other occupants of the temple were very agreeable and tended to almost every need and whim of the aspects. Only, they weren't sure how much longer the 'royal treatment' would last. Afterall, it had only been one day, and they were almost ceratin that Master Kiade would eventually begin rigorus training, or an even bigger fear of Jack's, when she would start making him decifer Heiba's lexicon. It was also a bittersweet arrival, for Chase had still not arrived to the temple. But for the moment, the aspects but their worries behind them, and got a well deserved night of sleep.

"Morning already?" Zeiva yawned as the sunlight of the next day fell over her face. She looked to the other girls (for you see, they were separated into two large rooms by sex) to see if they had awoken as well.

"W-what time is it?" Sasha groaned, lifting her head (and mop of hair) off of her pillow.

"Almost ten," Kimiko yawned, looking at the clock on her PDA, "I guess that Master Kiade doesn't want us to start training yet?"

"Wait," Ninamori replied, appearing as though she was listening to what was going on outside, "Do you guys hear that?"

"Yeah I hear it," Amy replied, scratching her head, "Sounds like the guys…"

"Let's check it out," Wuya suggested, pulling on her clothes.

The girls readied themselves for the day ahead (truth be told, it took them several hours, considering that they weren't being rushed). Each of them made their way out to the training grounds, which were massive, to see the boys, awake and being instructed by a rather angry looking Master Kiade.

"Keep you knees high!" Master Kiade began, shouting to the six young men as each of them continued with a series of martial arts techniques, "Oh! Good morning ladies!" Master Kiade smiled, waving to the six girls as they made their way to the training grounds.

"You think…" Raimundo began, whispering to Clay and Jack, "She's a bit sexist?"

"No doubt," Jack panted.

"I'll say," Clay nodded, wishing for a break.

"Master Kiade," Neviaan replied, looking sicklier than usual, "Ah I really can't be out in the sun for too long…I was wondering if I could-"

"YOU'VE GOT FIFTEEN MINUETS CULLEN!" Master Kiade shouted, directing Neviaan to leave.

"Right thanks!" Neviaan replied, leaving as fast as he possibly could.

"She's kind of tough on them isn't she?" Zeiva asked as she watched the others train, "I mean, he students that is."

"I don't care," Sasha laughed, "As long as it's not me."

"Hey," Kimiko replied, pointing to the uniforms that the boy's were adorning, "Those are a lot like what we used to wear at the Xiaolin temple…only…I think that they're separated according to aspects…" "I think you're right," Wuya nodded with a smile.

"What are you guys talking about!" Ninamori chirped, looking over towards the boys.

"Check it out," Kimiko replied, pointing to their tunics, "See how Rai's is grey? It's probably that way because he's the aspect of wind."

"Oh!" Ninamori nodded, "That's why Omi's is blue, right? Because he's the aspect of water." And so it was, that Omi had been adorning a blue tunic, where as Raimundo's was a silvery grey. And in correspondance, Clay's was a deep emerald green colour, Tazuna's was a pale gold with a white trim, from what they saw Neviaan's was black, and Jack's was a pristine white.

"I'm guessing," Amy nodded, "I wonder what ours will be?"

"I'm glad you asked," Master Kiade smiled as she made her way over towards the girls, the boys following behind her, looking thoroughly exhausted. She was holding a bundle of silk fabric under her arm, which they all were assuming that those were their new uniforms, "These are yours…I expect you to wear them around the temple at all times."

Kimiko's, as expected, was a bright crimson colour, Ninamori's was pale green, Zeiva's was white with a pale gold trim (much like Tazuna's only reversed), Wuya's was a deep magenta colour, and Sasha's was a dusty violet.

"With all due respect master," Amy began, sounding rather meek as she held her blue and gold robes in her hands, "What are we going to do about Chase?"

"The Spirit Council is out looking for him," Master Kiade reassured, "Everything is being done to try and locate him. But, we have another task at hand."

"What," Jack and the other boys groaned, still worn out from their early morning training.

"We need to decifer that lexicon…" Master Kiade replied, looking quite grave.

"Okay," Jack replied, lifting the lexicon off of a nearby bench.

"If you'll just follow me," Master Kiade began, beconing them all to follow her. She led them all into one of the nearby temple building which was easily five stories. Inside of the building, there happened to be no floors, rather just bookshelves that reached all the way to the ceiling of the building, "We shant be disturbed here," Master Kiade stated, "This library is for my particular use, and no one in the temple is permitted to use it without my permission."

"So where should we even start?" Jack replied, just looking into the sheer amount of pages that the lexicon contained, "We could be here for months…"

"Then I suggest you start reading," Master Kiade smiled, beginning to exit the library.

"You aren't staying to help?" Amy and Ninamori quivered, as Master Kiade reached the door.

"Of course not," Master Kiade smiled, "What do you need my help for…"

* * * * *

"This…" Jack grumbled, his face buried in several different books, "This…sucks!"

"We aren't getting anywhere," Kimiko growled, tossing a book lazily over her shoulder, "I mean…half of this doesn't even make sense…"

"I can't tell if it's supposed to be poetry," Amy continued, looking over the lexicon, "Or stories, or if this is supposed to be a cook book…I can't figure out where Heiba was going with this…"

"Some are straight forward," Wuya replied, looking over the book from over Amy's shoulder, "Like the potion recipies and the blueprints to the machine…but nothing else is very straight forward."

"It wasn't supposed to be," Sasha replied, skimming through the pages of another book, "Heiba wrote it that way to make sure that no one would be able to figure it out."

"Hey guys," Raimundo yawned, lifting his head up from behind a stack of books, "It's _really _late…"

"You guys go to bed," Jack replied, "You shouldn't have to be doing this anyway…it's my burden."

"That doesn't mean you have to bear it alone," Omi replied, placing one of the books back upon a shelf.

"He's right Jack," Zeiva chirped, "We should do this together."

"Well," Jack replied with a slight laugh, "No point in _all _of us being completely exhausted though…you guys get some sleep."

"Are you sure…" Ninamori replied, "We can get Neviaan to help…he's up at this hour…"

"Nah," Jack replied, shaking his head, "I work a little better alone."

"If you insist," Clay shrugged. And with that the other Aspects left the library, leaving Jack alone to read over the lexicon. He thumbed through the pages, for the thousandth time since he had recived the book, unsure of where he should start to look. He let out a sigh, and placed the tome upon the ground. Only something happened that startled him completely. The pages of the book began to flutter by themselves, causing the book to open at a certain point.

"At last!" A voice shouted. The book began to glow bright blue, and the image of what Jack ould percieve as a woman, floated out of the pages and into the air. The spirit was so bright however, that Jack could not make out any distinctive features, "Finally…you are alone!"

"Y-yes," Jack quivered, covering his eyes, "W-who are you!?"

"I am the spirit of Heiba's Lexicon," The bright spirit replied.

"Why," Jack began, sounding irritated and confused, "Did you have to wait until I was alone to talk to me? I've been alone a buch of times before…"

"Well," The spirit shrugged, "It took a few days for me to activate…and whenI did I noted that you were never alone…"

"What do you mean," Jack began, "Activated?"

"I am a Shen-Gong Wu," The spirit smiled, "Why don't you try _using _me…instead of trying to _read _me…" and with that, the bright spirit faded, and the lexicon ceased to glow.

"Uh…" Jack replied, looking into the book, "Okay…Heiba's lexicon?" Jack called, commanding the 'Shen-Gong Wu' to activate. The book began to glow again, and soon enough the spirit had returned, looking quite pleased with Jack.

"Very good!" The Spirit smiled, "I trust you understand that most of this book is written in jibberish, because it was not supposed to be read, it was supposed to be used. Now what may I assist you with?"

"First," Jack sighed, "You still didn't tell me why I had to be alone for you to activate."

"You may use me as you wish _now_," The spirit explained, "But the information found inside this book is meant for _only _the eyes of _you _and Heiba."

"Okay," Jack nodded in understanding.

"Is there anything else?" The Spirit inquired.

"Yes," Jack nodded, turning to the page with the blueprints of Sayuri's machine, "This machine…why do the Shade need the Shen-Gong Wu to use it, and why are the Shen-Gong Wu destroyed in the process?"

"Do you know how the Shen-Gong Wu are made?" The Spirit began, rather solemnly.

"No," Jack replied, shaking his head, "I thought that they were just magical artifacts."

"They are," The book nodded, "To an extent…but what do you suppose powers them?"

"I don't know," Jack shrugged, "Thought that's what you're here for."

"It is," The Spirit replied with a smile, "Anyway…take a guess…what do you suppose powers them?"

"I don't know," Jack shrugged again, "Magic I guess?"

"That would be a rational assumption wouldn't it?" The Spirit smiled, but her smile quickly faded and her expression turned dire once again, "But that is not quite correct. Jack…do you know what your aspect _truly _holds dominion over."

"Life?" Jack shrugged.

"And what do you suppose that means?" The Spirit replied gravely, "If each aspect holds dominion over a certain element…what do you think your element is?"

"Life!" Jack exclaimed, "Jeez for the one who has all of the answers you sure ask a lot of questions."

"Think Jack!" The Spirit commanded, "What _truly _gives a human life? It's the spark that _starts _life. Humans are nothing but a hollow shell without it!"

"……" Jack said nothing for a moment, he just sat and thought "…the soul." He stated, looking slightly horrified.

"Precisely," The Spirit nodded, "The spark of power within the Shen-Gong Wu. What makes it so powerful is the human soul."

"That's why all of the Shen-Gong wu have names," Jack replied, reaching an epiphany, "Like the fountain of Hui…they're all powered by the soul of the human that created it!"

"Exactly," The Spirit nodded, "You are indeed perceptive."

"This is bad!" Jack shouted, gripping his hair, almost pulling it out of his scalp, "This is very _very _bad! If the Shen-Gong Wu are powered by a soul…that means that Sayuri's machine…it's-it's powered by human _souls_! That's why she was able to rip holes into other dimensions…Because the soul the only thing powerful enough to do it!"

"Regretably," The Spirit nodded, "That is so…"

"So…" Jack began, quivering slightly, "Y-you're not the spirit of the book…Y-you're Heiba!"

"Yes," She nodded, "Yes I am…Well part of her anyway."

"Then…" Jack quivered, backing away from the book, "H-how did you manage to put your soul in the book…and still walk around like a normal human?!"

"Let me explain," The Spirit of Heiba began, "The aspect of life is the only being in the world that has the ability to induce human thought and emotion. We have dominion over the soul, so we can _literally _command humans against their own free will. Although doing so comes with a great price. So naturally, having dominon over the soul, the aspect of life can manipulate souls to do whatever they want. Heiba-er I mean, I was able to figure out how to split my own soul in two. Half of my soul still remains in my body, the other is here in my lexicon, guarding its secrets from those who would try to split their soul like I did. But, I was able to place the souls of many of my fallen comrades into the Shen-Gong Wu."

"So," Jack replied, moving back towards the Spirit and the book, "You've figured out everything? The secret to eternal life…no strings attached?"

"I have," The Spirit replied with a slight laugh, "One of the perks of being the aspect of life."

"I do have another question," Jack continued, "A long time ago, I dropped the Hodoku Mouse Shen-Gong Wu and it was lost forever…"

"You want to know what happened to it?" The Spirit of Heiba smiled, "The physical Shen-Gong Wu was destroyed…but the spirit of Hodoku was set free and moved on."

"Oh," Jack replied quietly, "Then is that what happens to the souls in the Shen-Gong Wu that Sayuri used? Are they set free too." The Spirit looked away from Jack, as though feeling horrible remourse, "Oh…I see…they _don't _move on do they?"

"They are destroyed completely," The Spirit choked, "I did terrible things in order to make that machine. Even though it was _all _for the sake of advancement…The souls used to power it are _destroyed_…gone forever. It takes a great evil to destroy a soul…a great evil that only the aspect of life can bestowe upon the earth. I'm afraid that when I made that machine…I opened Pandora's box. I am so sorry Jack…but this time, it is your duty as the new aspect of life to correct the mistake I made."

"You mean the Shade?" Jack asked, looking over the book.

"Precisely," The Spirit replied. She waved a hand over the book and the bizarre clutter of words on the pages began to shift and change to become legible and understandable, "I have altered the pages of my lexicon. Everything that you could ever need to know is written in this book. But if you ever need me again…you know where to fnd me."

"But where do I find the _real _you!" Jack exclaimed as the Spirit began to fade back into the book.

"She will find you soon enough," The Spirit whispered as she faded away into the book.

Jack layed back on one of the bookshelves, overwhelmed by all of the information he had just learned. He looked at the lexicon and lifted it off of the ground. Then stood, staring into the book, unsure of how he was currently feeling. And then, with vigor, he threw the book across the library and let out a small scream. He fell back down to the gorund, cradling his head in his hands as tears streamed down his face.

_I don't want this…_


	17. Chapter XVI: Gone

Chapter XVI

Gone

The day began rather slowly. The sky was very dark and pouring down rain, so the temple was relatively quiet, except for some slight buzzing from outside of the girl's dormitory.

"What's going on out there?" Ninamori questioned, opening the door to the dorms. She noticed that all of the boys were awake, conversing quietly and fervently about something bad (from what the girls could tell by the looks on their faces).

"I wonder where Jack is," Zeiva began quietly.

"And I wonder what they're talking about?" Amy inquired, looking with concern at the other group. Raimundo looked over towards them, and with a look of concern still on his face, he rushed over to the group of girls.

"Thank god you guys are up!" Raimundo began, pulling Amy by the wrist over to the group as the rest of the girls followed in confusion.

"The whole temple is in an uproar," Omi stated, looking quite distraught, "Jack says he's decoded Heiba's lexicon!"

"And that's a bad thing because?!" Sasha snapped.

"Well," Raimundo replied, shaking his head, "It's not pretty…Jack's…well…let's just leave it at _it's not pretty_…"

"What did he find out?" Amy asked, sounding quite concerned.

"Where is he?" Zeiva inquired, pushing her way to the front of the group.

"He's in our dorm," Clay sighed, pulling open the door to their dormitory.

"So…" Wuya began, as the group huddled outside of the door, debating who was to go in first, "Any volunteers?"

"I'll go," Tazuna growled, pushing his way through the group, "After all, most of you would treat such a situation with either arrogance or stupidity…" And with that, Tazuna slammed the doors behind him, leaving the others outside to take in his message.

The room was essentially unchanged. It was, for lack of a better term, a wreck. Clothes were strewn across the floor and truth be told it smelled a little funny. But it was not as though it was made to be ruined all by Jack's hand. For, you see, Jack had remained inside of Master Kiade's library all night, until morning when he decided to shut himself away inside of the dormitory. He refused to say anything other than that he managed to figure out the lexicon.

Tazuna looked into the dimly lit room, and saw Jack, sitting at a neat little table by the window towards the back of the room. Jack was looking quite melancholy as he sat, holding the lexicon in his lap and staring out into the rain.

"Jack," Tazuna called softly, "Are you alright?"

"I hardly know," Jack replied, letting out a deep sigh and not bothering to glance at Tazuna.

"Jack…" Tazuna replied as he sat down opposite him, "I… do not have the talent of conversing easily with others. So I'm not exactly sure how I am supposed to go about doing…this-"

"Tazuna it's quite alright," Jack replied, finally looking at him. His eyes were redder than usual, indicating that he was crying a bit, "It's not that I'm upset…it's just that-"

"You're upset," Tazuna stated flatly, "And for that matter, it would be most inconvenient for you to continue sulking about the temple, looking more and more like a self-destructive idiot who's too enveloped in his own self-pity to inform those who would _might _like to help him on what his vexing him so much!" Jack sat, looking perplexed at Tazuna, who at this point looked more and more livid by Jack's behavior with each passing moment. As several moments of silence passed by, a smile made its way across Jack's lips and he broke into laughter.

"Bravo," Jack laughed, "Not only is that the most you have ever said to any of us since we've met you, but that is the most unforgiving speech that I've ever heard!"

"I'm aware!" Tazuna replied, also breaking out into laughter, "I can't believe that I actually said that to _you _of all people!"

"Come again?" Jack laughed.

"It's just," Tazuna laughed, "From what I've come to understand you're just so much stronger than everyone else…you've got so much _more _than all of us…something that drives you and something that… "

"That what?" Jack questioned.

"That gives you purpose," Tazuna replied, smiling slightly, "All of us just seem to fight and do our our duties as an aspect, day to day, just because we have an obligation to it…you seem to fight because you _want _to."

"You couldn't be farther from the truth," Jack replied, with a sigh and a melancholy laugh, "Yes…you and the other aspects fight because you have an obligation to do so, and I do to, only I fight because I _don't _want to be an aspect…"

"I'm afraid I don't follow you," Tazuna replied, looking slightly more confused.

"I _hate _being an aspect," Jack replied, "If I could, I would push the job off on someone else. Unfortunately I can't… and I've come to realize that I can't and it isn't even the slightest possibility. I fight…with passion, because I am hoping that once this whole ordeal with the Shade is over and done…I can return back home to Boston, resume my life, and forget that this whole thing ever happened…"

"So that's it then?" Tazuna replied flatly, "You're just going to breeze through this like it's some sort of Sunday stroll, and then forget it? Just like a bad dream?! All of the people you've met, the places you've gone, the things you've _learned_?!"

"That's just it Tazuna," Jack replied, his eyes clouding with tears, "I wish I hadn't learned the things that I have, from the lexicon…it's too much…"

"What did you learn?" Tazuna asked.

* * * * *

"Can you hear anything?" Ninamori whispered over Amy's shoulder as she pressed her ear against the wall.

"Shh!" Amy snapped, "How am I supposed to hear anything with you in my ear!"

"You shouldn't listen at the door!" Neviaan growled, pulling the two girls away, "It's considered an impertinence!"

"Whatever," Raimundo laughed, rolling his eyes and pressing his ear to the door, "It's not like we aren't going to find out what they're talking about anyway!"

"Still," Kimiko replied, "We should be respectful of their privacy."

* * * * *

"Wow," Tazuna sighed, leaning back against his chair, taking in all of the information that Jack had relayed to him, "That _is _a heavy burden to take on…and it _is _a lot of responsibility…"

"Then you understand-" Jack began.

"But," Tazuna interrupted, "It's no reason for you to just quit and-"

"I'm seventeen years old!" Jack interrupted angrily, "I've no skills, no idea of how to use my powers without falling unconscious, and no prior training…and I'm scared…"

"Of course you're scared," Tazuna replied flatly, "You'd be a damn fool if you weren't. But you can't run from this Jack…it _will _follow you. Whether it be in the form of the Spirit Council or the Shade…this will haunt you wherever you go…so it would just be better to accept it and to _own _it rather than to treat it as though it is something that you need to finish quickly and be done with."

"I'm aware," Jack replied, looking back out of the window, "So what now?"

"The others have a right to know," Tazuna replied, "So they can have a better understanding of what is _really _going on."

"Well then," Jack replied, standing up from the table with the lexicon under his arm, "Then I have a lot of explaining to do…"

Tazuna smiled and stood up next to him. They could both tell that this was the beginning of a friendship that began rather oddly. The two pushed open the doors of the dormitory, but to their surprise, none of the other aspects were listening at the door. In fact, they were all huddled around the girl's dormitory.

"Now what?" Tazuna grumbled, walking away from Jack and towards the group, "What's going on?" He questioned as he pushed his way through the group.

"It's Sasha," Zeiva replied, "She received a letter…"

"She won't tell us what it says," Clay added, "Only that whatever's goin' on…it ain't good."

The group heard Sasha move towards the door and they moved away with caution. Sasha threw the doors open, looked at the group with tears in her eyes, let out a cry and slammed the doors closed again before she could get anything out.

"Extraordinary…" Omi whispered, looking at the others. Sasha opened the doors again, tears streaming down her face and holding the letter in her hands.

"Chase…" She sobbed, "Has been taken…by the Shade…He has no weapons, nothing to bargain with-"

"This is all my fault," Wuya replied, making her way over to Sasha, "Chase and I had a disagreement before he was taken, and if I hadn't left him alone he might still-"

"No," Sasha replied, shaking her head, "This is nobody's fault…Chase is lost to us forever…now that the Shade have him…we haven't the smallest hope."

"Well what does the letter say?" Amy inquired.

"Do they want anything in exchange for his return?" Raimundo questioned.

"No," Sasha cried, "The letter says that it is too late…and that Chase…w-will b-" but before she could finish, she broke out into sobs again. Amy took the letter from her and continued where Sasha left off.

"It says that Chase will be dead before the week is out," Amy read solemnly, "Unless we provide them with Jack and the lexicon."

"Unfathomable!" Wuya snapped, taking the letter, "That is a ridiculous request! It seems that we will have to rescue Chase as I expected…"

"But how will we find him?" Omi began, arguing with reason, "If he's locked away inside Sayuri's castle, how are we to get there."

"I can understand why that would be a problem," Neviaan nodded, "Last time we got there just by a fluke."

"But this time," Kimiko added, "We need to get there…"

"We should show this to Master Kiade at once," Wuya stated, taking the letter from Amy, "Before she decides that this this is a lost cause or before the Spirit Council takes up to persuade her otherwise…" Ans with that Wuya departed into the temple in search of Master Kiade.

"Do-do you think he'll be alright?" Sasha cried, as Amy began to console her.

"I'm sure," Amy nodded, "It'll be another several days before the week is out and Wuya has already gone to discuss the situation with Master Kiade."

"Although," Ninamori began, adding her two-cents into the conversation, "With the way you've been treating Chase lately…I'm surprised you care…"

Sasha was speechless. She looked dumbfounded at Ninamori, who's assumption was perfectly logical. Sasha stood, and made her way towards Ninamori, her expression still blank.

"How dare you!" Sasha shouted, slapping Ninamori prior, "Chase and I might have what some would call a _bad _relationship, but he's still my brother and I still love him!"

"I'm sorry," Ninamori replied quietly.

"Damn right you're sorry," Sasha growled, walking away from the group.

"I should go talk to her," Amy suggested, "Right now it hasn't been exactly 'easy' for any of us…"

"Good idea," Raimundo nodded, "Try and calm her down a bit, as for Jack…" He continued, looking over towards Jack, who was positioned inside of the doorway, looking out into the rain with a melancholy stare, "Maybe I can talk him out of whatever is eating at him."

"I've already done that," Tazuna replied flatly, "Just let him sulk for a bit…after all it's a miracle that I got him out of his room at all."

"I guess so," Raimundo nodded.

"But the question is," Kimiko began, "Did he tell you what he figured out?"

"He did," Tazuna nodded.

"And?" Ninamori replied, raising an eyebrow.

"That is up to Jack," Tazuna replied flatly, "When he is ready to share…he will."

"Well that's maddeningly unhelpful," Neviaan replied with a frown.

"That it is," Tazuna shrugged, "But sadly I have done my part."

"Not quite yet," Came the voice of Master Kiade from behind the group. She was holding a roll of parchment under hear arm and Wuya was following not too far behind, "We might be able to find Chase yet…"

"That is good?" Omi replied, contradicting himself.

"Never thought we'd ever be happy to be rescuing Chase Young," Raimundo shrugged.

"No matter," Master Kiade replied, "Wuya and I used a location spell and we've managed to find him…but getting there is going to be difficult."

"Where is he?" Zeiva questioned.

"Berlin," Wuya replied as she rolled out the piece of parchment. It happened to be a map and right where the city of Berlin would be located, instead there was a small, glowing blue dot, "We figure that's where the Shade's HQ currently is, and that's probably where our next Shen-Gong Wu is going to activate."

"Lord only knows what the Shade have done to Chase so far," Master Kiade began, "No matter, we'll depart tomorrow." And with that Master Kiade left, moving on to make whatever preparations she needed to defend against the shade.

"Why don't we just go now?" Ninamori questioned, feeling impatient.

"Because," Wuya replied haughtily, "First, there's no guarantee that the Shade will be there or with Chase for that matter when we arrive, and Second, if we wait till a Shen-Gong Wu activates, not only will we have the opportunity to bring a Shen-Gong Wu back to the temple, but the Shade will be their also."

"But that still doesn't garuntee us that they'll have Chase with them," Neviaan stated.

"True," Wuya nodded, "But it's all we've got going for us…"

* * * * *

It was later in the day, in fact, late in the evening, and everyone around the temple was readying themselves for their trip to Berlin. Jack however, sat looking quite sorry for himself, somewhere inside of the temple gardens. Zeiva noticed him from afar, and decided that she should approach.

"Jack," Zeiva called quietly in her gentle sing-song voice, "Are you going to be alright?"

"Eventually," Jack sighed, looking into the space in front of him.

"Oh," Zeiva replied, not taking her eyes off of him. She was hesitant to sit down next to him and moved closer and closer to him. Jack looked up at her, smiled slightly, and then gestured her to sit down next to him, "I-I just came to-"

"To see if I'm alright," Jack replied with a downhearted smile, "It seems that everyone's been doing that today."

"You must know," Zeiva began, "It's only because we care."

"Then why do I still feel so alone?" Jack replied.

"Jack…" Zeiva sighed. But neither of them said anything. Jack closed his eyes and rested his head upon Zeiva's shoulder. She wrapped her arm around him and they sat that way for several moments. After a few minuets Jack looked up into her face, and she looked down into his. Jack moved his face towards hers and she did the same. Their lips parted slightly and then met, which the two stayed with lips together for several long moments.

"I'm sorry," Jack replied, pulling away from Zeiva, "That was-"

"Enjoyable," Zeiva continued with a smile, pulling Jack back towards her. They kissed again, for much longer, and with much more passion.

"Zeiva," Jack whispered, pulling away from her again.

"Yes," Zeiva replied. Jack whispered something into her ear and Zeiva began to blush, "Of course." She whispered in response to Jack's request. Jack took her by the hand and led her to an empty room amongst one of the buildings of the temple. Jack closed the door behind them and observed as Zeiva began to remove her clothes. Jack began to repeat her, until the pair was down to almost nothing.

_This is such a bad idea,_ Jack thought.


	18. Chapter XVII: Showdown in Berlin

Author's note: Wow so I'm finally updating! Only eight chapters left (till vol. 1 is done anyway) so I'm working hard to finish!

Chapter XVII.

Showdown in Berlin

Morning came quickly as Aleria ran about the temple ground in the early hours making sure that everyone was awake. Jack and Zeiva awoke, rather startled, not only by Aleria's shouting, but also by the sight of each other naked. They scrambled to pull their clothes on and rushed out of their secret room and in to the temple gardens, where the remaining aspects were standing, looking quite tired, and quite suspicious of Jack and Zeiva. Master Kiade was also standing behind Aleria, awaiting to give orders.

"Where were you?" Raimundo growled in a whisper, as Jack made his way into the group, "You didn't come back to the dorm and we were assuming the worst."

"I got tied up," Jack replied, glancing over at Zeiva, "And I kinda fell asleep in…the a…the library!"

"Well don't do it again," Raimundo stated, "Master Kiade's really pis-"

"So nice of you to join us Jack," Master Kiade interrupted, completely ignoring the fact the Zeiva was late as well, "You might be one of the most powerful beings in the universe…but the _universe_, does not revolve around _you_!"

"Anyway!" Aleria interrupted, "As we predicted, a new Shen-Gong Wu _has_, in fact, revealed itself!"

"What is it?" Ninamori chimed.

"The Ersatz Mirror," Wuya stated, holding a familiar scroll under her arm.

"Another mirror?" Clay questioned, raising an eyebrow, "I thought that the Reversing Mirror was the only one."

"In retrospect," Wuya nodded, "But the _Ersatz _Mirror is different. I trust you all know what _ersatz _means?"

"It means fake," Jack said, crossing his arms, "Like an artificial replacement for the real thing."

"So what does it do?" Neviaan inquired, getting straight to the point.

"Actually," Master Kiade replied, "It's ability is _quite _interesting."

"Rather than showing a reflection," Wuya continued, "or overturn one, the Ersatz Mirror is a portal."

"You mean like the Ying and Yang Yo-Yos," Kimiko asked, trying to clarify, "They send you to the ying-yang world?"

"Close," Aleria nodded with a smile, "The Ersatz Mirror transports whoever its commander commands to the mirror world."

"Almost like in the Lewis Caroll book," Amy nodded, "Alice went through the looking glass and entered the looking glass world…is the mirror world anything like the world that he depicted?"

"I wouldn't know," Wuya replied, nodding her head, "Even if I had read the book, anyone who has ever been sent to the mirror world has never been heard from again…"

"And considering that it's a Shen-Gong Wu," Master Kiade interrupted, "It's safe to say that you probably wont find snapdragon or bread-and-butter flies in the mirror world."

"So if the shade had it," Omi began, "They would not need to eliminate us!"

"They could just send us to the mirror world," Sasha replied gravely.

"And they'd destroy it right after," Raimundo continued, "So there's no way we'd be able to get back."

"We should get going then!" Aleria stated, changing into her dragon form. Each of the aspects hopped on her back, including Master Kiade, who felt that if need be she could be useful if a fight was to arise. As soon as everyone was gripped tightly to Aleria's silvery white scales, she flew into the skies.

"So is it safe to assume that this new Wu is in Germany," Tazuna shouted over the rushing winds, "That's where the Shade's castle is now right?"

"You would be correct!" Master Kiade replied, "The Shade probably predicted that one would activate in Germany so they relocated and waited."

"So where is it _exactly_?" Sasha inquired.

"Berlin," Master Kiade smiled, "The capitol!"

* * * * *

"Where am I?" Chase groaned, lifting himself off of the ground, looking around the dark yet empty room.

"You mean you don't remember?" came an eerie and chilling voice from somewhere inside of the room, "Think…what _do _you remember?"

"Fighting," Chase replied quietly, gripping his throbbing head, "With Wuya…she left…I went-I went to my room and… …"

"And?" The voice replied.

"Nothing," Chase continued with an exasperated sigh.

"So you really don't remember anything do you," The voice replied with sarcastic sympathy, "Poor thing…I bet you don't even know how long it is that you've been here!"

"What?" Chase shook his head, "It's been-what a few hours?"

"Try three days!" The voice laughed hysterically, "And do you know what!? Your so called _friends_…the aspects…haven't even tried looking for you! We actually had to leave them two letters just so those morons could get the hint!"

"I don't know who you are," Chase growled, "But I know how games like this are played…you feed me lies while I'm vulnerable, I buy into it…and then you make me pledge my allegience to you…and that's when I get screwed…"

"You're pretty good at this," The voice replied, sounding impressed. Suddenly, a dark figure flew out of the shadows and landed face to face with Chase, his golden eye's interlocked with the shadow's feirce red. Only it was as though Chase was looking into a twisted and deranged mirror, and that's when he knew that he was staring into the face of his shade, "Only I don't want your alliegence…"

"Then what do you want from me?" Chase replied, taking a step back from the creature (after all, Chase was one of the most evil beings in the world, so imagine how evil his shade would be!).

"I want you to die," The shade stated casually, "But we have business to attend to first!" The Shade seized Chase by the neck and pulled him into a shadowy portal. The pair stepped out of the darkness and into the busy streets of Berlin with Zetsumei and Rei following behind.

"Why are we wasting our time keeping this useless aspect alive!" Rei growled, "We have one…so lets kill him!"

"The last time I checked," Chase's shade hissed, "You are not Sayuri! If she wants to keep this filth alive…then so be it."

"What did you call me," Chase growled. He bit into his Shade's arm as the Shade let out a grunt and released Chase (As you may know, Chase does have uncommonly sharp teeth). And with that, Chase took off running as fast as he could.

"Fayte you idiot!" Zetsumei screamed, "You let him get away!"

"HE BIT ME!" Fayte exclaimed, looking at his arm a little dumbfounded (he broke the skin).

"I see that this is a job for a more capable shade," Zetsumei growled, dashing after Chase. Zetsumei summoned his scythe and swung it at Chase, just high enough to reach his neck, and yet just close enough to not sever his head. Chase looked down at the blade, which was just a tug away from decapitating him. "Now be a good little lizard and don't run away," Zetsumei jeered, "Or else…"

"Or else what!" Sasha challenged, planting her foot in Zetsumei's face.

"Thanks," Chase replied, pulling away from Zetsumei and his scythe.

"Anytime," Sasha replied.

"Oh this is cute!" Zetsumei laughed, rising to his feet, "The sister coming to the rescue of her brother…its so sweet."

"Believe it or not," Master Kiade snapped, as she, the remaining aspects and Aleria strode up to the scene, "We've all come."

"And you're out manned, out numbered, and out gunned," Clay added confidently.

"Give it up Zetsumei," Jack called, "I've defeated you once…and I can do it again."

"Confident aren't we," Zetsumei smiled, "But it really comes down to who is the one taking back the Shen-Gong Wu!" Zetsumei pointed to an antiques shop, with an extremely old, somewhat large, elliptical mirror sitting outside as part of a display. It had an ornate golden frame, and truly wasn't much different from many antique mirrors, except for the runes carved into the glassy surface of the mirror.

"I got it!" Raimundo shouted, rushing towards the Shen-Gong Wu. The Shade watched at Raimundo dove towards the artifact, and Fayte made a grab for it as well. Raimundo grabbed hold of the mirror and noticed that it had began to glow. Fayte was also holding on to the frame of the mirror, and everybody in the surrounding area knew what it would lead to.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown," Raimundo called, "I wager the Sword of the Storm!"

"I wager the Tangle Web Comb," Fayte replied, nodding in agreement.

"This time," Raimundo stated, sounding quite confident, "We use no Wu. The first to fall off of their post looses!"

"I accept," Fayte smiled deviously.

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" They shouted as the area around them disappeared as the remaining aspects and the Shade were placed upon a stone platform, where as Raimundo and Fayte were elevated above an endless misty abyss upon two small wooden platforms.

"Raimundo's got this one in the bag," Jack stated confidently, "I mean he's a Xiaolin Monk…focus is his thing."

"Yeah," Chase replied sarcastically, "And not to sound arrogant or anything but that's _my _shade he's up against."

"Meaning?" Zeiva inquired.

"Meaning," Neviaan sighed, "Without using Wu…this showdown could take a _LONG_ time…"

"Although I have no intention of playing fair," Fayte added, pulling the Tangle Web Comb from his charcoal robes, "Tangle Web Comb!" The stringy appendages of the item flew into the air and wrapped themselves around Raimundo. Raimundo became unsteady and began to stumble, almost falling off of the small post. However, Fayte's post disappeared from under his feet.

"W-what is this!" Fayte screamed as he plummeted into the grayish mist below.

"It's the price you pay for cheating," Raiumundo replied, as the showdown turned back into Berlin and the groups of enemies found themselves standing face to face in the streets.

"You handled that very well," Master Kiade replied with a smile, placing her hand on Raimundo's shoulder as he held the Ersatz Mirror proudly.

"Thank you master," Raimundo replied, with a respectful bow.

"Way to go Fayte," Rei scoffed, "You lost us a Shen-Gong Wu…"

"Well maybe if you'd do something every once in a while!" Fayte growled.

"I'm really not suited for combat," Rei sighed, "If you catch my drift…but if I _must _make up for your mistake…" Rei summoned a portal in which Zetsumei and Fayte disappeared into, "Visiting hours are over…it's time for you to go back to your cell…" and as if by some invisible force, Chase was pulled away from the group and into the portal so quickly, in fact, that it had taken the remaining aspects a moment to realize what had just happened.

"Did…" Ninamori sighed, sounding quite irritated "Did we just loose Chase…._again_…"

"It would appear to be so," Omi sighed, with the same irritation in his voice as was in Ninamori's.

"Ugh!" Sasha shouted, "We just got him back! Why does my brother have to be the D-I-D in this story!?"

"D-I-D?" Wuya replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Damsel in disress," Jack laughed, "I thought that that was Kimiko's job in this fandom."

"Ouch!" Kimiko shouted.

"Either way," Master Kiade interrupted, "Regaurdless of the Spirit Council's initial decision. We need to rescue Chase and that's the end of it."

"But how are we gonna get back into Castle Destin?" Amy groaned, "It almost never stops moving and we have no idea of how to even enter into it."

"I hadn't thought about it much," Master Kiade responded promptly, "But I will come up with a plan…in time."

"We don't have time," Jack replied flatly, "We need a plan and we need one _now_!"

"Then you need to leave that to _me_!" Came a familiar voice. She was wearing a long, dusty black gown that draped off of her shoulders and hung loosely around her body. Her enticing violet eyes stared into the faces of the remaining aspects, Master Kiade, and Aleria. They knew who she was all too well, for she was the only Coucilwoman that they had ever met, only none of the aspects knew her name. Master Kiade and Aleria's faces grew pale as they knelt to the ground, bowing before the girl.

"Alright," Jack snapped, pushing past the two women, "I've had enough of this _friend of a friend _business…who are you really!? And I want the truth! I mean it lady! Don't…Don't mess with me! Who are you!?"

"If you must know," The Councilwoman smiled, "I am the infamous Adinya Shadowheart…Now if you'd all just come with me…" She commanded as she summoned a familiar hazy gray portal.


	19. Chapter XVIII: Adinya

Quick Note: 3 chapters left till I start book II :D

Chapter XVIII.

Adinya, The Underworld, and The Lost Souls

The Aspects, Master Kiade, and Aleria found themselves back in the Spirit Council, with Adinya leading them down a hallway and into a massive white circular room, where many white balcony seats were protruding from the sloping white walls. There were a few familiar faces looking down into the centre of the room, Master Fung included, and many unfamiliar. Adinya left the Aspects behind and took the pedestal in the centre of the room to speak.

"A report of a most alarming nature has reached me," She stated aloud to the council, "That one of the Thirteen Draconic Aspects, Chase Young the Aspect of Space. has been captured by the Shade. And I know this to be true." The council began to buzz with angry whispers, many unkind eyes averting their eyes to Master Kiade, "And who is to be blamed for this occurance?"

"Master Kiade!" Shouted a rather portly older man towards the top of the room, "She should have been protecting them!"

"Master Kiade is a _Master_!" Master Fung retorted (he was closer to the ground), "I am concerned for the welfare of the aspects as much as any other councilman, but her job was to instruct…not protect."

"I think the aspect himself is to blame," Stated a dark haired girl in white, practically the opposite of Adinya, seated on the floor of the room, "Afterall, Chase Young is a fifteen hundred year old self-proclaimed prince of darkness, he should be able to protect against the Shade."

"Yes, and you'd fair so well against your own Shade," Sarcastically retorted the gangly, pale, and red-haired man (who could use some dental work) with very bushy eyebrows next to her, "Obviously Miss Adinya knows the answer."

"Thank you," Adinya replied quietly as she looked back up into the faces of the rest of the council, "Moving on, we are all at fault…" There was a buzz of worried whispers amongst the council following Adinya's statement, "Our negligence in this matter has caused a primary asset to protecting this planet fall into the hands of the Shade! From this point on our concern needs to be the elimination of the Shade and the protection of the Aspects…am I perfectly clear?!"

"High Councilwoman," The dark haired girl chimed in, "I think that some matters take equal importance such as maintaining the ecological balance of-"

"Of nothing," Adinya snapped, looking towards her, "If the Shade take over this world…there won't be any balances left to maintain."

"So right you are Miss Adinya!" The red-haired man with the bad dental hygene cooed.

"My decision is final," Adinya stated loudly, "All of the Council's former business shall be put on hold until Sayuri and her forces are eliminated immediately. Council dismissed." The councilmen and councilwomen filed out of the room, mumbling and whispering to one another as they left. Adinya headed towards the aspects, with the dark-haired girl and the man with desprate need of orthodontic work in towe.

"Now what?" Jack asked looking into Adinya's violet eyes.

"You need to come with me," Adinya stated flatly, "There are some things that I need to show you Jack…as for the rest of you, this is Amaya and Hannibal., they will escort you-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Raimundo interrupted, "I don't mean to be rude your…councilwoman-ness, but when you say _Hannibal_, You can't mean Hannibal Roy-"

"Bean?" The man interrupted, "That would be me…"

"You're supposed to be a legume!" Raimundo shouted, "How the hell did you get a body!?"

"Okay," Jack interrupted, "I'm not surprised 'cause I'm pretty sure I called this like…seven chapters ago…m'kay? I'm just saying!"

"Are all of the old antagonists in this fandom going to be switched to protagonists?" Kimiko shrugged.

"I guess we'll have to keep reading!" Ninamori smiled.

"As for Hannibal's body, I made it," Adinya stated flatly, "I took him from his old body and gave him a new human body in exchange for permanent servitude in the Spirit Council."

"Best decision I ever made," Hannibal replied, fawning over Adinya, "You truly are a treasure My lady!"

"You dote on me so," Adinya sighed lightly, "None the less… Amaya, Hannibal… escort the rest of the aspects. I need to speak to Jack alone."

"As you wish m'lady," Amaya bowed, directing the rest of the aspects to follow her and Hannibal.

"Master Kiade," Adinya continued, directing her attention to the tall woman standing opposite her, "I believe Master Fung would like to speak to you…You should be able to find him in the Common room…Take Aleria with you."

"Yes m'lady." Master Kiade bowed, taking Aleria by the arm and directing her out of the chamber. Finally, Adinya and Jack were alone.

"So who are you!?" Jack blurted out into the silence.

"I told you," Adinya replied calmly.

"No," Jack shook his head, "I mean who _are _you!? How did you know that we'd need a dragon!? How did you know that we were trapped in Castle Destin?! Why does Hannibal kiss the ground you walk on!? Who-er What are you!?"

"I am the alpha," Adinya stated calmly, "The omega. The science end all answer of all questions…I go by many, many names. But you may call me Adinya."

"What are you saying?" Jack shook his head, "Are you saying that you're _God_?!"

"No," Adinya smiled, "But I am the closest _physical being _to him."

"Then what does that make me?" Jack asked quietly, staring into the white walls around him.

"The aspect of life," Adinya stated proudly, "A mortal with all of my powers at his disposal. You can do great things Jack."

"Great not good," Jack replied, looking up at her, "I've seen what my powers can do-"

"What Sayuri showed you means nothing," Adinya interrupted, "Yes…you have the power to give life and you also have the power to take it away, but only and _only _when you see fit! Your powers can not bring about some great cataclysm to the earth just because you couldn't manage to pull a rabbit out of a hat…it doesn't work that way. Destruction like that can only be achieved through centuries of training, not one measly fluke."

"That's reassuring," Jack sighed, feeling as though a weight was lifted off of his chest.

"Quite," Adinya nodded, "But as I have said before…there is something that I need to show you." Adinya summoned another hazy gray portal next to them and gestured Jack to step through. He obliged (And by this poin the was entirely used to the sensation of teleporting) and when he and Adinya landed, he found himself inside of a large, dark, damp cavern. There was a large black lake in front of them, which a gondola was anchored to the shore. Adinya snapped her fingers, an the lantern that was hanging off of the boat lighted, "Get in…" Adinya commanded as she hopped into the boat. Jack was hesitant, but he climbed into the vessel as Adinya began to paddle through the black lake.

"Where are we?" Jack asked, sitting politely inside of the gondola.

"The underworld," Adinya stated flatly, "Some have called it that. Have you read Dante's Inferno?"

"Yes," Jack nodded.

"He speaks of Purgatory also," Adinya added, "In the Roman Catholic religion Purgatory is the place in which a soul remains until they has been expiated for their sins before they go to heaven."

"I know," Jack nodded, "My family used to drag me to Mass when I was younger."

"Good," Adinya nodded, "Then it was needless for me to explain. No matter…the underworld and Purgatory are essentially the same thing. The soul com here to await passing on."

"Where do they go after that?" Jack inquired.

"Even I can not answer that," Adinya replied, looking into the water. Jack however, looked up. Instead of there being stalagmites or stalactites, he saw a sky that was as black as the water below, scattered with dull and lifeless stars. He observed then as the vision of a woman in white drifted by him. She was pale and looked melancholy, like a sad song, the epitome of what some would call a ghost. She didn't even recognise Jack or Adinya in their gondola, and she drifted onward, floating across the water, with several hundred other misguided ghosts floating behind her.

"Are these-" Jack began.

"The souls of the departed?" Adinya continued, "Yes…They were initially meant to be under the care of the Aspect of Life…Heiba's juristicion and care!" Adinya cried, ceasing her rowing, "But she used them! I gave her the task of escorting the souls from the underworld to paradise…but she failed. She used them in her experiments. Used them as energy…rather thsn living things! And she turned them into those things!"

"You mean the Shen-Gong Wu," Jack replied, looking down at his feet.

"And her experiments with the shade," Adinya nodded, "Something so pure should never be tampered with…"

"That's why using the Shen-Gong Wu determines the outcome of your shade," Jack replied, "Because Heiba tampered with souls?"

"That's right," Adinya nodded, "These souls have been wandering down here for eternites…they have nowhere to go, and Heiba used them…when she should have been making sure that they were delivered to the afterlife! That was the condtion I bestowed upon her when I established the thirteen aspects. And now I am left to do what she refused to…So much power…dominion over the soul that is…should not have been bestowed upon _any _mortal. Oh…But you…you have something to prove."

"Yeah," Jack nodded, "People keep telling me that lately."

"No," Adinya replied, her expression very grave, "Not as a monk, not as a fighter, not as a lover…but as an Aspect. It comes down to that…if you can not fix Heiba's mistake…the aspects will exist no longer."

"You mean," Jack began, "You'll take our powers away?"

"No," Adinya replied again, "You can not take away powers that have been given."

"So you're saying," Jack began, realizing what Adinya was saying, "That if we can't defeat the aspects…you _will _kill us _all_?"

"I do," Adinya nodded, "I hope you understand the seriousness of what is really going on here…"

"I understand," Jack nodded, finally stepping up to his position as an Aspect, "But can I ask you something?"

"Yes," Adinya nodded.

"The Spirit Council," Jack began, "Takes so much care in making sure that the Shen-Gong Wu are safe because they're made from human souls and that is the _true _motivation behind the Spirit Council…they protect souls…not people."

"You're very smart," Adinya smiled, "I am confident that you will be able to fix this mess that Heiba left for you." And with that, Adinya extended her hand out towards Jack. She was holding a tiny, yet very sharp, bluish-green crystal. Jack took it accordingly, but looked at Adinya with confusion.

"You're looking at the only being in the world that has destroyed a Shade," Adinya stated proudly, "And I am looking at the only being who could possibly do it again."

"What is this?" Jack asked, looking into the crystal.

"It doesn't matter for now," Adinya nodded, "The point is…right now, Sayuri is somewhere in Mexico with Chase, searching for all that she needs to enact her plan. I'm not asking you to kill Sayuri…but if you can eliminate one of her lackeys…The message will get across to her."

"If I may," Jack began, looking down at the crystal, "Which of the Shade did you manage to kill?"

"My own," Adinya replied softly, "I would be damned if the darker version of myself would be roaming the earth…so I decided to take that matter in to my own hands…however I will leave the rest of the fighting to you."

"Thanks," Jack sighed, looking down at the crystal.

"I believe that we should be heading back to the Spirit Council," Adinya replied softly. Adinya snapped her fingers, and before Jack could blink, they were back, surrounded by the white walls.

"So what do I do now?" Jack asked, placing the crystal in his pocket.

"First," Adinya replied, "I would like you to keep everything that I told you a secret from your fellow aspects…they may be powerful…but this information is on a need to know basis, and I feel that they do not need to know."

"I understand," Jack nodded, "But I don't feel like it's fair to them. I mean if I fail…I drag them all down with me."

"Then you'd better not mess up," Adinya concluded as she strode towards the returning aspects, and several others. The Xiaolin monks were speaking with their former master, all four trying to sustain his individual attention. A tall, olive skinned man with wild firey red hair and a beard to match, wearing an emerald green robe, similar to Aleria's was listening to the Monks as well. Wuya was speaking to the newly humanoid Hannibal, and where as Councilwoman Amaya commanded everyone else's attention.

"Jack!" Zeiva squeaked, "Where'd you go?"

"Not allowed to say," Jack replied with a meek smile.

"Ooh a big secret," Zeiva giggled.

"I really can't say Z…" Jack replied solemnly.

"Oh…" Zeiva replied.

"Jack!" Kimiko called, "Give you five guesses who this is!" She chirped, pointing to the man in the emerald robes.

"Got me," Jack shrugged.

"It's Dojo!" Raimundo shouted.

"I've had a human form for fifteen hundred years and I never knew I had it in me!" Dojo replied with a shrug.

"That's just another reason why I'm sure you're glad you're in this relationship!" Aleria chirped, holding tightly to Dojo's arm.

"That's great," Jack replied in monotone, "But I did get word on where Chase is."

"Where!?" Sasha exclaimed.

"Mexico," Adinya replied, "Sayuri's taken him there to search for an inactive Shen-Gong Wu."

"Why would she need Chase?" Kimiko interrupted.

"Probably has something to do with him being an aspect," Raimundo shrugged.

"Either way," Adinya continued, "It's time for the aspects to depart-"

"But your ladyship," Master Kiade interrupted, "Shouldn't the aspects be escorted? I mean-they aren't properly trained."

"They'll never learn if they aren't pitted against the odds without assistance," Adinya replied flatly, "Besides, I have confidence that they will fair just fine against Sayuri this time." She stated, looking towards Jack. At that moment, Jack felt sick for the first time in a long while, it felt almost as though he had dry-swallowed a big pill. He wouldn't admit it, but he was scared.

"So," Raimundo began, breaking the silence, "Mexico huh?"

"Indeed," Adinya replied with a smile, "Old Mayan ruins to be exact." Adinya opened another hazy gray portal, indicating that she wanted the aspects togo into it.

"Councilwoman Adinya," Amaya interrupted, "I believe that you should take further consideration before sending the aspects out on their own!"

"I've made my decision!" Adinya stated firmly, "They are to leave…_now_!" The aspects went grimly into the vortex, without question, all except Jack who stood, his hand in his pocket, gripping to the crystal, "What are you waiting for?" Adinya questioned.

"What do you have planned?" Jack inquired, turning the crystal around in his hand.

"The Spirit Council _always _has something up their sleeve," Adinya replied with a slight smile, "You can't expect me to dispose all of our secrets now do you?"

"No," Jack replied, shaking his head, "But you could give me a hint…"

"Not likely," Adinya smiled.

"Didn't think so," Jack shrugged, "But it was worth a shot." Jack turned and was about to pass through the vortex to wherever it lead to, when he heard Adinya call out to him one last time.

"Jack!" She commanded, "Wait…There is one last thing that I should tell you before you go…"

"Shoot," Jack nodded.

"That crystal…" Adinya whispered in his ear, "Make sure someone other than yourself uses it."

"Why?" Jack inquired, looking down at the crystal, "Actually, you never explained how I'm supposed to use it."

"You'll know," Adinya nodded, "But take this to heart…if _you _are the one to use that crystal, I can not help you."

"What'll happen if I do use it?" Jack inquired.

"Let us hope that you are intelligent enough to not do so," Adinya replied, "And I can also leave you with this…" She handed Jack what appeared to be a small copper pyramid.

"What is it?" Jack inquired, shaking the pyramid, attempting to figure it out.

"It's a Shen-Gong Wu," Adinya replied with a smile, "But I dare say that you will find it most invaluable."

"Then why do I need it?" Jack asked, not entirely sure how Adinya was being helpful at this point.

"Let's just say that Sayuri is going to want it in the near future…" Adinya smiled.

"Okay," Jack replied, a little uneasy. Adinya gestured him to leave. Jack turned and disappeared into the gray gateway. Jack's image completely faded and now Adinya and the other council members were alone inside of the confrence room.

"You really think it wise to send them alone?" Amaya began, sounding more concerned with each passing minuet.

"It is unfathomable how truly powerful those children really are," Adinya replied, "They are ready…"

"What's unfathomable," Hannibal interrupted, "Is that _Jack Spicer _is the second most powerful being in the universe….how did that happen?!"

"Implying that Jack is less than capable I presume," Adinya sighed, "No matter, he's twice the man that you'll ever be."

"M-miss Adinya?" Hannibal replied.

"That's a low blow if I've ever heard one," Dojo added with a chuckle.

"Regaurdless," Adinya sighed, "I suppose that it would be in our best interest to supervise them, would it not? Come Master Kiade…Master Fung…I sense that there may still be work yet to be done."


	20. Chapter XIX: Showdown

Chapter XIX.

Showdown

The group stumbled out of the misty portal and stumbled upon the ground below

them. They brushed the dirt off of their clothes and noticed that they were, in fact, standing in front of an old Mayan temple.

"Do you suppose they're all ready inside?" Amy inquired, looking up at the grand structure.

"Not likely," Tazuna replied. Their heard a group of voices off in the distance, one that they could distinctly pick out as Chase.

"Hide!" Jack commanded. The aspects scattered ducking under and behind foliage trying to cover themselves from Sayuri (for they weren't particularly ready for a battle just yet.

"It looks like she brought the whole castle," Wuya whispered to Jack, who was right next to her behind a nearby plant. And sure enough, Sayuri had brought every Shade at her dsiposal. Zetsumei, Rei, Yami, Umi, Stone, Fayte, and even Ketsuraku followed Sayuri towards the temple, with Chase being restrained by his own Shade.

"This is the place," Sayuri hissed, in her chilling yet usual tone of voice. The group of Shade followed their leader up the stone steps of the temple and faded into the darkness within once they entered.

"I'm going in," Jack began, emerging from the foliage.

"I'm going with you!" Amy stated, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"We're all going," Ninamori chirped, "We can handle these creeps!"

"No," Jack replied, shaking his head, "It wouldn't be a good idea for all of us to go…" Jack took what appeared to be a cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to Ninamori, "There's a panic button on this one…" Jack added, holding up the device's partner, "If yours starts ringing for any reason…come inside. Understand?"

"Yeah," Ninamori nodded, tears welling in her eyes, "But what if we're too late? What if we don't make it in time and-"

"That won't happen," Jack smiled, placing his hands on Ninamori's shoulders, "You guys are great fighters…you won't _let _something like that happen, especially not you."

"Thanks," Ninamori sniffed with a smile.

"Then who's going in?" Neviaan inquired.

"Raimundo," Jack called, "Amy, Sasha, Omi, Zeiva, and myself…everybody else stay outhere."

"But Jack!" Kimiko cried, "What if-"

"No," Jack shook his head, "You guys need to stay as safe as possible!"

"You heard the man!" Raimundo called, "Stay outside…that's an order…" The small band of aspects made their way up the temple stairs as the remaining watched, with uneasy faces, not sure of what was to come of their venture.

"Please be safe," Ninamori whispered to herself.

"Amy," Jack commanded as his assembled team followed him into the temple, "I'm leaving you in charge of this…" Jack handed her Adinya's crystal. She took it accordingly, but stared at it in slight confusion.

"Where'd you get this Jack?" Amy inquired.

"Councilwoman Shadowheart," Jack replied, not bothering to take his eyes off of the dark halls of the temple, "When I tell you to use it…use it, understand?"

"Yeah," Amy nodded.

"I hear them up ahead," Raimundo whispered, pointing to a doorway in which a faint, yellowish light was showing from inside.

"Then we should check it in!" Omi whispered, heading towards the light.

"You mean check it _out_," Sasha replied, rolling her eyes. The group leaned through the doorway as they watched as Sayuri and her band of Shade stood in front of a large stone statue of a very familiar looking woman inside of a massive stone chamber.

"That's…" Raimundo began, "That's a statue of Wuya!?"

"I don't think so," Jack replied, shaking his head.

"_Speci'ocis a spiritus shi'in do belore_," Sayuri began reciting to the statue.

"Anybody else speak weird freaky incantation language?" Raimundo inquired.

"She's not chanting," Sasha shook her head, "She's summoning!"

"Summoning my departed spirit from the lexicon," Began the familiar voice of a bright spirit as it emerged from the statue. Jack recognized her instantly as Heiba, "It requires a great power…and a great need…what is it that you seek?"

"I have a rift generator," Sayuri began sternly, "A rift generator that you created that leads to the door to the Realm of the Shade. I have the Shen-Gong Wu I need to power it, but I have one problem."

"What would that be?" Heiba's spirit asked indifferently.

"The key to the door!" Sayuri shouted, "Where is it!?"

"What can you possibly mean?" Heiba's spirit laughed sarcastically.

"The key!" Sayuri shouted, "It was with your statue when it was last left…look familiar?" Sayuri held out a scroll to the spirit, and the image of a small copper pyramid was painted upon its surface.

"That's the Shen-Gong Wu Adinya gave me!" Jack whispered, lifting up the small copper pyramid.

"Why on earth would Adinya give it to you!?" Amy snapped, "She's put us all at risk!"

"Where is the key!" Sayuri shouted.

"It is in the capable hands of Adinya Shadowheart," Heiba's spirit replied confidently.

"Enough!" Sayuri shouted, "Either you produce the key…or I shatter your spirit once and for all!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Jack shouted, he and his rag-tag team emerging from the shadows of the temple.

"Oh this is rich…" Sayuri replied, rolling her eyes, "Adinya sent the aspects to stop me? Why didn't she just come here herself instead of sending a group of children to do her dirty work for her?"

"Because Adinya's got better things to do than kick around scum like you!" Jack hissed.

"You want us to take care of these pathetic humans Master?" Rei inquired with a devious smile.

"Please do," Sayuri laughed, turning back to Heiba's spirit.

"I'm going to enjoy this sweetheart!" Zetsumei hissed, approaching Zeiva.

"Zeiva!" Jack shouted.

"I can handle him!" Zeiva chirped confidently, "Go take care of Sayuri!"

"Right!" Jack nodded, heading after the young Shade.

An all out fray had erupted inside of the chamber, with flashes of light, gusts of wind, balls of fire, and torrential downpours flooding throughout the room. Rei and Raimundo were locked in a battle of winds, Omi was attempting to drown the equally matched Umi, Sasha was locked in a litteral wrestling match with Stone, Amy was trying not to get burned by Yumi, and Chase was ultimately trying to prove that his martial arts was the supirior to Fayte's while Zeiva was holding her own against the formidable Zetsumei.

"End it Sayuri," Jack snapped, approaching her, "You aren't going to find that key here and you aren't going to win this time!"

"What makes you so sure," Sayuri smiled, looking rather confident.

"Because I have the key," Jack stated with a proud smile, lifting the small copper pyramid for her to see. Sayuri's expression drastically changed when she layed eyes upon the metallic surface.

"Where did you get that!?" She hissed.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," Jack smiled. Sayuri let out a growl as she lept towards Jack, clawing at him, trying to pry the key from his hand.

"It's mine!" She shrieked, "Give it to me!"

"Never!" Jack shouted. Sayuri pushed Jack to the ground, and as he fell, th key went skidding across the stone floor of the temple.

"The key!" All of the Shade shouted, except for Ketsuraku, who had seemingly disappeared.

"Seize it!" Sayuri shouted, pointing at the key. Everyone in the room leept for the small pyramid, but it came down to the fact that everyone had their hands upon it. And, the key began to glow.

"We challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown for the key!" Jack stated, "No wagering Wu, winner takes the key and looser goes home with nothing!"

"We accept," Sayuri growled, knowing that if she denied the key would be theirs.

"Tag Team fight to the finish," Jack stated, "Last man standing from the team takes the key!"

"Jack!" Chase groaned, "What are you thinking!?"

"Don't worry," Jack replied, "I've got a plan."

"Let's go!" Sayuri shouted, "Xiaolin Showdown!"

The cavern transformed into a large stone arena lined with basins and torches aflame. The key floated high above the arena, awating to decend for the victor.

"Gong Yi Tempai!" The teams shouted as Amy and Stone were placed inside of the arena.

"You can do this Amy!" Zeiva cheered.

"Your friends seem confident in you!" The Clay opposite laughed darkly.

"They know I can win…" Amy growled.

"But do you?" He called.

"Huh?" Amy replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't let him psych you out Amy!" Raimundo shouted, "Just focus on the fight!"

"Right!" Amy shouted, as the two combatants began to circle one another. Amy held the crystal tightly in her hand, wondering when it was that Jack would ask her to use it. Sayuri caught a glimpse of the crystal and her eyes grew wide.

"Stone!" She yelled, "Keep a distance from the girl."

"As you wish," He replied, lifting a boulder from the ground and hurling it at Amy. Amy panicked, she extended her hands out.

_Please STOP!_ Amy thought. Sure enough, the boulder froze in mid-air, only a few inches away from colliding with her body.

"I'm getting the hang of this," Amy stated to herself, "Now if it stops when I say stop…maybe…REVERSE!" She shouted. The boulder went flying back towards Stone, who dove out of the direction of the flying rock in time.

"Way to go Amy!" Zeiva cheered.

"Yeah you're like a human remote control!" Sasha added.

"She won't last long," Sayuri sighed with a smile, "She can barely control her powers and seems to only have a handle on things because of a mere fluke. As far as I'm concerned, the Aspects should be sending in another figher soon enough…"

_I'll show you,_ Jack thought, "Amy use the crystal now!"

"But how?" Amy shouted, looking down at the crystal.

"You won't get the chance," Stone growled, placing his hands upon the ground. What seemed to be bars of a cage began to form around Amy's body. She thought for a breif moment, after all if she was able to stop the time around one thing, why couldn't she stop time completely. She sat down on the ground below her and began to focus.

"What is she doing!" Omi shouted, "Amy quickly! MOVE!"

But she sat unmoving as the cage began to close around her. But just before Amy was enclosed, she opened her eyes. The scene around her stopped completely and every living being in the room stood as still as a statue.

"I did it!" Amy chirped at her successful freezing of time. She crawled out of the cage and landed in the centre of the arena. She looked down at the crystal in her hand and then let out a sigh.

_What do I do with it,_ She thought examining the rock. She knew she had to work fast, for she didn't have much time, and that's when she noticed something about the shape of the crystal.

"It's shaped like a stake," Amy whispered to herself. She acted quickly. Stone was frozen in time, and she was given no other instruction so she did what she believed was the crystal's purpose. She dove the pointed end of the rock into Stone's chest and the minuet the rock pierced the Shade's skin, time resumed.

Stone stood, his expression perplexed as he looked down at the crystal that was sunk into his chest. Amy pulled away as Stone and the crystal began to glow violently. Stone began screaming as the arena and the cavern filled with light. From what the remaining aspects could hear Amy was screaming too.

"NO!" Sayuri shouted.

"What's going on?!" Zeiva shrieked.

"I don't know!" Jack replied, shielding his eyes from the light. The light began to dim and what used to be a Shade was now a smouldering pile of ashed.

"Let's get out of here!" Zetsumei shouted, horrified of the thought of being turned to ash.

"Agreed!" Sayuri nodded, as she and the remaining, living Shade disappeared into a dark vortex which Yami had summoned.

"They forfit!" Raimundo shouted, as the arena disappeared and the key fell in front of Amy.

"Amy you won," Chase began, kneeling down next to her(for she hadn't moved in some time), "…are…are you…okay?"

"Something's wrong," Amy whimpered holding tightly to her left arm. It was a dark grayish-blue colour and she was apparently bleeding from somewhere. The rest of her was sickly pale and blood was pouring from the corners of her mouth.

"What's going on!?" Chase demanded, "What's wrong with her!"

"We need to get her to a temple or the Spirit Council immediately," Sasha stated, looking over Amy's condition.

"This is where I intervene," Adinya began, appearing out of the shadows, "Master Kiade and Master Fung have taken the other aspects back to the temple…you come with me!"


	21. Chapter XX: Immortal No More

Author's Note: Second-Last Chapter in teh first book :3

Chapter XX.

Immortal No More.

"So the shade can be killed," Neviaan asked quietly as twelve of the aspects sat outside of one of the Xiaolin Temple's many buildings. Aleria was rushing in and out, holding bloody towels and fetching pails of hot water for Adinya and Master Kiade who were tending to Amy's injuries.

"Yeah," Jack replied anxiously, gripping his hair by the roots as he awaited the news of Amy's condition, "OH! Why did I let Adinya talk me into giving one of you that crystal!? Had I known it was gonna hurt somebody-"

"But you _didn't _know," Kimiko replied, trying to calm him down, "There was no way you could have known unless Adinya told you."

"I hope she's okay," Zeiva added, looking down at her feet, "And I wish that there was something we could do…"

"Stay out here and stay calm," Clay shrugged, "That's all we can do."

"Amy doesn't need twelve people fussing over her when Adinya and Master Kiade could potentially be healing her," Chase sighed, leaning against a wall, "The last thing she needs is us in there making problems."

"Well when you put it like that," Ninamori replied, rolling her eyes.

"Come on now," Kimiko sighed, "I'm sure she'll want to see us when she's recovered."

"It doesn't look good though," Raimundo added, shaking his head, "That crystal messed her up…a lot."

Aleria then came bursting out of door, holding several bloodied towels in her arms. She ran past the aspects, almost as though she had not seen them, dispite their desire to know if Amy was alright. She was gone for several moments, but returned with another bundle of clean towels.

"Aleria!" Jack shouted, half scaring the poor dragon to death, "How is Amy!? Is she going to be Okay!? Can I talk to her?!"

"Jack," Aleria panted, "I really need to get these inside to-"

"How is my sister!" Jack demanded.

"It doesn't look too good…" Aleria sighed, rushing away from them and back into the room. But as Aleria was going in, Adinya was coming out. Her violet eyes met with Jacks as she beconed him to come inside. Jack pushed the group away from him and ran into the room. He felt sick as he viewed Amy laying upon the bed across the room, her arm looking almost black at this point.

"What's wrong with her?" Jack whispered, looking horrified.

"It's the effects of the crystal," Adinya replied solemnly.

"How did this happen to her?" Jack cringed, "What did it do?!"

"The same thing it did to me," Adinya replied, pulling up her sleeve to reveal that her arm too was blackened, "What Amy used on the Shade…was a crystallized soul."

"But…" Jack began, sounding slightly confused, "I thought the Shade needed a soul to…to become whole…"

"Theoretically it's supposed to work that way," Adinya nodded, "But I believe I told you that a soul is the epitome of purity…a Shade is the epitome of darkness and evil. Taking so much darkness and combining it with so much light at one time without a transition…would have had catastrophic consequences, as you can clearly see."

"So why couldn't it have been me!?" Jack cried, "Couldn't I just heal myself anyway!?"

"No," Adinya replied, shaking her head, "All powers come with a price Jack…you may heal others, and choose to give or take life away from anyone or anything you decide, except your powers can not be used on yourself."

"So I can use them on anybody else…but me…" Jack replied, looking over towards Amy, "You're saying that if I used they crystal I would die…but because Amy used it I can save her!?"

"Yes," Adinya nodded. And with that Jack rushed over to Amy's side. He stayed absolutely silent as he placed his hands over her blackened arm. They glowed blue for only a moment, and then faded.

"Why can't I make it work this time!" Jack shouted in frustration.

"Please…" Amy whimpered, speaking for the first time in a long while, "Don't… yell… my head… is killing me…"

"You only trying physically," Adinya replied softly, "Focus Jack…" Jack took a deep breath. He placed his hands over Amy's arm again and his entire body began to glow a bright blue. Amy had begun to glow as well as her horribly discoloured arm had began to return to normal and Amy became slightly less pale. The pair ceased to shine, and almost instantly, Jack fell to the ground.

"Jack!" Amy shouted, leaning over her bed to get a glimpse of her brother, "Is he alright!?"

"He's fine," Master Kiade replied, gesturing Amy to lay back down.

"Simply fatigued by the process," Adinya replied, exiting the room. Master Kiade proped the semi-conscious Jack up upon a chair and began to fan him back to reality.

"Amy you're okay!" Ninamori chirped, rushing into the room and wrapping her arms around the neck of her best friend.

"Jack," Kimiko called, as the rest of the Aspects shuffed into the small room, "You look…awful…"

"Yeah," Jack groaned, his eyes half open, "I'm… pretty… … pretty… pretty… messed… ah…up! Yeah…that's the w-word…"

"Jack saved my life," Amy added, holding on to her formerly decaying arm.

"This is such a breakthrough!" Master Kiade exclaimed, checking Jack and Amy's vitals as she spoke, "We now have a way to defeat the shade without major harm coming to the aspects!"

"I think what happened to Amy qualifies as _major harm, _Master," Omi contradicted.

"But no one is going to die today!" Master Kiade chimed, forcing Jack to lie down (Jack's pride prevented him from doing things against his better judgement).

"True," Master Fung began, stepping into the room finally, with Dojo not too far behind, "But this method of disposing of the Shade is far too hazardous! We needn't endanger another aspect again."

"I couldn't agree more," Wuya added, "There's got to be a better way?" She inquired, looking towards Adinya.

"I'm afraid not," Adinya replied, shaking her head, "I discovered the crystal just in time to defeat my own Shade…sadly it was all that I had the ability to create that would have been remotely helpful."

"This is…" Chase began, looking over the situation, "less than ideal…"

"Quite," Adinya nodded, "Now if you all could please excuse me…I need to speak to Jack…alone."

"Whatever for!?" Aleria snapped, "Can you not see that he is weak!?"

"It is of a matter of grave importance," Adinya replied, looking as serious as ever, "I ask that you all leave at once." Many of the faces looked uneasily at Adinya, but they gave in to her wishes and left the room just as she had asked (they didn't think it very wise to anger her).

"Sit up," Adinya snapped as soon as everyone in the room was no longer present.

"Let me catch my breath," Jack replied, still feeling dizzy and slightly ill.

"Jack I need to speak with you about a matter of urgency," Adinya replied, sitting down upon the cot next to Jack, "As you know I created the crystallized soul and was the first to use it against a shade."

"I do…" Jack nodded.

"And you know what it can do," Adinya replied, lifting up her sleeve to reveal a shriveled and blackened arm.

"If I may," Jack replied, "What exactly happened to Amy after she used the crystal?"

"The exact same thing happening to me," Adinya replied with a weak smile, "Rapid deterioration of the body…starting in the arm she used to plunge the crystal into the Shade…if you hadn't saved her…she would have died."

"Then…" Jack replied, looking down at Adinya's arm, "What about you? Are you going to be alright? Can I fix you?"

"Jack," Adinya smiled, placing her normal hand upon his face," You are a good man… but I am afraid that it is too late for me to be saved by any effects of magic or otherwise."

"…" Jack remained silent for a few moments, "How much longer do you have?"

"Well," Adinya replied, looking down at her blackened arm, "I am not entirely sure… I am, in fact, looking for a way to reverse the effects of the crystals upon the user, but I am having no luck…it looks like my days will be numbered soon enough."

"Adinya," Jack replied, placing his hand upon her shoulder, "You're one of the most powerful forces in the universe…surely…there has to be something that you can do?"

"One would only think," Adinya replied, "But as it would seem…I am to be immortal no more…" At this point, tears began to form in Adinya's eyes. Jack couldn't think of anything else to do, so he let her lay upon his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"There's got to be a way," Jack replied, looking down at the immortal.

"I've already told you," Adinya sniffed, "It's not possible…I'm afraid that it's true what they say…that all good things must come to an end…the same applies to me apparently."

"I will figure out a way to save you," Jack replied, looking into her eyes, "If I need to reverse the damage that Heiba did…than what better way than by getting rid of the Shade and finding a cure for you at the same time."

"Jack," Adinya replied, looking touched and overwhelmed, "You are truly astounding…but I did not come here to sulk so you could find a way to prevent my death…"

"Then what did you come here for?" Jack inquired.

"I came to tell you," Adinya began, rising to her feet, "That when I do die…which may be very soon, I want you to be the next High Councilman…"

"I can't do that," Jack replied, shaking his head, "I couldn't do that…Adinya stop acting like this is the end-"

"Enough," Adinya interrupted, "Jack this is my final wish…do as you like in the meantime…but I am leaving the position of High Councilman to you…"

"Adinya," Jack sighed, "So leaving me the crystal…giving me the key…teaching me all about the underworld…purgatory…that was-"

"Yes," Adinya replied, "Normally I would have just given one of the other dragons the crystal and sent you on your way…but I needed to teach you those things, for when you finally become the Councilman."

"Adinya," Jack sighed, "I'm having difficulty believing all of this…"

"Jack," Adinya smiled, "You must know that everything I have done since you became an aspect…it was _all _for you."

"I don't know what to say," Jack replied.

"Don't say anything," Adinya smiled, "Just accept my offer."

"…" Jack stood silent for another moment and just kept his thoughts to himself, "No…" He replied sternly, "I'm not letting you just give up and get ready to die…you're still High Councilwoman Shadowheart…so as long as you're still alive and breathing… you're going to continue acting like her… and you're going to keep fighting until the moment you die! Promise me!"

"I promise," Adinya smiled, taking Jack's hands in hers.

"Good," Jack smiled, "Because I believe that we still have work to do!" Jack and Adinya exited the room and walked on to the temple gardens where they found everyone whispering and buzzing to one another about what Adinya need to speak with him about.

"Is everything all right?" Aleria chirped, striding up to the pair.

"Everything's going to be okay," Adinya smiled, placing her hand upon Jack's shoulder.

"So," Raimundo began, after there was a long and uncomfortable silence from all parties, "Now what?

"Find the Shen-Gong Wu," Adinya replied, "Fight the Shade, and continue to do as you were."

"Sounds good," Amy replied, "But what happens if using the crystals isn't enough…or if Jack can't save the next person?"

"Then we will cross that bridge when we come to it," Omi replied, "Our apparent goals are still clear!"

"Omi is right," Chase nodded, "As much as I hate to admit it…but none the less as long as we have the key and we keep it safe, we can hold of Sayuri and her forces and prevent her from building up her army."

"Then I shall leave you to your business," Adinya nodded as she summoned a portal back to the Spirit Council, "Master Fung! Dojo…come along…"

"But…" Omi interrupted, "Why must _they _go?"

"Because Omi," Master Fung replied, "I am needed within the Spirit Council, Dojo as well…I believe that Master Kiade is more than capable of teaching. I put my trust in her and I believe that you should as well."

"But Dojo," Kimiko pleaded, "Why do you have to go too?"

"Because," Dojo replied, heading towards the portal behind Adinya and Master Fung, "Dragons are powerful magical creatures, and there aren't many of us left…so the Council needs insight from creatures like Aleria and I. My being with the Spirit Council is more helpful than you could imagine!"

"I left Aleria to you because she carries less experience in the field of Shen-Gong Wu," Adinya explained before she stepped through the rift, "I need Dojo's knowledge of them combined with Heiba's research in order to fully understand them…I hope you understand."

"We understand Adinya," Raimundo sighed as the group watched Dojo and Master Fung fade into the haze.

"We'll see them again," Clay replied confidently as his comrades looked less-so, "I know we'll see them again…someday."

"Oh and Jack!" Adinya shouted as the portal re-appeared and Adinya stepped on to the Temple grounds, "I forgot to tell you something important!" She gestured him to come to her and after he did so, she whispered into his ear.

"Don't think that my circumstance is going to keep me from keeping an eye on you," She whispered, "I'm watching and if I see any acts done by you that are less than favorable-"

"I got it," Jack replied with a smile, "I promise I'll be a good boy…"

"You all have a good night then!" Adinya smiled, winking at Master Kiade, who had a smile printed across her face.

"What was that all about?" Chase inquired, whispering to Wuya.

"Who knows," Wuya shrugged, "Maybe we're having a celebration party!"


	22. Chapter XXI: Binding

Chapter XXI.

Binding.

"Tonight," Master Kiade shouted, standing in front of a decent sized bonfire that was made in the centre of the Xiaolin temple grounds. Each aspect (and Aleria) was seated comfortably around the bonfire, wearing nothing but their training tunics (which were long enough to cover the important places, that and now Chase had finally received his), "Tonight is a very special night!" Master Kiade continued, "Tonight you will recognise your corresponding aspects as, not as just somebody you fight beside or your training buddy…but as your life partner! For tonight is the _binding _ceremony!"

"Which is?" Ninamori laughed.

"Tonight is the night where you officially come out as the aspects!" Master Kiade explained, "And to do so also requires you to officially bind yourselves to your corresponding aspect for life!"

"So what do we have to do," Amy asked, giggling slightly.

"I'll show you!" Master Aleria smiled, "The first pair of Aspects to be bonded… Fire and Water…nature's oldest rivals! Kimiko and Omi, stand!" The pair rose to their feet, smiling from their nervous disposition, unsure of what was going to happen. Master Kiade pulled them together by the wrists hand had the pair stand opposite one another, She then had the pair hold on to one another's wrists, so their arms were linked, "Now repeat after me," Master Kiade began, strong and clearly, "Now you will state your name and your aspect to one another and repeat these words, accept you my brother or sister in spiritual life, soul, and in physical body as my corresponding aspect…and I bind your spirit to mine forever more. Kimiko, you begin…"

"I, Kimiko Tohomiko," She began promptly and boldly, "The aspect of Fire, accept you my brother Omi in spiritual life, soul, and in physical body as my corresponding aspect…and I bind your spirit to mine forever more."

"And I Omi," He replied with the same infliction in his voice as Kimiko, "The aspect of Water, accept you my sister Kimiko in spiritual life, soul, and in physical body as my corresponding aspect and I bind your spirit to mine forever more."

Their arms then began to glow faintly. Kimiko's a reddish colour, and Omi's a pale blue. The glowing colours then began to blend together until they pulled apart again, the glowing colours almost changing places in a sense, so now Kimiko was glowing pale blue and Omi reddish-orange.

"You are bonded," Master Kiade began with a smile, "You may let go." Kimiko and Omi released their grip on one another's wrists. As soon as they let go, the glowing ceased and Kimiko and Omi looked at one another with a new respect.

"Cool…" Neviaan whispered.

"Raimundo and Clay," Master Kiade smiled, "Please stand!" Raimundo and Clay stood, faced each other and grasped each other's wrists, knowing what to do next, "Begin…" Master Kiade gestured.

"I, Raimundo Pedrosa," Raimundo began, sounding nervous and uneasy, "The aspect of Wind, accept you my brother Clay in spiritual life, soul, and physical body as my corresponding aspect and I bind your spirit to mine forever more."

"And I Clay Bailey," Clay began, "The aspect of Earth, accept you my brother Raimundo in spiritual life, soul, and physical body as my corresponding aspect and I bind your spirit to mine forever more."

Clay and Raimundo began to glow as well, except Clay was glowing an emerald green, and Raimundo a silvery white. Their auras then switched colours, when at this point they let go of one another.

"Chase and Amy," Master Kiade gestured, "It's your turn."

Chase took close hold of Amy, her feeling slightly more awkward about the process than he was. Chase looked towards Master Kiade, who then gestured him to begin.

"I, Chase Young," Chase began, in almost a whisper, "The aspect of Space, accept you my sister Amy in spiritual life, soul, and physical body as my corresponding aspect and I bind your spirit to mine forever more…"

"……" Amy wasn't sure how to react. She didn't entirely want to go to through with the process, but when she looked into Chase's nervous and eager eyes, she found herself speaking, "and I Amy Usada, the aspect of Time, accept you my brother Chase in spiritual life, soul, and physical body as my corresponding aspect and I bind your spirit to mine forever more…" And as Chase and Amy began to glow, Chase pulled her in even closer and rested his forehead against hers.

"You are boded," Master Kiade stated, "Let go…" But they didn't. Chase and Amy even ceased glowing, and they still held on.

"AHEM!" Jack coughed, as the pair jumped apart and sat back down awkwardly.

"What was that about?" Kimiko whispered to Raimundo.

"I have no idea," Raimundo replied, slightly dumbfounded.

* * * * *

"-I accept you my sister Wuya in spiritual life, soul, and physical body as my corresponding aspect and I bind your spirit to mine forever more!" Ninamori concluded ecstatically as the pair began to glow. They then released their grip on one another, and Master Kiade stood, in front of the group once more.

"It is now time," Master Kiade began, "To bind your spirits to the aspect of life…" She continued, gesturing to Jack (who admittedly was beginning to feel left out), "If you could all join hands with one another…" The thirteen aspects united in a circle, joined by the hand and awaited Master Kiade's instuction. She then, pointed to Jack, "Focus your energy upon Jack…Close your eyes and focus on nothing but him…" They all closed their eyes and almost as though a pulse of energy was radiating throughout the circle, each aspect began to glow, with Jack shining the brightest. The light faded as quickly as it came though. The aspects released their hands and looked around the temple grounds, into the bonfire, and then to Jack, "The binding has ended! Your souls are now bonded for life. Goodnight aspects…" Master Kiade and Aleria left the thirteen aspects alone with their thoughts, sitting in a circle around the bonfire.

"Jack," Sasha began, looking to him, noticing the tears in his eyes, "Are you okay?"

"It's just…" Jack began with a smile, brushing the tears from his eyes, "I've felt so alone since…well…forever. I m-mean my family just treats me like a status symbol… something to show off t-to their rich friends…y'know? And I've never really had a real family or real friends who actually care about me…and tonight…for the first time I felt like I actually felt close to somebody, to _you guys _I mean…not just physically…but emotionally…I felt like…I don't know what I felt! But I felt something!"

"Oh Jack," Ninamori cried, throwing her arms around Jack, along with Amy, Zeiva, Kimiko, and Sasha.

"I get the feeling," Amy cried, still holding on to her brother, "All I've _ever _had was my mom…nothing else, and I feel like ever since I met you…I've had a piece of my family to hold on to!" The group was quiet for several moments. It wasn't an awkward silence, just a silence.

"I have never had a family," Omi began from the silence, "The monks of this temple were the closest thing that I have had…but I am coming to realize that my family has been here all along…I still want to know who my parents were, but if I never find out……that would, that would be…okay with me…"

"Wow," Zeiva sighed, in response, "When you guys talk about your lives…it makes me feel……a whole lot worse about how I've been feeling about mine."

"So spill," Neviaan demanded, "As long as we're all 'bonding' after the 'binding' you might as well tell us about your life."

"I grew up living the privileged life of a spoiled little girl," Zeiva replied, looking down at the ground, "My parents were both lawyers…smart, rich, successful type who wanted the perfect child. They forced me into ballet, gymnastics, jazz classes, and because of my parents I can also play six instruments. But they always forced be what they wanted me to be, they never asked me once what I wanted to do. So when I was ten…I rebelled. I painted my room black, started to wear black clothing…dyed my hair white and all I ever wanted to do was play the clarinet…so what did my parents do? They had a child every year since the day I made my own identity. So I had six screaming, crying, attention hogging runts running about the house all day…and my parents didn't give me a second glance for seven years. Then I told them I wanted to come here…I caught their interest, in a bad way, and after an exchange of hateful words, they packed up my stuff and sent it and me on the next flight to here…And honestly…I don't give a damn if I never see my family again."

"You can't mean that," Wuya interrupted, "If you hate them or not…family is family…and they'll _always _be around."

"But so will you guys," Zeiva smiled, "I mean you guys are like a family enough to me…Neviaan's like the crazy brother who sleeps all day because he stays out partying all night…"

"True life," Neviaan nodded with a smile.

"Rai's like that cool cousin who you would really love to finally teach you how to surf!" Zeiva continued, exchanging a smile with Raimundo, "And Kimiko's like the ideal sister, who will do your hair and makeup, the _right _way, and lends you that top you've always been wanting to borrow."

"You've got this all figured out," Chase began, "Haven't you bubbles?"

"Yeah," Zeiva nodded, with a smile, "I-I never had anything _remotely _close to a functional family life. You guys…you guys have given that to me…" It fell strangely quiet once again, where the group exchanged smiles and some tears.

"Back during the age of dinosaurs," Chase joked, breaking the silence, "When I was training to be a monk here at the Xiaolin temple, the monks taught me to never become too attached to anything, that attatchment and emotional involvement would cause my downfall…but I've learned more about being involved, in the past few weeks with you all, then I have in fifteen hundred years. Sometimes…it's okay to make sure a fellow warrior managed to sleep," He stated, looking towards Jack who gave him a meek smile, "And, sometimes listening to the advice of others is more helpful than you think," He continued, glancing towards Wuya, "And that it actually is a bad thing to make judgments based on first impressions," He continued, smiling at Zeiva, who in return smiled back, "The monks used to tell me that hope and love are just diversions, something that clouds the mind from the task at hand…and I used to live by that philosophy. Now I realize how evil such a philosophy truly is. When I was forced to accept my destiny as an aspect by Adinya, I wanted to hate you all…but I couldn't! But I really wanted to…I just couldn't though…for whatever reason. And, truth be told, I thought I was going to die when I was captured by the Shade. I didn't think I was going to get to see this day, but this quirky group of kids kept making their way back into my thoughts and I knew that they needed me and that if I died, what hope would there be for them? And that's when it happened… I threw caution to the wind…and I began to hope. And, it worked…because you came back…" Chase remained quiet for a few moments, took a deep breath, and then continued, "So, I know I 'traded' my soul for immortality…but I don't think a soul ever really goes away…I think I was tricked, and that I've had my soul all along…it just took me fifteen hundered years and a band of misfits for me to realize it."

"Unfathomable," Sasha replied softly with a smile, "All these years I thought you were just some poor miserable creature trying to be better than his big sister…as it turns out I was wrong…" Sasha wrapped her long arms around her brother's shoulders and held him tightly. Chase smiled and leaned against Sasha and stayed there. It was a picturesque moment, Amy sitting, letting Jack lay upon her shoulder, and Sasha comforting her own younger brother. Tazuna viewed the scene as a peaceful smile came across his face.

"I guess…" He began, "That we really _are _a family now…"

"I suppose," Ninamori smiled, tussling his hair, "But can we all really stand each other for _the rest of our lives_?" She continued (jokingly of course).

"Well Sasha snores," Wuya jeered.

"Do not!" Sasha scoffed.

"I think," Jack replied, looking up into the stars, "That we're going to be fine…"

**Author's Note:** HAHAHA Fooled ya! It's at the bottom this time :3 either way the first book was going to go on longer, but I read this chapter and felt that this was a satisfying way for the first story to end! I feel like a good portion of the characters really get developed in this chapter and it's kind of an emotional chapter for all of the characters and I feel like I drop a LOT of hints about things to come in this chapter too. Also this is the **END** of the **first book**(meaning there _is_ more than one :D). I'm not going to bother to add another story since people barely read the first one, if they wanna continue to the second they can just read the same story! So expect the first Chapter of volume II up soon enuff :D I'm excited so keep reading!!


	23. Prologue: The Dream Sequence

Author's Note: So_ book 1: Equinox_ has ended, and this is the start of _book 2: Kingdom Come_.

Prologue,

The Dream Sequence

It was not only dark, but it was also bitterly cold. So cold, in fact that one's breath could potentially crystallize as it came in contact with the air. Jack had remembered a cold like this once before, but he couldn't quite place where. He found himself walking down the dark hallway of what he could see was Castle Destin, he just couldn't remember how he got there or why he was there in the first place. Jack threw open the doors to the chamber, containing Sayuri's rift generator, where she happened to be standing.

"Good to see you Jack," She greeted. Her voice was as cold and as unfeeling as ever, "Do you have what I require?"

"The lexicon," Jack replied flatly, not in control of his own thoughts or actions as he extended his arms out towards Sayuri. The large, old tome was resting in his arms before Sayuri took it in her cold an pale grasp.

"Heiba's Lexicon!" Sayuri summoned as the Spirit of Heiba flew from the pages. The Spirit of Heiba looked less vibrant than Jack's last encounter with the ghost. She looked grayish, limp, and miserable as she looked down into Jack's face with despair. The Spirit had begun to weep as a deviant smile came across Sayuri's face, "Something wrong Heiba?" Sayuri inquired with false and sarcastic sympathy.

"Is it true?" Her Spirit wept as she looked into Jack's face.

"Earth's last hope," Sayuri laughed, "_Working the Shade_! How fortuitous for us but less so for the Council…to see Shadowheart's face!" Jack desprately wanted to scream out that he was still good, and that he would never betray Adinya, especially given her circumstance, and that Sayuri had no control over him, but he found himself staying silent.

_Heiba!_ Jack found himself screaming in his head, _It's not true! She's lying!_

But even Jack had trouble believing himself. If he wasn't working with the Shade, why was he in Castle Destin? And for that matter, if he truly wasn't working with the Shade, why couldn't he speak for himself.

"Go on Jack," Sayuri hissed, "tell her…"

"Sayuri…" Jack began, sounding as souless as a Shade itself, "Is my Master…now and forevermore…"

_That's a lie! _Jack screamed, but his cries were not heard. Completely devoid of all control, Jack found himself bowing before the master of all Shade as the dark vison came towards him and placed her hand upon his shoulder.

"I told you you could do great things," She whispered, moving away from Jack, leaving him, the lexicon, and Heiba's spirit alone in the Rift Generator's chamber.

"Don't you have any remorse?" Heiba's spirit inquired, looking beyond disappointed in him, "You've abandoned them all…"

"I've abandoned no one," Jack hissed, looking up at the spirit with a devious smile across his lips.

"How can you say that?" The spirit pleaded, "We trusted you…we put all of our hope in you…"

"Hope is just a distraction," Jack hissed, "…and what does it matter! You and the filth of the Spirit Council _used _me, only to delay the inevitable! Sayuri and the Shade will consume this pitiful planet…She already has the key, and with my assistance, this world will belong to them!"

"Jack!" Heiba's Spirit pleaded, "look inside yourself! You don't want to help Sayuri-"

"Don't tell me what I want to do," Jack scoffed, "That's the problem with you…those morons at the Spirit Council and the rest of the useless aspects! You all think you know what's best for _poor little _Jack! Such a burden he's got being the aspect of life! Oh how confused he must be! Let's point him in the direction we think is right, not the direction that might be right _for him_!"

"What could possibly posses you to think that this was the best option for you!" Heiba's spirit exclaimed with disgust, "Sayuri is just going to kill you once she's taken over! She won't want you anymore! You're a human! She's a Shade!"

"That's where you're wrong," Jack hissed, "I couldn't be _less _human…See Sayuri and I have a lot more in common than _anyone _thinks…"

"Jack…" The Spirit cried, "You aren't _anything _like her…you're capable of compassion and love and reason-"

"You're wrong again," Jack hissed, seizing the shoulder of the Spirit and forcing her to look into the metallic surface of the rift generator, "She's just like me…"

The image reflected upon the surface of the rift generator was enough to send shivers down even Chase Young's spine. Jack's eyes were hollow and blackened, as though all of the life was drained from them. His hands which were wrapped tightly around the arms of Heiba's Spirit resembled claws more than actuall hands. His skin was paler than ever, almost translucent in fact, for his purplish veins were visible. And his teeth were sharp and pointed, almost like a dogs. Overall, Jack looked like a monster.

"No!" Jack gasped, sitting upright in his bed back at the Xiaolin temple. He looked down at his hands, breathing heavily. They were normal. He felt his face. It felt normal, but he wanted re-assurance. He took hold of the nearest reflective surface he could find (In this case, his cell phone). He looked in the screen, and his face was also normal. He wiped the sweat from his brow, relived at the fact that it was all just a horrible dream. He checked his face again, just to make sure that he wasn't imagining that either. It was still normal, but he noticed someone watching him from behind him.

"Neviaan," Jack gasped, "W-what are you doing here?"

"I just got back," Neviaan replied quietly, staring at Jack with a strange look in his eyes, "You know…from doing my…vampire thing…"

"Oh," Jack replied in a whisper as he pulled the blanket up around his body, because for some reason, he was absolutely freezing.

"Jack are you alright?" Neviaan inquired, looking at him with concern, "You were practically screaming in your sleep."

"W-what was I saying?" Jack quivered, pulling the blankets around him tighter.

"Things like, _I'm not like her_…" Neviaan began, fetching Jack a glass of water, "and _She's a monster_…but mostly _help_…Are you okay?"

"I hardly know," Jack replied, "Neviaan…I'm scared…"

"JELLYFISH!" Raimundo shouted, sitting up almost instantly, panting and looking quite pale, "The-the j-jellyfish! T-they w-want me t-to sing! I don't wanna sing! I c-can't sing! I'm n-no good at singing!"

"Then you tell those Jellyfish," Jack replied, nodding his head, truly unsure of how to react.

"Y-yeah," Raimundo nodded, half awake and half asleep, laying back down, "I'll tell 'em…"

"Jack whatever your dreams are about," Neviaan responded, just as soon as they were sure that everone was asleep, "You should tell Adinya or Master Kiade…"

"I suppose," Jack nodded, still shaking.

"Try and get some sleep," Neviaan replied, "You're shaking like a leaf…" And with that, the worldly vampire exited the room, leaving all of the daywalkers to their sleep.

"What does it mean?" Jack asked himself, as soon as he was sure he was alone with his thoughts.


	24. Chapter I: the Return

Author's Note: AAGH!! Sorry it took so long to upload really wanted to tick me off!

Chapter I.

The Return.

It had been more than a month since Amy had used the soul stone to destroy Clay's Shade, Stone. There had been no activity from the Shade or from the Spirit Council for that matter, and the Aspects were left to their training with Master Kiade at the Xiaolin Temple (Which was going not as well as the Coucil had planned). It was a blissfully dull Saturday morning. The sky was blank, without a single cloud floating by, and the Aspects were dashing about the training grounds, _fooling _around with their powers.

"STOP THAT!" Master Kiade shouted, attempting to chase after them, "Ninamori stop chasing Sasha! You'll set her on fire! AMY! I swear to the deity above, if you freeze Chase one more time I'll…RAIMUNDO! Stop trying to send Omi into the air! NEVIAAN…ugh! These kids are going to be the death of me…"

"On the bright side Master," Aleria chirped, watching the chaos unfold, "At least they are getting some handle on their powers…"

"I know…" Master Kiade groaned, massaging her temples, "I only wished that they would listen to me when I tried to instruct…it seems to me that their ears are only open when the words _food _or _fifteen minuet break _are involved…"

"Well they are children," Aleria replied with a slight smile, "For the most part."

"By the way," Master Kiade replied, looking around the temple grounds, "Have any of you seen young Spicer!? Our thirteenth aspect?!"

"Jack?" Amy choked, gasping for air, trapped in a headlock by Sasha, "Haven't… seen… him…"

"Where could that boy be?" Master Kiade grumbled, looking around.

"Probably meditating," Neviaan replied, his hand extended out in front of him, pushing Zeiva away, who was making a feeble attempt to fight Neviaan, "I'd go check the cavern underneath here."

"Wait!" Omi chirped, "We…we have a cavern!? How come I have never seen it!?"

"I dunno," Neviaan shrugged, "How come you don't look under your temple?"

"He makes a good point…" Raimundo nodded.

"Then I shall speak with him," Master Kiade sighed, turning to leave the group to do, whatever it was they were doing, "Resume…whatever it is that you were doing…"

"Now that Master Kiade is gone…Who wants to hear a lecture!" Aleria chirped.

"NO!" The group shouted.

"Then we'll do this training my way!" Aleria smiled, "EVERYBODY IN LINE!"

"YES MA'AM!" They all shouted, forming into a line, as Aleria smiled confidently.

"She's a better Master than I am," Master Kiade laughed quietly to herself as she headed towards the mysterious underground cavern.

* * * * *

"I wonder how long this has been here?" Master Kiade asked in bewilderment, walking into the dark cave. She made her way down into the dark tunnel, the passage getting smaller as she walked on. She was almost to a crawl when she saw a faint blue light shining at the end of the tunnel. Master Kiade crawled through the small portal and into a massive cavern, illuminated by a glowing blue lake. She stood upon the stone shore and noticed that the lake itself wasn't illuminated, but rather lit by small luminescent fish.

"How peculiar," Master Kiade began, reaching her cupped hands into the water and lifting out one of the creatures, "Now where did you come from…" She inquired, plcing the fish back into the water. She then directed her attention to the centre of the lake. There was a small island with a large bluish crystal formation was protruding form the earth. Jack, who was soaking wet (probably from swimming to the island) was sitting in front of the crystal with his eyes closed, meditating as Neviaan had predicted.

"Please," He whispered, seemingly to the crystal, "Give me an answer…was this a sign of things that will be? A sign of things that could be? Or a sign of things that can not be?"

"What's a sign?" Master Kiade inquired, walking across the water, towards Jack, "Something that I should know about dear boy?"

"I had a dream," Jack sighed, "I…don't know what it means…Heiba's lexicon says that the Aspect of life can sometimes predict the future…have premonitions that is, via their dreams…well if that's the case, I would hope that that fact is not true."

"What did you dream?" Master Kiade inquired.

"I dreamt that I was to work for the Shade," Jack replied, staring into the glossy surface of the crystal, "That I turned into one of them…that I _was _one of them…I'm not sure what it meant…"

"It may not mean anything," Master Kiade replied, "Your mind might be trying to show you what you are striving to avoid…in truth…Your mind might be trying to warn you of what happens when you stray from the beaten path, so to speak."

"What should I do Master Kiade?" Jack inquired, sounding lost.

"For now," Master Kiade replied, "Nothing…let life play out as it was meant to be. Having a plan for every possible event that may go awry isn't always best. Sometimes being able too keep your head on straight during a time of crisis can prove what kind of leader you are."

"What…" Jack began, "Does that have to with me exactly?"

"Not sure," Master Kiade replied, looking down into the water, "But I'm sure that once you digest its meaning, you may find it as useful advice!"

"I'll take your word for it," Jack replied, taking a deep breath, turning back to the crystal, preparing to mediate.

"Then do as you wish," Master Kiade replied, walking across the lake, "But do make haste…I feel that we might be receving a visitor soon enough."

"A visitor?" Jack inquired turning away from the crystal.

"Yes," Master Kiade smiled, crawling through the passageway and into the tunnel, "I'd start swimming if I were you…" Jack watched Master Kiade disappear into the tunnel, and let out a long sigh. Jack didn't like figuring things out on his own, at least, not when it came to such tasks as decoding dreams. Jack rose from the ground and plunged into the freezing water of the underground lake. The small luminescent fish scattered as Jack came into contact with the water, and then swarmed around him, acting as a natural flashlight, enabling him to see the shore.

He crawled out of the lake, taking off some of the heavier clothes, made so by the water (Shoes and such). He draped the excess clothing over his shoulder as he climbed out of cavern, into the dark tunnel, and into the small room that contained the trap door to the stone corridor. He dragged his sopping wet self out on to the temple gardens, where the remaining aspects were staring at him, looking quite perplexed.

"Did you go for a swim?" Chase inquired sarcastically, laughing slightly at the sheer ridiculousness of Jack's appearance.

"In a sense," Jack replied flatly, ringing out his hair.

"Now that you're all here," Master Kiade smiled, observing the faces of the group, "I predict that our visitor should be arriving any minuet now…"

"What visitor?" Ninamori inquired, longing for a bit of excitement.

"That one," Master Kiade smiled, pointing to a familiar gray portal that appeared a few feet away from the group. Adinya was not present this time, but Amaya and Hannibal stepped from the gray vortex, looking less than pleased with the group, "To what do we owe the privledge of being graced by two councilmen?" Master Kiade inquired sarcastically.

"You," Amaya snapped, extending a silver envelope out to Master Kiade, "You're being summoned to be evaluated by the council…"

"Whatever for!" Master Kiade shouted, taking the letter. She ripped the envelope open and began to read the text printed upon the parchment, "They can't be serious! Did High Councilwoman Shadowheart authorize this!?"

"No," Amaya replied, "Her replacement Alessa did."

"What can you mean?" Master Kiade inquired in outrage, "Surely Adinya can't possibly be-"

"Leaving the council," Amaya nodded, "for whatever reason. She didn't say."

"Let me see that!" Jack demanded, pulling the letter from Master Kiade (Who was not at all happy about that), "It's signed High Councilwoman Shadowheart?"

"Alessa is Adinya's younger sister," Amaya sighed, "Unfortunately since Adinya failed to claim a predecessor before she left the council the position passes directly to Alessa and not to us poor primaries…"

"Adinya told us to come here before she was to leave," Hannibal added, "Not only to deliver Master Kiade's summon, but to talk to you Jack…now why would someone like High Councilwoman Shadowheart want us to speak to _you_?"

"I know you don't think very highly of me," Jack snapped, handing the letter violently back to Master Kiade, "But let me be very clear when I say this Hannibal…I am the aspect of life! I am more powerful than you could ever fathom being…and believe it or not, Adinya left the position of High Councilman to me!"

"Unfathomable!" Amaya shouted in outrage, "She would never leave it to you!?"

"Believe what you wish," Jack sighed, leaving the scene.

"Where are you going!" Aleria called.

"I must travel to the Spirit Council at once," Jack replied, heading towards the portal, "Before some corrupt official makes a complete chaos of the current situation."

"I'll go with him," Amaya nodded, "Master Kiade, you should come with me as well, your hearing is to start very soon…"

"Fine…" Master Kiade hissed, following Amaya into the portal. Hannibal was left behind, with a large group of rather confused individuals.

""What on earth is going on!" Chase exclaimed as soon as the gray portal vanished.

"Master Kiade is being tried," Hannibal replied solemnly, "She is believed to be a co-conspirator with the Shade."

"Oh but that's ridiculous!" Wuya shouted, "Master Kiade is as much in alleigence with the Shade as we the aspects are!"

"Be that as it may," Hannibal sighed, "But everyone is being tried…Amaya and I were not too long ago."

"But why would the Spirit Council do such a thing?" Kimiko inquired, sensing that there was more to the situation that Hannibal was neglecting to include.

"I figured you'd ask," He sighed, "As Miss Adinya expected…the Shade have not stayed as quiet as we would have hoped…"

"Meaning we killed one," Amy sighed, "But they aren't gonna back off? So the worst _has _come to pass…"

"Precisely," Hannibal nodded, "And though we never expected them to give up… we had expected them to stay relatively quiet for at least a few more weeks."

"Well what happened?" Sasha inquired.

"A collection of Shen-Gong Wu that was being kept by the Council was stollen," Hannibal replied, "Obviously by the Shade…but the problem is-"

"The Spirit Council can't be accessed by anyone other than a Council member," Tazuna interrupted, "Whoever stole them for the Shade would have had to have been a councilman…"

"Correct again," Hannibal nodded, sounding impressed, "But no matter…As it would seem…Sayuri has returned and she's out for blood."

"Adinya's I'm guessing," Raimundo replied, crossing his arms.

"That's right," Hannibal nodded, "And whoever from the Spirit Council is helping them has to have some sort of vendetta against her as well…"

"It would seem that this situation passed bad hours ago," Neviaan sighed.

"Why didn't the Council tell us ahead of time?" Wuya inquired, sounding offended, "We could of done what was in our power to help…we aren't beyond that!"

"The problem is," Hannibal snapped, "Alessa's so damn paranoid about it, that she's handling everything the _wrong _way. She believes you all to be indifferent so-"

"So she does not trust us," Omi sighed.

"As it would seem," He replied, "Still, I'm sure that the Spirit Council will require your presence soon enough…bad things are to come, you can count on it." And with that, Hannibal disappeared into a gray haze.

"What do you suppose he meant by _that_?" Clay inquired, sounding less than enthusiastic about what was to come.

"Not sure," Chase sighed, "Either way, we can be sure that something dark is coming, and the Spirit Council, _as usual _is refusing to inform us untill it's too late."

"What should we do?" Ninamori wailed.

"Nothing," Zeiva interrupted, "Jack will know what to do, so for now we should wait for him to come back…I think that's all we can do anyway."

"Zeiva's right," Amy nodded, "Jack knows more about the Council than any of us, and I'm sure when he gets back he'll be able to make head's or tales of this mess."

"Yeah I guess so…" Raimundo replied, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"What's wrong Rai?" Kimiko inquired.

"It's just I never thought that we would be leaving the balance and fate of the earth," He began, "In the hands of _Jack Spicer_…"

"It's very scary when you put it that way…" Kimiko replied.

* * * * *

"Hmm…" Sayuri hummed, staring into a large, dusty looking glass that took up most of her Chamber. Almost like a flim playing inside of the glass surface, Sayuri was watching the aspects and their quandary form the comfort of Castle Destin, "Mirror, Mirror on the wall…who's the sacredest of them all?"

"Why are you wasting your time on this thing!?" Zetsumei snapped, as a black raven landed on his shoulder, "If you wish to _spy _on the Aspects, why not send her?" Zetsumei cooed, stroking the feathers of the bird.

"Because," Sayuri hissed, "Lyndexer's Looking Glass has proved more useful in gathering intel about the Spirit Council and their plans in the past few days than that _bird _has in it's whole lifetime! Besides even if I did need to use another Shen-Gong Wu to power my rift generator…I would sacrifice one of you _usless lackeys _before I would this… It's my personal treasure. Besides Ketsuraku should have provided me with all that I need for now, curtesy of the Council themselves."

"Indeed I have," Ketsuraku smiled, her very presence, brightening the whole room. Several gate guardians were following her, with various Shen-Gong Wu in each of the beast's posession, "And as for my payment?"

"In time Ketsuraku," Sayuri smiled, "You were afterall a double agent for the Spirit Council…you don't expect me to trust you so easily after potentially betraying me do you?"

"I'm not asking for much…" Ketsuraku sighed, "Surely you could provide me with him in exchange for all this?"

"I said I will pay you in time," Sayuri snapped, "Now leave, before I change my mind and send my pets upon you!"

"Yes Master," Ketsuraku growled, leaving the area. Zetsumei watched disdainfully as she left, and just as soon as he was sure she was gone, he turned back to Sayuri.

"How can you trust her!" Zetsumei snapped, "She's a lying, backstabbing, traitorus wretch!"

"So what makes her any different than us?" Sayuri laughed, "Oh Zetsumei you still have much to learn…no matter. You don't think I really intedn to pay her do you?!" Zetsumei smiled at these words, "She is asking the impossible of me anyway in exchange for Shen-Gong Wu…and I simply don't see that happening. I'm going to let her work for as long as I can make her…and when the time is right, I'll _cut her loose_…"

"That sounds favorable," Zetsumei smiled.

"Quite," Sayuri smiled, "Now gather the rest of the Shade…We have much work to do…"


	25. Chapter II: Alessa Shadowheart

Update: So I'm going away fro quite some time and (i know it took me forever to update) but I prolly wont be updating for a while :(

Chapter II.

Alessa Shadowheart

"So you're leaving for the council today?" Zeiva asked grimly as Jack took several of his belongings and threw them into a small trunk.

"I know you really don't want me going," Jack sighed as he dragged the trunk on to the temple grounds, "But I'm needed…and Adinya's _sister _would be less inclined to have me, had not Adinya's _dying _wish be that she wanted me in charge…"

"I see," Zeiva sighed, looking down at her feet.

"I'll be back," Jack smiled, "I shouldn't be there for more than a few days."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Amy smiled as she and Chase placed their luggage down next to Jack's, "The Spirit Council tends to exaggerate things…you might be there for some time Jack."

"And why exactly do _you _have to leave?" Zeiva sighed, "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Alessa Shadowheart," Chase sighed, sounding all together less pleased with his situation, "Seems to want the aspects as broken up as possible, so she is sending Amy and I to Paris to investigate _alleged _Shade activity…lord knows how long we'll be there."

"Zeiva why are you awake anyway," Amy replied, looking into the darkened skies, "It's nearly three o'clock in the morning…"

"I wanted to see you off," Zeiva smiled, looking towards Jack, "It's just a bit of a surprise that you are leaving too…is all."

"I'm not happy about it," Chase sighed, as a hazy gray portal appeared next to the group. Amaya stepped out and nodded towards Amy and Chase, who lifted their belongings from the ground and headed towards the vortex.

"We'll be seeing you," Amy smiled as she stepped through the vortex, "Tell the others that we'll miss them!" She continued, waving as she and Chase stepped into the haze and the vortex sealed shut.

"The two of them together can't end well," Jack sighed, lifting his trunk off of the ground.

"You think that they are-" Zeiva began raising an eyebrow.

"A couple?" Jack interrupted, "Zeiva, you saw them at the binding ceremony. Not to mention the way those two train together…"

"You can't possibly be serious," Zeiva replied skeptically.

"Zeiva," Jack replied flatly, raising his eyebrows to her, "Chase trains with her most of the day and then stares at her for the rest of it."

"Well when you put it that way," Zeiva giggled, "So do you suppose that anyone at the temple suspects us?"

"No," Jack smiled, "We're always together, but in secret…unless one of them is spying on us, I'm sure they haven't the slightest idea."

"That's a relief," Zeiva smiled, kissing Jack on the cheek as another vortex appeared. Jack let out as sigh as he kissed Zeiva on the forehead and lifted his trunk off of the ground, "Hurry back!" Zeiva demanded as he headed through the portal.

"I intend to," Jack smiled as he disappeared into the vortex, "I promise."

"You'd better," Zeiva sighed, as she turned away from the scene and headed back to her dorm to catch the last two hours of sleep she had left.

* * * * *

"Welcome Jack," She smiled. She was not at all like Adinya. Her voice and presence were cold and harsh. She had long raven hair that fell all around her dark face. Her deep navy eyes looked cold and unfriendly and she stared down at Jack with a hidden disdain. She looked relatively similar to Adinya though, in facial structure that is, and they both adorned the same charcoal coloured robes. Jack walked through the white halls of the Spirit Council, following the darker version of Adinya into the confrence room.

"You must be Alessa," Jack replied flatly, as he extended his hand towards her. Alessa looked down at his hand and gave him a false smile and she walked away. Jack drew back his hand and attempted to ignore Alessa's impertinence.

"You can not be at a loss to know why you are in fact here," Alessa sighed, "A rumor of a most alarming nature had come to my attention…that my sister passed on the responsibility of the council to you?"

"Yes," Jack nodded, looking less than pleased with her overall demanor and treatment, "Adinya said that if she died that I would be the next High Councilman."

"I know that to be an audacious falsehood," Alessa replied smugly, "Fabricated by your own mind…I am correct am I not?"

"This is the first I'm hearing of it!" Jack snapped, outraged by the thought, "You may ask me another question about the situation and I may _choose _not to answer, but whatever you have heard, the _audacious falsehood _came straight from Adinya herself, if you believe it not to be true you may ask her _yourself_! If I were to create-"

"_If_!?" Alessa growled, "Do you then propose to be ignorant of it!?"

"As I said," Jack scoffed, "This is the first I'm hearing of it!"

"This…" Alessa hissed, "Is _not _to be born! Answer me this, has my sister made you an offer to take control of the Spirit Council once she has passed?"

"She has," Jack replied quietly.

"Heaven forbid," Alessa scoffed, "You in control of the council! The filthy offspring of a businessman of ill-repute and a crazed lunatic…are the shades of the Spirit council to be so polluted!? Not to mention your adulterated nature…and the scandalous conception of your solder sister-"

"Enough!" Jack shouted. The pair stood quietly as Jack stared into Alessa's cold eyes hatefully.

"Are you engaged to be the next High Councilman?!" Alessa growled.

"You already know the answer to that," Jack replied.

"Do you promise never to enter into said engagement!?" Alessa demanded.

"I have not and I will not," Jack replied, "You may say what you wish about my father or me for that matter, but leave my mother and my sister out of this! You have insulted me in every possible way…and you can no longer have anything else to say…send me back to the temple…"

"I never…" Alessa hissed, opening a portal, "have been treated so in my entire life! Please leave!"

"Thank you for your stimulating company," Jack snapped, heading towards the portal, "Send my regards to your sister, would you?" And with that, Jack vanished into the haze of the portal. Jack stepped out of the vortex and into a small den of someone's home. There was an array of books and papers spread throughout the area and a small lamp was lit across the room.

"What does the council want with me now!?" He shouted as he stormed into the room. His hair was long, dark and pulled back out of his familiar face. He was a mirror image of Chase, only Jack knew somehow, that this was his White Shadow. He golden eyes were staring at Jack with little shock behind his glasses as he placed a book down upon the table next to him.

"Hi," Jack replied awkwardly, placing his trunk down next to him, "Where am I… and who are you?"

"This is my home," The Chase duplicate replied, "And my name is Lance…you're Jack I presume?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded, still curious as to why he was not back at the temple.

"I'm sure you want to know what you're doing here?" Lance smiled, "Come, I'll explain everything! Oh! And If you could be so kind as to be as quiet as possible…I'm not alone."

"Wife," Jack inquired.

"A four-year old," Lance smiled.

* * * * *

Meanwhile, Chase and Amy found themselves inside of an extremely cramped apartment building in downtown Paris. Amy let out a small sigh as she advanced throughout the building, realzing that there was only one bedroom. She threw her trunk down upon the bed and began to unpack her things.

"This…" Chase began, peering into the bathroom (Which, truth be told, he would probably have to crouch to enter it), "…sucks…"

"You said it…" Amy sighed, as she noted that the bed was crammed so tightly into the room that it was packed in between the walls, one of which, the window was level with the bed (making Amy fear that she might fall out of it during the night).

"No expense is spared for us," Chase replied sarcastically.

"So I'll be sleeping on the couch then…" Amy stated, placing her clothing into the dresser oposite the bed.

"Why would you need to do that?" Chase inquired, opening his trunk.

"Because we can't share a bed!" Amy snapped, trying to descretely place her delicates into the dresser, "That would be un professional!" She stated, closing her trunk and the dresser. Amy then rifled through the drawers, pulling out what looked like Jack's clothing and handing them to Chase.

"What is this for?" he inquired, examining the clothing.

"Put them on," Amy demanded, "You can't expect me to walk around the streets of Paris with you looking like that!"

"Why do you have Jack's clothes anyway!?" Chase snapped "And what's wrong with how I look!?"

"Uh…" Amy replied raising her eyebrow, "You look like you belong at _Ota-con_! If we're supposed to be undercover…you've got to be more subtle…And as for why I carry around Jack's clothes…they're comfortable…and I know for a fact he steals my concert tees…so it's an even trade off. Now Change!"

"…Fine," Chase snapped as he began to remove his armor.

"Wait till I leave first!" Amy snapped, "I've already seen you naked once!" She stated, leaving the room.

"How does Jack fit into these things!" Chase shouted from inside of the bedroom, attempting to pull on Jack's jeans. Chase exited the room, barely able to walk, considering that Jack's clothing was so tight that it showed off every inch of Chase's figure, "Can we go now!? And anyway how are you going to pay for all of this?!"

"Courtesy of Mr. Spicer," Amy smiled, holding out a platinum and a gold card, "CEO of the Synthlight corperation…stole these from Jack's wallet before we left."

"What are we waiting for?" Chase smiled.

"Thought you'd never ask," Amy smiled, taking Chase by the wrist and dragging him out of the apartment.

* * * * *

"Ah the Champs Élysées," Amy smiled, as she and Chase headed down the avenue with several bags in their arms, "There's nothing like it…"

"Except for the Piazza de Spagna in Rome," Chase replied, "Now that's something to behold."

"Maybe we can go there next," Amy jeered, "Oh! We're not too far from the Arc de Triomphe!"

"We aren't on vacation," Chase sighed, seizing Amy's wrist, "We're investigating!"

"Doesn't mean we can't have some fun while we're here," Amy smiled, "I was hoping to see the Eiffel tower…perhaps take a tour of Versailles!"

"Please," Chase replied, rolling his eyes, "My palace is more impressive that Louis XIV's…"

"Hardly," Amy laughed, "I'm trying to enjoy this mission as much as possible…especially because I have to spend it with you!"

"Oh come now Amy," Chase smiled, "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy dressing me up like a doll…"

"You're just lucky I didn't put you in a dress," Amy smiled, "That would have been fun!"

"I may be a little backwards," Chase replied, laughing slightly, "But I know enough for you to not be able to trick me into a dress!"

"I could always try!" Amy giggled, "Besides I-" She paused in her tracks, staring into one of store windows.

"What," Chase sighed, "And I swear to god, if the words _You'd look so cute in that_ come out of your mouth I'll-"

"Look," Amy whispered, pointing into the building. What appeared to be Raimundo and Kimiko were standing inside of the store, apparently for the same reason that Amy and Chase had traveled to the avenue for.

"Don't suppose that the Council sent Kimiko and Raimundo here," Chase growled, "You think it might be-"

"Rei and Yami," Amy whispered, "I wouldn't put it past you…I doubt Rai and Kim are here…it's gotta be them."

"It looks like we've just bought ourselves another few weeks in Paris," Chase sighed, walking away from the store front.

"Oh darn," Amy replied with sarcasm, "Now you might have to take me to the top of the Eiffel Tower after all!"

"I don't think so," Chase replied, placing his arm around Amy's waist.

"Why not," Amy replied, with a smile.

"I don't like heights," Chase replied.

"Liar," Amy jeered, pushing Chase.

"I'm serious!" Chase replied, "We should get back to the apartment…"

"We can plan out the rest of our trip!" Amy smiled.

"I was thinking more along the lines of getting some sleep," Chase sighed.

"You have no sense of adventure!" Amy replied, rolling her eyes.

* * * * *

"You're such a woman!" Chase shouted, pounding on the door to the small bathroom, "I'd like to go to sleep at some point tonight!"

"So go to bed!" Amy shouted from over the running water of the shower, "I'm sleeping on the couch anyway!"

"There's no way you're going to be able to sleep on that couch!" Chase growled, "It barely seats two people!"

"Are you calling me fat!" Amy shouted.

"Oh my god!" Chase shouted, throwing himself on to the bed, "You are _such _a WOMAN!"

"Ugh!" Amy shouted, throwing the door to the bathroom open, "Why do you insist on us sharing a bed anyway!?"

"Because," Chase grumbled, his face buried in a pillow, "I don't want you coming into the room at two o'clock in the morning because you can't get to sleep on the couch!"

"Fine," Amy growled, drying off her hair.

"Okay you need to change," Chase sighed, looking at Amy's nighttime attire.

"It's what I always wear to sleep," Amy snapped, looking down at her silk nightgown.

"Yeah…" Chase replied, "You need to change…"

"Excuse me," Amy scoffed, "But you're the one who's almost completely naked!" She stated, noting that Chase was in nothing but his boxers.

"Sorry," Chase replied, "But if you're not going to change…neither am I."

"Fine," Amy growled, throwing the covers over her body as she climbed in the bed.

"Fine by me too," Chase sighed as he climbed in next to her. The pair did everything in their power to make sure that they did not touch one another (Except Amy was now leaning against the window, which frightened her a bit). Chase turned off the light and the small apartment became completely silent. All except Amy, who sat awake, too scared to fall asleep for fear of falling out of the window.

"Chase…" She whispered, not realizing what time it was.

"………" He was silent.

"Chase!?" Amy whispered again, shaking him slightly.

"……what?!" He growled, not looking at her.

"Are you asleep?" Amy inquired.

"I was!?" Chase growled, refusing to look at her, "What do you want!?"

"I'm cold…" Amy stated, "And I'm scared…"

"Of…what!?" Chase growled, rising up from the bed and staring at her intensely.

"Of falling out of the window…" Amy replied, meekly as she looked towards the wall.

"You're such a woman…" Chase grumbled, as he rolled over towards her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her to the centre of the bed, "If you say another word tonight…" Chase grumbled in her ear, "I will _throw _you out of the window…got it?"

"Ok," Amy smiled, "Thank you." She replied, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

_No problem, _Chase thought, as he fell asleep with his face in her hair.


	26. Chapter III: Separation

So I haven't updated in like forever XD lol but there has been quite a bit going on for me ^.^' BUT there is a fourth chapter coming up. Also I'm kind of excited cuz in the upcoming chapters you guys get to learn a little about who these characters really are and what they're really like:) ALSOOOOOOO, I was wondering if I should post the sketches I have of the characters on my Deviantart account (lol that is if anyone would look at them) so tell me what you guys think :P

Chapter III.

Separated.

Back at the temple, the remaining aspects were at a loss of what to do. Master Kiade was stuck with Jack back at the Spirit Council and Chase and Amy were off in Paris. Aleria was with them still, but she was not as qualified an instructor as Master Kiade when it come to perfecting martial arts, and their powers. They sat around the temple gardens that morning, looking quite lost.

"Now what," Ninamori called, looking into a nearby koi pond.

"Oh come on guys!" Zeiva called, "Jack and Master Kiade haven't even been gone a day yet!"

"That's not the point," Neviaan replied.

"Yeah," Raimundo nodded, "It's only a matter of time before the council drags us into their drama involving the Shade…"

"We're probably going to be put on trial soon enough…" Wuya sighed.

"Yup," Sasha groaned, "You think that Amy and Chase might have something to do with it?"

"What makes you say that?" Kimiko inquired.

"Only because the council sent them off to Paris so suddenly," Sasha shrugged, "and we all know Chase to be a bad guy…all I'm saying is that it wouldn't surprise me if he was doing some stuff behind our backs."

"I doubt it," Raimundo shrugged, "Chase is a jerk…but at this point I don't that he stoop so low as double crossing us."

"Besides," Wuya added, "I know Chase to be resentful and bitter, but when it comes down to it, he _is _loyal to his cause. Regaurdless of whatever it may be."

"I suppose," Clay replied, "But I agree with Sasha, somethin's not right here."

"And I have a feeling we're going to find out what it is sooner rather than later," Neviaan replied. A vortex from the Spirit Council appeared not to far from the group at the other side of the courtyard. A young woman draped in charcoal robes exited from the mist, only to the group's dismay it was not Adinya.

"Alessa Shadowheart," She began, looking less than impressed with the overall splendor of the temple, "Temporary High Councilwoman…at your service."

"You're Adinya's sister right?" Raimundo inquired, looking down at the girl with unfriendly eyes.

"I am," She smiled snidely, "I've come to deliver your Master from the Council…"

"Kaide's back!" Ninamori chirped.

"Not yet," Alessa scoffed, "I am assuming that you are the aspects? If that be the case then your prescence is required at the Council…Aleria, your prescence is required as well."

"Oh…" Aleria replied, looking down at her feet, "Very well then." Aleria and the aspects reluctantly followed Alessa into the portal. When they exited the vortex, they found themselves inside of the empty conference room where Alessa, Master Fung, Master Kiade, and Dojo stood, looking thoroughly less excited to see the group.

"You must be wondering why I've brought you here," Alessa called arrogantly as she began to stride through the chamber.

"That's exactly what we're wondering," Raimundo replied impatiently.

"I believe that some changes to your _team _are in order," Alessa smiled deviously, "And that some separations from the group are nesscisarry…"

"What!" Omi exclaimed.

"You can't be serious," Wuya scoffed, "What possible good could come out of separating us!?"

"I believe," Alessa snapped, "That every aspect is investing too much in your fellow aspects emotionally…"

"Of course we are!" Neviaan hissed, "We've been spending everyday with one another! You actually expect us _not_ to develop relationships!?"

"It goes beyond that," Alessa snapped, "So separation _is _necessary…"

"So we will separate you to corresponding aspects as best we can," Master Fung interrupted, "Kimiko, Omi, Raimundo, Clay, Wuya, and Ninamori will come with me and Dojo to the Xiaolin Temple."

"And the remaining aspects will train with me and Aleria," Master Kiade added gravely, "From our knowledge, that's what is to happen…"

"Then your knowledge was incorrect," Alessa snapped.

"Excuse me," Master Fung replied as the remaining instructors turned to look at Alessa, who continued smiling deviously at the group.

"That's what you said was going to happen Councilwoman!" Master Kiade stated indignantly, "They are to be separated by corresponding aspects…"

"Nonsense," Alessa scoffed, "They are to be separated by sex…"

"By sex!" The entire room shouted, staring at Alessa as though she has a mental defect.

"Of course," Alessa smiled, "The women with Master Kiade and the men with Master Fung…I believe that with detachment from the opposite sex will show to be most effective in the _much needed _emotional conditioning process…"

"This is unreal…" Raimundo replied, rolling his eyes and then burying his face in his palm, "How…how do you expect us to fight efficiently if we can't train with our _corresponding aspects_!?"

"I agree," Wuya growled, "This doesn't make ny sense." Following that comment the entire group erupted into a chorus of rationalizations and ultimatums. Alessa was growing more and more irritated with each growing minuet as each person's arguments grew louder and more passionate.

"ENOUGH!" Alessa screamed, her voice echoing throughout the empty conference room. The group grew dangerously silent as the watched Alessa pace about the room back and fourth. This went on for several minuets before Alessa turned to the group to speak, "My decision is final…you'll be separated by sex!"

"On one condition!" Raimundo retorted, angrily. Alessa stopped, turned, and approached the boy, looking at him as though he had done something obscene and outrageous.

"What did you say," Alessa hissed, seizing his collar.

"I said _on one condition_," Raimund growled, pushing her away from him (which she did not appreciaite in the slightest, "We want Jack to come back with us!"

"What!?" Alessa growled, "He's been under my jurisdiction as of yesterday! I say where he goes and why! No questions asked! I am sorry but I can not satisfy your _condition_!"

"Why can't we see Jack!?" Zeiva cried, pushing her way to the front of the group to speak face to face with Alessa, "What did you do to him!? Where is he!?"

"You would want to know where Jack is wouldn't you?" Alessa growled, only a few inches away from Zeiva, "In fact…" She whispered in Zeiva's, "You're the reason that I'm separating the group…hope you're proud, _whore_." Zeiva didn't hesitate to throw her hand across Alessa's face. She was so taken aback by Zeiva's actions that she couldn't think to stop herself as she fell to the groud.

"Zeiva! What the hell!?" Neviaan shouted, as he and Clay seized her arms and pulled her away from Alessa.

"Do you want me to say it!?" Zeiva growled, trying to pull away from the two boys, "Do you want me to tell _the whole temple_ what Jack and I did!?"

"Zeiva calm down!" Raimundo commanded.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Zeiva screamed, "And let go of me!"

"let her go…" Raimundo whispered. Without question, Neviaan and Clay released their grip on Zeiva. She pulled away from the two boys and moved over towards Alessa, who was staring hatefully at her from upon the groud.

"Well!?" Zeiva growled, "Do you or not!?"

"Tell them," Alessa hissed, "Tell them all what kind of people you and Jack really are! The innocent little aspect of light and the noble aspect of life…nobody would ever suspect that behind closed doors-"

"Fine!" Zeiva shouted, "I'll admit it! Jack and I…we…"

"I think it's time for us to leave," Sasha growled, placing her hand on Zeiva's shoulder.

"No," Zeiva quaked, pushing Sasha's hand away from her, "Alessa wants to hear what I did…and now she's gonna have to listen!" Zeiva cried, as she looked down at Alessa, "Yeah…Jack and I had sex okay!? It's not a crime…but apparently it's enough to make you the slut of the spirit council! And yeah Alessa, I could be the bitch in this situaton and hang everyone else's dirty laundry out to dry _right now_. But I'm not like you…I'm not _jealous_ and bitter and cruel! Jack and I…have a relationship, and you can't stand it that the spirit council might be turned over to a hormonal teenager who likes having _sex_ with his girlfriend on the weekends!"

"How dare you-" Alessa began, rising off of the ground.

"NO!" Zeiva shouted, pushing her back down, "Like I said…put me on the spot and you're gonna listen to what I have to say. You might think I'm a whore…but at least I'm not _you_…because that would be a fate worse than death…" Zeiva concluded, turning away from Alessa.

"Get out," Alessa hissed as she summoned a portal opposite the group, "Get out now!" The group didn't hesitate. The masters left with the group as well, believing that it wasn't in their best interest to stay behind.

They appeared back at Kiade's temple, where the group stayed quiet as the congregated arround one another in the courtyard. The group was silent as their eyes watched Zeiva intently. She was thoroughly humiliated and really didn't want to talk. Neviaan could see how upset she was and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I really…" Zeiva cried, gripping to Neviaan's dark overcoat, "I really hate her…"

"I do to," Neviaan replied, "What she did to you was heinous."

"I-I'm gonna go get some sleep…" Zeiva cried, pushing away from Neviaan.

"Given light of what's going on I think you all should go pack your things," Master Fung replied. The group dispersed quietly, leaving the masters and their dragons alone in the courtyard, "Kaide…"

"Yes…" She sighed, looking away from him, knowing full well what he was about to say.

"What on earth have you been doing here," Master Fung shouted, "What have _they_ been doing here!?"

"Obviously one another," Dojo replied flatly, staring off in to space.

"Dojo!" Aleria growled nudging his arm.

"I trusted you Kiade!" Master Fung shouted, "I specifically chose you to train the aspects while I was gone! And look what we have to show for it!"

"Don't you dare blame this on me!" Kiade hissed, "There was no way I could tell what they were doing at three a.m.! And I wasn't going to keep them under lock and key twenty-four seven! I don't work that way!"

"Well I do!" He replied, "I am taking the boys back with me to the Xiaolin temple as soon as their ready to leave! Whenever we return, those girls had better be prepared for whatever the shade throw at them."

"Are you threatening me?" Kaide hissed as he and Dojo walked away from her.

"That depends how you percive it," He growled, "Once Chase and Amy return, send him to me."

"I'm not stupid," Kaide growled, "I think you should head back to your own temple now…I'll send the boys when they're ready."

"I think that would be best right now," Master Fung replied, as he disappeared through a gray vortex with Dojo in tow.

"In retrospect, that could have gone worse," Aleria began, as soon as the pair was gone.

"Yes," Kiade nodded, "But I'm going to have a few choice words for Zeiva, and Jack when he returns."

* * * * *

"Zeiva," Sasha whispered as Zeiva sat upon her bed, staring blankly out of a window in their dorm, "Are you okay." Zeiva shot her a look and Sasha frowned, "Sorry hun…standard question. But if it's not too bold to say, what you did back there took guts!"

"Thanks," Zeiva cried, wiping her tears away.

"It also took a lot to not point fingers at the rest of us," Kimiko smiled, sitting down next to Zeiva, "I know that all of us haven't been…model citizens lately."

"Knock-Knock, coming in!" Raimundo stated, as he and the remaining boys walked in to the room.

"What's goin on in here?" Clay inquired.

"Talking about all the crap we've been doing wrong lately," Wuya replied flatly, "So I'm guessing you guys are on your way out then?"

"Just coming in to say goodbye," Neviaan nodded, looking down at his feet.

"Bye guys," Raimundo nodded. The group exchanged their goodbyes quickly, and the boys followed Kaide out in to the courtyard where a portal was waiting for them. There wasn't a contented face in the area. Raimundo looked guilty, Omi looked disappointed, Clay looked angry, Tazuna looked upset and confused and Neviaan looked a combination of all five.

"I'm sorry boys," Kaide sighed, "Truly…I am…"

"For what it's worth," Omi began, "You've been a great master." He replied, giving her a bow. She bowed in return as the group began to step through the portal. All except Neviaan, who pulled Kiade aside.

"Before I go," Neviaan whispered, "I think you need to look in to what's going on with the Shadowheart sisters and Jack. She definitely touched a nerve when Zeiva brought him up to Alessa…do whatever digging you can."

"I'll see what I can do," Kiade nodded, "But do me a favor?"

"Anything," Neviaan replied.

"Keep Master Fung away from the council at all costs," Kaide replied, getting suspiciously close to Neviaan.

"Deal," Neviaan nodded, turned to the portal, and stepped through. The vortex disappeard, and Kiade was now left alone with her thoughts. Meanwhile, the boys arrived at the Xiaolin temple, still looking thoroughly less than pleased.

"I'm going back to my room," Raimundo sighed, moving away from the boys as fast as he could.

"Wait," Neviaan commanded as he and the rest of the group followed after him, "We need to talk…we all do!"

"About what!?" Raimundo shouted, dropping his bags to the ground, "What's there to talk about!? We all messed up and that's why we're in this mess!" He shouted, turning away from the group. Clay moved forward to go after him, but Neviaan stopped him.

"let him go," Neviaan sighed, "I think we've got some stuff to work out in the next few days…He'll come around…"


	27. Chapter IV: The Deal

Yays! Chapter four is finally up! **BTW THE ARTWORK IS POSTED ON MY DEVIANTART ACCOUNT!! **My account name is XxZeivaxX. Check out teh artz :P

Chapter IV.

The Deal

"So," Alessa began, leaning against the pedistal in the centre of the conference room, "Did you have a lovely trip to france, courtesy of the council? Paris is so lovely this time of year… I hope your venture was successful."

"It was," Chase nodded, "Thank you. But where is Amy?"

"I sent her back to the temple," Alessa replied, "Her temple that is…You won't be seeing her, or any other female for quite some time."

"What do you mean _her temple_?" Chase inquired, quickly turning towards Alessa, "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Oh," Alessa laughed, looking at Chase as though he was an ignorant fool, "But of course! I'd completely forgotten…no one told you!"

"Told me what?" Chase questioned, frustrated by Alessa.

"The spirit council has separated all of the aspects by sex," Alessa replied arrogantly, "The females of the group are with Master Kiade, and the men with Master Fung. I hope this doesn't complicate things for you…especially considering how _comfortable_ you were with Amy in France. But given your extensive background in courtship I'm sure that staying in touch won't be too difficult."

"This makes things entirely too complicated!" Chase exclaimed, completely frustrated by this point, "Especially given that you want me to…"

"So you did get the letter," Alessa replied, turning to Chase and giving him a wicked smile, "Then you understand the conditions of my deal?" She began, making circles around him as she spoke.

"I do," Chase nodded, unsure of Alessa's motives, "But answer me this, did you send Amy and I to france to-"

"To get you closer to Amy?" Alessa laughed cynically, "Of course dear boy! Why else would I send you to the most romantic city in on earth! To hunt shade!? Of course not…please Chase! Finding out that Rei and Yami were there _also_ to steal a shen-gong wu on display in the Luvre was just an added bonus! Trust me, it was all staged, and the two of you had no idea!"

"You're an evil woman Alessa," Chase scoffed, looking down at the young woman, who was enjoying the situation more than she should have.

"You don't know the half of it!" Alessa laughed, turning back to the pedistal in the centre of the conference room, "My spoiled sister doesn't deserve to be high council woman. It just so happens that she has it because she's the oldest…" Alessa growled, seemingly ranting to herself.

"So why am I hear exactly?" Chase inquired, ignoring Alessa's comment.

"You understand what I am offering you?" Alessa replied bluntly, "Something that you couldn't even fathom of attaining on your own, Chase."

"You'll lift my curse," Chase began, leaning next to Alessa against the pedistal, "And I'll have immortality just like my sister-"

"And you'll be a council man," Alessa interrupted, "Don't forget that…"

"Right," Chase nodded, "And all you want me to do is make sure that Amy becomes your new best friend?"

"For lack of a better word," Alessa smiled, "I need her to be on my side for a very, _very_ long time dear boy. She's important for what I have planned."

"That's going to be a lot more difficult," Chase replied, "Seeing as how we've been separated, staying in contact is going to be difficult enough. Not to mention…you're a bitch."

"You're a smart man," Alessa laughed, "I'm sure that the great Chase Young can find a way to get over to Master Kiade's temple without being caught. Not to mention separation can sometimes highten the initial attractions…Besides, I believe that _they_ might be able to help you see your beloved Amy…" She smiled as two large bangle tigers stood beside her.

"You'd…" Chase began in confusion, looking into Alessa's cold eyes, "You'd give me my powers over the fallen back? But why?"

"Being high councilwoman has its perks," Alessa replied, stroking the ears of one of the big cats, "You do understand what you must do in exchange correct? Make sure that Amy is willing to do what _I_ want…and everything _you_ want will be yours…Am I clear or not?"

"Yeah," Chase replied, reluctantly, stroking the ears on one of the large felines, "But why _exactly_ are you so interested in Amy? You've already got Jack under your thumb…Besides Amy isn't the aspect of life anyway-"

"You see," Alessa sighed interrupting Chase, "That officially falls under the category of 'none of your business'. Besides, Jack and I have our…differences to say the least. We don't exactly see eye to eye and I'm pretty sure that he wants nothing to do with me.

_Oh I wonder why? _Chase thought, raising an eyebrow at Alessa and rolling his eyes.

"The point is, you'll get everything that you want," Alessa continued, paying attention only to the sound of her own voice, "You'll have your minions back, your immortality, and you'll be a councilman…"

"I don't know," Chase replied, looking away from her (obviously playing the good guy was starting to affect his conscious).

"Then maybe you need some motivation," Alessa smiled, snapping her fingers. At that moment, Chase's armour turned into bronze and burgundy robes that hung on his frame, "Congratulations…Councilman Young. So how does it feel?"

"But why," Chase replied again, looking down at the robes, "I mean…not that I'm ungrateful… but why me? Jack could do the same job. He's Amy's brother. Why would you go through all of this trouble for me? I'm only the aspect of space, not to mention, I'm like…nineteen!"

"But you're also the closest to her," Alessa replied, trying to woo Chase into the idea of assisting her with whatever her cynical plans were, "And most of all you're motivated! You've got a reason for helping me…so do as you're told, and everything you've ever wanted will be yours! Oh, but not as if you need any extra encouragement… think of how Sasha will react-"

"I still don't know…" Chase sighed, looking down at the robes once again.

"Oh come now Chase," Alessa began, charming the idea into his head, "Just picture her face when she sees those robes! It would be priceless wouldn't it!"

"It's not about getting back at Sasha anymore though," Chase replied, not really thinking about what he was saying.

"Then what is it about?" Alessa cooed, trying to pry Chase's secrets out of him (only to use as leverage in the future however.)

"Nothing," Chase replied, snapping back to reality, "I think it's time that I headed back to the temple, don't you?" He began, trying to divert her from the subject.

"You never gave me an answer Chase," Alessa snapped, seizing his arm, "I'm a very busy woman and I'd like an answer sooner rather than later! Beside's Amy is a small price to pay for everything you've ever wanted!"

"I need some time okay!" Chase growled pushing her away from him then advancing across the room.

"I have Lycoris you know!" Alessa exclaimed, not bothering to chase after him. He froze in place, turning back to Alessa, who smiled wickedly knowing he was now trapped.

"What did you say!?" Chase growled, advancing back to Alessa.

"I have Lycoris in Spirit Council custody," Alessa smiled deviously, "You see, I knew you'd have second thoughts…and I couldn't just let you take your knew powers and your position in the council and run with it. So I decided to capture your dear little apprentice as a sort of, insurance for lack of a better word. So, do as I say, and I'll give you everything that I promised, and I'll set free your dear little friend Lyco."

"And if I don't?" Chase inquired, feeling all together trapped.

"Then her fate will be sealed," Alessa hissed.

"You…You won't!" Chase exclaimed.

"I will," Alessa growled.

"You can't!" Chase demanded.

"I can…" Alessa laughed wickedly.

"Fine!" Chase replied disdainfully, looking away from Alessa in shame.

"That's what I thought," Alessa replied, seizing Chase's hand and sealing their deal, "Now don't you mention a word of this to anyone! Not to Jack, not my sister…no one! Or you might not see Lycrois alive again…"

"Understood," Chase nodded not making eye contact with Alessa. Alessa smiled as she summoned a vortex. Chase remained silent as he strode through the portal, Alessa smiling confidently the whole time. In truth, Chase absolutely hated the idea, but what Alessa was offering him outweighed the risks of being caught, not to mention that since a life was on the line, he hadn't much of a choice.

The vortex appeared in the centre of the Xiaolin temple, and all eyes turned to it. Chase stepped out of the portal, and it seemed as though everyone was a little surprised to see him. Admittedly, he looked all together guilty, which made him look even more suspicious than he had initially (plus the new council robes didn't help hos case).

"I'm back," Chase began awkwardly, looking in to the faces of the other aspects who still looked stunned and confused to see him.

"Yeah we can see that," Raimundo replied, raising an eyebrow "Is Amy back too? Or is she still in France?"

"No," Chase nodded, "She's at Kiade's, just like Alessa said…I heard about the-"

"Separation," Neviaan interrupted, "It's a sore subject…"

"Yeah," Chase nodded, "I can tell…so why do you guys look so confused…"

"Have you looked at what you're wearing!?" Tazuna exclaimed (which was odd because he was so quiet all the time), "Those are coucilman's robes! Where'd you get them?"

"Oh," Chase replied, trying to play dumb, "I didn't realize! Alessa gave them to me, but I had no idea that they were councilman's robes."

"What do you think," Neviaan whispered, leaning down to Raimundo's ear.

"Something's not right," Raimundo whispered back, "Let it go for now…but I think something is going on with Chase being the council that he's not telling us…"

"I guess that makes me a councilman," Chase replied, arrogantly.

"Yeah I guess it does," Tazuna grumbled under his breath, walking away from the group, clearly outraged by the thought.

"Where's he off to?" Chase replied indignantly, as he watched Tazuna slouch away through the corridors of the temple.

"I dunno," Clay snapped, looking disapprovingly at Chase, "Though I can't say I blame him for leaving."

"Am I on glue?" Chase asked, feeling defensive, "Or did I do something wrong?"

"Yeah," Neviaan nodded, "We need to talk…" He began as he seized Chase by the wrists and pulled him across the courtyard and towards the vault, "What's going on here!?" Neviaan exclaimed, pinning Chase against a wall within the vault, "You waltz back in to the temple in _spirit council_ robes and you expect us to react normally!? What the hell are you up to Chase!?"

"That's none of you business!" Chase snapped, pushing Neviaan out of his way and moving out of the vault. Neviaan seized Chase by the back of the collar and pulled him back towards him as he threw Chase up against the wall, gripping his throat.

"I don't trust you!" Neviaan hissed, holding on tighter with each second, "I've seen the way you treat the other aspects! I know about all the crap you did to Wuya, and I've seen you work your charms on Amy, and apparently Alessa now too! What are you thinking playing a game like that!?"

"It's not what you think!" Chase choked, trying to pry Neviaan's hand from his throat, "Let me explain!"

"Then start talking," Neviaan growled, releasing his grip on Chase.

"This was all Alessa's idea," Chase snapped, "for whatever reason…"

"What!?" Neviaan snapped.

"She wants Amy okay!?" Chase exclaimed.

"Is she…" Neviaan began, slightly disgusted and confused, "Is she a lesbian?"

"NO!" Chase shouted in disgust, "She's got some kind of plan involving Amy…I don't know what it's about though!"

"Wow…" Neviaan replied, shaking his head, "And just when I was beginning to think you were a good and decent person! Now why did you go and have to prove me wrong Chase?"

"The sarcasm is not appreciated," Chase scoffed, "I get it…okay!"

"So what is Alessa giving you?" Neviaan growled, "Other than being a councilman?"

"None of your business," Chase snapped, "This doesn't concern you and I get that you're upset with me because-"

"No!" Neviaan interrupted, "I'm not upset, I'm disappointed. And I'm disappointed because you sold out! You're trading your girlfriend in for some fancy robes!"

"I didn't sell out Amy!" Chase growled, "And until you get your story straight, don't judge me…don't you dare judge me!" He shouted, leaving the vault.

"What's going on in here?" Raimundo began, entering the room after several moments and looking towards Neviaan, "I heard yelling."

"I don't know," Neviaan sighed, leaning against a nearby wall and sitting down upon the ground, "I can't get a straight answer from Chase…but something is definitely wrong."

"So what do you think?" Raimundo replied, sitting on the ground next to Neviaan.

"I don't know," Neviaan sighed, "Apparently Chase is working for Alessa."

"That can't be good!" Raimundo sighed.

"No it can't," Neviaan replied, shaking his head, "I think that Alessa's blackmailing him…that or it's one hell of a payment she's offering."

"Could be both," Raimundo replied flatly, "It wouldn't be the first time it's happened in history."

"True," Neviaan nodded, "But one thing is for sure…we've got to keep Chase away from Kiade's temple at all costs."

"Why?" Raimundo inquired.

"Just trust me on this," Neviaan replied.


	28. Chapter V: Persona

Chapter V.

Persona

Meanwhile, Jack found himself walking amidst the streets of a town he had hoped to leave behind for good. He was meandering about boulevards and avenues of Boston, wondering why Alessa had sent him here In the first place. A young girl, about four, was skipping playfully by his side as the pair walked together. The girl was small for her age, with long silvery hair, and crystalline blue eyes. This was Kakumei. For whatever reason, she's important to the council, and Adinya had entrusted Lance with looking after her.

Lance was an interesting character as well. Acording to Jack's knowledge, he was the second white shadow that was currently roaming the earth. Obviously, he belonged to Chase, but the question that remained on Jack's mind was why the only two white shadows on the planet were his and Chases's. Regardless, Jack had to tolerate the fact that he was now meant to stay with Lance for however long Alessa wished (possibly so she could find a loophole within the council to make her position go from temporary high concilwoman to permanent, Jack of course being her only obstacle). In truth, he didn't really mind, he just wished that Lance didn't live in his hometown, Boston.

"Big brother?" Kakumei inquired, holding on to Jack's hand, "What's wrong? You look sad?"

"I'm okay," Jack smiled, looking down at the child, "I promise."

"Okay," Kakumei replied with a smile.

"Where have you two been!?" Lance exclaimed, approaching the pair from behind, "One minuet you're in the house, the next, I turn around and I see that you've run off with Kakumei! You know that I've been ordered by Alessa not to let either of you two out of my sight! Explain yourself Jack!" From what Jack observed, Lance wasn't a thing like Chase. He was bookish, quiet, and reserved, making Jack come to the conclusion that most white shadows were the opposite of their respective humans. After all, Alberio was bold and highstrung. Jack was not.

"Kakumei just wanted to go for a walk," Jack laughed, "It's not like I was trying to kidnap her…"

"Right," Lance replied, looking towards the ground, "Well Jack I-"

"Could you do me a favor?" Jack inquired, looking a little nervous, "Could you not call me Jack…"

"Sure," Lance replied, raising an eyebrow behind a pair of glasses, "But may I inquire as to why?"

"A lot of people know me in this town," Jack sighed, looking down at his feet, "I don't want anyone knowing that I came back, especially after I left so suddenly…"

"Well I can't say that I can rightfully criticize you for that," Lance replied warmly, adjusting his glasses, "But then what name am I allowed?"

"Hadn't thought about that yet…" Jack replied, lifting Kakumei on to his shoulders, "But when I think of something I'll let you know."

"Well think quickly," Lance replied promptly, "I certainly can't address you by _nothing_ now can I?"

"I'll think of something," Jack laughed, placing Kakumei back down on the ground, "But in the meantime, I think it'd be best if I made some appearance changes."

"How so?" Lance inquired.

"Just so people don't automatically assume it's me," Jack smiled, touching his fingertips to the ends of his hair. In a bright flash of light, Jack's hair had now gone from a bright red to a lackluster black.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Lance asked curiously.

"I just figured it out a few days ago," Jack replied, twirling the black locks through his fingers, "Apparently I can change my appearance at will."

"The aspect of life never ceases to amaze me," Lance replied, looking thoroughly fascinated.

"Likewise," Jack smiled, "But I need to ask you one more favor."

"What would that be?" Lance asked, as he lifed Kakumei into his arms.

"I need to go see someone…" Jack began, "On my own…It's kind of important."

"I can't let you do that Jack," Lance sighed, nodding his head, "Believe me, I would let you if I could but I-"

"What if I took Kakumei?" Jack smiled, gesturing to the girl, "I can't run off if she's with me."

"Please daddy!" Kakumei chirped, her bold blue eyes looking into Lance's.

"I suppose…" Lance began, conflicted with the idea, "It would be alright if Kakumei accompanied you, but-"

"Great!" Jack exclaimed, taking off with Kakumei in another direction.

"Return soon…" Lance continued to himself, looking dumbfounded as he watched Jack and Kakumei fade into the distance.

"So where are we going Big Brother," Kakumei asked, smiling up a Jack.

"To go talk to a friend of mine," Jack replied with a smile.

"This is it," Jack sighed, standing hand in hand with Kakumei outside of a large uptown apartment.

"Big Brother," Kakumei began, tugging Jack's sleeve, "You look scared…"

"I'm not scared," Jack smiled, "Just a little nervous…"

"This is a big house," Kakumei began, looking up and down the stories of the building, "Who lives here?"

"A bunch of people Kakumei," Jack laughed, leading her into the lobby of the building, "It's an apartment…meaning a lot of people share this place as their home."

"Oh," Kakumei nodded as she and Jack made their way to the front desk.

"Excuse me," Jack began, looking towards the receptionist, "Is Miss Spicer here? Or has she stepped out for the day?"

"No she hasn't," The receptionist replied politely, "Is she expecting you?"

"Yes," Jack replied, clearly lying, "I'll see myself up then…"

"Wait sir!" The receptionist called as Jack and Kakumei made their way towards the elevators across the lobby, "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"No," Jack replied flatly, shaking his head and obviously lying again as the doors of the elevator closed before him.

"What is this thing?" Kakumei asked, looking around the large metal box in wonder, "Is it a time machine?!" Jack couldn't help but laugh. He missed being so naïve and innocent, and believing that anything was possible, much like Kakumei.

"It's an elevator," Jack laughed, tussling her silvery hair, "It's a machine that helps you go up lots of stairs without walking."

"Cool…" Kakumei smiled, reaching for the glowing elevator buttons. Jack knew what she was about to do however (because let's face it, every child tries to do it) and he seized her hand and pulled her to his side.

The elevator stopped at their floor and Jack and Kakumei stepped off and into the penthouse floor. Jack could see a tall, pallid, thin young woman, dressed in expensive clothing, with red hair that was gently curled and fell around her face. She was about nineteen, and Jack knew who this woman was instantly.

"Caroline!" He exclaimed, heading towards her.

"Hello?" She replied cautiously, reaching in her purse for something (possibly mace), "H-have we met?"

"Don't think to hard on it," Jack replied, coming closer to the woman. After a few moments, he could see the realization come over her face as she threw her arms around him.

"Jack!" She cried, "Good lord! Where have you been!? Dad's been worried sick!"

"Who's this Big Brother!?" Kakumei asked, tugging at Jack's jeans, "Is she a princess."

"Oh thank you," She replied, looking down at Kakumei, "But I'm not a princess dear…"

"This is my sister Kakumei," Jack replied, taking Kakumei's hand, "Caroline, meet Kakumei."

"Is she…" Caroline began, "Is she yours?"

"No…" Jack replied, "NO, god no…she's my friend's daughter. But she's not the reason I'm here Caroline. I have to tell you…that I'm not going to be back home for a while and that-"

"But why?" Caroline interrupted, "Jack are you in some kind of trouble!?"

"No," Jack replied, shaking his head vigorously, "I'm kind of confused right now… and I'm trying to do some searching-"

"You can do that here in Boston!" Caroline exclaimed, seizing Jack's wrists, "The family needs you Jack! Dad's a wreck without you! Mom is-"

"No," Jack replied, pushing Caroline away, "Caroline I've got to come clean with you…I've been in Asia."

"What were you doing in Asia?" Caroline inquired, sounding thoroughly confused.

"A lot," Jack sighed, "And I met someone while I was there…"

"Who?" Caroline inquired.

"Amy," Jack replied, looking away from Caroline.

"Who's Am-" Caroline began. But once again, the realization swept over her face as she began to grasp the concept of what was going on, "So you've met _her_ huh?" Jack nodded in accordance. It remained silent between the trio for quite some time before Caroline finally spoke again, "What's she like? Amy that is?"

"She's great," Jack replied with a melancholic laugh, "She's smart… clever… pretty… she's a really great girl. And she needs me right now Caroline…more than anyone here does."

"But Jack," Caroline replied, "It's been so long since anyone of us last saw you… we assumed the worst Jack… please don't put me through that again."

"I have to," Jack replied, grasping Caroline's arms, "I'm needed elsewhere, and you have to do me the biggest favor of all…"

"What," Caroline inquired.

"You have to promise to tell no one else that you saw me," Jack replied, "As far as anyone else is concerned, I'm still missing…"

"At least let me tell Miranda!" Caroline exclaimed.

"No," Jack replied, shaking his head, "I trust you Caroline, and I'm trusting you to keep my secret safe okay?"

"Can I tell Simone?" Caroline continued.

"ESPECIALLY NOT SIMONE!" Jack exclaimed, his expression looking horrified.

"Then you might want to get the hell out of here!" Caroline whispered in Jack's ear (as so Kakumei couldn't hear her cursing).

"Why?" Jack asked, his face looking frightened.

"OH CAN IT BE!" She exclaimed, speeding down the hallway towards Jack and Caroline, "I would know zat voice anywhere! Oh my Jacque! You 'ave returned to me!"

"OH GOD…" Jack replied, his expression horrified. She was a short, curvaceous, sixteen year old girl. Pretty, with brown hair and hazel eyes and dressed in lavish clothes, this was Simone, "What is she doing here!?" Jack replied, turning to Caroline.

"You know how much mom and dad have been stressing Miranda and I to spend time with her," Caroline snapped.

"Oh Jacque!" She squealed, leaping on to Jack, kissing every inch of his face, "I have missed you so my darling! I wish never to be parted from you from this day onward!"

"Ah…" Jack began, trying to pry the French female off of his person. Simone and Jack attended the same school in Boston and since they were fourteen, Simone vowed that she was going to marry Jack…even if it killed her. Only, Jack was never interested in Simone and never would be, "See about our relationship and our marriage…"

"Say no more!" Simone exclaimed, "We can be married by tomorrow if you wish!"

"Ah actually…" Jack began, "We can't get married…ever. Actually, you never saw me and I don't know you right now so…I'm going to leave and I hope you two strange women that I have never met before have a wonderful day!" Jack smiled, taking Kakumei by the hand and leading her to the elevator.

"Jacques!" Simone exclaimed, following after Jack, "What 'as gotten into you!?"

"Simone," Jack sighed, turning to face her, "There is no easy way to tell you this… I've been cheating on you… on several occasions actually, with a girl that I find highly attractive! So with that I bid you Adieu!" He concluded as the elevator doors closed before him and Kakumei.

"What does _cheated_ mean?" Kakumei asked as the elevator descended downwards.

"Have Lance tell you in about ten years," Jack replied, leaning against the walls of the elevator.

"So," Lance inquired as Jack and Kakumei stepped through the door of his home, "How did the little reunion with your sister go?"

"How'd you know I went to see my sister?" Jack inquired.

"Call it an intuition," Lance smiled politely, "I see Simone didn't take the news about Zeiva and you so well either."

"I don't know," Jack replied, letting out a slight sigh, " I left before we had the chance to talk about- HEY! How do you know about Simone!? Or Zeiva and I…I haven't told anyone about that…"

"Honestly it's all over the spirit council," Lance replied flatly, "Zeiva outed your relationship."

"She what?" Jack replied, dumbstruck.

"It's not like anyone cares," Lance sighed, "But moving on…you've got to be more subtle! Now that Sayuri's returned, she's going to be looking high and low for _you_! And not to mention that you've been attracting a great deal of attention since you've arrived in Boston…What you need is a new identity! Beyond that minor change you made earlier, you need a new image!"

"Hmm?" Jack inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you bring the Mobi Morpher?" Lance asked rifiling through Jack's belongings.

"Yeah I did," Jack nodded, as Lance pulled the Shen-Gong Wu from Jack's trunk.

"Mobi Morpher!" Lance exclaimed, activating the Shen-Gong Wu. The artifact began to glow and so did Jack. A few seconds of bright light filled the room, and once it dissipated, a completely new human was standing in front of Lance and Kakumei.

"Big Brother!" Kakumei cried, rushing towards the Pseudo-Jack, "Where'd you go!" The person standing before them didn't look anything like the old Jack. He had a normal toned complexion, his hair was a short mousy brown colour, and his once ruby eyes were now a plain and boring hazel colour. Even his attire was all wrong.

"Jeez Lance!" Jack exclaimed, looking down at himself, "I thought you were gonna give me a new look…not turn me into an extra from the Stepford Wives!"

"Sorry Carson!" Lance smiled, "But I had to make you look the least like Jack that I possibly could fathom!"

"Carson?" Jack inquired, looking over the 'preppy' attire.

"It sounds regal?" Lance laughed, "Don't you agree?"

"I like the old Big Brother better," Kakumei replied with a frown, "The new Big Brother is kinda scary."

"And that's saying something," Jack laughed, "I used to be a goth!" Lance just rolled his eyes and ignored the comment.

"So," Sayuri laughed, watching the whole scene from behind Lyndexer's looking glass, "Jack expects to use the Mobi Morpher to throw me off his trail…well now that I know he's back in his home town…capturing him will be quite easy."

"Then shall I bring him to you?" A voice suggested from within the darkness.

"No," Sayuri replied with a cold and vicious smile, "I aquire a new target!" She laughed, waving her hands across the surface of the mirror. Caroline's face appeared upon the glassy surface of the mirror and Sayuri gestured her shadowy guest to the face of Jack's sister, "This is Caroline Spicer…apparently she's of a great importance to Jack. Now I'm not one to blackmail…but it couldn't hurt to have the right _leverage_. Retrieve the girl…and bring her to me _alive_! Understand me Albel?"

"Perfectly master," The shadowy figure replied with a wicked laugh, "I live to serve thee."

"Good," Sayuri growled, turning back to the mirror, "Once Jack's ties are severed, he'll make a fine agent for the Shade…"


	29. Chapter VI: The Midnight Fighters

yays! One more chapter till I hit the 30 mark :D BTW for all those reading, boost my low self-esteem! plz review .

Chapter VI.

The Midnight Fighters

Life at the temple for the girls was a little less fantasic than the events taking place at the Xiaolin Temple and with Jack. Each temple had barely any contact with one another (other than when Dojo and Aleria snuck off in the night to meet one another) and admittedly the girls were missing the boys more than they would admit.

"What do you think they're doing right now?" Kimiko inquired, laying on the bed that used to be Raimundo's.

"You miss him something feirce don't you!" Ninamori giggled, placing the mop in her hand on the ground and sitting on the floor next to Kimiko.

"Do not!" Kimiko laughed, pushing Ninamori to the side.

"I think she's in love!" Sasha laughed, gliding into the room, pretending to be a lovesick schoolgirl.

"I think we're all a little in love," Zeiva giggled, coming into the room.

"What's this about love?" Amy laughed, rolling her eyes and joining her fellow females.

"A foolish endeavour in my opinion," Wuya sighed, passing by the room, "People in love are either completely consumed by arrogance or stupidity."

"Now now Wuya!" Sasha laughed, "Someday someone other than my idiot brother will catch your eye and then you'll have to watch your tounge!"

"Please," Wuya replied, rolling her eyes, and coming into the room, "I do not need to be defined by a man!"

"They're not all bad," Kimiko shrugged.

"No," Amy replied, laughing slightly, "It's apparent that men only have one thing on their mind! They _are_ idiots!"

"Well look who's talking!" Ninamori laughed, rising to her feet.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, looking confused.

"Swept away on a romantic getaway with the etherally handsome Chase and you're going to sit here with a straight face and tell us that nothing happened!?" Ninamori laughed.

"It wasn't a getaway!" Amy snapped, feeling defensive.

"Something did happen!" Sasha exclaimed, "What did you guys do?!"

"Nothing!" Amy shouted, her face turning bright red.

"Liar!" Kimiko laughed, "I bet you two got real cozy in that hotel room in paris!"

"It's not what you think!" Amy squeaked, her face now a bright scarlet colour.

"Then what do we think Amy," Ninamori laughed.

"I bet it was something blissfully and wildly romantic," Zeiva sighed, staring into space dreamily, "Somehow I feel like Chase is that type of guy…"

"Well you felt wrong," Wuya scoffed at the absurdity of the idea, "But anyway, we're all waiting to hear about it Amy."

"We may have…" Amy began, her face growing redder with every second going by, "We may have…made out, but just a little…"

"And by make out you mean suck face," Ninamori laughed, clearly mocking her best friend, "And by suck face you mean you eventually did it!"

"We never did and besides there's nothing going on-" Amy began, feeling defensive.

"Save it," Sasha sighed, "You call out his name _all night_ long in your sleep. _Chase! Chase! Oh Chase! I love you Chase! I need you Chase! I want you Chase! Chase Chase Chase!_ And the assumptions can be made from there…"

"I think the author has a Chase fetish," Ninamori began.

"Who has a what now?" Sasha exclaimed.

"Nothing," Ninamori replied, flatly "Just breaking the fourth wall for the first time in volume two…moving on though-"

"This isn't fair!" Amy whined, "Zeiva and Jack have had a thing going long before Chase and I, and so have Raimundo and Kimiko!"

"Psh!" Kimiko exclaimed, "Old news Amy…"

"But," Zeiva began, feeling devious, "I have seen Wuya sneak a couple glances at Neviaan when he's not looking!"

"What!" Wuya exclaimed, her face now turning red.

"Oh," Amy smiled, "How the tables so quickly turn!"

"At least it's not as bad as Sasha," Wuya replied, trying to regain her composure, "Giving one on one private _martial arts_ lessons with Omi."

"Omi!" Kimiko exclaimed, bursting into laughter, "Really Sasha!"

"Well," Wuya interrupted, "He did get a little cuter when he grew like three feet and some hair…can't hold it against you. But stil…"

"Don't judge me…" Sasha growled, "BUT! As long as we're outing each other, has anyone asked Nina who she's had her eyes on lately?"

"Don't you dare!" Nina shouted, her face turning bright red.

"I know it begins with a _T_ and ends in an _Azuna_," Amy smiled.

"Well he is kinda cute," Kimiko laughed, but her laughter was ceased by a beeping noise emitting from her laptop.

"What's that?" Wuya inquired, looking towards the device.

"Someone's calling me on Skype," Kimiko replied, opening the application (secretly hoping it was someone from the Xiaolin Temple).

"Who is it! Who is it!" Ninamori squeaked, kneeling next to Kimiko.

"I don't know," Kimiko replied, raising an eyebrow, "Does anyone here know a _Carson,_ because I don't…"

"Answer it anyway," Sasha shrugged, clicking the 'answer' button on Kimiko's laptop.

"_Hello!_" Jack's voice called from at the other end of the webcam, "_Kimiko!? Are you there!?_"

"Jack!" Kimiko exclaimed, opening the call into a video chat, "You have no idea how happy we are to finally hear from you."

"Jesus Jack!" Amy exclaimed, looking over his newly changed appearance, "What happened to you?! Did you loose a bet?"

"_Long story_," Jack grumbled, rolling his eyes, "_But hey…Is Chase around here somewhere? I got news for him_!"

"So I'm guessing no one told him," Wuya grumbled.

"_Told me what?_" Jack asked.

"We've been separated by gender," Zeiva sighed, "Alessa did it thinking that it would be _beneficial_ to our training. But what'd you wanna tell him?"

"_That Alessa sent me to live with his White Shadow,_" Jack replied, "_But besides that, Alessa sent me here because apparently Sayuri is looking high and low for me all over the planet._"

"So you're basically in hiding," Ninamori responded.

"_Pretty much, But I can't talk any more. I don't want Alessa finding out that I contacted you guys at all. Just wanted to let you know I'm still alive._" Jack concluded.

"We'll see you soon," Kimiko smiled, closing her laptop once Jack had logged off.

"So that still doesn't answer our other question," Sasha began, "What the hell does Alessa really have planned for us?"

"I don't know," Wuya sighed, leaning against a nearby wall, "It's obviously got to do with Jack, I mean, he can certainly handle himself against the shade. I don't buy that he needs protecting."

"Ugh!" Ninamori groaned, "So many conspiracies! Why can't we all just get along?"

"Because not all life is sugar and rainbows you dip stick!" Sasha scoffed, smaking Ninamori on the back of the head.

"AAAHH!" Came a scream from within the courtyard. The girls instantly identified the voice as Kiade's and they immediately came to her aid. When they all reached the scene, they saw two women, the first about twenty, the other about sixteen. The first had tanned skin and dark hair with bright emerald green eyes. The other was pale, with bright orange hair that stuck out in every direction. They were both wearing suits of armor that looked oddly familiar, except for the colours of course, since the first of the women wore armor of varying shades of blue, and her cohort in varying shades of crimson.

"Who are you creeps!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Tsukiko," The first of the woman responded promptly, "And this charming young lady is Iruka."

"Girls!" Kaide shouted, being held down to the ground by the roots of her long raven hair. She was badly beaten and the group could assume that these two women were a force to be reconed with, "Get out of here!"

"It's alright," Sasha growled, stepping out of the group and towards the two women, "What do you want Tsukiko…I thought I made it clear that I was done with you and the Midnight Fighters."

"But sadly," Tsukiko sighed, throwing Kiade to the ground, "The Midnight Fighters are not done with you my dear. Unfortunately, your little brother still owes us a debt! And as you well know, the Midnight Fighters take late payments in blood…" Tsukiko began, pulling a blade from the sheathe at her side and holding it up to Kiade's neck.

"Chase isn't here!" Sasha snapped, kicking the blade out of Tsukiko's hand, "He's at the Xiaolin Temple! So why don't you go terrorize him!"

"I might just do that," Tsukiko smiled, throwing Kiade back towards her, "Come Iruka…It's time to pay your dear Chase a visit."

"Goodie," The girl giggled, following Tsukiko out of Kiade's temple.

"Do you wanna explain what the hell just happened!?" Ninamori shouted in confusion.

"The Midnight Fighters," Sasha sighed, "They're a group of martial artist like Chase and I who are under the curse of the Lao Mang Long…Tsukiko is their leader."

"But Sasha," Zeiva began, heading towards her and tending to Kiade's wounds, "I thought you said that your immortality came with no strings?"

"It did," Sasha replied, binidng the wounds that were to great to be healed by Zeiva alone, "When the council granted me immortality, but at first I drank that dumb potion…Thank god that I can't change into my beast form anymore, but I used to be a changling just like Chase."

"So what were they talking about a _debt_?" Kimiko inquired, sensing foul play.

"Tsukiko provides all of her lackeys with as much of the potion as they need as long as they promise to be loyal to her forever," Sasha sighed.

"But Chase figure out how to make it on his own," Amy began.

"Actually no," Kimiko replied shaking her head, "Hannibal gave it Chase didn't he?"

"That's true," Sasha nodded, to an extent, "BUT, Tsukiko stole the recipe it from Heiba, who then had it stolen from her by Hannibal. So he provided my brother with the ultimatum, either stay loyal to Tsukiko for the rest of eternity, or join him. And of course he chose to side with Hannibal, because if you'd spend a day with Tsukiko I'm sure you'd go insane too, but regardless! What Tsukiko was talking about with the _debt,_ she essentially wants an equivalent excange from Chase for the lifetime of servitude that she never recived from him."

"So that's were I've seen their armor before," Kimiko began, sort of speaking to herself, "That's the same armor that I've seen Chase wear."

"Anyway," Ninamori began, "I think we should head over to the Xiaolin Temple! If she was going to kill Kaide, who knows what she'll do to the guys!"

"Nina's right," Kimiko nodded, "We don't have anytime to waste!"

"But we can't go with Aleria," Zeiva exclaimed, sounding distraught, "The council made it so that she can't fly anymore!"

"Then we'll take the Silver Manta-Ray!" Wuya exclaimed, taking the iniative as a leader, "Zeiva, you stay behind and make sure Kiade's alright. As for the rest of you, Let's go!"

"What happened here?" Amy replied as she and the rest of the girls stepped out of the Silver Manta-Ray and into the Xiaolin Temple.

"Tsukiko must've got here first," Kimiko replied, looking into the debris that was once the Xiaolin temple. The once proud buildings were burnt to a cinder and every shrine was completely desecrated.

"Actually," Sasha replied, looking completely confused as she saw Tsukiko and Iruka lying unconscious on the ground, not too far from where the girls were standing, "I don't think Tsukiko has anything to do with this…"

"Then who?" Ninamori asked, staring into the scene with fear.

"Look!" Kimiko exclaimed, pointing to a body that was laying across the ravaged courtyard. Sasha immediately identified it as Chase. She rushed towards him and lifted his head off of the ground.

"Chase!" Sasha exclaimed, "Wake up!"

"Sasha," He coughed, barely conscious, "He-he…"

"Who did this!?" Sasha demanded.

"He took the key…" Chase began, starting to fade, "Sasha! He-he's taking to Sayuri!"

"Who!?" Sasha exclaimed, trying to keep her brother conscious, "Who took it!? Who did this Chase!?"

"Albel…" Chase answered weakly, before he fell unconscious once again, "Jack… he gave…he gave it to Raimundo before he left…to keep it safe…and Albel…he took it…"

"Who's Albel?" Ninamori asked innocently.

"Albel," Sasha began, laying Chase gently back on the ground, "Albel…is my brother."

"And you've all got some explaining to do," Alessa began, appearing behind the group, with the Silver Manta-Ray in hand, "If you could come with me please."


	30. Chapter VII: The Key

Author's Note: So this chapter definitely has one of the best fight scenes in the story so far! Also, guys, reviews=mucho appreciated :D Questions, comments, suggestions, anything :P prove my older brothers wrong and let them know that people actually read my internet crap :D

Chapter VII.

The Key.

"I can't believe that I was foolish enough to believe that the aspects could handle things on your own!" Alessa began, pacing the floor of the conference room within the spirit council. Both of the masters, and the dragons were standing patiently awaiting to see what Alessa was going to do to them, alongside Amaya and Hannibal and Tsukiko. Amidst this group however was Chase, who now, in being bestowed with the responsibility of a councilman and considering that he was also a draconic aspect, he was now the reciever of all punishments for the group as a whole. "I mean you're the draconic aspects for God's sake! You're supposed to be able to handle things like this!"

"Yes High Councilwoman…" Chase began, feeling trapped within his own circumstance, "But in our defense-"

"Did I ask you to speak?!" Alessa screamed in outrage, "It's because of you that the key is gone! It's a well known fact that Albel is a mercenary hired by the Midnight Fighters, and now the shade! So, Tsukiko lead him to you!"

"I did no such thing," Tsukiko hissed, "I simply came to collect the debt that Chase owes me!"

"Then you obviously didn't pay much attention to the robes," Alessa growled, face to face with Tsukiko at this point, "Chase is now under the jurisdiction of the Spirit Council and can no longer be held accountable for his debts…"

"Well I intend to collect from someone," Tsukiko growled.

"Well considering how many crimes you've commited against the council," Alessa began, looking just as cynical as usual, "How about we arrange some sort of deal?"

"What kind of deal?" Tsukiko hissed.

"Chase's debt," Alessa smiled, "Make it…_go away_ and I won't banish you to the outlands."

"Deal," Tsukiko snapped, turning to leave the conference room.

"You can't leave that easily," Alessa stated, "Like it or not, you're still involved in this!"

"How so!" Tsukiko growled through gritted teeth.

"You're associated to a dangerous agent of the Shade," Alessa smiled confidently, "Or is Albel not one of your hired hands?" Tsukiko said nothing but made her way back over towards the group. She and Hannibal exchanged dirty looks from across the room and he could distinctly see her mouth the words: _This is not over_.

"Goodness Alessa," Adinya began smugly approaching her sister from across the room, Jack, Lance, and Kakumei in tow. Alessa's face grew white as she watched her sister move towards her, "You've certainly let the Council fall into a state of disarray haven't you?"

"Silence sister!" Alessa shouted, "You're no longer High Councilwoman! And I believe that you don't belong her anymore!"

"On the contrary sister," Adinya smiled, "I believe that you were temporary High Councilwoman…so your service is no longer needed here."

"H-how dare you!" Alessa shouted.

"Silence!" Adinya shouted, raising a hand to her, "You speak when spoken to Councilwoman Shadowheart. Now if you could be so kind as to _leave_?"

"NO!" Alessa shouted, "This isn't fair! I should be High Councilwoman! You left the council, and I am the oldest!"

"But sadly," Adinya replied, with a frown, "You are not…and this matter no longer pertains to you…I ask that you leave immediately." Alessa made no reply, and exited the conference room, thoroughly livid.

"She handled that well," Dojo began, breaking the silence of the moment.

"Indeed," Adinya replied sarcastically, "Now Chase, tell me exactly what happened… what did Albel take?"

"Who is Albel exactly anyway?" Master Kiade inquired.

"He's a hired hand for the Midnight Fighters," Chase responded, looking even more guilty with each passing moment, "But he's not really loyal to anyone, so-"

"The Shade must have jumped on the opportunity when they had the chance," Master Fung interrupted, "That is, to build their forces."

"I've detained the remaining Midnight Fighters," Adinya stated, "I know that Tsukiko is not affiliated with the Shade, but it can't hurt to do some investigating. But Chase, aren't you forgetting an important detail?"

"Yes…" Chase replied quietly.

"And," Adinya demanded, beconing him to finish providing Kiade with an answer.

"Albel is my older brother," Chase stated quietly.

"Good God," Hannibal sighed, making his way into the conversation.

"Are we to encounter every Young in all of China," Amaya stated in disgust.

"Enough," Adinya commanded calmly, "The point is, Albel didn't take the actual key."

"But I gave the key to Raimundo for safe keeping before I left," Jack interrupted, "Isn't that what he took? Or am I wrong?"

"No," Adinya replied, "He did take it…"

"Then would someone mind explaining to us what's going on?" Chase demanded.

"I created a pseudo key not too long ago with the assistance of Heiba herself," Adinya smiled, "Or, the copper pyramid as you know it. I made it to divert Sayuri from the real key."

"But I don't understand," Jack frowned, "That key…it acted just like-"

"A Shen-Gong Wu?" Adinya smiled, "It's supposed to! I created it using a fragment of my own soul. Enough to make it act as a Shen-Gong Wu, but not enough to give it any special abilities."

"Ingenious," Master Fung nodded.

"I'm not High Councilwoman just because I'm pretty Master Fung," Adinya smiled, "No matter…Sayuri will discover soon enough that _the key_ is nothing special and she'll be back trying to look for the real one."

"So where is it?" Kaide inquired.

"Right here," Adinya smiled, gesturing Kakumei to step forward. She was shy and trying as best she could not to look at the large group of people before her, "Kakumei is the only _living_ Shen-Gong Wu in the world, and she's also the key to the realm of the Shade."

"Did you know about this," Jack whispered to Lance.

"I knew she was important," Lance shrugged, "But I had no idea that she was _the key!_"

"Kakumei will remain with Lance from this point on," Adinya stated, "And Jack will stay with them. The more protection she has, the better."

"High Councilwoman," Master Fung suggested, "Would it not be a-"

"No," Adinya interrupted, anticipating his request, "Having Kakumei stay at one of the temples can only end in disaster. It would be much easier for the Shade to capture her if she stayed with either groups."

"What do you mean _either_ groups," Kaide began, "You mean that they are to stay separated!?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Adinya replied flatly, "Alessa's reasons were a little misguided, but I belive that she wasn't too far off in separating the groups. Each aspect needs to learn to fight on their own before they can fight in correspondence and eventually as a group."

"She's right," Kaide shrugged.

"Only your theory is a little off," A voice shouted from within the room. He lept from one of the high balconies of the conference room and landed in front of the group. He looked similar to Chase, only about six or seven years older and deep blue eyes. His hair was also much shorter and he was much lither. This was obviously Albel, "Now there's nowhere she can hide from us!"

"How'd you get in here!?" Adinya demanded, pulling a dagger out from under her robes.

"That would be where I come in," Ketsuraku began, emerging from a grayish vortex from beside Albel.

"Ketsuraku!?" Adinya exclaimed, letting her guard down, only for a moment, "But why!?"

"The same reason anyone switches sides," Ketsuraku replied darkly, "Someone gave me a better offer…"

"So why don't you just make this easy for us and hand over the girl," Albel sighed, "I think it's clear that we'd all like to avoid a fight."

"That makes one of us," Adinya replied, standing her ground before Albel.

"I was really hoping that we could do this the easy way you old hag," Albel sighed, pulling the katana out of the sheathe at his side, "But Sayuri said you were a fighter."

"This should be good," Hannibal smiled, leaning against the wall beside him.

"Aren't you guys going to help!?" Jack snapped, turning to the group.

"No," Amaya replied, "Trust me…this won't take Master Adinya long…"

Albel charged at Adinya, who stayed motionless as he lifted his Katana into the air, thinking that this was going to be all to easy. But as the blade came crashing down towards her skull, Adinya smiled, and closed her hands around the blade right before it came into contact with her. She then seized the blade, ignoring how the metal was now digging into her plams, blood trailing down the clean surface of the blade. She turned her body quickly, still clutching the blade in her hands as she threw Albel across the room. His body collided with the wall and Adinya tossed the blade across the room.

"You witch!" Albel growled, pulling a shuriken from the pouch at his side. He threw it as quickly as he had seized it, but Adinya plucked it from the air as though it were a feather as she threw it back towards him. Albel doged the blade, thinking that hand to hand combat was now the right direction. He threw his fist towards Adinya. It barely missed her as she jumped out of the way. She then seized Albel's neck and threw him to the ground. Albel seized her ankle and pulled Adinya down with him. She fell, completely taken aback by what had happened. Albel then pinned her to the ground, seized her by the roots of her head and then slammed her skull aganst the ground. She screamed, as Albel began to pound her head into the ground, but Adinya continued to fight. She found the strength to push him off and as he went crashing to the ground, Adinya seized him by the neck and threw him across the room once again.

"Give up," Adinya growled, looming over he beaten warrior.

"You wish," Albel shouted, rising to his feet as he charged towards her with a dagger. Adinya seized his wrists preventing him from placing another hand on her. She then thrusted her knee into his abdomen, stunning him slightly and causing him to drop the dagger. She then slammed her skull against his during this period. It wasn't enough to knock him unconscious, but it was enough to give her the upper hand.

"Hasn't anyone told you," Adinya hissed, as Albel fell to the ground, "It's not the weapons…it's how you use them! And you use yours poorly…"

"Or do I!?" Albel smiled, throwing a knife into Adinya's forehead. She fell to the ground, her eyes completely blank.

"ADINYA!" Jack screamed, rushing towards her.

"NO!" Hannibal shouted, holding him back.

"I've gotta help her!" Jack cried trying to pull free.

"I said NO!" Hannibal demanded, "Just wait…"

"Now," Albel smiled, moving towards Kakumei, "If you'll just come with me my de-AAARG!" He screamed, as he tried to reach for the dagger now hanging from his shoulder blade.

"You're not a very good assassin," Adinya hissed, pinning Albel to the ground by his neck. His face went white at the sight of Adinya still alaive and moving with his knife hanging from her forehead and blood staining the once white conference room, "But you must have forgotten…that immortals can't die!" She shouted, pulling the dagger from his back and holding it up to Albel's neck.

"Ring of the Nine Dragons!" Adinya could hear Albel shout. The person below her now disappeared, and Adinya turned to see Albel, Ketsuraku, and her sister standing before a gray vortex behind the group, "Had I been whole you wouldn't have lasted very long my dear."

"You wish," Adinya hissed, pulling the knife from her forehead.

"Well this was fun while it lasted sister," Alessa smiled, "But I think that it's in all of our best interests if I take and early retirement from the Council…I hope you do understand."

"Alessa you traitor!" Kiade exclaimed.

"You call me a traitor," Alessa laughed as she, Albel, and Ketsuraku disappeared within the haze, But I call it strategizing!"

"I can't believe that Ketsuraku is a traitor," Jack whispered, looking to the ground.

"I've known about it," Adinya sighed, wiping the blood from her face, "But now that Alessa has betrayed us I fear that the worst has just begun."

"That seems like a common phrase around here," Dojo replied, "But I don't understand how Alessa can be that big a threat?"

"She's just as powerful as I am," Adinya coughed, "Defeating her will not be easy."

"And I'm guessing Albel is no picknic either," Jack sighed, "I mean…that was only half of what he can do…"

"I may have underestimated Albel a little," Adinya nodded, "So I've changed my mind about the separation of the aspects. You shall all stay at Master Kiade's Temple, Master Fung, Dojo, Lance, and Kakumei as well, until the Xiaolin temple can be reconstructed. I shall also stay there, along with Hannibal and Amaya…the more protection than can be available the better."

"We'll begin moving all available councilmen to the temple then," Amaya nodded as she and Hannibal left the area.

"Good," Adinya nodded, "Now Jack…I need you to come with me…"

"You've done well Albel," Sayuri smiled, "I now know that the great Adinya is not so strong after all…"

"It was my pleasure Master," Albel smiled.

"And as for you Alessa," Sayuri began, smiling deviously down at her, "What can you offer to our…organization?"

"Whatever it is that you need," Alessa smiled.

"I think this is the beginning of a very beautiful relationship," Sayuri laughed cynically


	31. Chapter VIII: Gray Walkers

First: Thanks to my reviewers :3 (Spazzmanaray an xxFireWarriorxx u guys roc :D) Second: So the asterisks that I put in to indicate when a scene changes aren't showing up anymore so I'm sorry if when reading it's just like: UHBLUHSCENECHANGE! yes...in my world that is a word...

Chapter VIII.

Gray Walkers

"That's wild," Raimundo said quietly as he and the remaining male aspects sat within their dormitory in Kaide's temple. It was late in the evening and the day was coming to a quick end. The council had now taken over Kiade's temple, both Masters were on edge, and the aspects were being watched like hawks. But by this point in the day, Chase and Jack (Who was no longer disguised as 'Carson') had finished telling the others about what had been happening within the council. They remained quiet for several moments.

"Wait!" Neviaan exclaimed, breaking the silence, "So lemme get this straight. The Midnight Fighters are after you because _Hannibal stole _the instructions to make that fancy immortality potion and GAVE it to you, so that's your fault…apparently, and Tsukiko has been spending the past however many years looking for you?"

"Yes," Chase nodded.

"And Albel," Neviaan continued, looking all together confused, "Is not only your older brother, but a mercenary that the Midnight Fighters use on occasion for whatever?"

"That'd be correct," Chase nodded once again.

"And can I ask something," Jack interrupted.

"Everyone else is," Chase groaned.

"How many siblings of yours are gonna be introduced before this series ends," Jack scoffed.

"Well," Chase began, aside, "Readers, this is a Spoiler alert. Just one …"

"Great," Jack replied, "Just as long as they're on our side."

"I wasn't finished with my summation of the last few chapters Jack," Neviaan snapped.

"Then by all means," Jack gestured.

"And can we stop breakin' the fourth wall," Clay added, "It's takin' away from the dramatic effect of the whole story…"

"Eh," Tazuna shrugged, "There's gotta be some comedic relief somewhere."

"ANYWAY," Neviaan shouted, trying to command the attention of the group once again, "So where was I? Right, Albel…"

"Yeah," Chase sighed, "Because he's not loyal to anyone, he works for the highest bidder, I guess Sayuri must've offered him something good, because if I know Albel, he won't work for cheap."

"Ha! That's what she said," Jack laughed.

"Are you stoned!?" Chase snapped.

"Wait…" Jack replied, staring into space, "No, not the last time I checked."

"So shut the hell up," Chase growled, rolling his eyes.

"So in retrospect," Neviaan sighed, feeling the conversation getting off track more and more quickly with each passing moment, "Albel was working for two people at once? Tsukiko and Sayuri."

"He probably figured he could eliminate two fowls with one rock," Omi shrugged.

"You mean _two birds with one stone_," Jack replied.

"Actually no," Chase replied, shaking his head, "According to Tsukiko she came to settle our differences on her own, that's why she came to the temple herself. Albel hasn't been working for her in a while."

"So this is all just a sick coincidence?" Raimundo thought, "No…it's too convenient."

"I wouldn't put it past you though that Albel might have been tracking Tsukiko," Chase added, "He _knew_ that she would come after me one day to settle the debt. Albel must hav figured once he started working for Sayuri, if he found me, he'd find the other aspects."

"And if he found the aspects," Neviaan began, now coming to an understanding, "He'd find the key."

"Or another lead," Chase shrugged, "This is a difficult game that we're all playing, and the way I see it is that no decision we make gives us any garuntees."

"But I'm afraid _I_ still don't understand something," Omi began, "Why would Ketsuraku betray us? I thought she was working for the council."

"Double agent," Raimundo sighed, "I wouldn't put it past even a white shadow lately."

"Actually," Jack began, looking down at the floor, "Ketsuraku isn't a white shadow…"

"Then what is she?" Clay asked, slightly confused.

"Okay," Jack sighed, doing an odd spinning gesture with his hands, "Backtrack for a moment. After all the stuff going on at the council went down, while the councilmen and everyone else was moving in here, Adinya took me to go talk to someone important."

"Is that where you were ?" Raimundo asked, "Because Zeiva hadn't stopped asking about you all day!"

"Yeah," Jack smiled meekly, "But, well Adinya… Adinya took me to go meet Heiba… the real Heiba, not the book."

"What is she like?" Omi asked, fascinated by the subject.

"I think you'll be meeting her sooner rather than later," Jack laughed nervously, "That is, with the way things have been playing out lately. Anyway, she told me a lot while I was with her…she also told me a little bit more about the Shade…and the Gray Walkers."

"Where have I heard that before?" Tazuna asked himself quietly, "Wait! A Gray Walker…now I remember! Adinya used to talk about them a lot somewhere around the time Kesuraku arrived at the Council."

"Well what are they?" Neviaan demanded.

"It's such a strange science," Jack replied, scratching his head, "I remember Heiba showing it to me in the Lexicon. They're made when a Shade and a White Shadow-"

"Oh God I'm scared of where this is going!" Raimundo interrupted.

"Shut up," Jack snapped, "That's not what I was going to say! They're made when a Shade and a White Shadow fuse together!"

"How exactly does that happen?" Chase asked, highly confused.

"A multitude of ways," Jack replied, pulling the lexicon out from under his bed, "Heiba's lexicon!" he commanded, as the pages began to glow, "Look up, Gray Walkers." The pages began to flip wildly as a light wind blew through the room. The pages fell open to a page with two bodies illustrated upon the page. One white, the other black. So naturally the drawing in between the two was gray. There were several other illustrations and diagrams around the illustrations, along with many passages and notes, "So according to the lexicon," Jack began, his eyes moving back and fourth across the pages, "Shade and White Shadows fuse together when they touch."

"I knew it was a _birds and bees_ thing," Raimundo replied, rolling his eyes.

"That's not it!" Jack scoffed, "When a they both make _any_ kind of physical contact they… fuse together, almost like magnets I guess."

"How so?" Tazuna inquired.

"Well," Jack began, trying to find the correct words, "Positive and negative magnets are only drawn to a magnet of the opposite pole right? So I suppose that because white shadows and shade are the _opposite_ of one another, they attract when they make physical contact and they pull together to make one being."

"That makes sense?" Clay replied, a little unsure.

"But then what made Ketsuraku?" Chase inquired.

"Zeiva's White Shadow," Ketsuraku began, stepping out of the shadows within the dormitory, "And her Shade…"

"What are you doing here!?" Chase shouted, rising to his feet to face the girl.

"I'm not here to fight," Ketsuraku reassured in a melancholic tone, "I'm here to explain."

"Then start talking!" Raimundo demanded.

"There have only been a handful of Gray Walkers ever," Ketsuraku explained, "Other Gray Walkers did what I had done, and fused with their corresponding White Shadow to become human. Sadly Shade are lacking a soul and White Shadows only have a fraction of their soul from the human that created them. It's not enough to make us human. However we're the closest of the three kinds to be a true human. We have the perfect balance of darkness and light, but our only flaw is that we lack a soul. We are born in the expanse and that is the realm in which the Gray Walkers exist."

"But why'd you do it?" Omi asked, making his way towards her, "Why did you betray us? We…we trusted you."

"Sayuri is the only one who can guarantee me a soul," Ketsuraku replied, looking away from the group in shame, "That among other things…"

"So you sold out!?" Clay snapped, "You're no better than-"

"Anyone else!" Ketsuraku snapped, "I'm aware of what I've done. I've made my bed and I'm lying in it and I don't understand humans to understand!"

"That still doesn't answer the question," Jack began, "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to warn you," Ketsuraku sighed.

"Warn us of what?!" Neviaan exclaimed.

"There's a traitor amongst you," Ketsuraku whispered, "I know I don't expect you to trust me, but maybe this will play in my favor." She shouted, tossing a small mirror towards Neviaan.

"What's this?" Jack inquired.

"One of the mirror Shen-Gong Wu," Ketsuraku stated, "Lyndexer's Mirror…It's what Sayuri has been using to spy on the council and you aspects."

"Why would you give this to us?" Jack inquired, looking upset and confused, "What do you want!?"

"As I said," Ketsuraku replied, "I don't expect you to understand. But accept this as a token of my apologies." Ketsuraku requested as she faded back into the shadows.

"What do you guys make of this?" Raimundo asked, looking over Jack's shoulder.

"I don't know," Jack sighed, looking over the mirror, "I think we should take it to Dojo…figure out if it's legit."

"Good idea," Chase nodded, "It could be some sort of trap."

"Well this is the real Lyndexer's Mirror," Dojo began as he, Adinya, the masters and the aspects stood inside of Kiade's massive library.

"Ketsuraku gave this to you?" Adinya questioned, taking the mirror from Dojo, "Why didn't you tell me she was here!?"

"She came and left so quickly," Jack responded, "We didn't have time between the time she showed up, gave us the mirror, and left."

"Did she say anything else to you?" Adinya interrogated.

"No," Jack replied, shaking his head and witholding the information about the alleged traitor from Adinya, "All she said was that she's now working with the shade…because she thinks Sayuri can give her a soul. And then she gave us the mirror."

"Something isn't right here," Master Fung stated with a frown.

"You think," Kaide replied sarcastically.

"This is no time for your sarcastic jokes Kiade," Master Fung snapped, "This situation as escaladed to a point where it is completely uncontrollable by anyone. I believe that the safety of the aspects is endangered each time something goes amis within the council and we can't afford to place them within harm."

"He is right," Adinya nodded, "But regardless, we must deal with the current situation at hand and deal with these obstacles as they come along. As for Ketsuraku, I will deal with her myself. You needn't concern yourself with her."

"Then what do we do with the aspects for the time being?" Kaide inquired.

"Uh," Jack interrupted, "We're all standing right here…you don't have to act as though we don't exist!"

"Train," Adinya nodded, "Not today, but tomorrow morning you will resume your training regardless of the situation…understand?"

"Yes High Councilwoman," The aspects responded, dispersing from the library.

"All of you head to your dorms!" Kaide barked, "It's late and you've all got an early start tomorrow!"

"What do you think High Councilwoman," Master Fung questioned, as he and Adinya stepped out into the moonlit courtyard next to Kaide.

"I suspect foul play," Adinya replied, "Not only from the Shade, my sister, Ketsuraku, Albel, the Midnight fighters et cetera, et cetera, et cetera, but I suspect foul play amonst the aspects."

"What!?" Kaide scoffed, outraged by the thought.

"Jack's hiding something," Adinya replied flatly, "All of the men are…and as it would seem, the women are left in the dark. So keep an eye on them…especially Jack." Adinya concluded as she headed deeper into the darkened temple, away from Kiade and Fung.

"What do _you_ think?" Kaide inquired, turning to her colleague.

"I agree with Adinya," Master Fung sighed, "This wouldn't be the first time Jack Spicer has been involved in devious alliances."

"Nor will it be the last I fear," Kaide sighed.

"I am worried about them Kiade," Master Fung sighed, "They are so young…"

"And involved in so may politics," Kiade sighed, "When I was their age…well I was training to be a Master but…you get the idea."

"Indeed," Master Fung nodded, "Childeren their age should be sneaking out at night and whatever it is that teenagers do!"

"I think you might be speaking too soon," Kaide smiled.

"Hmm?" Master Fung asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shh," Kaide whispered. She smiled deviously as she thrusted her elbow through the air, colliding with, and knocking the wind out of some invisible being. She then seized hold of something and wrenched it off of the body. Kaide was smiling triumphantly as she held the shroud of shadows in one hand, and Chase in the other, "What are you doing out here boy?" Kiade sighed with disappointment.

"How'd you know!?" Chase snapped, pushing away from Kaide.

"Please," Kaide scoffed, "I'm at least five hundred years older than you AND I'm a martial arts grand master…I'm better than you think I am. Now what are you doing out here!?"

"No reason." Chase growled.

"Liar," Kiade snapped, handing the shroud of shadows to Master Fung, "Now head back to your dorm Romeo…"


	32. Chapter IX: Past Lives

Omg so I'm finally updating (I couldn't quiet find a way to end this chapter and truth be told I'm not happy with it but w/e)

Chapter IX.

Past Lives and the Hall of Ages

Despite the bizarre events of the previous day, the next started out slowly and quietly. All thirteen aspects were casually relaxing by the reflection pool within Kiade's temple (when truth be told, they should have been sparring).

"So," Sasha began, balancing herself upon the ledge of the reflection pool as she walked carefully upon the edge, "I guess we're really gonna get it today…"

"How do you mean?" Tazuna inquired, looking up at her.

"Well we've been doing a real _bang-up_ job with things lately," Jack replied sarcastically, "Not to mention we've all been a little…_shameless_ lately…with each other anyway."

"At least some of us are honest about it," Zeiva began, shooting a look towards some of the other girls.

"Hey!" Amy snapped, in her own defense, "Would you guys leave me alone! Nothing happened between Chase and I!"

"What are you talking about!" Chase replied, "_Everything_ happened between us."

"HA!" Sasha exclaimed, "I was right! I'm always right!"

"Actually," Omi interrupted, "Most of the time, You are mostly wrong than right…"

"Omi…" Sasha replied flatly, "Shut your face-hole…"

"I vote we stop talking about our personal lives," Jack shrugged, "And we continue talking about how Kiade's going to kill us…"

"On the contrary," Kiade smiled, making her way into the conversation, "I'm only going to _kill_ you for not keeping up with the exercises that I have set up for you…"

"Well…" Raimundo began nervously, "You see…we were going to but then-"

"Enough," Kiade interrupted, "I've not come to punish anyone, I've come to deliver some news."

"What kind of news!" Chase exclaimed, obviously hiding something.

"To you actually Chase," Kiade replied, raising her eyebrow, "High Councilwoman Shadowheart told me to return these to you…" She began, handing Chase his old armor back.

"But wait…" He replied with a frown, looking down into the metallic surface, "Does this mean that…"

"Yes," Kiade nodded, "You must return the robes at once…until you've earned your place amongst the other councilmen."

"Oh today just keeps getting better!" Sasha laughed.

"Sasha!" Wuya snapped, despite how much she wanted to laugh alongside her.

"I understand," Chase sighed.

"And as for Lycoris…" Master Kiade sighed, "Alessa still has her…"

"What!" Chase exclaimed, "Where is she! What have they done to her!"

"I don't know," Kiade sighed, "Adinya is doing everything in her power to get her back and Hannibal and Amaya have left the council to aid them in the search."

"We have to leave!" Chase demanded. The group was a little confused by Chase's reactions, for they had never seen him this passionate about anything, so they figured that lycoris must have been someone of a great importance, "We need to be out there looking for her!"

"You need to stay here!" Kaide demaded, "And as for the rest of you, I suppose that now would be a good time to start todays lesson."

"Uh Master Kiade," Jack began, slightly confused by all of the misadventures of the past several days, "Shouldn't we-"

"Today will be quite possibly," Master Kiade interrupted vigorously amidst the courtyard of her temple. The thirteen aspects let out a groan as they say down, listening attentively she began her lesson, "The most important day of your training…"

"You say that about every lesson we have," Neviaan grumbled, "What makes this one so different!"

"I'm serious Edward," Kiade snapped, "This is a very important day. Today you'll be learning about your past lives."

"My past life must have been a most powerful and brave warrior!" Omi stated proudly.

"That _she_ was," Kiade laughed. Omi's face was priceless as the words left Kiade's mouth. Raimundo couldn't help but laugh at this (considering that Omi was so sexist), "Moving on, Today you will learn how to tap into the spiritual plane to speak to your past lives. But not before we visit the hall of ages."

"What's the hall of ages?" Zeiva asked.

"It's a hall," Wuya replied sarcastically, "Of ages…"

"I figured that much," Zeiva replied, rolling her eyes, "But what makes it so special!"

"Within the hall contains everything you'll ever need to know about the Shen Gong Wu," Kiade explained, "and the Old Masters, or in other words, your past lives."

"No way," Raimundo exclaimed, "We're direct decendents of the Old Masters!"

"No," Kiade smiled confidently, "You're not decendants, you're their reincarnates. So in a way, you are the Old Masters."

"So in other words," Chase added, "We have very big shoes to fill…"

"Exactly," Kiade nodded, "So shall we visit the hall of ages?"

* * *

The aspects soon found themselves following Kiade into the seemingly abandoned Spirit Council. Apparently (according to Adinya and Kiade) the Hall of Ages was previously within the walls of Kiade's temple, but the Spirit Council voted to relocate it to a place where it's information would be safe (I.e. the council itself).

The group found themselves upon a rising platform that was acending into the endless ceiling of the council building. And hundreds of feet above the ground, it stopped suddenly (almost knocking Ninamori off of the edge) and allowed the group to disperse into the bright hallway before them.

Kiade led them silently down the hall and towards a pair of towering white doors. Carved upon the surface of each door was what appeared to be a tree. Kiade pushed open the massive doors and led the group into a bright hallway. Along the white walls were stained glass windows, six on each side. Each window pane displayed a person and underneath the visage of each was the crest of their elements. At the end of the hallway was a massive, circular room where they could see one last window pane with Heiba's image inside. The only other thing in the room however was a pedistal with an extremely large and old book.

"This looks a lot like Heiba's lexicon," Jack stated, looking over the large book on the pedistal before them.

"Indeed," Kiade nodded, "Only this is the lexicon of all of the Old Masters. Everything they've ever learned, every spell, every formula, every discovery is in this book. After all Heiba wasn't the only one who had secrets you know."

"Is this them?" Kimiko asked quietly, looking into the stained glass windows.

"Indeed it is," Kiade smiled, walking up towards Kimiko.

"I'm guessing that this _was_ me," Kimiko began, looking into the window.

"How'd you know," Kiade replied.

"The crest at the bottom," Kimiko explained, pointing to the flame crest towards the end of the window, "It's a fire crest isn't it?"

"Yes is is," Kiade nodded calmly, "This man was Sakaki, the first _aspect_ of fire, though there were many previous dragons of fire."

"He's pretty hot," Ninamori began, looking over towards the window, "No pun intended…"

"Quite," Kiade nodded, "The first group of aspects was a handsome group…much better than this round."

"Hey!" Jack snapped, examining the lexicon.

"I'm kidding of course," Kiade laughed.

"Kiade," Jack began, paging through the lexicon of the Old Masters, "Is…is this also a Shen-Gong Wu?"

"Of course," Kiade began, "And isn't it convenient that it can only be activated by the aspect of life? I think you know what to do…"

"Lexicon…" Jack began nervously, "Of the Old Masters?" He commanded as the pages of the book began to turn wildly before them. The text appeared upon the pages, just as it had done with Heiba's lexicon.

"Cool…" Amy began, looking over Jack's shoulder.

"So…" Jack began, "Can you tell me how each Shen-Gong Wu was made?" He asked the lexicon. Faint black words appeared on a blank page that read: _I can_

"Then can you show me?" Jack inquired. The book responded: _Which one?_

"All of them?" Jack asked of it. The book replied: _Of Course. _The book then began to flip wildly through the pages on its own. Thousands of seemingly indecipherable formulas and notes were scribled upon the massive pages along with several illustrations of Shen-Gong Wu.

"Enough playing around," Kiade began, slamming the book shut before Jack could even get a chance to analyze the text, "You're here to learn how to communicate with your past lives! You'll have your chance with the lexicon soon enough. Now, if you'll notice the crests carved into the ground."

"They're the crests of our elements," Zeiva began, staring into the thirteen insignias carved into the ground.

"Precisely," Kiade nodded, "Now stand upon them…"

"Why?" Ninamori inquired, looking around the room at each crest.

"Just do it…" Kiade sighedm rolling her eyes. The group obliged, each standing upon the symbols of their aspect.

"Now what?" Jack asked, a little un-impressed.

"This," Kiade smiled, as the lines connecting each aspect's symbol began to glow. Before each of them knew it, the room grew hazy as they began to loose grips with reality and each aspect found themselves alone in the midst of a thick grayish mist.

"Hello?" Jack called amongst the haze, "Amy! Raimundo! Zeiva! ANYONE!"

"Jack!" A familiar voice shouted, as a figure began to appear through the mist.

"Heiba!" Jack exclaimed, "Where am I?"

"The Spirit World," Heiba replied softly, "I'm guessing Master Kiade sent the aspects here in order to communicate with their past lives?"

"That's about right," Jack nodded, "How'd you know."

"I knew this day would come," Heiba smiled.

"Heiba," Jack began, thoroughly confused, "Something's been bothering me for some time now…how is it that you're my past life…and yet you're still alive…but you're also dead…and a Shen-Gong Wu…"

"That's simple," Heiba smiled, placing her hand on Jack's shoulder, "Well…not simple, but you get the idea. You see back when the Old Masters and I decided to create the Shen-Gong Wu, we all decied to split our souls into three seprate pieces using the Ring of the Nine Dragons. The first piece of our spirits would be left behind on earth to live on as you aspects. The second would live on in our Shen-Gong Wu, or the weapons of the aspects. And the third would move on to the Spirit World."

"That still doesn't really answer my question," Jack frowned.

"I'm getting there," Heiba replied calmly, "You see Jack, I wasn't quite ready to just _give up_ on my research still, even in death. So I continued to split my spirit down even farther, so I could not only live on in you and in the Lexicon, but also remain immortal. The only problem is I split my spirit apart so much that the living me is barely human."

"I picked up on that," Jack replied, "She's not exactly the friendliest person in the world."

"I used to be," Heiba nodded, "But I'm afraid the smaller yor soul becomes, the more inhuman you become…hence why the Shade are so evil."

"Heiba," Jack began, "I have one other question…"

"Yes Jack," Heiba smiled.

"It's about Chase," He continued, "If the potion you created was supposed to take your soul in exchange for immortality…why does he still have his?"

"They all do," Heiba replied flatly, "There's a difference between having a soul and it being hidden. The potion merely pushes the aspects of a soul that make one human deeper and deeper inside of a person, making them _feel_ as though they have lost their soul, when in reality they still had it. When Adinya found Chase and detained him within the council, she shattered every aspect of his being, leaving behind what little pure aspects of his person behind to re-assemble what was important for lack of a better term."

"That would explain so much," Jack replied quietly to himself.

"Is that all you've come to ask me?" Heiba asked.

"Well," Jack replied, "Not necessarily…Is your lexicon my aspect weapon?"

"Of course," Heiba nodded, "Although it will be your job to take my lexicon and the lexicon of the Old Masters in order to help the remaining aspects find their's."

"Kinda saw that coming…" Jack replied, haughtily, "Why do they need me though?"

"You see," Heiba sighed, "Grand Master Dashi and Dojo hid all of the lesser Shen-Gong Wu back when my daughter-"

"Wait!" Jack exclaimed, "Wuya is your…_daughter_! Yet again…that explains so much…"

"Yes," Heiba nodded, "And as you can imagine, Sayuri is my Shade."

"I just assumed she belonged to Wuya," Jack replied, "And I thought that you and her just had some freaky magical connection that I won't be able to understand…but she's your-"

"Daughter," Heiba nodded, "Yes…and as I was saying, when Wuya decided to try and take over the world, which in theory is my fault considering that she probably turned evil from a lack of female guidance in her life."

"Indeed it probably is," Jack replied in agreement.

"Anyway," Heiba continued, "Dashi only hid the lesser Shen-Gong Wu. There are fourteen major Shen-Gong Wu that the aspects and the spirit council hid prior to Dashi hiding the several hundred lesser ones."

"So why was that task specifically reserved for Dashi?" Jack inquired.

"It was given to him many years after all the Old Masters moved on to the Spirit World," Heiba explained, "he was the first generation of the _Xiaolin_ dragons, not the dragon aspects. At that time, there was no major threat to the earth, so then Dashi could hide the remaining Shen-Gong Wu on his own. But before we aspects moved on to the afterlife, we hid each of our aspect weapons, in other words, the first generation of Shen-Gong Wu, and the Spirit Council kept our lexicon safe in the Hall of Ages."

"What about my lexicon?" Jack inquired, clutching tightly to the book, "Did Adinya find it for me so I wouldn't have to?"

"No," Heiba replied confidently, "I did. I knew that this day would come and so I located it for Adinya before it activated. Once it was in her posession, she gave it to its rightful owner," She concluded with a smile.

"So I guess I have to find the twelve others now don't I?" Jack frowned, looking down into the hazy mist of the Spirit World.

"You won't be doing it alone," Heiba smiled, "And if you or your comrades need any guidance, just ask the books…"

"Thank you Heiba," Jack smiled, bowing before the great spirit.

"I have faith in you Jack," Heiba smiled, "At first…not so much, but believe that you can stop Sayuri and her band of demons." She stated as her image faded in the mist. It was at that moment when Jack felt the room spin, much like he was being teleported once again and the sickening feeling in his tomach had returned. The Hall of Ages began to come into focus and Jack found himself flat upon the marble floor. It seemed to him that the other aspects looked just as dazed and confused as he did.

"My…Head!" Neviaan exclaimed, rising from the floor, clutching his head.

"You're not kidding," Kimiko groaned, "That was one of the worst out of body experiences ever!"

"So am I the only one who thinks it's weird that each of our past lives is the opposite gender as we are?" Chase asked, "I'm just saying…"

"…My past life isn't the opposite gender as me…" Raimundo stated quietly, probably feeling a little left out of the weirdness.

"I hope you learned quite a bit," Kiade smiled, "Because I'm pretty sure all of you will be very busy for the next few weeks." She stated, tossing Jack the lexicon of the Old Masters.


	33. Chapter X: Weapons of the Aspects

Chapter 10.

Weapons of the Aspects

"You know," Kimiko began, leaning over Jack's shoulder as he skimmed through the pages of the Lexicon of the Old Masters. The pair was seated in the centre of Kiade's Library, going over the information inside of the lexicon as Kaide instructed, "You should be asking that thing where our weapons are hidden. Why are you wasting time looking up random stuff?"

"I'm not looking up random stuff," Jack replied sternly, slamming the book shut, "There's so much that the old masters learned and uncovered about the Shen-Gong Wu that Heiba didn't even know…and I have to learn it…"

"Who says," Kimiko replied, taking the Lexicon from Jack.

"Listen," Jack sighed, taking the lexicon back from her, "You have to master fire, just like Raimundo has to master wind, Omi has to master water, Clay has to master earth, and everyone else has to master their aspects. But I'm so much different from the rest of you-"

"That's an understatement," Kimiko replied with a sigh as she sat down at the desk next to Jack.

"Seriously," Jack replied, "According to this and Heiba's lexicon I have to master each Shen-Gong Wu and I have to learn how to make one…and I'm not sure I can do that…"

"Well even though you're still kind of goofy and you're still a bit of a screw up…" Kimiko began, "I have faith in you, which is more than you can say for everyone else."

"Yeah," Jack replied, closing the Lexicon of the Old Masters and placing it on the desk before him, "I have something to tell you though…"

"What is it?" Kimiko asked, looking confused.

"A few nights ago," Jack began, looking rather guilty, "Ketsuraku came to the temple…"

"What!" Kimiko exclaimed, jumping to her feet, "Tell me that Master Fung and Master Kaide know about this!"

"Yeah," Jack nodded, "But I didn't tell them why she came here…She said that someone is going to betray us…"

"Like someone in the council?" Kimiko inquired.

"No," Jack replied regretfully, shaking his head, "It's one of _us…_One of the aspects is secretly working for the shade…and the worst part is, I think the council thinks it's me…"

"You can't be serious!" Kimiko replied, raising her eyebrows, "What possible motive could you have!"

"I know," Jack sighed, looking down at the ground, "But the council does have reason to think I'm hiding something."

"Why!" Kimiko replied, completely dumbfounded.

"Because I know who the traitor is," Jack replied, looking up at Kimiko.

"Who?" Kimiko asked quietly.

"You have to swear on your life you won't say anything…" Jack replied.

"Already done," Kimiko nodded.

"Alright," Jack sighed, taking a deep breath, "Ketsuraku gave me Lyndexer's Looking Glass when she came. She said it's what Sayuri was using to spy on us and figure out all of our secrets. It was after that she told us about the traitor…I then thought to myself, why would she tell me that after giving me the Shen-Gong Wu. So I used it… Kimiko…we've been so blind…"

"Jack you're scaring me," Kimiko replied, placing her hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Jack!" Kaide exclaimed, bursting into the library, "There you are! You've got a lot of training ahead of you before you venture out looking for…oh I'm sorry…am I interrupting something?" She asked, judging by the look on Jack's face.

"Not at all," Jack replied, changing his expression the best he could, "Just some _aspect of life _stress management issues."

"Good!" Kaide chirped, "And Kimiko! You're supposed to be training with the others! What are you doing here in the library?"

"Just helping out," Kimiko replied, sticking true to her word that she wouldn't say anything, "But I'll just be on my way…"

"Now Jack," Kaide began, waiting until Kimiko left the room before speaking, "I know we haven't really practiced much with your powers, but let's review what you do know…" Kaide began, gesturing Jack to take her arm as she guided him to a large and open area of the library.

"We're going to train in the library?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrow in confusion.

"Of course," Kiade smiled, gently shoving Jack into the centre of the room, "Now…let's review, what would you do if a Shade is coming at you for an attack but you can clearly see that there is no time for a counter-attack?"

"Plasma sheild," Jack stated proudly.

"Well don't just tell me," Kaide replied, rolling her eyes, "Show me…"

"Excuse me?" Jack responded. But before he could think, Kaide leapt into the air, her blade in hand. He didn't hesitate as he summoned a pale blue dome that surrounded his body.

"Good," Kaide replied, as she rebounded off of the dome and landed safely on to the ground, "Now show me how you would subdue and enemy that you feel is too powerful to take on."

"I'd establish their location," Jack replied, waving his hand across the general area Kaide was standing, "And I would encase them in a prisma…" He concluded as a bluish, pentagonal shape began to form around Kaide.

"Once again, very good," Kaide nodded from within the casing, "Now define a prisma."

"A prisma is an energy sheild used by the aspect of life to temporarily contain enemies or threats of any kind," Jack explained, "It can contain and refract magic or any other ability used by the detainee while inside of the prisma, but grows weaker faster depending on how hard the detainee fights to get out."

"Someone's been doing his homework," Kiade smiled as Jack released her from the prisma.

"Well someone has too," Jack replied confidently.

"Then you do know that the aspect of life is a pacifistic aspect," Kiade began, "It's the only one of the aspects who relies completely on defensive and healing abilities."

"I know," Jack nodded, "There are only two offensive abilities that the aspect of life has…and I don't know either of them."

"But you do," Kaide nodded, "You know how to call fourth and channel Heiba when she is needed, and that is all the offense that you'll need in a fight. You see Jack, do you know what the aspect of life is in relation to the other aspects?"

"A lot apparently," Jack replied with a sigh.

"True," Kaide laughed, "But the other aspects are meant to serve you. You are the quintessential leader Jack."

"And that's why I have the responsibility of finding their weapons right?" Jack groaned.

"Well when you put it that way," Kaide laughed, "Yes…That's why you'll be leaving today."

"What!" Jack exclaimed, "Today as in…TODAY!"

"Yes," Kaide snapped, "Today, you'll be traveling with Aleria."

"But I don't even know where to start looking," Jack replied, his expression worried.

"That's why you'll use this," Kaide smiled, handing Jack the Lexicon of the Old Masters, "You'll have no trouble…I have faith in you."

"You're not the only one," Jack replied nervously, taking the book, "Although I'm not sure why anyone would have faith in me…"

"You doubt yourself too much," Kaide smiled, "You're growing into a fine aspect of life…I will leave you alone now. You've much to study before you leave tonight." Kaide concluded, leaving Jack by himself in the library.

"Heiba," Jack sighed, appearing as though he was talking to himself, "If you can hear me…I'm not sure how much longer I can do this…Lexicon of the Old Masters!" Jack concluded, activating the Shen-Gong Wu.

_What is it that you require?_ The text read as it appeared on a blank page before Jack.

"The weapons of the aspects," Jack replied, "Where are they?"

_I thought you'd never ask,_ The book replied as a large map of the world began to appear on the pages before him, _There's something you'll be needing…it's in towards the back of the book…_

"Okay," Jack replied, paging to the back of the lexicon, where he found the last few pages hollowed out in a small square shape. There was a wooden box within the square, which Jack removed from the book and then removed the contents. It looked like a sizable diamond in the rough that was anchored to a leather chord by a small brass finding. Jack took the necklace in his hands and flipped back to the pages that contained the map, "Now what?"

_You will use these tools to locate where the old masters hid their weapons,_ The text then read, _The crystal will show you where on the map that each weapon lies. But be warned, when you set out on this venture, you must only bring the aspect to whom the weapon belongs. The first of the artifacts belonged to Freya the Nightwalker, the first aspect of darkness._

"Of course," Jack sighed, closing the lexicon and making his way out of the library.

_I suppose the only thing to do now is to tell Neviaan that we need to go,_ Jack thought as he headed out into the courtyard. Every aspect was already outside, apparently waiting for Jack, considering that Kaide was with the group (possibly informing them of what was about to happen).

"Jack," Kaide called, sounding rather pleased, "I didn't expect you to be finished so quickly."

"Books are pretty straight forward," Jack replied flatly.

"Then who is it!" Omi exclaimed, sounding impatient, "Who is to be the first to receive their aspect weapon!"

"Neviaan," Jack replied, turning to the generally indifferent vampire.

"Me?" Neviaan replied, sounding confused.

"Yeah," Jack replied, "Freya is the name of your past life isn't it?"

"Well yeah," Neviaan replied, raising an eyebrow, "But isn't there some sort of distinct order or something mystical that sets the order or something?"

"No…" Jack replied flatly, "The book said that _Freya the Nightwalker_ is first."

"Then what are we waiting for!" Raimundo exclaimed, sounding confident, "Let's go get us some weapons!"

"Wait," Kiade interrupted, "Jack…aren't you forgetting to tell them something? Something important…"

"Oh yeah," Jack replied quietly, "I'm taking Neviaan to go find his weapon…_only_ Neviaan…The lexicon said that I can't bring any other aspect other than that specific weapon's designated owner."

"But what if something happens!" Amy interrupted, "What if Jack needs us? What if the Shade attack!"

"I'm sure that Jack and Neviaan will be able to handle themselves," Kiade replied sternly, "I trust that all of you will fair well with whatever happens during your quest. Reagurdless, Jack and Neviaan need to prepare for the journey ahead…"

* * *

It was much later in the evening now and Jack was standing in the courtyard alongside Aleria (as a dragon of course). Jack had thrown both of his lexicons into a black messenger bag that he had draped over his shoulder, along with a few small but useful Shen-Gong Wu (including the Star Hanabi, The Third Arm Sash, The Eye of Dashi, and Saras's Meteorite).

"Jack," Kimiko began, emerging from the darkened corners of the temple, with Zeiva following close behind her, "We need to talk…"

"About what," Jack snapped, jumping on to Aleria's back, "As soon as Neviaan is ready, we're leaving…and what's there to talk about anyway…"

"A lot!" Zeiva snapped, "Kimiko told me everything about what's going on! How could you keep this from us Jack!"

"You told her!" Jack shouted, leaping down in front of Kimiko, "What were you thinking! She could have been the traitor for all you know!"

"Are you accusing me of being a traitor!" Zeiva cried, feeling thoroughly offended.

"Everyone calm down!" Kimiko exclaimed, "Jack…what we came here to say is that we're worried about you. Have you at least spoken to Adinya about this yet?"

"No," Jack replied, "besides…I intend to settle things with this traitor personally…"

"What's going on here!" Neviaan began, entering the scene and immediately sensing the hostility between the teens.

"Nothing," Jack replied climbing back on to Aleria's back, "C'mon Neviaan… we've got a long flight ahead of us."

"Okay," Neviaan sighed, climbing on to Aleria's back. And with that, the trio flew off into the skies, leaving Kimiko and Zeiva behind in the courtyard.

"I don't belive this," Zeiva replied in disgust.

"Cut him some slack," Kimiko replied as she watched the dragon fly off into the distance, "He's got enough on his mind right now."

"So do you know who the traitor is?" Zeiva inquired.

"Sort of…" Kimiko replied, looking down at the ground, "But I do know it's one of four people…"

"How do you figure?" Zeiva inquired.

"Because," Kimiko began, "Ketsuraku told the guys as a whole about the traitor. She wouldn't do that if it was one of them…and It's obviously not you or me…"

"So it's got to be…" Zeiva began, looking down at the ground, "But it can't be…None of them would do that to us."

"I don't know," Kimiko sighed, "We don't really know much about Amy or Nina's past, Sasha is a _Young_ and they don't exactly have a good reputation, and Wuya's been evil her whole life…it's tough to say."

"I'm sure the truth will come out soon," Zeiva replied after a few moments of silence.

"Let's hope so," Kimiko nodded, looking back up at the sky.


	34. Chapter XI: Weapons of the aspects II

Dear Readers: I am sorry that this chapter is SO F-KING LONG! Most of the chapters I write range from 9-13 pages...this chapter turned out to be 20. So I'm sorry if you strain your eyeballs reading this...

Chapter XI.

Weapons of the Aspects (Part II)

_Freya the Nightmare Master_

"I'm guessing that it works like a locator spell," Jack sighed, looking down at the open Lexicon in Neviaan's hands and then to the stone in his.

"So you don't even know where to find it!" Neviaan exclaimed, holding on to the book, while also trying not to fall off of Aleria's back, "Jack! We're hundreds of feet in the air, it's almost morning, and you don't know where we're going!"

"I'm working on it!" Jack snapped, holding the necklace over the map. The necklace began to glow slightly and, as if being pulled towards the book, the pendant placed itself on to a specific location, "Aleria!" Jack called to the dragon through the winds.

"Yes Jack," She replied, pressing through a developing storm.

"Budapest!" Jack commanded, "And put a rush on it!"

"No problem!" Aleria smiled, drastically increasing her speed, "I can have us there in no time!"

"Aleria can you slow down!" Neviaan shouted, gripping tightly to the dragon, "As if flying isn't bad enough!"

"Do you want your dumb weapon or not!" Aleria snapped, seeing no reason to slow down.

"Apparently Freya was a vampire also," Jack began, paging through the lexicon, ignoring Neviaan and Aleria, "Her weapon was called the Nightmare Lute. According to the lexicon, Freya associated her powers of darkness with music, hence why it's called the _Nightmare_ Lute. So we'll have to keep an eye out for it…"

"Easier said than done!" Neviaan exclaimed, "How are we going to find one instrument in a whole city. Do we even know what it looks like?"

"Of course," Jack replied, handing the lexicon back to Neviaan, "Not to mention the locator crystal will be able to point us right to it…" Jack stated, holding the necklace out before him as it pointed in the direction Aleria was flying.

"I don't understand," Neviaan began, looking over the sketch of the Shen-Gong Wu, "Why can't we just use Heiba's lexicon to find the weapons of the aspects?"

"Because," Jack stated, "It's kind of complicated…Heiba discovered how to make a Shen-Gong Wu, and she also created a lot of useful spells, but she didn't create the aspect's weapons and she didn't hide them. The Old masters did, so all of their knowledge is in the Lexicon of the Old Masters where as Heiba's knowledge is in her lexicon only."

"So we wouldn't know where to look without this," Neviaan replied, looking down at the opened lexicon.

"Exactly," Jack replied.

"Hey boys!" Aleria called, "You might want to cut the chatter…we're here."

"Stay on your toes everybody," Jack stated, as Aleria landed upon the ground somewhere outside of the city. She then reduced her size and wrapped herself around Jack's shoulders, "If we're here…there's a chance a shade might be too…or something worse."

"Let's just find the dumb guitar and get this over with," Neviaan sighed as he and Jack advanced towards the city.

"What's got you all hot and bothered?" Jack scoffed, walking in the direction the necklace pointed.

"I think," Neviaan began with a sigh, stopping in his tracks. Jack turned back to face him, despite the necklace violently pulling Jack's wrist away from Neviaan, "There's a part of me that's secretly hoping that once all this shade business ends…I can just go back to my condemned building in the forgotten city and spend the rest of my days alone."

"That's depressing!" Jack scoffed, "What way to live is that!"

"it's nothing personal," Neviaan sighed, walking past Jack and towards the city.

"Is it?" Jack replied, following after Neviaan, "You're basically telling me that this is some chapter of your life that you'd be perfectly happy with forgetting…"

"Isn't that what you want?" Neviaan grumbled.

"Hey!" Jack shouted, seizing Neviaan by the shoulder, "Your situation and mine are a little different!"

"How so!" Neviaan replied, angry and offended, "You were pulled from your home and told that you're part of some world-saving magical mumbo-jumbo and that you now have to devote your life to the spirit council to fix someone else's mistake, just like me!"

"Okay…" Jack sighed, "So they're not that different…but you're telling me that you'd be perfectly content with forgetting all of the other aspects? I thought…"

"You thought what…" Neviaan replied flatly.

"That we were friends," Jack sighed.

"We are," Neviaan sighed, as he and Jack entered the city of Budapest, "I mean you and the other aspects…you're a great group of kids…a little crazy, but no matter, I'm not cut out to associate with the living…Although I'm surprised that you care about what happens to me…"

"Hey!" Jack shouted, stopping Neviaan before he could go any farther, "I care! I care about what happens to all of you…"

"Well that comes as a surprise," Neviaan grumbled, following the direction of the necklace, "Considering I'm a loser…"

"Come off it!" Jack scoffed, "You know that's a lie…"

"Is it," Neviaan replied, following Jack, "I mean…my parents disowned me, I practically lived in a cave before I became an aspect, and I'm not even really a full-fledged vampire yet-"

"What do you mean you're not a vampire?" Jack interrupted, turning around to face Neviaan.

"I'm just a ghoul still," Neviaan replied, taking the necklace from Jack and following its direction, "It's how I can still walk around in the sunlight with the rest of you…even though it makes me weaker."

"I don't follow," Jack frowned, "How can you only be _part_ vampire?"

"After a vampire bites their victim," Neviaan explained, stopping in front of what appeared to be a fortune teller's shop, "That person has a choice of death or undeath…I haven't decided if I'm quite ready to die yet…but I'm not really sure I want my life to be defined by when the sun rises and sets."

"But you can't stay a ghoul forever," Jack replied, raising an eyebrow, "Can you?"

"No," Neviaan sighed, "I've got a few more years before I choose. Rumor has it that there's a potion that can change a vampire back into a human, and if that's true…I'd do anything to have it."

"Uh boys!" Aleria chirped, seizing the necklace, "Not to break up the male bonding session…but I think we should consider heading into that building."

"Right," Jack nodded, taking out the Lexicon of the Old Masters. So without any further distractions, the trio headed in to the small musty shop.

"Does anyone else get the feeling that something is off about this place?" Neviaan asked, looking around the dimly lit store. There were old wooden shelves containing jars of various liquids and dead animals (and some with unidentifiable contents) along with shelves stocked with old books and strange knick-knacks that looked even more unfriendly the closer one approached them. The air of shop was dense and stale and a foul smell lingered, as though the scent of decaying animals in jars was dispersing through the glass.

"Let's just find the lute and get out of here," Neviaan coughed, "This place is even staring to give _me_ the creeps…"

"Would this be it?" Aleria asked, wrapping around a large glass box on the opposite side of the shop. Within the glass container was a small ebony coloured pear shaped guitar. The strings were solid gold along with the designs and depictions painted into the black wood. One particular image that stood out was a carving of the crescent moon, with a large ruby eye staring into the eyes of the trio from within the glass.

"That's…that's it?" Neviaan asked, looking down at the instrument with a frown.

"What's wrong with it?" Jack asked.

"It's so…" Neviaan sighed, "Not what I expected…"

"Whatever," Jack grumbled, "Let's take it and leave." Jack concluded, opening the glass box and seizing the instrument. As his hand wrapped around the neck of the lute, he felt a strange and sickening sensation envelope his person. He quickly shoved the item into Neviaan's arms.

"Jack…" Neviaan asked, looking down at the boy, "Are you alright?"

"No…" Jack replied, shaking his head fervently, "Just get that thing away from me!"

"What's wrong with you two!" Neviaan asked, looking over at Jack and Aleria who looked even whiter than usual. The pair was moving farther and farther away from Neviaan as though he had some sort of horrible disease, "Guys!" Neviaan shouted.

"Get away!" Jack screamed as the room began to disappear behind them and fade into blackness.

"Of course," Neviaan grumbled, "I knew it was too easy."

"NEVIAAN!" He heard a voice scream. It wasn't Jack and it wasn't Aleria, but he had heard this voice before.

"Freya?" Neviaan asked, looking around the darkness.

"Yes," The woman began, stepping out of the darkness and towards Neviaan. She was tall and pale with dark red eyes and short charcoal hair. She was wearing a dark gown and in her hands was the lute, "Now listen here boy…" She growled. Her voice was cold and harsh and Death itself, "You must make it a priority that no other living thing lays a hand on this artifact…It has the power to drive people into madness. Only the aspect of darkness can lay hands on it and be able to withstand its dark powers. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Neviaan replied, taking the instrument from her, "But wait…how do I use this thing?"

"You play the guitar don't you?" Freya asked before she vanished into the abyss, "It's practically the same thing…"

"One more thing," Neviaan called, "How do my powers work?"

"You poor ignorant fool," Freya growled, "We use the darkness in people's minds against them. Their fears, their desires…remember that boy, that a person's greatest enemy is themselves." She concluded as she disappeared into the blackness.

"hmm…" Neviaan thought, looking down at the instrument as the room reappeared.

"What just happened?" Jack asked as he and Aleria rose from the floor.

"Who cares," Neviaan replied flatly, "We got what we came here for…let's get out of here." he stated as he and the others left the building.

"Actually," Jack interrupted, handing Neviaan the Golden Tiger claws, "Use these to get back to the temple, and then send Zeiva…according the lexicon, she's next."

Meanwhile, Zetsumei and Fayte stood on the rooftop of a nearby building, eagerly watching the trio.

"I told you we needed to move faster!" Fayte hissed, glaring down at Jack and Aleria, "We could have had it!"

"Patience Fayte," Zetsumei smiled deviously, "If we moved in for the Nightmare Lute too soon, we wouldn't have learned that we can't touch it…besides we need took keep a close watch on Jack. Believe it or not, the object here is to make him _think _that we're following him in an attempt to take the weapons of the aspects."

"With all due respect sir," Fayte replied in confusion, "I thought we _were _trying to secure the aspect weapons for ourselves?"

"On the contrary," Zetsumei laughed, "Think Fayte, Jack's doing all of the hard work for us…once all thirteen weapons are gathered together in the temple, lets just say that our job becomes much easier."

_Noah the Light Bender_

"So," Zeiva began, as she clung tightly to Jack's waist as Aleria flew through the air, "Things went o.k. with Neviaan I guess?"

"They went just fine," Jack replied, fully enthralled with his lexicon, "Aleria, Tuscany…and step on it."

"Yes sir!" Aleria chirped, rushing through the sky.

"Jack," Zeiva began, resting her chin on his shoulder, "I know you've been stressed out lately but I want you to know that-"

"Zeiva I'm fine," Jack snapped, although he didn't look fine. He looked paler than usual and his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep.

"Okay," Zeiva sighed, looking down at the ground below. The remainder of the trip was relatively quiet, other than the occasional status update from Aleria.

"We're here!" Aleria began in her usual sing-song voice. She landed gently upon the ground and turned into a small serpent once again, and draped herself causally around Jack's neck.

"So what are we looking for?" Zeiva asked quietly, following her companion.

"Noah's Bottle," Jack replied, looking down at the opened Lexicon, "Noah the Light Bender apparently used concentrated light as his weapon of choice, and he kept it contained inside a large glass bottle."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard to find," Zeiva smiled with her usual optimism, "All we have to do is keep our eyes peeled for a big glowing bottle!"

"Like that one!" Aleria squeaked, pointing to a large fountain amidst a strangely empty square, "That's odd…there's usually tons of people out during this time of day."

"You're right," Jack nodded, "There's something no right about this…" he continued, walking towards the fountain. Amidst the statues of half-clothed women pouring water from urns into the fountain's base, there was one statue that was holding an extremely large sphere-shaped glass bottle that appeared as though the sun itself was within the glass.

"C'mon guys!" Zeiva chirped, dashing towards the fountain, "What are you waiting for? An engraved invitation."

"Zeiva wait!" Jack shouted, chasing after her.

"You should really listen to him sweetheart," Hissed a familiar voice as a black vortex appeared above the fountain. To the group's dismay, Zetsumei and Ketsuraku appeared.

"Don't you people ever take a day off!" Jack growled.

"We need to make up for some lost time," Zetsumei laughed, that little hiatus we took a few months back did a lot more damage in our quest for total human domination than we had thought."

"Well get lost!" Zeiva shouted, "We don't have time to deal with you creeps today, besides what do you need with the aspect weapons!"

"Stupid girl," Ketsuraku replied, "Think, if we need Shen Gong Wu to power our machine, image how using an Aspect weapon would play in our favor."

"I think they're looking for a fight," Jack began, taking Heiba's Lexicon in hand.

"No," Zetsumei laughed, "We're looking to take Noah's Bottle and then leave, but if it's a fight you want…" He continued, summoning his scythe, "it's a fight you'll get!"

_Oh Perfect!_ Jack thought, quickly summoning a shield around him. Zetsumei propelled himself off of the shield and landed upon the ground across from Jack.

"Someone's getting better at controlling their powers!" Zetsumei laughed, "Looks like this is going to be more fun than I expected."

"I've improved more than you can comprehend," Jack replied confidently, "Zeiva! Grab the bottle and get out of here!"

"Gotcha!" Zeiva shouted, heading towards the fountain.

"Going somewhere!" Ketsuraku began, stepping in front of her.

"Why are you doing this?" Zeiva exclaimed, "You're not evil like the rest of them!"

"I don't expect a human to understand," Ketsuraku growled, planting her fist into Zeiva's face. She quickly rose to her feet and brushed the dirt off of her face and turned to face Ketsuraku, who didn't hesitate to land another blow against Zeiva. But before she could strike again, Zeiva seized Ketsuraku's arm and threw her into the fountain, "How did you get so strong!" Ketsuraku exclaimed, rising up from the waters of the fountain.

"I'm not the weak little girl I was six months ago!" Zeiva replied, "Jack's not the only one who's been training."

"I can see that," Ketsuraku growled, turning away from Zeiva and heading towards the Bottle.

"Zeiva!" Jack shouted, locked in a wrestling match with Zetsumei, "Stop her!"

"Right!" She shouted, diving into the fountain after Ketsuraku. Zeiva seized her by the ankles and pushed her under the water of the moderately deep fountain. From under the water, Ketsuraku managed to break free of Zeiva's grasp and pulled her down under with her by the collar of her shirt. Zeiva then drove her knee into Ketsuraku's abdomen, causing her to release her grip on Zeiva. Zeiva then climbed on to the top of the statues of the fountain, heading towards the bottle, but ketsuraku seized her by the ankles and pulled her off of the statues, causing Zeiva to hit her head against the brass surface of the statue.

"Yes," Ketsuraku smiled, as the blood from Zeiva's head injury began to fill the water of the fountain.

"No!" Jack shouted, pulling away from Zetsumei as ketsuraku headed towards Noah's Bottle. But before Ketsuraku could seize it, the massive bottle was pulled from the statue before she could lay a hand on it.

"Aleria!" Zeiva shouted as the Dragon floated above the fountain in her human from with the bottle in her arms.

"Looking for this," She smiled confidently down at Ketsuraku, "I believe this belongs to you Zeiva." Aleria smiled as she tossed the bottle towards Zeiva.

"It's almost as big as I am," Zeiva laughed nervously as she hung the bottle that was more than half her size on her back by a thick leather strap.

_Strange…_ Zeiva thought, securing the bottle, _It's so light, it feels as though it doesn't weigh anything…_

"Let's get out of here!" Zetsumei shouted, rising to his feet and pulling away from Jack.

"Agreed," Ketsuraku hissed, summoning a black vortex before them which they faded into.

"We did it!" Zeiva squealed, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Thanks to Aleria," Jack smiled.

"I assist when I feel assistance is needed," Aleria smiled modestly, "Besides, I'm sure that the shade are tracking your location so they may have the opportunity to retrieve the aspect weapons before we do."

"Definitely," Jack nodded, turning from Aleria to Zeiva, "You did great." He smiled as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks," Zeiva smiled, wrapping her arms around Jack's neck.

"Still," Jack replied, as he handed Zeiva the Golden Tiger Claws, "You need to get back to the temple. Give these to Sasha when you get there."

"Can do," Zeiva nodded.

_Adynidis the Prismatic_

"Adniydis hid the Hari Bow somewhere in Athens," Jack explained to Tazuna (who as usual made no reply), as the pair gripped tightly to Aleria's back, "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Tazuna replied quietly.

"Why is it that you hardly talk?" Jack inquired, turning around to face Tazuna, "I mean we've all been living together since April…it's now September and you've only opened up to me once…what's the deal?"

"My parents are both councilmen," Tazuna sighed, obviously no one to talk about his past, "I was raised never to speak unless spoken to and never to speak out of term…in other words, to be perfect for when I become a councilman, which was my parent's plan all along."

"So I bet they were pretty pissed when they discovered you're an aspect," Jack replied.

"No!" Tazuna scoffed, turning away from him, "They were beyond thrilled that now instead of me working for the council, the council was now going to work for me…"

"My parents are a lot like yours," Jack sighed, looking into the clouds they were sailing above.

"How so?" Tazuna asked, looking into the clouds with him.

"They put me in business school so that one day I can take over my dad's company," Jack replied, "They didn't even ask me what I wanted to do with my life."

"What do you want to do?" Tazuna asked, "Just out of curiosity…"

"Do you really want to know?" He asked.

"Yes," Tazuna replied honestly.

"Promise you won't laugh," Jack sighed, "But I want to be a music major…I'd like to get my performance degree."

"Why would I laugh at that," Tazuna replied.

"I don't know," Jack shrugged, "I used to get laughed at a lot back home for it. My dad's been working his brains out to get me into Harvard…when I want to go to Berkley…"

"Harvard and what?" Tazuna replied, raising an eyebrow.

"They're schools," Jack replied, "Basically Harvard is for people who want to be lawyers and Berkley is for people who want to be musicians."

"So you're parents don't care about what you want…just what they want," Tazuna replied softly, "I guess we're not so different then. So…where is this bow thing hidden again?"

"Athens," Jack replied, "Not entirely sure where though."

"We'll find it," Aleria added, "Because it looks like we're here."

"It's beautiful here," Tazuna stated, looking down into the clear blue waters of the Mediterranean sea.

"And also ridiculously hot," Jack replied, tugging at the collar of his black shirt, "Let's make this trip quick. It looks like the bell is hidden in the Parthenon."

"What's the Parthenon?" Tazuna inquired.

"You're about to see it," Jack replied as the trio approached the legendary structure. Aleria tried to land as inconspicuously as possible within the walls of the Grecian ruins.

"There are Shade nearby," Aleria stated as she transformed into her humanoid form.

"She's right," Jack nodded, walking through the empty Parthenon, "There's no one here…Just like at the square in Tuscany…"

"Then we should make this quick," Tazuna replied. Jack nodded and walked in the direction the crystal in his hand was pointing.

"There's nothing here but a wall," Jack frowned, observing that the necklace was pointing towards a stone wall.

"I think it's hidden inside the wall…" Tazuna thought moving towards the wall and passing his hands over each and every brick, "I mean…the old masters hid this stuff with the intention that no one would find it."

"Right!" Jack chirped, scanning the wall along with Tazuna, "There must be some sort of secret compartment."

"Like this one," Tazuna smiled confidently, pushing on a loose block. It slid open almost like a drawer and inside of the compartment was a long thin and clear bow with a pale blue quiver filled with thin crystalline arrows.

"Awesome," Jack laughed as Tazuna attached the quiver to his back, "Now you should get out of here before any shade show up." Jack continued handing the Golden Tiger Claws to Tazuna, "Send Sasha for me."

"No problem," Tazuna nodded, taking the claws from Jack, "But are you sure you're going to be alright by yourself?"

"Why wouldn't I be," Jack replied, practically shoving Tazuna through the vortex.

"Looks like they had no difficulty retrieving the Hari Bow," Sayuri sighed, watching Jack from a safe distance within the Parthenon, "I'm glad we didn't try to find the artifacts on our own Zetsumei…even I admit that I wouldn't have looked for it inside of a wall."

"I suppose that's why you're not an old master," Zetsumei replied sarcastically.

"Technically speaking," Sayuri smiled, "I am…regardless, everything is going according to plan. But lets let Jack keep thinking that we are trying to beat him to the next aspect weapon…Bring our newest recruit along with you next time around."

"As you wish."

_Leon the Shadow Stalker_

"Leon's Whip," Jack stated, sitting across form Sasha amidst the clearing of a forest (after all it had been over a day and Aleria was tired of flying non stop from place to place), "According to the lexicon it's somewhere off the coast of Australia."

"Why would he hide it in Australia," Sasha replied, taking the Lexicon from Jack's hands and examining it as though she could read something he couldn't.

"He didn't hide it in Australia…besides according to the book they hid their weapons in the cities where they died," Jack replied, "Like Freya was died in Budapest and Noah was died in Tuscany."

"I know he was died in Austrailia!" Sasha snapped, dropping the book back in Jack's lap, "He is my past life after all! And what do you mean it's not _in _Australia?"

"I said it's off the coast," Jack shrugged.

"Meaning it's in the ocean," Aleria stated, walking over towards the pair, "So much for this being easy."

"Considering that the first round was so easy to find," Jack sighed, looking over the map, "I mean even with the minor setbacks…"

"Shade right?" Sasha groaned, "I was hoping to avoid a fight."

"Yeah," Jack replied, "I was too, but I know they're following us. It's too much of a coincidence that they keep showing up everywhere we go."

"So what if we try to throw them off?" Sasha suggested, looking confident, "Think about it Jack, Aleria and I can go one way and look for the aspect weapon, and you and Aleria can go another way to throw them off."

"One problem," Jack sighed, "We don't have the ring of the nine dragons…Albel does."

"I may be able to make a projection of myself," Aleria added.

"You mean create an illusion?" Jack replied, "That might actually work…"

"Then it's settled," Sasha smiled, "Aleria and I will go find Leon's whip. Once we find it we'll meet you back at Kaide's Temple."

"Alright," Jack nodded, taking the Wings of Tanabi from his messenger bag, "Good luck you two…"

"Likewise," Sasha nodded as she took the Lexicon of the Old Masters and hopped on to Aleria's back.

"Jack," Aleria commanded, nodding to the conjured projection of herself now standing behind Jack, "My Image will move with you as you fly so don't worry about trying to keep up with her." The two women then took off into the air, leaving Jack and a thin and semi-translucent image of the silvery white dragon behind.

"Okay," Jack sighed, "Wings of Tanabi!" He commanded as the Shen-Gong Wu unfolded. Jack then lifted off of the ground and Aleria's image wrapped around him, making it appear as though she was flying…not him.

"Shall we go after the girl sir?" Inquired a hooded figure, standing behind Zetsumei on a nearby cliff.

"No," Zetsumei stated, looking down at the now empty clearing, "You go after the girl and the dragon…You leave Jack to me…"

"As you wish sir," replied the shade as they disappeared within a dark vortex.

"What are you up to Jack?" Zetsumei asked himself once he was alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"This looks like a good place to stop," Jack sighed, a little exhausted from flying himself, "Geez…how does Aleria do it…" He grumbled, touching down in a large rice field.

_I hope I led the shade away from Sasha…_Jack thought, looking around the field for any signs of shade.

"I'm impressed," Zetsumei laughed cynically. Jack quickly turned and saw his dark opposite staring down at him, with scythe in hand, "I must admit that you almost had us fooled…"

"Us?" Jack scoffed, "What are you talking about?"

"You don't really think that with two shade tracking you," Zetsumei scoffed, "That we'd both go after the same target." "Sasha!" Jack exclaimed, "If you've done anything to hurt her-"

"You'll what?" Zetsumei growled, "Kill me! Like you can. I should have ended you a long time ago Jack…I'll finish you and then slaughter all of your little friends…starting with the monks!" Zetsumei laughed cynically. Jack could feel the anger inside of him, taking over and spreading like virus, "Oh…did I touch a nerve Jack! Why don't you run back to Boston and cry to your mommy, oh wait…that's right your mommy's a nutcase!"

"Shut up!" Jack shouted, "You leave her out of this!" He screamed.

"Never," Zetsumei laughed, "You know…after I've finished you off…I think I might help myself to your sweet little girlfriend…after all she'll need some _comforting_ after you die…don't you agree?" But before Jack answered, in the blink of an eye he charged at Zetsumei, thrusting his fist into face.

_How did he get so fast!_ Zetsumei thought as he his body collided with the ground below him, _The brat's better trained than I thought!_

"C'mon Zetsumei!" Jack taunted, looming over the shade, "You can dish out the insults but lets see you fight! I thought you were Sayuri's right hand man! You can do better than that!"

"Perfect," Zetsumei said quietly to himself as he rose from the ground, "Now that he's good and angry he won't be able to control his powers…"

"Fight me you coward!" Jack commanded.

"As you wish," Zetsumei smiled deviously as he faced Jack. Zetsumei charged at Jack, but before he could strike, Jack seized him by the arm and threw him across the field. Jack then rushed towards him, before he could get back on his feet, and lifted Zetsumei off of the ground by his neck. Zetsumei could see Jack's eyes were no longer red, but now a bright, almost glowing blue.

"You leave my mom out of this!" Jack hissed, practically choking Zetsumei, "And if you so much as _look_ at Zeiva…I'll end you just like I ended your friend Stone!"

"As I said before," Zetsumei gasped, but still smiling wickedly, "I'd like to see you try…" But before Jack could even consider striking Zetsumei again, he heard his phone ringing.

"I'd answer it," Zetsumei laughed, "She might have something important to say…" Jack knew what Zetsumei meant so he took the call.

"This'd better be good Sasha…" Jack hissed, answering the phone, but not releasing his grip on Zetsumei.

"Jack!" Sasha shouted from the other side of the call, "You have to get out of there NOW! Something's happened and everything's gone south! Get back to the temple as soon as you can!"

"Did you lose the aspect weapon!" Jack shouted in a panic.

"No! No! We got it," Sasha exclaimed, "But it's much worse than that!" She concluded. Jack could hear the call being ended and he dropped his phone (and Zetsumei) and fell down on his knees in despair.

_No…no he couldn't have_, Jack thought, sickened by what was going through his mind, _Not now…it's too soon!_

"Judging by the look on your face," Zetsumei laughed, "I guess Sasha didn't tell you what you wanted to hear…no matter. I'd listen to her and head back to the temple. As it would seem you need to have a serious discussion about loyalty with one of your fellow aspects." And with those words of foreboding, Zetsumei disappeared, leaving Jack by himself

"Wings of Tanabi," Jack growled, as he activated the Shen-Gong Wu and took off into the air.

* * *

Just some culture notes from teh author: Budapest is the capital and the largest city in Hungary. They travel to Budapest in the movie _Van Helsing_ and contrary to popular belief the majority of vampire lore orignated from that area.

Tuscany is a region of northern Italy and was the cultural centre of Italy during the Renaissance.

The Parthenon is the temple of Athena built on the Acropolis in Athens (Athena is the Greek Goddess of Wisdom)

Leon's whip (although I didn't say this) was Hidden in the Great barrier Reef in Austrailia, hence why Jack stated that it was hidden 'off the coast of'.


	35. Chapter XII: Switzerland

NOTE: Phew! Sorry it took so long to update (sseing as how I cranked out the first book in such a short amount of time :P) but actually I'm writing this note to say that I should have this volume done before August is over (because I've already started planning volume 3) But you'll also notice that I am beginning to remove some characters (yes that means some will be taken out of the equation in the future) because I feel like I've been focusing too much on some and not enough on others BUT the haitus is only temporary and all the characters that I remove will be back before the volume 3 prologue.

Chapter XII.

Switzerland

Jack arrived back at the temple almost instantly. It was nearly sunset and the remaining aspects were seated around the courtyard awaiting Sasha's return. They were surprised however to find Jack.

"Jack!" Amy exclaimed, rising to her feet and rushing towards her half-brother, "What are you doing here!"

"You…" Jack hissed, ignoring Amy and pushing his way through the group, "How could you! I knew you were a bad guy but this taking it too far!"

"Are…are you talking to me!" Chase exclaimed, outraged by the thought.

"Sasha is your sister you self-centred narcissistic bastard!" Jack screamed , gripping Chase's collar, "How could you sell her out to the shade like that!"

"Jack!" Chase replied, looking completely confused, "I have no idea what you're talking about! I've been here ever since you left, ask anyone."

"LIAR!" Jack screamed, shoving Chase down on to the ground, "I saw you! I used Lyndexer's Looking Glass and watch you giving information to Alessa and Sayuri because they've got some girl!"

"What girl?" Amy demanded, giving Chase a disdainful glance.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Chase exclaimed, feeling like he was arguing with a brick wall, "Yes Alessa kidnapped Lycoris…she wanted me…she wanted me to do something for her but I wouldn't so she took her but according to Adinya they let her go once she regained control of the council."

_"_Right!" Jack scoffed, "Like you didn't know that Alessa captured her again and used her as leverage against you?"

"Yeah," Chase nodded, feeling attacked, "I didn't know…"

"He's right," Sasha began, entering the courtyard just as the sun was setting. She tossed the Lexicon of the Old Masters on to the ground before her and kicked the book towards Jack, who took it accordingly.

"What's going on!" Jack demanded, looking to Sasha and then to the rest of the aspects who all looked scared, or confused, or some combination of the two. Then, Jack realized that Sasha had Aleria bound and gagged and unconscious in her human form.

"I'm sorry," Sasha began, looking down towards the ground, "But I thought that Chase had things under control when Alessa captured Lycoris…then I found out that she was taken a second time. I asked Adinya if there was anything that she could do and when she said she couldn't…I knew I had to take matters into my own hands. So yes…I'm the traitor!"

"I don't understand," Jack replied, feeling confused, "It had to have been Chase…I know what I saw!"

"I disguised myself as Chase," Sasha explained, letting her hair down. It was true that she was almost a mirror image of her brother when her hair was not pulled back, "I stole his clothes so that if anyone saw me…they would think it was him."

"So Ketsuraku knew it was you!" Omi exclaimed, "The whole time! But how could you do this to us! We…we all trusted you."

"It's just business…" Sasha stated darkly as she threw Aleria back towards the group.

"You would have sold out your own brother," Raimundo shouted, "Why! Why would you do that!"

"Because Lycoris is our younger sister," Chase explained, walking towards Sasha, "I bet Albel told you some crap about us all being a family again…like we were before our mother died!"

"Shut up," Sasha shouted, taking out Leon's Whip and preparing to fight, "Lycoris is all we've got left! You've done nothing to protect her! It's been me and Albel…It's always been me and Albel, ever since we were kids! We would always do what was right by the family, but you! No, you ran off to become a Xiaolin Dragon! You've never cared about us! You've never cared about the family!"

"That's where you're wrong," Chase hissed, advancing towards his sister, "I've never cared about Albel, but I've always cared about you _and _Lycoris! And don't you dare tell me who I do and do not care about!" he exclaimed as he began to transform into his true self.

"I was rather hoping you would do that," Sasha growled, charging towards her brother.

"Sasha no!" Sayuri commanded, standing on the roof of the Shen-Gong Wu vault, "You mustn't waste your time here…" She explained, "I said I'd lend you the time to explain your situation…I didn't say you could fight your little brother. Now come! We've much work to do…"

With that, Sasha turned away from the group. She leapt on top of the roof and followed Sayuri into a dark vortex and disappeared leaving everyone behind feeling betrayed and confused.

"Chase…" Jack began, breaking a long and uncomfortable silence, "I…I had no idea…I didn't think-"

"That's right Jack," Chase violently interrupted, "You didn't think! You never do! That's probably why we're in such a mess! If you we're half the leader Adinya thinks you are, the Shade would probably be gone by now!" He shouted, turning away from the group and practically running towards the living quarters of the temple.

"I'll go talk to him," Amy sighed, "He's probably dealing with a lot more than we know right now."

"That's a good idea Amy," Raimundo nodded, "If anyone can through to him you can." Amy then left the group and headed through the courtyard after Chase.

"What do we do know?" Jack sighed, looking into the faces of the rest of the group.

"I'll go talk to Adinya," Wuya stated, "Odds are they don't know about Sasha yet, and if they've turned an aspect against us…who knows what else they've got hidden up their sleeve." Wuya concluded, leaving the group behind.

"We'll go talk to Master Fung and Master Kaide," Raimundo stated, nodding to Omi and Clay.

"Yes," Omi nodded, "We shall most definitely need to enhance the temple's defenses."

"We'll take care of Aleria," Ninamori and Zeiva nodded, lifting the dragon off of the ground.

"So that's it…" Jack began, once it was just he, Kimiko, and Tazuna, "We're just going to have to wait around until Adinya decides what we have to do."

"I think that's just the way of things," Kimiko sighed, "but I have to ask you…did you really think that Chase was the traitor?"

"Yeah…" Jack nodded, "Yeah I really did…did you?"

"No," Kimiko replied, "The possibility never crossed my mind."

* * *

"Chase," Amy called, peering into the large dimly lit room, "Are alright?"

He made no reply.

"Chase just talk to me!" Amy pleaded, walking towards him. Chase was seated at the opposite side of the room, deep in meditation. Amy placed her hand on his shoulder, but he made no effort to acknowledge her, "Please tell me what's wrong-" Amy began, but before she could say anymore, he extended his hand out towards her without opening his eyes or moving any other portion of his body. Amy took the item in his hand accordingly.

"A nautilus shell?" Amy inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Lycoris gave it to me a long time ago," Chase began, opening his eyes, "When Sasha and I were little, our mother used to take us to the beach…one day Lycoris found that shell on the shore…and she was strangely proud of it, so she kept it with her everywhere she went. But a few years later, when I went to leave for the Xiaolin Temple, she gave it to me and told me not to forget her. I haven't seen her since that day, but that doesn't mean I haven't stopped thinking about her."

"It sounds like you two were close," Amy replied, looking down at the ground.

"We were really close," Chase replied, remorse and regret filling his eyes.

"Those things Sasha said to you," Amy began, "What did she mean by them?"

"Our family situation was odd," Chase began, turning towards Amy, "Our father was a warrior and was never around, we saw him once, maybe twice a year, and our mother fell ill right after Lycoris was born so Albel would work while Sasha maintained the estate."

"So you were well off?" Amy inquired.

"Sort of," Chase replied, "We weren't poor…but we weren't rich either. But things went bad quickly. Sasha and I were nineteen when our mother died. We didn't know what the disease was, and to this day I still don't know. But I know she didn't die from it"

"Tell me what happened," Amy requested softly.

"Albel was afraid that we would all eventually die of the same disease that our mother was afflicted with," Chase replied.

"So he set out to find a cure," Amy replied.

"Yeah," Chase replied, "That's when Tsukiko and the Midnight Fighters came into play. Albel offered his services as a mercenary in exchange for eternal life and he tried to convince Sasha and I to do the same. Sasha agreed to it, but I didn't…I thought that it would be better to die than fall to the side of evil, that's when I made up my mind to join the Monks at the Xiaolin temple. Albel couldn't stand it though. The day I was to leave, he attacked me. He started saying that if I cared about our family I would join him and that if I cared about Lycoris I wouldn't leave. I think he lost his mind that day, that the sudden progression to the dark side made him lose what made him human and what kept him sane."

"That's horrible," Amy replied, unsure of what to say.

"It gets worse," Chase replied, "Before I left, I made the decision that I was going to take Lycoris with me, but when I found her it was too late. Albel and Tsukiko had already turned her to the dark side…she was only thirteen. And at that point, Sasha was nowhere to be found. I think she had decided to seek help from the Spirit Council that or the council sought after her. Regardless, she missed having to watch Albel and Tsukiko…" Chase stopped, rose to his feet and looked out of a nearby window, staring up into the sky.

"They killed her didn't they?" Amy concluded, walking over towards Chase, "And you watched it happen."

"Tsukiko said," Chase began chocking on his words lightly, "That if he was going to be loyal to her that he needed to sever all of his emotional attachments in the mortal society! That just because she was going to die, that she didn't deserve to live anymore! And I let them do it! I was standing right behind him! I could have stopped it, but just stood there…completely useless…it's no wonder Sasha thinks I'm a waste of space."

"Don't you dare start thinking that way!" Amy shouted, seizing his arm and making him look at her, "You've proven yourself more than enough to all of us. You've saved our lives before and you're a great fighter, and we, the aspects I mean, we need you."

"I'm sorry Amy," Chase replied, pulling away from her, "But I can't do this anymore…"

"What do you mean?" Amy replied, seizing his hand. He pulled away from her once again.

"I mean," Chase began, sounding frustrated, "I can't do this world saving thing! Not if Albel is involved…seeing him is just a constant reminder of how he killed my mother, and how it's still all my fault that it happened. He's also a reminder of how I failed to save my sister."

"You're not leaving are you!" Amy exclaimed, tears in her eyes, "You can't do this Chase! Not to us, and not to yourself! Running away isn't going to solve your problems! Let us help you!"

"How!" Chase exclaimed, turning towards Amy, "My so called _teammates _cry treason every time I use a Shen-Gong Wu without telling someone! I'm pretty sure Jack and Omi sleep with one eye opened at all times and not to mention apparently everyone thought I was the traitor except for me!" he concluded, storming out of the room.

"Well I didn't think you were…" Amy called before Chase walked out of earshot, "Even if I had known about the traitor…I wouldn't have thought of you…"

"You say that," Chase replied, turning slightly, "But I don't think you mean it."

"Please don't do this," Amy shouted, quickly moving towards him, "I'm not asking you as your teammate, your corresponding aspect, or even as your lover…I'm asking you as a friend to forgive yourself! What happened wasn't your fault!"

"Then why does it feel like it is," Chase replied turning to face her, "I'm sorry Amy…but until I can figure things out for myself…I think it's best if I stay neutral in this war…and leave." He concluded.

"For how long," Amy quivered

"As long as it takes," Chase replied quietly, "Could be a few days or weeks, or even months…I don't know…"

"Chase…" Amy cried, staring hopelessly into his eyes.

"I'm leaving," Chase replied, quietly, "and that's final."

"So what now?" Amy replied, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I kiss you," Chase replied, "Then we hold each other for a long time…then I'll leave, and you'll tell Adinya that I'm gone."

"Okay," Amy replied. Chase did everything that he told her he would. The pair kissed, then embraced for a long period of time and then Chase left. But before he let go of Amy he whispered something in her ear, which caused her to begin sobbing as soon as she was sure he was gone.


	36. Chapter XIII: The Life Seed

Sorry about the wait :P

Chapter XIII.

The Life Seed

"Heiba where are you!" Jack commanded, standing in the hazy mist of the Spirit world, "I need to talk to you!"

"Jack!" Heiba called, placing her hand on his shoulder, "What on earth is wrong!"

"I can't do this anymore Heiba!" Jack exclaimed, collapsing down on his knees, "I'm a horrible leader! I can't keep my team together! I'm useless in showdowns! I couldn't even collect all of the aspect weapons! How did you do it! How did you do it without completely falling apart."

"Jack," Heiba smiled, lifting the boy's head up to look at her, "It wasn't always easy for me either…you act as thought I chose to be the aspect of life myself."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, calming down for a brief moment.

"I was born to be the aspect of life," Heiba explained, "As were you…but I will admit that you were born to fix my mistakes. It's my fault that you are facing so many challenges."

"I just don't know how to fix it all," Jack replied in dismay, "Is it possible that you picked the wrong kid?"

"No," Heiba replied, laughing slightly, "If it isn't you…Sayuri isn't dead. That much I know for sure. However you are correct when you say that you do need some extra assistance."

"What do you think I should do," Jack replied.

"Well you'll have to visit me of course!" Heiba exclaimed, lifting Jack to his feet, "The living me that is…"

"But for what?" Jack replied, "And besides your human self won't even speak to me unless Adinya happens to be with me, but she can't come because she's so busy trying to keep Kakumei and Lance safe-"

"Tell her," Heiba began, ceasing Jack's train of thought, "That you need to speak with her about the life seed…she'll know what you're talking about."

"The life seed?" Jack inquired, "But what is it?"

"She'll tell you," Heiba replied, tussling Jack's hair, "The life seed should help you with your problem of becoming 'more useful' in showdowns. As for keeping your team together, contrary to popular belief, that is not your responsibility as leader. A leader leads and the followers may or may not chose to follow, that's their prerogative to do as they please in their lives as it was Sasha's to chose to pursue searching for her sister and it was Chase's to clear his head for a while. You had no control over their actions and therefore can not be held accountable. Now as for collecting the aspect weapons, before you leave to go speak with my living self, give Adinya the lexicon of the Old Masters and tell her she is now in charge of the search. If you tell her that you spoke with me I am sure she'll understand. Now lastly, you are not a horrible leader. Remember that I left you with a bigger mess than I realized and that the task of undoing the damage that I've done is not going to be an easy feat for even someone like me. And that being said, being the aspect of life is risky, emotionally traumatizing, and extremely dangerous but you're doing the job well."

"Thanks Heiba," Jack replied with a meek smile. To her surprise, Jack gave the woman a hug, "I knew I could count on you."

"Go," Heiba smiled, tussling Jack's hair again, "You've much work to do."

"Right," Jack nodded as his eyes opened in reality. He was seated in front of the bluish crystal inside of the underground temple which, for whatever reason he couldn't figure out, he had some sort of spiritual affiliation to it and it almost called to him in a way. He also found that his connection to Heiba's spirit was stronger when he was there.

"So Heiba wants me to find what's left of the living Heiba," Jack spoke quietly to himself, "Then I suppose that I should-"

"AAAAAHHH!" He could hear someone scream from the surface.

"What the hell was that!" Jack exclaimed, waving his hand over the water as quickly as he could. A thin, bluish, translucent line appeared on the surface of the water and Jack ran across the line as quickly as he could. He crawled through the dark cavern and exited out of the small opening that lead into the grotto. Jack then ran to the courtyard as quickly as he could. It was there where he found a miniature army of the inky black dog-like creatures known as 'lesser Shade'. They were surrounding the remaining aspects, Masters Kaide and Fung, Adinya, Lance, and several dozen councilmen, including Hannibal and Amaya.

"What's going on out here!" Jack demanded, as the army of shade directed their attention towards him.

"I'm so glad you asked," Zetsumei laughed.

"Big Brother!" Kakumei cried, as Zetsumei held the child closer to his person as so she couldn't break free, "Help me!"

"Let her go!" Jack demanded, as his left hand began to glow blue. Within seconds the Lexicon appeared in his grasp and Jack flipped open to one of the pages, "Don't make this hard on yourself Zetsumei!"

"As if," He scoffed as his brigade of Shade appeared out of a dark vortex that appeared behind him. Amongst them were the usual lackeys: Yami, Umi, Fayte and Rei accompanied by Albel and Ketsuraku, who by his side had a new being who's existence hadn't been made known.

"Who's that?" Jack demanded, nodding to the small cloaked girl standing behind Albel.

"This is the newest recruit," Albel replied quietly and confidently, "Freya is her name and although she's not much of a talker…she's quite useful to us."

"Big Brother don't let them take me!" Kakumei cried.

"Shut up you brat!" Zetsumei shouted.

"Leave her alone!" Jack screamed, leaping towards the Shade.

"I don't think so!" Zetsumei shouted, lunging towards Jack. Although suddenly Zetsumei began to change forms before Jack's eyes, taking him by surprise. From his chin down was now comprised of some sort of black, stone-like material (which was quite painful when Zetsumei plunged his fist into Jack's face). Jack then went crashing back down to the ground, completely stunned by what had just happened.

"As you can see we're growing more powerful with each passing day," Yami laughed as her fingers began to stretch and grow thin and almost razor like. She then leapt off of the roof and landed directly on top of Kimiko, who threw the shade off of her body.

"Damn," Rei sighed, "I was hoping to avoid the fight…" he glowered as he too made his way towards the ground and began to head towards Raimundo.

"So what makes you so threatening now!" Raimundo shouted, holding the Sword of the Storm at the ready.

"I'm glad you asked," Rei replied in monotone. Rei then summoned one of the lesser Shades to his side, and after doing so, he placed his hand on to the skull of the creature. The beast then began to scream and growl as it charged towards the group. And then, without warning, the beast exploded in a twisting and fiery rage.

_How was he able to make that thing blow up!_ Jack thought as he stumbled back to his feet.

"Enough of this!" the stone Zetsumei shouted, "The rest of you…ATTACK!" He commanded as the hundreds of black shadowy beasts lunged at whatever living creature that their masters weren't attacking.

"Not going to help out Fayte…" Albel asked coolly as he handed the struggling girl over to him.

"No point," Fayte smiled, as he subdued the struggling child, "It would be counterproductive on our part if I revealed to the incompetent humans what new power has been granted to me…same goes for Freya too…"

"Have it your way," Albel replied quietly, "Come Ketsuraku…" He concluded as he and the Gray Walker headed into the fray. But Albel knew exactly which target he was going to pursue, "Get away from her!" Albel commanded the beasts as he headed towards the woman, "Councilwoman Shadowheart is mine…"

"In that case…" Adinya replied as the beasts backed away from her, "This will be quicker than I thought…"

Ketsuraku on the other hand pursued the human that was responsible for her existence. Ketsuraku placed her hands on to the ground a few feet behind an extremely occupied Zeiva who did not notice her presence. The ground then began to glow and under Zeiva's feet, it began to crack and distort.

"What the-" Zeiva screamed as a fissure opened in the ground below her. Zeiva held on to the ledge where the ground had split open and tried desperately to climb back on to solid ground.

"…" Ketsuraku growled as she loomed over Zeiva.

"I don't understand…" Zeiva shouted, trying to pull herself on to the ground, "Why are you doing this!"

"You humans just don't get it!" Ketsuraku hissed.

"This is pointless Fayte," The cloaked shade known as Freya began as she and Fayte watched the fight before their eyes, "_This _is counterproductive…"

"If Zetsumei wants to stay and fight than let him," Fayte laughed, Kakumei still struggling to break free.

"To hell with Zetsumei," Freya snapped, seizing Kakumei by the wrists and shoving Fayte off of the roof.

"Big Brother! Daddy!" Kakumei cried before she and Freya disappeared within a dark vortex.

"Kakumei!" Lance exclaimed, throwing one of the lesser shade off of his person.

"Damn it Freya!" Zetsumei shouted, "Retreat! Now!" Zetsumei commanded as he and the Shade began to dive into several dozen black portals that appeared instantly. In fact the shade had disappeared so quickly, it was as though they had not even come.

"What the hell was that!" Jack exclaimed, rising from the ground with the aid of Clay and Raimundo, "Adinya I want some answers!"

"I'm not sure what just happened," Adinya replied, looking down towards the ground at the bloody courtyard, "Amaya!"

"Yes my Lady!" Amaya responded promptly, "Have you, Aleria, and Kiade scour the grounds for any survivors and tend to their wounds immediately…" Adinya commanded, looking into the lifeless bodies of dozens of dead councilmen.

"I don't understand…" Ninamori began after several moments of silence. She was standing over the bodies of one of the dead councilmen, and it was painfully obvious that she was on the verge of tears, "If you're supposed to be the most powerful being in the universe…and Jack is the aspect of life…why can't we bring these people back to life…Answer that Adinya!"

"It's not that simple Nina…" Jack began, walking over towards Adinya and handing her the lexicon of the Old Masters, "Adinya, I spoke to Heiba before I came up here. She told me to have you take the rest of the aspects to find their weapons…"

"And where will you being going!" Adinya demanded, holding the lexicon in her arms.

"I'm going to talk to the living Heiba about something called the life seed," Jack replied, "Apparently it can give the aspect of life the power to destroy the shade without having to resort to using a crystallized soul…"

"And do you really think that will work," Kimiko replied, looking down towards the ground, "Is it really as simple as finding some seed!"

"Like I said before," Jack replied, "Nothing is ever that simple…But you might want to put a rush on finding the aspect weapons…if the Shade have Kakumei, it won't be long before they break through to their world."

"Jack's right," Adinya replied turning around to the remaining aspects, "We'll leave as soon as possible. The lexicon says that the next item belonged to Sakaki the jade fire king."

"Then that would be me…" Kimiko replied, "But I-wait…where did Jack go?" She inquired, realizing that he was now absent from the group.

"He…he was just here a second ago…" Amy replied, staring into the direction Jack was just standing.

"I guess he wants to be at Heiba's early…" Adinya smiled slightly as she took the lexicon under her arm and gestured Kimiko to follow her.

* * *

"Heiba open up!" Jack shouted, pounding on the door of a run-down old shack in the middle of the Chinese wilderness, "I know you're in there! We've got to talk!"

"About what!" The harsher counterpart of Jack's mentor hissed as she threw the rickety door of the shack open, "I'm a very busy woman Jack so unless you've got Adinya with you I've nothing to say to the likes of you!" She hissed, attempting to close the door in his face.

"Hey!" Jack snapped, shoving his foot in the door, "Believe it or not _you_ sent for me!"

"Oh is that it?" Heiba scoffed, leaning against the door frame, "And what did my _better half_ tell you to tell me."

"She didn't tell me to tell you anything," Jack snapped, "_I_ need to talk to you about the Life seed."

"Come inside," Heiba replied quietly, as her expression shifted from flustered and irritated to very grave. Jack obliged as he headed into the small old shack.

Inside wasn't much, except for thousands of books and papers scattered across the filthy floor. There were also several tables covered in papers, beakers, and vials filled with liquids of varying shades of blue and red. But what caught Jack's attention were the buckets of dark red liquid sitting upon the floor and painted upon Heiba's walls was the image of Leviathan, or the serpent devouring it's own tail.

"What have you been doing in here," Jack asked, crouching down to get a better look at the contents of the buckets. He was close enough to catch a smell, and immediately pulled away, "Heiba! What is this!"

"Blood," Heiba replied casually, "I've been spending what little is left of my existence in this run down hell hole committing taboos. And without the rest of the council in my business… it's been kind of fun…"

"So you're telling me this is what you and Adinya have been up to!" Jack shouted, rising to his feet, "Wallowing in old research notes and your own weight in blood!"

"We've been researching a way to destroy the shade," Heiba replied, "Once we figure that out…I can die in peace."

"That doesn't answer my question!" Jack replied, "What is all this stuff for!"

"That's none of your concern," Heiba replied, opening a small wooden box on one of the crowded tables. Inside was nearly a dozen small glass bottles, filled with a cloudy blue liquid, "Here… this is what you're looking for." She concluded handing the box to Jack, "I know there isn't enough for all thirteen aspects…but seeing as how Chase and Sasha have left, I doubt they'll be needing these."

"I don't understand…" Jack replied, taking the box, "How did you know that?"

"Because I'm you," Heiba scoffed, "You moron…anyway, none of those are the real life seed…but they'll be ample substitutes for the time being."

"Will these…will these kill a shade?" Jack asked, examining one of the bottles.

"No," Heiba replied, shaking her head, "But the real life seed will. These substitutes will only amplify draconic powers, so I'm sure Dojo and Aleria would benefit from using them too."

"That's it then," Jack replied, "There is no actual life seed?"

"I never said that," Heiba replied, pushing Jack out of the house, "But just because you came here poking your nose around in places it doesn't belong doesn't mean I'm going to hand it over!" Heiba shouted, slamming the door in Jack's face.

"Fine," Jack hissed, turning away from the door, "Thanks for the help…"


	37. Chapter XIV: The Child

Author Note: YAY :D 100,000 words! Okay so if you DO NOT LIKE SPOILERS don't read this: I am introducing a new anatgonist in this Chapter and they will become more of an atagonist than Sayuri is in future Chapters :D so yes it shall get interesting!

Chapter XIV.

The Child

"I retrieved the Shen-Gong Wu just like you asked," Sasha began, placing the artifact down on the ground before Sayuri and her rift generator, "So show me where you're keeping her!"

"Not just yet," Sayuri replied coldly, "You've yet to prove yourself…"

* * *

By the time Jack returned to the temple, it was the middle of the night. He had no idea who was still there or even who was still awake. And truthfully, he didn't bother to find out. He climbed on to the roof of the residential quarter of the temple and placed the box down next to him. He lifted one of the bottles and began to examine it.

"What do you have there?" Neviaan asked, leaning down to see what Jack had.

"Neviaan!" Jack exclaimed, dropping the bottle in the process, "NO!" Jack shouted as he watched the small glass bottle quickly roll down the roof and shatter on to the ground.

"Sorry about that," Neviaan replied, obviously not sorry.

"Oh no!" Jack grumbled, leaping off of the roof and down on to the ground. But surprisingly Jack did not find the blue liquid dispersed across the ground, rather a small blue stone where the liquid should have been, "It…it transformed?" Jack whispered quietly to himself.

"Like I asked before…" Neviaan began, raising his eyebrow, "What is it?"

"It's the life seed…" Jack replied, rolling the small stone in between his fingers, "But I don't understand…why is it a stone?"

"You didn't think something like the life seed would come in the form of _just _a seed did you?" Adinya began, walking towards the boys.

"What are you doing here?" Jack demanded, clutching the blue stone in his hand, "You should be with the others looking for the weapons of the aspects!"

"Change of plans…" Adinya laughed cynically as she lifted the lantern in her hand up to her face, "You're going to hand that box over to me and the stone in your hand while you're at it…"

"What's gotten into you?" Neviaan hissed, stepping towards her, but Jack extended his arm outwards before Neviaan could get any closer.

"That's not Adinya," Jack replied quietly.

"Excuse me," Adinya snapped.

"She's got a mole…" Jack replied darkly, "Under her left eye…you don't…"

"I hate brats like you Jack…" Adinya spoke, however it wasn't Adinya's voice that came out of the being's mouth, "Too damn perceptive." It replied as it brushed it's finger under it's left eye, placing the missing mole beneath it, "Is that better?"

"What the hell is that!" Neviaan exclaimed, backing away from the pseudo-Adinya.

"It's a shade," Jack hissed, "Isn't that right Fayte? Too bad that your plan didn't fall through, but honestly you should really study the subject you're going to impersonate before actually following through with it, not to mention your acting needs some work too."

"Is that so?" Fayte replied, changing back into Fayte, "Although you didn't think I was dumb enough to come alone? You must have anticipated that too?"

"Wha-" Jack shouted, as a mass of liquid flew out of the nearby koi pond, almost as though it was alive and engulfed Jack's body.

"Let him go!" Neviaan exclaimed, lunging towards the mass of water, but before it could get any closer, it dropped to the ground into nothing but a puddle, releasing Jack. However, the water then began to move across the ground quickly, moving behind Neviaan and engulfing him in a mass of water. However it didn't take long for the blob of liquid to take a form, and soon the image of Umi was behind Neviaan and restraining the vampire before he could do anything else.

"I think I understand now," Jack began, looking to Umi and to Fayte, "You can't survive in our world and your bodies are mutating…but tell me Heiba how do I know that…"

"Who cares how you know it," Fayte scoffed, "The point is you're right. It won't be much longer for us in this world in these humanoid forms. We'll be needing the life seed to fix that which is lost to us."

"Why do you want to become human!" Neviaan hissed, "I thought you wanted to destroy all humans not become them!"

"Sayuri wants to conquer this world…" Umi replied gravely, releasing Neviaan and slithering back towards Fayte, "The rest of us came alone only because Sayuri promised us what we can't have…"

"Unless we use that," Fayte replied with a wicked smile as he pointed to Jack's hand and the stone, "So hand it over-"

It was at that moment Fayte grew silent, obviously spotting something out in the distance. His expression suddenly changed and he began to advance towards whatever it was his eyes were fixed upon.

"Where'd she come from?" Umi stated in monotone as his eyes too fell upon the apparition that Fayte had spotted in the distance. Jack and Neviaan then turned to see what the two shade were staring at. It appeared to be a little girl, but it looked as though she was covered head to toe in black ink, and her eyes were a pale and dusty violet colour. Also, from what they could tell, the monstrous child had no hair, and was unclothed.

"Is it a shade?" Neviaan asked quietly, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe?" Jack replied, looking into the face of the creature.

"Let's go," Fayte replied quietly and with a dire expression. He summoned a black vortex and he and Umi disappeared in the darkness.

"That was weird," Neviaan replied, turning to Jack. But Jack paid no attention to him. He turned away from Neviaan and looked the girl straight in the eyes.

"Hey!" Jack shouted, stepping closer towards the girl, "how'd you get here! Who are you!"

"Jack I wouldn't go near it-" Neviaan began, but it was too late. Jack had taken off after the little monster girl, who immediately began running away from him.

"Hey! Get back here!" Jack shouted, following her through the courtyards and corridors of the temple (in the process, waking up every inhabitant of the temple).

"Yeah Jack…" Neviaan replied, rolling his eyes as the temple began to buzz and stir with confusion, "That's a great way to get your questions answered…chase after people screaming…"

"Hey kid!" Jack shouted, as the girl began rushing through the main courtyard of the temple, "I said stop running!" He shouted, leaping on top of the child.

"Get away from me!" She screamed, thrashing her arms around at Jack.

"Stop that!" Jack shouted, straddling his legs over the girl and holding her arms down, "Now who are you! What are you! How did you get here!"

"Stop!" The girl cried as the inky black shell melted away from her body almost as though she was covered in dirt and someone had sprayed her down with a hose. After this, Jack immediately let the screaming, crying, and hysterical child go and leapt away from her body as though she had the plague. He probably did this because the child was completely naked underneath her black shell, "Leave me alone!" She shrieked as she curled up into the fetal position on the ground.

"What is she?" Neviaan asked, running up to Jack and the girl. The residence of the temple were also awake at this point and were heading towards the commotion amidst the courtyard.

"I have no idea!" Jack quivered, clearly not expecting the creature to turn into a small naked female. Jack looked around him and noticed many of the residence looking at the scene with shock, confusion, and slight disgust. The crowd then began to whisper, looking from Jack, to the crying, naked girl on the ground that he was just previously on top of, "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Jack exclaimed, waving his hands back in fourth in a panic.

"I want my big brother!" She screamed, laying down upon the filthy ground, "I want to go home!"

"Out of the way!" Adinya demanded, pushing through the crowd of people surrounding Jack, Neviaan, and the girl. Adinya knelt down on to the ground next to her and placed her hand on the child's face, "Hush now…" Adinya stated calmly, taking off one of her many black robes and draping it around the child.

"T-thank y-you," The girl sobbed as she propped herself up to look at Adinya. The child was no older than ten, with pale skin, vivid violet eyes, and long ebony hair that was revealed after the creature's transformation.

"There," Adinya smiled warmly as she wiped away some of the dirt and tears from the girl's face, "You're alright…Jack!" Adinya snapped, turning from the girl to him.

"What," Jack grumbled, feeling as though he was in trouble or about to receive a lecture.

"What have you done to this poor child!" Adinya hissed as she held the girl in her arms.

"I didn't do anything!" Jack shouted, quick to clear his own name, "Ten minuets ago she wasn't even a she! She was an it! Adinya that's no ordinary girl! She's a shade and we should get rid of her as soon as possible!"

"Fuck off," Adinya snapped. Jack was slightly taken aback by her response, seeing as how Adinya was so lucid and didn't normally use such vocabulary. Adinya then lifted the girl up into her arms and carried her away. But before Adinya disappeared into the temple, she turned back to the crowd, "Go back to your chambers…there's nothing to see here…"

"Neviaan," Jack growled, pulling the vampire by the sleeve as he attempted to make his way back to his dormitory along with the other residence of the temple, "You know as well as I do that that little girl is not human! Don't you think it's odd that Adinya's jumping to this kid's defense!"

"Frankly I think you should take Adinya's advice," Neviaan replied, casually brushing Jack's hand off of his arm, "and Fuck off…" he concluded, walking away from Jack.

"Oh thanks Neviaan," Jack shouted as the vampire began to walk away, "Yeah I knew I could count on you!"

* * *

"No!" Chase gasped, as he bolted upright in his bed. He was cold and clammy as he began looking around his room, like a child looks around theirs for any sign of a monster after having a nightmare. It was at that moment Chase realized that he was not in his own room or even his home (which did not surprise him at first considering he ran away).

The room was sizable, comfortable, quiet, and calm. There was a hardwood floor which was surprisingly cold when Chase placed his feet on to the ground. The walls were a light sage green colour and most of the furniture was white, including the bed that Chase was sitting on. Overall, the atmosphere was calming, but that didn't make it any more familiar.

"You gave me quite a scare there young man," An old woman began as she glided into the room. She looked as though she was nearly seventy, with her silvery gray hair pulled back into a tight bun. She wore a old crimson gown with a white lace shawl draped over her shoulders, with her gentle green eyes hiding behind a pair of half-moon spectacles.

"Forgive me," Chase replied, suddenly realizing that he was almost completely unclothed. He then noticed the bandages wrapped around his shoulder and torso. They were slightly bloody and he was possibly in need of a change, but it was apparent to this woman that she had aided him in some way, "…Thank you for tending to my wounds…How long have I been asleep?"

"About a day," The old woman smiled, placing a white wooden chair next to Chase's bedside. She then placed her hands on his shoulders and gestured him to lay back down, "But that doesn't mean you no longer need rest…"

"Thank you Miss-" Chase began, soon realizing that he also did not know this woman's name.

"Marina," She replied with a smile. Chase gave her a weak smile back as he stared up at the white ceiling, "You were calling out for your mother in your sleep." Marina stated after several moments of silence, "Something terrible must have happened to her…or to you?"

"No," Chase replied, "I let something horrible happen to her…"

"I'm so sorry," Marina replied gently, "You were also calling out several other names. Sasha, Lycoris, and Amy. Are those women important to you?"

"Sasha and Lycoris are my sisters," Chase stated, still looking into the ceiling.

"And who's Amy?" Marina replied, trying to read him, "A friend? A Lover?"

"Both," Chase replied flatly.

"I figured as much," Marina replied.

"If I may ask," Chase began, propping himself up to look at Marina at eye level, "But how did I get here…and where is here?"

"Where here is…" Marina replied with a smile, "I can not say. As for how you arrived here, you were attacked by two men in strange dark clothing. Their names were Zetsumei and Fayte. I found you barely alive…so I brought you to my home to tend to your injuries."

"I see," Chase replied quietly looking into space.

"It's funny," Marina replied, "to be pursued by two people essentially named _Death _and _Fate_…A little ironic don't you think?"

"A little," Chase replied, still staring into space.

"I can see that you've been through much," Marina replied, rising to her feet and placing a withered but warm hand on Chase's face. "I shall leave you to collect your thoughts…but I'll be back soon! I wouldn't want your wounds to get infected." She smiled before closing the door behind her as she left the room.

_Who are you?_ Chase thought as he stared at the door intently after the mysterious old woman had left.


	38. Chapter XV: A Warning Sign

AN: Okay another chapter :/ Uhm... so beacuse I like making my life difficult, I added more chapters to vol. 2 so instead of 5 left...there's now 9 left...so when I said I'd be done with part 2 before august is out...yeah I lied XD (considering that I'm also starting classes next week so it's going to be even more difficult to finish :/)

Chapter XV.

A Warning Sign

About a day went by from the time the strange monster child had arrived at the temple. It was nearly two o'clock the next morning where Adinya remained awake with Master Kiade, Aleria, and the strange child. The four were sitting inside of the dining hall, where Adinya watched matronly over the child as she inhaled the food that was placed in front of her.

"You don't suppose Jack is right do you?" Kaide asked, placing a glass of water down next to the girl.

"You mean that she's a Shade?" Adinya replied quietly, not taking her eyes off of the girl, "Of course I think he's right? Why wouldn't he be?"

"But miss Adinya!" Aleria exclaimed, "Then why show so much interest in her if she's one of them!"

"What are you guys talking about?" The girl inquired, looking up at the three women with her face covered in food.

"It's nothing you need to worry yourself with," Adinya smiled, placing her hand on the girl's head, "Just silly grown-up talk."

"Okay!" the girl chirped sweetly as she continued eating.

"A child is innocent and retains that innocence regardless if the child is a Shade or not," Adinya stated calmly to Kaide and Aleria, "The better _we _can retain this child's innocence, the better chance she has of not becoming one of them…"

"But-" Aleria began in protest.

"Yes Master Adinya," Kaide interrupted, bowing before the High Councilwoman, "We will respect you judgment."

"Thank you," Adinya smiled, still looking at the girl, "Slow down little one! You'll make yourself sick."

"Sorry," the little girl replied, smiling at Adinya.

"Do you have a name dear," Kiade asked, looking down at her.

"I don't remember," She replied, looking down at the table, "I don't…remember anything…"

"Tiala," Adinya began, looking at her.

"What?" She replied, staring up at Adinya.

"That's your name," Adinya replied, laughing slightly, "It's Tiala…you told me not too long ago…did you forget so soon?" Tiala said nothing. She simply nodded in response.

"Adinya," Jack shouted, bursting into the hall suddenly. Tiala stared at him as though they had never met before.

"Who's that?" Tiala asked innocently, tugging on Adinya's sleeve.

"That's Jack," Adinya replied, looking down at her with a perplexed look, "You don't remember him either?"

"Nuh-uh," Tiala replied, shaking her head.

"What is it Jack?" Adinya replied, advancing towards him. Her expression was dire.

"There's an easier way," He replied in a whisper, holding Heiba's lexicon up to her face.

"Explain," Adinya replied, crossing her arms.

"You'll have to come with me," Jack replied, casually glancing back at Tiala.

"She doesn't even know her name," Adinya stated, "I doubt she even remembers what she is so it can't hurt to tell me in front of her."

"Fine," Jack growled, slamming the book down on to the long table in the centre of the hall. He thumbed through several hundred pages until he came to a page filled with diagrams and notes scribbled at random in a section towards the back of the book, "Look…" Jack demanded, pointing to a section of the notes, "It talks about something called an Anchorage Totem…"

"An item that keeps the Shade attached to our world," Adinya replied, her eyes scanning the notes, "It seems that Heiba left this little detail out of the equation…"

"It doesn't kill them if we destroy their totem," Jack explained, leaning over the lexicon along with Adinya, "It will just send them back to their world…"

"But that's counterproductive," Adinya sighed, slamming the lexicon shut, and pushing it back towards Jack, "If we send them back Sayuri will just open the portal again and bring whoever we banished back here."

"You weren't reading the notes," Jack replied, smiling confidently, as he opened the book back up, "Right there," Jack began, pointing to a section of notes added to the book, "It clearly states that once an Anchorage Totem is destroyed and a Shade is sent back to their world…they can't come back. Same goes for humans that are in worlds other than their own."

"I wonder why Lance and Alberio would keep that a secret from us," Adinya asked quietly to herself, looking over the pages one more time.

"Well White Shadows can travel inter-dimensionally so they wouldn't need totems," Jack replied, "It must only apply to humans and Shade."

"So if it comes down to us having to travel to their realm," Adinya began, "Must we bring a totem as well?"

"I think so," Jack nodded, "The good thing about this though is that even though the Shade won't be harmed on return…but neither will any of us."

"That's still troublesome," Adinya added, "This means rather than finding a way to simply destroy them, we would have to locate their totem and destroy it instead."

"I thought that you'd be excited about this?" Jack replied, sounding confused, "It's an alternative to wasting another crystallized soul."

"It is," Adinya sighed, "And in theory this should work…but what if the shade don't carry their totems with them?"

"Not likely," Jack replied again smiling confidently as he showed Adinya another section of notes, "an Anchorage Totems has to be something unique to each Shade or human, something that they brought from their world that they wouldn't easily forget what it was. It also says that whether a shade is traveling to this world or a human to theirs, the Anchorage Totem needs to stay with them at all times. Necklaces, bracelets, earrings, pocket watches, they're all common mediums for becoming a totem."

"That's helpful," Adinya smiled, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"So what's her story?" Jack inquired, looking over towards Tiala.

"She doesn't remember anything," Adinya replied, "Before I brought her here she told me her name, and that was all. But ten minuets ago she couldn't even remember that… I believe that this girl has been through a lot more than meets the eye."

"Still," Jack sighed, "I wouldn't trust her…"

"She's just a child," Adinya replied, turning away from Jack and heading back towards Kiade, Aleria, and Tiala, "Regardless if she's a Shade or not.'

"Hmm…" Jack thought, lifting the lexicon off of the table and taking one more glance at Tiala. It was at that moment he saw a thick metal peg through Tiala's ear. Jack had remembered that when he pursued Tiala, she had nothing with her (literally). He came to the conclusion that that had to be her anchorage totem.

* * *

"So she's a Shade?" Kimiko inquired. She and a few of the aspects were sitting around a small dimly lit room in a little used section of the temple.

"That's right," Jack nodded, leaning against one of the walls.

"That's weird," Raimundo added, "I mean, given how Adinya's treating her."

"Yeah," Neviaan nodded, "It was almost like she knew the kid or something… plus given how Jack attacked her-"

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed, "I thought she was an enemy! Besides what the hell was a Shade doing here in the middle of the night! I was suspicious."

"I'm not questioning your motives," Neviaan replied flatly.

"Yeah," Ninamori chimed in, "We all just didn't know that you liked them young!"

"I told you it wasn't what it looked like!" Jack exclaimed, red in the face from either anger or embarrassment. The group then began to laugh as Jack quickly tried to defend himself. All except Tazuna, who looked troubled

"So what should we do about her?" Tazuna began, interrupting the laughter and merriment.

"I don't know," Jack replied, looking down at the ground, "Adinya said she wants us to stay away from her for now…I can't quite figure out why but I have the feeling that Adinya might be protecting her for whatever reason."

"But from who?" Zeiva asked innocently.

"I think the better question is, from what?" Clay replied.

"Sayuri," Wuya stated, "Adinya might want to keep her from joining Sayuri's forces. She could also be protecting her from my Mother. If Heiba figures out that there's a Shade running around that isn't evil, she'll probably want to take it in for experimentation."

"Don't count out the Council either," Tazuna added direly, "Adinya might want to keep the girl safe, but Amaya and Hannibal may not be so obliging to Adinya's wishes this time."

"Hey!" Omi shouted, bursting into the room suddenly. He looked somewhat troubled and a little out of breath.

"Omi?" Jack inquired, looking confused, "What's wrong?"

"You are not going to believe who is here!" Omi exclaimed, looking somewhat troubled.

"Where is she!" Chase exclaimed angrily, pushing Omi aside as he stormed into the room. The old woman known as Marina was standing behind him and the group didn't know whether to ask who the woman was or to ask what Chase was doing back so soon.

"Chase?" Jack began, breaking the awkward silence in the room, "W-what are you doing back here…I mean not that we mind but-"

"Where's the girl Jack!" Chase exclaimed, seizing Jack by the collar of his shirt, "I received a Message from Adinya she said that she's here now where is she!"

"You mean Tiala?" Jack replied, pushing Chase away from him, "She's with Adinya! We've been ordered not to go near her!"

"Then tell me where Adinya is!" Chase growled, standing uncomfortably close to Jack, "Now!"

"Dining hall!" Jack replied testily, "Geez!" Jack scoffed as Chase stormed out of the room, the old woman in tow.

"What was that about?" Wuya scoffed, chuckling slightly.

"Not sure," Jack replied, still a little shocked and confused, "But I think that kid just became the least of our worries…"

"Who was that woman with him too?" Raimundo asked, "I mean…I thought Chase liked 'em young and pretty not old and hag like…"

"That old woman is Marina of the Deep Mountain," Wuya replied confidently, "She's gifted in the occult and a close friend to Heiba…"

"But what was she doing here with Chase?" Jack replied, turning to face the group.

"We shouldn't trouble ourselves with it right now," Neviaan replied, rising to his feet. He walked to the other side of the room and made his way out the door, "I suggest we let Adinya and Chase take care of this Tiala chick…Shade or not…we've got enough to deal with…so take my advice and go to bed!"

"Where are you going?" Zeiva called, as Jack began to leave the room, following Neviaan.

"I need to think," Jack replied casually, "I'm just going for a walk around the grounds is all…" He concluded, leaving the room.

"Why is it that everything that goes on here is either a conspiracy or a freak show," Ninamori sighed, tossing her back on to the floor.

"That is a good question," Kimiko sighed, staring at the door.

"Wait," Zeiva exclaimed, rising to her feet, "has anyone seen Amy?"

* * *

"Things just keep getting weirder and weirder around here don't they?" Jack asked himself, standing upon the ledge of the koi pond.

"Who are you talking to!" Chirped a young girl's voice from behind Jack. Jack turned around quickly and saw the little girl behind him, watching innocently with her violet eyes.

"Nobody," Jack scoffed, turning away from her, "Besides what are you doing out here! Shouldn't you be with Adinya?"

"Oh the nice lady with the yellow hair!" Tiala chirped, leaping on to the ledge of the koi pond beside Jack, "She doesn't even know I left!" Tiala smiled, looking down into the water at the brightly colored fish.

"What are you talking about?" Jack inquired, looking down at the odd little child. But before she answered him, she leapt into the koi pond, splashing about and creating another scene, "Hey! Knock that off!"

"Why?" Tiala asked innocently, lifting something out of the water. She was holding a flailing koi in her hands and she giggled sweetly as she watched the creature gasp for air.

"Hey put that back!" Jack demanded, jumping into the pond after her, "You'll kill it!"

"I'm just playing a game!" Tiala giggled playfully, "I remember watching you and your friends play it all the time!"

"Wha-" Jack thought. And that's when it hit him. Master Kiade used to run the Aspects through drills that tested their patience and focus. I.e. catching a fish with one's bare hands, "You don't remember your name or what you are but you remember something as stupid as that! Besides what were you doing here at the temple!"

"I don't remember," Tiala replied, dropping the fish back into the water, "Stuff is fuzzy…I remember some things…but most of the people I remember don't have faces…"

_I'm pretty sure that's not normal for a ten year old,_ Jack thought. He approached the girl and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't mean to yell at you," Jack stated sincerely with a slight smile, "I was just-"

"Protecting your family!" Tiala smiled warmly, "That's who all these people here are right? You're a big family! And that blonde lady must be your mommy!"

"Sort of," Jack replied, laughing slightly, "But Tiala can I ask you something?"

"Uh huh," Tiala nodded.

"Can you try to remember what you are?" Jack inquired, but the minuet he said those words, a look of horror flooded the girl's face.

"I remember you!" She screamed, pushing Jack away from her, "You're the boy from the bad place!"

"What are you talking about!" Jack exclaimed, seizing the wrist of the girl, "I'm just trying to help you!"

"That what you said last time!" She screamed, clawing at Jack's arm, trying to make him let go of her, "Then you tried to send me back to the bad place!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Jack pleaded.

"NO!" Tiala screamed as she began to glow slightly. In that instant, the courtyard flooded with identical copies of the strange little girl. Before Jack could even think, the clones rushed towards him and leapt on to him, scratching, clawing and biting as they did so.

"Enough!" Chase shouted, entering the courtyard, following Adinya. The Tiala copies ceased their attack and pulled away from Jack, who was concealed behind a bluish shell along with the original Tiala. Chase walked past the copies and towards Jack. Jack let go of Tiala who stared with tears in her eyes at Chase, "Now…can you remember how many copies you created?"

"Y-yeah…" Tiala cried.

"How many?" Chase smiled, keeping his hand on Tiala's shoulder, "you don't have to tell me…just think it." Tiala stood quietly and thought for a moment. And then, one by one, the copies faded. Tiala then fainted, falling into Chase's arms. He then lifted her out of the pond and held her as though she was his own daughter.

"Chase," Jack gasped, "Adinya look…she's a shade! What more proof do you need! We should-"

"Jack I know," Chase sighed, "I know she's a Shade…I know how she got here…I know everything…that's why when Adinya sent me the message, I came back."

"But…" Jack began, confused and disoriented, "But how did you know? "Because," Chase replied, looking down at the girl, "I brought her to this world…"

* * *

"Are you sure she's here?" Sasha asked, standing beside Ketsuraku in front of a large white door.

"I believe this is where they're keeping your sister," Ketsuraku replied walking away from Sasha and heading down the hallway.

_Just open the door…_ Sasha thought, _What's the worst that can happen?_

Sasha pushed the door open ever so slightly. In the first moment, she saw a young girl standing in front of a large mirror, brushing through her long black hair. She was short and pale, with light blue eyes and dressed in a red silk kimono. Sasha was about to rush into the room and wrap her arms around her younger sister, when a flash of light stopped her. When the light dissipated, she saw that Lycoris was gone, and in her place was the Shade that took the form of her twin brother.

"What's going on here!" Sasha exclaimed, bursting into the large white room. However, she soon realized that she was not alone with Fayte. Zetsumei, Yami, Alessa and none other than Sayuri were in the room also.

"I was afraid that you might ask Ketsuraku to bring you here…" Sayuri sighed, placing a hand on her face and shaking her head, "If you would have just been patient Sasha…"

"Where's Lycoris!" Sasha demanded, charging into the room.

"What should we tell her?" Yami cooed darkly, sitting upon the bed across the room as she began to sharpen her lengthy razor-like fingernails.

"Why not just tell her the truth," Zetsumei laughed cynically as he laid down in Yami's lap and pulling Alessa down on to the bed with him.

"Of course," Alessa replied darkly, "You see Sasha…Lycoris has been dead for a long time. I intended to hold your little sister hostage until Chase did what I asked him to, but you know how little kids are…such a pain! Always complaining! So one day, without meaning to, I let your brother Albel into her cell and he accidentally cut her throat…sorry my dear…"

"That just leaves us with our last loose end," Fayte continued darkly, "Now that you know there's no Lycoris…what should we do with you?"

"Get away from me!" Sasha exclaimed, backing away from the group.

"You can relax kid," Zetsumei laughed, keeping his two women close at hand, "I'm sure Sayuri has no intention of _killing _you yet…"

"No I have different plans for you," Sayuri replied casually. Sasha didn't hesitate, she was about to run away when something struck her hard on the back of the neck, causing her to fall unconscious.

"Thank you Albel," Sayuri replied, lifting Sasha's unconscious head off of the ground by the roots of her hair, "You've proven more useful than your younger sister could have ever been."

"Thank you master," Albel bowed, throwing Sasha over his shoulder.


	39. Chapter XVI: Sacrifice

Author's Notez: Where the heck did everybody go D: Oh well...if there actually are any people reading out there...I have some pics posted on my Deviantart account! You can find my username/link to my (DA) profile on my profile on this website :P (not like anyone will look at 'em but hey I can try rite :D)

Chapter XVI.

Sacrifice

"Where did you find her?" Chase inquired, looking down at Tiala apathetically (contrary to his current feelings regarding the girl).

"Jack found her wandering the grounds," Adinya replied. She, Chase, and the old woman known as Marina were standing inside of Master Kiade's sleeping quarters as Tiala layed peacefully upon her bed, "But that's not what we're here to discuss…"

"You would like to know how she was able to travel to this world without the rift generator," Marina stated calmly, looking at Adinya from behind her glasses contemptuously, "Unfortunately that's none of your business High Councilwoman."

"I thought I made it perfectly clear that everything pertaining to Heiba's research fell under strict jurisdiction of the council."

"Unfortunately," Marina began once again, looking arrogant, "This research does not pertain to Heiba…it's my own. And the last time I checked I had no affiliation to the council."

"Fine," Adinya replied flatly, staring at Marina with disdain. Chase could clearly see that these two women knew each other did not care for one another at all, "I'll leave you two then…but leave the child alone…as Jack said before, she's not stable." Adinya concluded, turning away from the pair and walking out of the room. It may have just been his mind playing tricks on him, but Chase swore he saw and heard Adinya mutter the words: _revolting old hag…_ before she left.

"Adinya is still a child," Marina sighed once Adinya was gone, "She knows little of the world yet…and she is nothing compared to her predecessor Cassius."

"Who is that?" Chase inquired, still looking down at Tiala. She looked so innocent as she slept that it would be difficult for anyone to tell that she was a monster from an alternate reality.

"Cassius Shadowheart," Marina sighed, "Adinya's father and the second High Councilman, he began running the council some time after the first generation of aspects moved on."

"Hmm…" Chase replied, only paying very little attention, "You know if Adinya doesn't find out what happened, Jack will."

"Don't concern yourself with him," Marina smiled, placing a hand on Chase's shoulder, "He's merely the remnants of a much greater being…" Marina laughed as she exited the room.

_harsh…_ Chase thought as the old woman left the room. But he quickly averted his eyes away from her and back towards Tiala. He stroked her dark ebony hair and let out a long sigh, _I don't know how Adinya knew I was trying to bring you here, but I'm grateful she protected you._

"You have no idea what I went through to get you here," Chase sighed.

"There you are!" Amy shouted, rushing into the room. She looked beyond livid and as though she was on the verge of a hysterical rampage throughout the temple. Her obvious target was Chase.

"A-amy!" Chase replied, trying to calm her down, "I didn't think I'd see you here!"

"Didn't think you'd see me here!" Amy exclaimed, rushing up to Chase and seizing the collar of his garment, "But you forget my dear…I LIVE HERE! And now that you've come back so soon, I'm gonna make sure YOU NEVER FORGET THAT I LIVE HERE!"

"Amy I told you I was sorry!" Chase exclaimed. He knew Amy was powerful and he also knew that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"You think sorry is enough!" Amy shouted, pushing Chase away from her. Tiala made a slight grumbling noise as she rolled over on her side, which ceased the loud arguing from Amy's part. She looked over at Chase and lowered her tone to an angry whisper, "How could you just up and leave like that! With people here who need you and count on you! I understand you were in some sort of headspace but isn't that what the rest of us are here for! To help you! But NO! Typical tough-guy over here thinks running away from his emotions is the best way to solve all of his problems, rather than facing them head on! Did you know we couldn't even find your aspect weapon for you! Everyone else has theirs!"

"Amy!" Chase exclaimed, in a half-shout-half-whisper, "Listen! I don't expect you to understand why I left…but the point is I'm only here for the girl…"

"Why," Amy growled, "You know what Chase…our souls are bonded for life, so doesn't that mean we're supposed to understand each other on a level that no one else can understand? So why is it that it seems like you've got me all figure out…but I don't even know how it is that you think and frankly that scares the hell out of me…"

"Amy," Chase replied gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. He pulled her towards him and wrapped her in his arms, and pulled a few strands of hair away from her ear as he placed his lips against it and whispered the words, "It should…" he then let her go and walked out of the room, leaving Amy feeling stupid and alone once again.

* * *

"I'm staring to think this aspect of life job is more of a PR thing than a saving the world thing," Jack grumbled, laying down upon the mat that he called a bed amidst the boy's dormitory.

"I don't think that," Neviaan shrugged indifferently, sitting opposite Jack, "If it's a PR thing than that would technically make you like…a Spirit Council celebrity…and I think you're more like a Spirit Council figure head."

"Thanks Neviaan," Jack grumbled, staring up at the ceiling, "I knew I could count on you."

"Well I can't say I disagree," Raimundo replied in his usual somewhat haughty tone, "The council acts like they take your word into consideration but in reality Adinya only listens to you when it's convenient for her."

"That is not necessarily true Raimundo," Omi chimed in, somewhat sanctimoniously, defending the council, "Adinya takes our words as the Aspects very seriously!"

"Really," Neviaan scoffed sarcastically, "Name a recent instance…"

"Well…" Omi began, thinking for a moment. He then looked down towards the ground and realized that he couldn't think of one.

"So do you really think that the Shade are getting stronger?" Tazuna inquired softly from across the room.

"From what I've seen," Jack sighed, nodding slightly, "I mean Yami can slice through things with her fingernails, Rei can turn organic matter into living bombs, Fayte can change his shape, Tiala can create clones of herself, and Umi can turn into water. I wouldn't say that they're getting stronger…but they could be."

"What do you mean?" Raimundo interrupted.

"Fayte said that they were mutating," Neviaan added, recollecting what Fayte had told Jack a few hours prior, "It's possible that their mutation is giving them new powers but who knows what other effects it's having on them…"

"LET HER GO!" The boys could hear someone shout from outside of the dormitories, "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"That sound's like Chase," Tazuna began softly as he and the other boys rose to their feet and headed out of the dorms. Sure enough, what seemed like the entire council was standing outside in the Courtyard of the temple. Chase, Adinya, both Masters, Aleria, Dojo, and the female aspects were standing opposite the small army. Amaya and Hannibal were standing on the side of the Council, and under Hannibal's arm was Tiala, screaming and flailing for freedom.

"Unfortunately," A thin and pale man began, stepping out of the crowd of council men and women, looking ever so confident. He was young, with dark gray hair and pale bluish eyes. However he looked cold and his presence was unnerving, "Adinya's been a bit too interested in this child and this is disturbing the Council."

"Yeah and who the hell are you anyway!" Chase exclaimed, rushing up to the pale man, "Another _temporary High councilman_! What a joke!"

"Leon Archer," The pale man replied coolly, "And no I'm not a temporary…I'm the replacement…Isn't that right Adinya?"

"This isn't about the girl is it Archer?" Adinya hissed as two councilmen held Adinya by the wrists and carried her towards Leon.

"Oh no…" Jack sighed, watching the scene feeling helpless.

"I believe that I've gotten what I came here for," Leon replied arrogantly as he turned away from the remaining inhabitance of the temple. It was apparent that this horrid Leon creature was returning the councilmen that Adinya had stationed at Kiade's temple back to their rightful place at the council doing nothing that would be remotely beneficial. It was also apparent that he wanted to take the Shade (Tiala) to the Council for some sort of experimentation. Regardless, Leon summoned a familiar pale gray portal, followed by a mass of summoned portals in which the several hundred council representatives turned to disappear within.

"I've worked too damn hard to bring her here!" Chase exclaimed, rushing towards Leon Archer, "I'm not going to let the council turn her into a test subject!"

"You don't have a choice," Leon scoffed, turning around to face Chase. Before Chase could strike at him, Leon seized his shoulder and in a flash of reddish light, Leon's fist turned into a metallic substance which he thrust into Chase's abdomen.

"How on earth did he do that!" Omi exclaimed, rushing closer to the scene to get a better look, "Was it a Shen-Gong Wu!"

"Doubt it," Jack replied, holding his arm out in front of Omi to prevent him from interfering. The last thing Jack wanted at this point was to create more trouble within the council regarding the aspects.

"You put her down!" Chase exclaimed, staggering to his feet. He raised his hands above his head and by some unseen force the ground below the retreating council members was lifted into the air in the same similar motion one throws a tablecloth into the air before placing it down on a table. And, needless to say the councilmen went flying into several hundred different directions. Thankfully Chase managed to accomplish releasing Hannibal's grasp on Tiala and the girl went crashing to the ground only a few feet away from Chase.

"Tiala!" He exclaimed, stumbling towards the girl, but she was too frightened by the combination of events. Tiala turned away from them, tears of fear streaming down her face as she ran out of the temple, "No!" Chase exclaimed, attempting to Chase after her, but the old woman Marina seized his arm. The councilmen rose to their feet and disappeared within their hazy gray portals, including Leon Archer and Adinya's formerly loyal lackeys. Unfortunately they had also managed to take Adinya back to the council with them.

"She will return," Marina replied gravely, looking into Chase's eyes, "I promise."

"Kiade!" Jack exclaimed, as he and the rest of the male aspects rushed towards the rest of the group, "What's going on! Who was that guy!"

"Leon Archer," Kiade scoffed disdainfully, "He's Adinya's replacement if Alessa can't be…"

"The council voted for him as Adinya's new secondary," Master Fung began explaining with equal disdain, "Only because he likes using _alternate_ forms of democracy in order to settle disputes…which is a kind way of saying that the man enjoys war."

"Explains why he would want Adinya out of the way," Wuya sighed, making her way into the conversation, "She seems to be a relatively proactive leader and I'm sure as most of us would agree a war against the Shade would be counter-productive."

"As most war is," Aleria nodded.

"They didn't manage to take Tiala though," Chase exclaimed, sounding slightly crazy, "We can still find her!"

"No," Marina replied softly once again, "Tiala will find her way back to you."

"One more question," Raimundo began, looking towards Marina, "Who the heck are you!"

"That might have to wait for now," Dojo replied dismally. He and Wuya had identical looks of dismay on their faces and everyone knew what was about to come.

"Don't tell me-" Kimiko groaned.

"Yup…" Dojo nodded, "A Shen-Gong Wu has just revealed itself…"

* * *

"Make it go away!" Tiala cried, curling up under a willow tree somewhere within the mountainous meadows that surrounded Kaide's temple, "Make all the bad stuff go away!"

"Aw!" Tiala heard a cold and icy voice laugh. Tiala knew this voice. She had accused Jack of being this person. He was from the bad place. Tiala scrambled to her feet and she attempted to run away, but he seized her arm and pulled her towards him. It was true that the person Tiala had thought Jack was…was not Jack, but it may as well have been. Zetsumei was holding the struggling Tiala by her wrists, "Is the little pipsqueak scared?"

"Let me go!" Tiala cried, "You want to take me back to that place! The bad place with the monster lady and her big machine!"

"Shut up!" Zetsumei hissed, slapping the girl across the face, "Master Sayuri will probably be the best damn thing to happen to you since you being brought to this miserable place…so let's go over this once more…can you try and remember what you are!"

"No…" Tiala cried, looking hopelessly into Zetsumei's face, "I can't remember."

"Than let me help you," Zetsumei laughed darkly, holding his hand out towards the girl. The same bluish stones that Heiba had given Jack were rolling about playfully in Zetsumei's hands, except these looked more like painted blue rocks rather than gemstone-like creations Jack had received.

"What are they?" Tiala cried, looking to the stones.

"Eat them," Zetsumei demanded flatly, "You won't be sorry…"

"But what if I-" Tiala protested, but Zetsumei protested a little harder. He shoved one of the stones into Tiala's mouth and the little girl obliged his wishes and swallowed the remaining stones like they were pills.

"Good," Zetsumei laughed triumphantly, "If you can actually stomach those stones on contact with your body than my suspicions are correct…you are a indeed a Shade…"

"What's a Shade?" Tiala asked innocently, still consuming the stones as she was told.

"I'm so glad you asked," Zetsumei smiled deviously as he crouched down to speak to the girl at eye level.

* * *

"But what if one of Sayuri's goons found her?" Kimiko exclaimed, sitting amongst a quiet room with all of the other aspects. It was extremely early in the morning, but no one had really gotten any sleep that night so it was not like it had mattered.

"That's why I want to go find her!" Chase exclaimed, sitting down upon the ground. He looked sick and pale, but none of the other aspects bothered to ask him if he was okay (in truth they were all a little miffed at him for whatever reason), "She could be out there-" Chase continued, but was interrupted by a pool of blood flying from his mouth and on to the floor.

"Are you alright!" Zeiva squeaked, rising to her feet and rushing over to help Chase (for it was not in Zeiva's nature to leave someone who was in need).

"I'm…" Chase groaned, wiping the blood away from the corners of his mouth, "just…fine…When Archer hit me…it must have triggered something."

Jack knew however that this was not the case. Chase's body was degenerating from the inside out. But how did Jack know this? He had seen it before but he just didn't know from where. Could this have been another way he had been channeling Heiba? Could he see into her memories? And for that matter, could the other aspects see into the memories of their past lives?

"Wait!" Wuya exclaimed, taking the attention off of Chase's 'lung blood' and on to her, "Am I the only one who sense's that?"

"I feel it too…" Omi nodded, "A dark presence…one unlike any I've ever felt."

"Tiala," Jack growled, rising to his feet and rushing out of the room. Once again, he wasn't sure how he knew that, or that he knew she was with Zetsumei and that they were by the Shen-Gong Wu vault. The other aspects followed close behind Jack, for he seemed to know exactly where he was going. Sure enough Tiala and Zetsumei were standing by the vault, looking dark and triumphant.

Jack looked over towards Tiala, and every ounce of innocence that she once had was stripped from her person. She now looked like a cold and angry monster child once again, so now Jack had no remorse for wanting to attack her.

"What did you do to her!" Chase exclaimed, pushing his way towards the front of the group, looking from Zetsumei to Tiala.

"He didn't do anything!" Tiala laughed cynically. Even her voice sounded harsh and soulless. From what the other aspects could now see, Tiala was no longer a child, she was a Shade and needed to be destroyed, "Zetsumei merely reminded me of what I already know!"

"So you got your memory back after all," Jack hissed, "That didn't take too long huh?"

"Of course not," Tiala laughed, "Zetsumei merely helped me to remember who brought me to this earth and then it all came flooding back to me!"

"So why don't you tell them?" Zetsumei laughed, placing his hand on the shoulder of his new protégé.

"I will," Tiala smiled deviously, "You see I was sitting behind the Shade gate when out of nowhere some idiot old hag with a couple Shen-Gong Wu decided to bring me out into the expanse and then left me there to die! But as I was waiting alone in the expanse…another idiot…this time a boy," She laughed, looking right at Chase, "Tried opening the gate to the expanse with his Shen-Gong Wu! He was pounding on the door, screaming and crying _Gimme back my little sister! I want my little sister back!_ But as any idiot who knows anything about the shade will tell you, you have to give something up in order to summon one…so I decided to take this moron's immortality in exchange for bringing me to this world! Pretty fair trade off don't you think big brother!" Tiala continued, laughing and carrying on as though she was telling some funny story. But her words were piercing through what little remained of Chase's soul like ten thousand needles. He couldn't face what he had done to himself or to her for that moment, and given his physical state was compromised, Chase was in no position to do anything. So at that moment, his body did what any normal mortal body would have done at the time, and he lost consciousness.


	40. Chapter XVII: Assault on The Citadel

Author's Note: Phew! Okay so I admit I've been putting off this chapter for like… months, but I've had some recent inspiration to get my lazy arse working on it (plus I've been busy with insane college life!...and another fan fic kinda like this one cuz I haz a.d.d.) so yeah here it is :P Oh also, there are 7 ½ chapters left in vol. 2 (yay!) so we are approaching the epic conclusion!

Chapter XVII.

Assault on The Citadel of Destiny

"Why does it deem like we can never catch a break," Jack sighed as he divided what little remained of their Shen-Gong Wu between himself, the aspects, and who left that remained at the temple. In truth it wasn't much.

"Clay," Jack began, turning to him first, "You'll take the Fist of Tebigong…" He stated, handing Clay the item, "And you have your aspect weapon?"

"Elda's Mace," Clay replied with a smile, holding up a large gray club covered in spikes. The elemental symbol for earth was painted upon it and the handle of the massive weapon was bound with black leather, "Ya'll didn't think I'd let the Shade git their hands on our aspect weapons did ya?"

"I didn't know what to think," Jack replied with a slight smile, letting out a slight sigh of releif as well, "What about the rest of you?" he inquired, turning to the rest of the aspects.

"Sakaki's Fans," Kimiko began, summoning what looked like two red and back paper fans with the elemental symbol for fire painted in to the surface in gold leaf.

"Star Hanabi," Jack nodded, tossing her the Shen-Gong Wu.

"The Cyclone Penadnt," Raimundo began, holding up a hexagonal silver pendant dangling on a silver chain. Inside of the silver hexagon was a crystalline sphere which appeared to be floating in the centre of the hexagon, which was carved open specifically for it, "I've been trying not to fall asleep without it."

"Take the Sword of the Storm then," Jack nodded, handing him the artifact.

"Seracila's Mantle!" Omi commanded, throwing what looked like a sapphire colored robe over his shoulder. A pale blue broach with the symbol of water carved into its surface anchored the mantle to Omi's monk robes, and the mantle itself looked as though the ocean itself was weaved into the fabric.

"Orb of Tornami," Jack stated flatly as he placed the orb in Omi's hands.

"I've got the Nightmare Lute right here," Neviaan grumbled, holding up the instrument. Jack simply smiled and handed Neviaan the Reversing Mirror, which he took accordingly.

"Tazuna and I have our weapons too," Zeiva smiled playfully as she secured Noah's Bottle on to her back and Tazuna placed the quiver of the Hari Bow on to his back as well. Jack handed Tazuna the Tangle Web Comb and Zeiva the Wings of Tanabi. Jack then placed his hand on Zeiva's face and gave her a gentle kiss. They then stared at one another for a few breif moments and Jack continued the distribution.

"Looking for this?" Wuya smiled, holding up a golden stave with several ancient runes carved into the metal. At the top of the Staff was a gold ring in the centre of which was a sizable ruby, suspended within it, "Horatio's Staff wasn't easy to find I'll have you know."

"All those years you and I tried to make sure that these stupid things were ours…" Jack laughed ironically, "And now we've got ones literally _made _for us…talk about irony." he laughed, handing Wuya the Eye of Dashi.

"Gundstaff's Sword," Amy began, showing the sleek silver rapier to Jack. Along the sides of the metal were the roman numerals one through twelve carved into the surface, "Anything else you need from me?" Amy asked with a melancholic smile.

"Not really," Jack replied placing the Golden Tiger Claws in her hands. He then wrapped his arms around Amy's neck and held on tightly, "Just be careful out there okay…" Amy said nothing. She simply smiled and nodded and took in the advice that Jack had given her, knowing full well what was about to come.

"Reno's Gauntlets…I've got them right here," Ninamori smiled weakly as she placed the bronze and scarlet gloves on to her arms. Jack draped the third arm sash over her shoulder, nodded and then moved on to Chase.

"I'm not sure what to do about you," Jack replied haughtily, "After all you don't even have your aspect weapon…"

"Listen-" Chase began, sounding slightly defensive.

"Hey," Jack interrupted, holding his hand up to Chase's face, "Unlike you…I've thought things through for a change…" Jack then held up a large metal ring that was about the size of a car tire in front of Chase. It looked as though someone had taken the blade of a sword and welded it into a circle, for the outside of the item was sharpened, "I went out and found Keva's Circlet for you…" Jack grumbled, shoving the weapon into Chase's arms followed by the Two Ton Tunic.

"Alright," Jack sighed, placing both Lexicons into the satchel hanging over his shoulder. Jack then stood on the ledge of the koi pond in the middle of the courtyard and turned to face the small crowd, "Master Kiade will take the Silk Spitter! Master Fung will take Sara's Meteorite! Dojo and Aleria will take the Yin and Yang Yo-yos! And Lance will take the Mikado Arm! Any questions!" Jack demanded, probably channeling Heiba's leadership skills in the process.

"He barks orders around here like he's a Master," Kiade laughed under her breath, holding the silk spitter in her hands.

"In a sense," Master Fung replied, placing Sara's Meteorite around his neck, "She is…"

"Indeed," Kaide nodded, looking up towards the teenage boy, _He's becoming more and more like her every day._

"I'll take the remaining Shen-Gong Wu," Jack stated, throwing the Mantis Flip Coin, Shroud of Shadows, Jet Bootsu, and Monkey Staff into his satchel, "It's time we got our priorities in line! For now we'll just have to disregard the recently activated Shen-Ging Wu! We're storming Castle Destin and we're taking back what the Shade stole, but most importantly, this is a rescue mission! We get Kakumei, we get the Shen-Gong Wu, we get out! Everyone understand?" The group shouted and cheered with confidence as Jack completed his speech, "Remember if you see a Shade don't try to fight it, try to kill it! Keep your eye out for anything that they may be trying to keep safe! Now, let's go to Castle Destin!" Jack rallied, although everyone else suddenly seemed less so.

"But how will we get there," Raimundo interrupted. He knew, as many of the others did, that simply walking up to the gates of Castle Destin was just not an option.

"I've thought that through," Jack replied, "Amy and I will go with Aleria and Dojo to the Yin-Yang World and re-open a portal from the Yin-Yang World to Castle Destin. Amy will then use the Golden Tiger Claws to open a vortex back to the temple, where the rest of you can use to gain entrance into the Castle."

"There's an easier way," A voice began, suddenly appearing next to Jack on the ledge of the koi pond. Jack turned suddenly, and to his surprise, he saw Alberio.

"Al-Alberio!" Jack exclaimed, a little shocked to see his white shadow standing beside him (especially considering that he hadn't heard from or seen him in months), "What are you doing here?"

"I've been watching you," Alberio replied confidently, "Just standing by and waiting for the opportune moment to show up…you know, when you'd need me the most…and when I heard your overly complicated plan to infiltrate the Shade's castle, I decided to offer a simpler solution."

"What do you suggest?" Master Fung inquired, taking a step towards he and Jack.

"Well I am an interdimetional traveler," Alberio stated boastfully as he pretended to pick at his fingernail indifferently, "I could create a rift from the temple straight to the castle…"

"You could really do that!" Jack exclaimed, looking over towards Alberio with some shock and confusion, "I mean-"

"Jack," Alberio interrupted sighing slightly, looking down at the ground. Alberio then looked up towards Jack and gave him a confident little smile, "Don't insult me…I can have you inside the Castle in the next five minuets…so what do you say?"

"I say it's high time we take back what's ours," Jack replied, smiling deviously at Alberio.

"Then let's get this show on the road," Alberio replied, lifting his left hand into the air. A thin beam of white light went streaming into the air from his fingertips and the beam dispersed into one thousand shards of light almost like a firework. The light then recollected in mid air and collided together, creating one massive glowing vortex that hung only a few feet above the temple grounds, "That portal will take you directly to the rift generator chamber…"

"Then what are you waiting for!" Master Kiade commanded, directing them to the portal, "Attack!" And with that one word, the small army charged through the portal, heading into a battle where the outcome would be completely uncertain and death was a very high possibility. Everyone passed through the portal, except for three, who stood alone in the courtyard. Jack, Alberio, and Chase.

"After I pass through the portal you'll have three minuets to pass through yourself," Alberio stated, nodding his head towards the vortex, "If you don't…it will seal itself."

"I understand," Jack nodded, "Just go on ahead…and do me a favor?"

"Anything," Alberio nodded, paying attention the seriousness painted across Jack's face.

"Stay as far away from Zetsumei as you can," Jack replied. Alberio simply nodded and passed through the vortex, but Jack wanted to talk with Chase alone for he had a few choice words for him.

"I'm not sure I can do it…" Chase replied, staring up at the portal, "I don't think I can face her again…not like that…"

Jack said nothing, he walked over to Chase and stood only about a foot away from him. Then, with as much force as Jack could possibly muster, he threw his hand across Chase's face. Chase then looked at Jack in shock and dismay. He wasn't entirely sure how to react.

"Get over it," Jack hissed, "That thing isn't your sister…and just because she wears her face doesn't make her anymore your sister than I am…you let a lot of people down by leaving, and even more of us down when we learned you brought one of those monsters to our world-"

"You don't understand!" Chase interrupted, quick to jump to his own defense.

"No!" Jack shouted, "YOU don't understand! You act like you're the only one with a past! You can let that kid dictate your life…or you can step through the portal and fix the mistake! The choice is yours…but I do have to say that you let quite a few people down when you left…and you'll be letting even more people down if you don't fight." Jack concluded, turning away from Chase and stepping through the vortex.

* * *

Jack quickly came crashing down on the floor of Castle Destin with the same sickening feeling in his stomach that he always received when he teleported. He quickly rose to his feet to find that he and everyone else was standing within the chamber of the Rift Generator.

"Oh what is this!" Sayuri laughed almost hysterically as she saw the militia enter her domain, "Come to take her back?" Sayuri gestured towards her machine. Kakumei was trapped inside of a small glass chamber where the vortex to the Shade's realm would open. She was laying limp and lifeless inside of the chamber and her skin was pale and grayish. The colour of death, "Too late…once my machine uses the energy within your Shen-Gong Wu to open the door…Kakumei will be gone, this world will belong to me and as for you…well I don't really care what happens to the rest of you…"

"You're gonna eat those words!" Raimundo shouted.

"Oh will I?" Sayuri laughed confidently as a horde of dark creatures emerged from the shadows, along with her trusted lackeys, looking bloodthirsty and ready to rip the small regiment apart, "I think you know what's about to happen…"

And with the subtle command, Sayuri's army launched itself at the group. Master Fung and Kiade found themselves in a match against several of the Dark Creatures as the pair effortlessly began to pulverize the beats as though they were nothing. However, Master Fung was not as young or nimble as Kiade, and she soon found that it was becoming more her fight than his.

"Saras's Meteorite!" Master Fung shouted, as the necklace began to glow and his skin was replaced with a thick, rough, grey substance. One of the creatures leapt at Kaide, and Fung sidestepped the beast, throwing a stone-skinned fist into the creature, throwing the beast across the room.

"Noah's bottle!" Zeiva shouted, pulling the eternal light trapped within the glass from its prison. She effortlessly guided the fluid light through the battle field, plowing it through hordes of the inky black creatures. Once the light touched their dark skin however, they began to scream and hiss, rushing away from Zeiva as though she had the plague, "Woah…" Zeiva whispered, looking back at the bottle, once she guided the stream of light back into its container.

"Cyclone Pendant!" Raimundo commanded, holding his hands up to the necklace. The pendant began to spin around rapidly as it began to glow a dark pink colour. Then in a few seconds, a wave of wind went pulsing through the area, knocking the beasts encroaching on him to his knees.

"Sakaki's fans!" Kimiko exclaimed, leaping into the air. She waved the fans down at a wave of creatures heading towards her, and as the rush of air headed towards the creatures, the wave transformed into a wall of fire, incinerating the creatures before her.

"Seracila's Mantle!" Omi shouted, waving the garment in front of him. A torrent then poured out of the fabric, as though the cloth itself was a portal to the ocean. The tidal wave crashed into the surrounding beasts, throwing them to the ground but also filling the room up with water to their knees.

"Elda's Mace!" Clay shouted, gripping the weapon with both hands as he threw the club down on to the ground, sundering the floor and causing the room to sever. But one of the beasts leapt at Clay from behind, diving down towards him. But the familiar silver ring went flying through the air, throwing the creature across the room. The ring then came crashing to the ground, where Chase was there to catch it.

"How nice of you to show up," Wuya began, throwing one of the beasts over her head with Horatio's Staff.

"Can't let you have all the fun Wuya…" Chase replied flatly.

"This is supposed to be the battle to end all battles!" Rei shouted impatiently as he watched Jack and his army tear through the horde of lesser shade with ease, "And we're loosing!"

"Patience Rei," Sayuri snapped, turning away from her machine and looking towards him.

"I agree!" Zetsumei snapped, "We should be down there fighting!"

"You'll do no such thing!" Sayuri snapped, turning to Zetsumei, "I need you nine here when I open the door to our world!"

"Jack!" Tazuna shouted, launching a crystalline arrow into the heart of one of the beasts, killing it instantly, "Sayuri's going to open the door!"

"No!" Jack shouted, watching as Sayuri tapped on the key system of her machine and the chamber inside began to glow. He could hear Kakumei let out a small scream, as the chamber began to glow. Jack then pushed away the creatures and headed towards the Rift generator.

"Take care of him!" Sayuri hissed, turning to Albel. He nodded and leapt down from the generator platform and in front of Jack. He pulled out several shuriken and lifted his arm, as though to launch them at Jack. But before he could throw anything at Jack, two small throwing knives flew past Jack's ears and tore into the sleeves of Albel's shirt, pinning him to the Rift Generator platform. Jack turned to get a look at his rescuer. It was Sasha. She looked badly bruised and beaten senseless, but she was still fighting. Jack then turned around and noticed that all of the lesser shade had been defeated.

"Well," Sayuri began, turning away from her machine and towards the fray, "All thirteen aspects, reunited once again. Too bad for you this will probably be the last time you'll see each other alive."

"Give it up Sayuri!" Kimiko shouted, "We've got you outmatched!"

"That is where you're wrong!" Sayuri laughed, as she pulled one of the many levers on the device's mechanism. The portal inside of the chamber began to glow even brigher as Kakumei's limp body began to scream once again. The group rushed towards the generator, and Sayuri's minions leapt to the floor below, prepared to defend their master. But at that moment, Jack felt a hand on his shoulder, and as the Shade rushed towards the group, time stopped. Then Jack felt the hand move from his shoulder. He turned and looked towards her. Amy was standing next to him. She pointed frantically at the chamber of the rift generator and gestured him to pull Kakumei from it.

"Amy!" Jack exclaimed, "I thought you couldn't freeze time anymore!"

Amy said nothing. She merely waved about frantically, gesturing him to save Kakumei. Then Jack realized, that Amy was holding her breath.

"Right!" Jack exclaimed, "So I'll go save Kakumei then!" Jack nodded, jumping on the opportunity, now that Amy was able to stop time. He climbed on to the platform, pushed past Sayuri and climbed towards the rift chamber. He clung to the glass, and searched for some sort of hatch. There was none, so Jack did the next best alternative for breaking through the glass. He took Heiba's Lexicon out of his bag, and thrust it into the side of the chamber, shattering it open. Jack slowly crawled through the hole he created, the jagged edges of the glass cutting through his skin as he did so. He reached for Kakumei, but at that instant, Amy could no longer hold her breath, and she exhaled and resumed time.

"NO!" Sayuri shouted, noticing Jack inside of the Chamber. Jack seized hold of Kakumei, but the portal to the Shade's realm expanded rapidly and soon engulfed Jack and Kakumei. Then, the entire room began to quake violently and the rift began engulfing the machine, "You idiots!" She screamed, turning to the group, "Do you have any idea what you've just done!"

"I have a feeling we're about to find out!" Ninamori shrieked as the rift exploded, sending a wave throughout the room, devouring all who stood in its way.

"What's happening!" Omi shouted, holding his hands up to his face to protect himself from the light of the rift.

"We're being transported!" Master Kiade shouted as the group felt themselves lift off from the ground and felt as though they were floating through space for just a moment. Then, they felt as though they were crashing to the ground, only to have their feelings confirmed by landing face down on a plane of blackened earth below them.

"Where are we?" Zeiva quaked, looking around the area. The sky was a bloody red colour, and the ground was blackened, charred, and lifeless. There were no buildings, only shattered remnants and ruins of what looked to be an old civilization.

"We're in the Shade's home world!" Jack exclaimed, holding on to Kakumei. He immediately knew where he was, because in a past life, he had been there before.


	41. Chapter XVIII: the Realm of the Shade

Chapter XVIII.

The Realm of the Shade

"This is a truly godforsaken place…" Kiade scoffed, as Jack lead the group through the barren wasteland.

"It is no wonder the Shade were so determined to escape this place," Master Fung stated quietly.

"Hey!" Raimundo shouted, surveying the group, "Where's Lance and Alberio!"

"Can White Shadows even come here?" Clay inquired, looking to Jack for the answer. Jack then handed Kakumei to Master Kiade, pulled out the Lexicon and began to skim through the pages.

"It doesn't say," Jack replied, "I guess Heiba never researched that far…after all that was what the rift generator was intentionally for academic purposes…so Heiba could better understand the shade…"

"It's easy for stuff like that to get out of hand," Wuya sighed, "Still…I think we should work on trying to find a way back to _our _world…"

"Wuya is right," Omi nodded, "I would not care to encounter what else may reside in this realm…"

"And we wouldn't want to run into Sayuri or her goons," Neviaan replied, as the group began heading aimlessly towards the horizon.

"Speaking of Sayuri's goons," Chase growled, turning slightly to face Sasha. The rest of the group was thinking the same thing as he, but they all knew now was neither the time or place to bring it up.

"I came back didn't I!" Sasha growled, towering over Chase.

"If it were up to me I'd leave you here!" Chase shouted, obviously not intimidated by her.

"Both of you shut it!" Jack shouted, turning around to face them, "Sasha, we'll deal with you later! Chase, you've got no right, considering how you ran away! Now if we want to get back home, we'll shut our mouths and work together!"

"Big brother…" Kakumei groaned, opening her eyes slightly.

"She's waking up!" Master Kiade shouted, laying Kakumei down on the ground.

"Where's daddy?" Kakumei whimpered, looking around the area. She managed to sit up and she looked around the area as she began to cry, "I want my daddy!" She wailed.

"We're doing what we can to find him sweetie," Zeiva smiled, kneeling down, but Kakumei pushed her away and continued to cry.

"I want my daddy!" She wailed, pushing away from Zeiva and running to Jack, "Where is he big brother!" Jack said nothing. He handed the lexicon to Master Kiade and his satchel of Shen-Gong Wu to Master Fung as he lifted Kakumei off of the ground. Being in his arms seemed to calm her down enough, but she was still gripping to his shirt and sobbing into the fabric.

"Let's go…" Jack sighed, holding on to Kakumei and moving forward.

* * *

"Hello!" Alberio shouted, stumbling to his feet. He looked horrible, grey almost, and he felt even worse as he scrambled to stand upright.

"Alberio!" He heard Lance shout in the distance. Alberio staggered towards the origin of the voice. It wasn't long before the two White Shadows were only a few feet from one another.

"We need to get out of here!" Lance exclaimed once the pair was close enough.

"Agreed," Alberio nodded, "If we stay here…we'll just mutate like the Shade…"

"Alberio!" The pair then heard a voice shout. Ketsuraku was rushing towards the pair from over a nearby hill, and although she looked relieved to see them, they were not very thrilled to see her, "Lance!"

"What do you want Ketsuraku!" Alberio snapped, not bothering to look at her.

"Just relieved to see a familiar face is all." Ketsuraku replied quietly, moving slowly towards the pair.

"Why don't you go back to your friends," Alberio snapped, taking two steps away from her for every step she took towards him, "The Shade…I'd bet they'd be happy to see you…"

"Al," Lance began, looking just as pale and sickly as Alberio, "C'mon I'm sure we can work together to-"

"No," Alberio growled, "Ketsuraku gave up that right when she betrayed Master Adinya to join those…things…"

"You don't have to talk about me like I'm not here!" Ketsuraku cried as Alberio began to walk away, with Lance reluctantly following, "You don't understand Al! Sayuri can give me what Adinya can't!"

"Really Ketsuraku!" Alberio shouted, facing her, "It was your fault for becoming a Gray Walker! You could have still been a perfectly happy White Shadow, just like Lance and I…but no! You weren't satisfied with that! You wanted more, you wanted to be a human! You wanted a soul!"

"You don't understand," Ketsuraku cried, looking down at the ground, "There's more too it than that!"

"What," Alberio scoffed, "This has to do with Jack doesn't it! I hate to break it to you Ketsu, but Sayuri can't give you a soul…and she can't make Jack fall in love with you! Even if she could, why would he even want you! He's already got the real thing. Zeiva's twice the girl that you'd ever be, so why would he even look in your direction-"

"Al…" Lance shouted, interrupting Alberio, "That's enough!" he snapped, pulling Alberio away from her, "Let's just try and find the others…"

"Fine…" Alberio growled, walking with Lance off into the horizon, leaving Ketsuraku behind.

"You're wrong…" Ketsuraku began quietly to herself, clenching her fists, "I has nothing to do with Jack you idiot…"

* * *

"It feels like we've been walking for days!" Amy exclaimed, wiping beads of sweat from her forehead, "we aren't even any closer to finding a way out than we were two hours ago."

"It's not like we can stop to rest!' Kimiko exclaimed, equally hot and exhausted.

"At this rate we'll all be dead by the time we can find the return portal," Chase replied, sounding exasperated.

"That is," Dojo gasped, struggling to keep up, "If there even is one!"

"We'll find a way out!" Jack exclaimed, "It seems like we always do!"

"Am I the only one who hears that?" Tazuna inquired, hearing what sounded like water rushing in the distance.

"No I hear it too!" Ninamori exclaimed.

"What are we waiting for!" Raimundo shouted, rushing towards the water's origin. The others did so as well, and ran for what seemed like miles before seeing what appeared to be a massive river.

"There it is!" Aleria beamed as the group continued to run towards the river. But once they reached the bank, they threw their hands over their noses and mouths, feeling sick.

"My god!" Neviaan exclaimed, "What is that smell!"

"I'm guessing it's the river!" Sasha gagged, looking down into the water. It was tarry and a dark reddish colour, and smelled of decay. Upon closer look, they saw what appeared to be body parts and human organs floating in the liquid. Jack covered Kakumei's eyes as the group stepped away.

"What kind of place is this!" Raimundo screamed, collapsing to his knees. If it wasn't hot enough, there was no water to be found anywhere, and the group was fading fast.

"Wait!" Omi exclaimed, pulling out the Orb of Tornami. The group's faces brightened immediately as Omi began to activate the Shen-Gong Wu, "Orb of Tornami!" He commanded, but no water was dispensed. Instead a jolt of what seemed like electricity was sent through his hand causing him to drop the artifact to the ground.

"We can't use Wu here either!" Kimiko exclaimed in despair.

"All the more reason for us to find a way out of here," Jack stated, exchanging the sleeping Kakumei with Master Kiade for his lexicon. He began to thumb through the pages, searching for an answer. But it was that moment, he remembered. He tucked the book under his arm and began to rifle through his satchel, which was draped over Master Fung's shoulder, "They're not the real things…" Jack stated quietly to himself as he pulled out the box that Heiba had given him, "But they should help us." He removed one of the bottles and threw it down on the ground. The liquid inside came together to form a soft stone and Jack lifted it off of the blackened ground.

"What do you propose to do with that," Wuya scoffed. Jack ignored her as he held on tightly to the stone.

_Please do something!_ Jack thought feverishly. But at that moment, he began to glow a pale bluish colour. The ground below them then began to glow as well and grass began to flourish in the area around them. Trees sprouted and a pool of clean water formed as well. Once Jack and the ground stopped glowing, an oasis was revealed to the group.

"My god!" Kiade and Fung exclaimed, looking around at the greenery. But Jack didn't hear them. He began to fade from consciousness as he went crashing to the ground.

"Jack!" He could hear Zeiva shout as everything around him began to go black. In a few moments, Jack then awoke, by himself on a cliff, somewhere in the realm of the shade.

"You're becoming quite the powerful aspect Jack," Sayuri began, in her usual cold and dark tone. Jack rose to his feet, looking around for her frantically. He figured that he had just been hearing things, but he turned around and saw her across the way.

"Get out of my head Sayuri!" Jack shouted, gripping the roots of his hair.

"What's the matter Jack," Sayuri laughed coldly, "Just a little tense since you began slipping back to the dark side.

"What are you talking about!" Jack shouted across the way.

"That precursor you've got in your hands," Sayuri replied darkly. Jack looked down at the small bluish stone in his hand, and then looked back towards her, "That prototype life seed…it's powerful on it's own isn't it…" "You're telling me it's evil!" Jack replied, looking down at the stone.

"You didn't think that using something so powerful came without a price did you?" Sayuri replied tauntingly, "The Life seed uses souls as the catalyst for its great power…what you did back there was a little technique that Heiba invented herself… Splitting her soul into fragments to power the stone…Imagine if one tiny shard of your soul can turn a wasteland into a paradise…then imagine what a whole soul could do! Imagine what ten or fifty could do!"

"No!" Jack shouted, backing away from her, "You're lying! That can't be! Heiba would never-"

"Heiba made me," Sayuri hissed, taking a few steps towards Jack. His head began spinning with each step Sayuri took.

"Heiba didn't know what she was doing when she brought you here!" Jack hissed, "you're nothing more than a worthless mistake!"

"Oh," Sayuri laughed, throwing her head back as she did so, "Is that what Heiba told you! Think Jack…rifle through your memories…"

"What are you talking about!" Jack hissed, trying to find ways of denying Sayuri's claims.

"Don't you remember," Sayuri laughed unsympathetically, "It was nearly three thousand years ago…you and Cassius Shadowheart were trying to think of a way to keep yourselves immortal…and that's when you stumbled upon my lovely little dimension…"

"Shut up!" Jack exclaimed, clasping his hands over his ears as he fell to the ground, "You're wrong!"

"Heiba knew how to place pieces of the soul into artifacts already," Sayuri laughed coldly. That's when it hit Jack. Heiba had only helped to create the Shen-Gong Wu as a vessel for immortality, harboring a fragment of the soul so that one day those people could return to a new body and continue to live on.

"Heiba was trying to anchor souls…" Jack replied, rising to his feet, "To living bodies…wasn't she?"

"And what better body than your dark opposite's," Sayuri replied gravely, "But don't worry about the silly things that your past life did…keep using the stone Jack as though nothing is wrong. Your soul will dwindle away…shard by shard until you're nothing but a hollow shell of who you once were, and I'm sure when that day comes, you'll be just like me!" she hissed, but when Jack had looked up at his cloaked nemesis, his face was where hers previously was.

"NO!" Jack shouted, sitting upright, looking down at the grass below him.

"Jack!" Zeiva exclaimed, holding on to his hand, "What's wrong! What did you see!"

"Nothing," Jack replied, rising to his feet and tucking the life seed back in his pocket, "We should keep moving."

"And go where!" Raimundo exclaimed, "It's obvious that there's nothing out here and there's no way out!"

"Jack," Amy inquired, "If that rock could create water in a place like this…shouldn't you be able to use it to create some kind of portal?"

"The life seed should only be used in emergencies," Jack stated quietly, looking away from Amy.

"I think this qualifies as an emergency," Master Kiade stated, looking up into the blisteringly hot sun that shone above them.

"Please big brother," Kakumei whispered, holding on to Jack's hand, "I don't like it here…"

"But I'm not even sure how to make a portal," Jack began, looking around at the hopeful faces of the group.

"But I know someone who can!" Omi shouted, pointing at the horizon behind Jack. He turned around and saw Alberio and Lance making their way towards the group. Once the two White Shadows saw them, they began running.

"Are we sure glad to see you!" Clay exclaimed.

"Likewise," Lance smiled as Kakumei rushed to him and he lifted her off of the ground.

"We think we might have figured out a way to get out of here," Wuya stated calmly, looking towards Alberio.

"We know White Shadows can only travel between their world and the human world," Jack stated, rolling the life seed in between his fingers, "But what if we amplified a portal using the life seed?"

"I'm not sure that would work," Alberio replied, "I'm not even sure that Lance or myself could even open a portal in this place."

"So much for that plan," Ninamori sighed.

"Hey!" Jack began, turning to the group, "We haven't thought of everything yet…we'll find a way out of this just like we do everything else."

"JACK!" A voice then boomed throughout the air. The group covered their ears as the sound of the woman's voice assaulted their eardrums.

"Heiba?" Jack inquired, removing his hands from his ears. But then the space around them began to glow a violent purplish colour as the ground began to shake.

"I'm really getting sick of all this teleporting!" Raimundo shouted as the group felt that once again they were floating.

"Tell me about it!" Tazuna shouted before the group was thrown violently on to the floor of a what appeared to be a marble ball room.

"Where the hell are we?" Neviaan groaned, looking around the area. It was true, that the group was now in a large and empty marble cathedral, with towering stained glass windows. However, they could see it was night, for no light was shining through the coloured panes.

"Why does the freaky stuff always seem to happen to us," Dojo groaned peeling himself off of the ground, "It just doesn't seem realistic to me…"

"You want realism," Neviaan scoffed, "You're a talking dragon and I'm a walking corpse! Just enjoy the story!"

"Kimiko," Jack called, turning to her, "Where are we?"

"The Xiaolin Temple," She replied, looking over her PDA, "So we're home…?"

"Indeed you are," Heiba growled. They then turned around and observed her, standing next to the hag Marina, before a large contraption. It was a rift generator. Jack figured that Sayuri's machine must have been this machine's sister.

"But where is this?" Omi inquired looking around the ballroom.

"The Underground Temple," Master Fung replied, "I've heard rumors about this place…a temple the size of an entire city being thousands of miles under the Xiaolin Temple…but no one had ever bothered to search for it."

"Cassius Shadowheart and I built this city thousands of years ago," Heiba stated quietly, moving away from the rift generator and towards the group, "So the rest of the Old Masters and myself could conduct our research in peace."

"We should be safe from any Shade here…" Marina stated quietly.

"So the Shade are back in this world too," Jack replied, turning to Heiba.

"I used my rift generator to reverse any transportation that Sayuri's had done," Heiba stated, "In other words, everyone who was sent using her machine, was pulled back using mine."

"That's all we needed to hear," Raimundo sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Still," Jack nodded, "Odds are Sayuri's on her way back to Kaide's temple to search for Kakumei… so I think it would be best if we stayed here…"

"Jack is right," Kaide nodded, "There's nobody there now, so the Shade will be harming no one if they tear the temple down."

"Then it's agreed," Jack nodded, "We'll make the underground temple, our new base of operations."

* * *

Every single councilman and woman were sitting in their designated areas, murmuring and whispering as they watched Adinya enter the room quietly. She was chained and shackled as Hannibal and Amaya brought her out into the room. Leon was standing at the podium, looking at Adinya triumphantly.

"Adinya Shadowheart," Leon exclaimed, loud enough for the entire conference room to hear, "You are henceforth and here on denounced as High Councilwoman for conspiring with the Dragon Aspects and harboring a Shade! Your crimes are worthy of death!" Leon had then expected shouts and cheers coming from the councilmen, but rather the room was nearly silent. There were a few murmurs and whispers, but that was all. All the eyes in the room were fixated on a man standing behind Leon.

"It appears that the council has ran a foul of something with wicked claws in my absence," he stated, walking towards the podium. He was tall, pale, and old, with long blonde hair and beard. He was wearing dark black robes and his eyes were bright emerald green.

"Father?" Adinya inquired, looking up towards him, "What are you doing back?"

"I've come to reclaim my position as High Councilman," He stated calmly, "Thank you Leon…but your service is no longer needed."

"But Master Cassius-" Leon shouted.

"That's High Councilman to you," Cassius replied haughtily, gesturing Hannibal and Amaya to release their grip on Adinya. They obliged as they removed her shackles, "My daughter and I are perfectly capable of cleaning up the mess…rather than just adding to it…" The council then began to cheer as Leon stormed out of the room. Cassius then looked up to the very top row of balconies and gave a dark smile to the two dark figures sitting inside.

"Very good Fayte," Zetsumei smiled, looking down at 'Cassius', "I'm sorry but we're going to ask you to hold that form a little longer."

"I never though infiltrating the Council would be so easy," Freya the added, her face still shrouded by her black cloak, "We should have done this earlier…"


	42. BuhBye!

HELLO HELLO HELLLLOOOOOO! It's me...your old pal Kingdom Come! Okay so by now you've prolly noticed that (omg) The Shadow Chronicles is completed! Over? What teh fuck! We're not even done with volume 2 yet! Well cool ur jets it's not really done. I've decided that I am going to re-write the story (woooohoooo!) and make it more detailed, add some more character development, fix the plot structure, and change some stuff around that I realized after I wrote it I thought, wow...why did I do that?

ANYWAY! Yeah so it will be posted as a new story in itself (because it will be a totally new edition) so keep your eyes peeled for it, cuz it's coming sooner rather than later.


End file.
